


North&South

by Mxxxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 138,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: [ABO]军官与战俘的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

任何一段历史都可以写成故事，关键是决定故事的开端与结束。洛基曾想过，如果要让他写下米德加尔特的故事，他要如何开这个头。走进去，要穿越那么浓重的黑暗，推开那么多道门，走过那么多迂回的走廊。他会从建筑本身写起吗？他早已经不记得，或者说他从来都不知道米德加尔特的始建时间，他只记得它像一座城堡一样屹立在阿斯加德的一个山谷里，拖着沉重又庞大的阴影，与周围宁静而美好的自然风光格格不入。  
  
即使只是在押送的路上无意中看见，洛基仍然会对他一路所见发出由衷的赞叹。穿过群山环绕的北方，沿着一条幽深的小河，洛基在车里看见从河岸到周围山地的绿色草坪上到处都点缀着黄色的金凤花和紫色的紫罗兰，远处的树林里，还生长着一颗颗奇异的树，犹如在一种梦幻之中。这种美，是身为约顿海姆人的洛基从来没见到过的，这里的每一寸土地都在高调的炫耀着上帝对于阿斯加德的偏爱。  
  
出于对阿斯加德富庶的向往，数十年来约顿海姆和阿斯加德的大小纷争从未停止过。从洛基入伍的那一天起，算起来这一场由约顿海姆挑起的新的战争已经持续了3年之久。3年来，洛基虽然一直都跟着他的顶头上级贝莱斯特将军在前线屡次出入险境，但他那谨慎又机警的行事作风总能最大程度的减小战争带来的伤害，而这无疑也是将军最看重的一点。  
  
所以这一次被俘，绝对是意外。  
  
他是在距离米德加尔特500多公里之外的边境前线被阿斯加德的军队抓获的。确切来说，不只有他，当天与他同行的还有将军的另一位助手纳尔弗。被敌方军队发现之时，洛基的身后是紧追不舍的士兵和猎犬，狂风夹杂着子弹呼啸掠过耳际，胸前的两块军牌因为快速奔跑而起伏的胸口不停扬起又落下。  
  
他们的越野车先是撞上了一棵大树，而后又重重地翻下山坡。坐在驾驶座的纳尔弗被横插过来的一段树枝死死的钉在座椅上，左肩鲜血直流。听见敌方军队的动静越来越近，“跑，快跑！！快！！”脸色苍白的纳尔弗用尽全力把洛基往车门外推，阻止了洛基试图拯救他的盲目举动。“我走不了了，”他将脖颈上的军牌猛地扯下来塞到洛基的手里，“万一我死了，帮我保管好。”  
  
军牌上沾满了血迹，洛基只能点头答应，匆忙将它戴好。刚跑出去没多远，就听见身后响起了枪声，声音是从越野车的方向传来的。纳尔弗牺牲了，但体力逐渐透支的洛基也自身难保。他的视线开始变得模糊，呼吸急促，脚步混乱，最后是被几个开着越野车追在后面的士兵抓住的。他们强行往后拖拽着洛基，绿色瞳孔中的光芒开始消散，留下来的宛如孤寂寒冷的长夜。在体力殆尽失去意识的最后一瞬，洛基听见士兵交谈的声音。  
  
“又是一个Beta……可惜刚才死了的那个是Alpha，不然就更好交差了。”  
“你确定？我闻不到他身上的味道，说不定是Omega呢？哎我说，他不会就这样死了吧？”  
士兵用靴子踢了踢洛基的身体，又伸手下来摸了摸他的颈部动脉。  
“死不了。”另一个士兵插话了，“只可惜浪费了这张好看的脸。”  
“我说伙计，你就别遗憾了，反正也轮不到你我……”  
  
洛基又想到了米德加尔特那些冷冰冰的单调的走廊和光秃秃的囚室，还有空气中不知从哪儿飘散出来的酸涩味。囚室里只有一张床，单人的。中等硬度的床垫套着灰色的床罩，在床上可以做的事情除了入睡或者失眠，别无其他。如果要说实话，米德加尔特给他们这些战俘的待遇不算糟，至少还算可以拥有自己的空间——当然这也要“归功”于现在被关在米德加尔特的战俘人数并不算太多，二来就是因为他们各自的“属性”。  
  
在米德加尔特，无论何时，Alpha是不能与Beta或是Omega共处一室的。因此米德加尔特那呈“L”字形的建筑里面一半关着Alpha，另一半关着剩下的Beta和Omega，两个牢房区交汇于“L”的折角，被一幢高高的塔楼拦腰隔断。除此之外，即使是在公共区域，比如食堂，或者是放风的草坪上，两拨人也必须在士兵的严加看管下分开行动。  
  
战俘们在这里拥有“一定程度”的人身自由，就如同负责管理战俘的沃斯塔格中尉所说：“如果你愿意乖乖的呆在米德加尔特，肯定会比在前线挨子弹舒坦得多。”的确是这样，洛基刚来不久就发现，私底下大家总能找到野路子从外面弄来香烟，酒精饮料，甚至是绝对不允许出现的色情小卡片。  
  
沃斯塔格中尉对这些掀不起大风浪的小把戏都睁只眼闭只眼，但他也并非总是笑吟吟的善类。那时候洛基刚来才两个礼拜，就目睹了两名军士从米德加尔特逃跑失败的全过程。他们从其中一人位于一楼的床底挖了一个小小的隧道，一直通向战俘营外的树林。实施逃跑计划的那天晚上，其他人还偷偷的用手里的香烟打了个赌，一名叫塞夫顿的军士用手里的两包香烟堵他俩甚至连树林都逃不出去。  
很快陆续就有人下注。洛基站在一旁的角落里，看见大伙儿把私藏的香烟都拿了出来。  
“我押10支。”  
“我来3支。”  
“我赌1支。”  
“我赌这罐子里的所有。……”  
房间里陆续挤满了人，就在洛基觉得无趣打算回去睡觉的时候，身边突然站了一个留着棕黑色头发的年轻人。  
“你怎么不下注？”他开口问。  
“不感兴趣，反正他们也注定逃不远。”洛基抬眼仔细打量了一下对方，他认得出来，对方是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

巴恩斯若有所思的点点头，开口说：“如果你没有烟，我可以先借给你。”这位巴恩斯中士在米德加尔特已经呆了2年有余，是出了名的“野路子”，2年的时候让他里里外外都摸得清清楚楚，在战俘营里流通的大部分香烟都是经过他的关系进来的。  
  
可惜这场逃跑甚至没能撑过半个小时。他们很快就听见树林那边传来了机关枪扫射的声音。大伙儿不由得猜测，或许沃斯塔格早就知道这条隧道，一早就让人埋伏在那里了。  
“总之，这样逃跑是愚蠢至极的。”闹剧结束，回自己的房间前，巴恩斯跟在洛基身后突然低声说。  
“你说什么？”洛基按着门把的手突然停顿。  
“我知道你从一开始来到这里，就计划着如何逃跑。别告诉我不是这样，洛基·劳菲森。”  
“如果我没记错的话，你应该是贝莱斯特将军身边的下士，军衔和我一样。”巴恩斯微笑着补充了一句。  
  
刚到米德加尔特的那段时间，天气总是很好。与贫瘠而寒冷的约顿海姆不一样，洛基第一次在阿斯加德度过了一个和煦的春天。刚到米德加尔特的时候洛基还是会忍不住猜测，如果自己没有被抓到，是否会和将军一起在前线？又或者已经把纳尔弗的军牌给他的家人寄了回去？洛基总是避免自己回忆起那天血淋淋的场面，但他还是一直戴着他的军牌，作为对战友的纪念。  
  
“听说仗打得很顺利。”午间放风的时候，洛基已经习惯和巴基——是的，现在他俩的关系已经可以让洛基叫巴恩斯“巴基”了——一起行动了。他们离开了人多口杂的草坪，往外向森林走去。自从那一晚巴恩斯找到洛基之后，他们的关系变得微妙——谈不上是多好的朋友，但至少是个可以信赖的“同伴”，尤其当洛基知道巴恩斯也在计划着逃跑之后。  
“哪一方顺利？”洛基问。  
“自然是我们。”  
“感谢上帝。”洛基说，没问他是怎么知道。  
  
他们很快就走到了树林边的第一道哨卡。哨卡附近悬挂着几盏灯，到晚上才亮。在头顶上方，洛基知道有探照灯，就装在电话线杆上，遇到紧急情况时启用。森林旁有发射点，洛基还观察到里面埋伏着整装待命的机关枪手，洛基只是远远扫了一眼，但他知道它们就在那儿。洛基又看了眼哨卡旁站岗的两名士兵。应该就是在这里，一个月前机关枪扫射了那两名试图逃跑的军士。的确是愚蠢，就如同巴基所言，没死在战场上，却死于盲目的计划。  
  
“你的药还够吃么？”快走回集合的队伍前，巴恩斯左右张望确定身边没人之后，低声问洛基。  
“还能坚持2个月。”  
“那就好，新的药下个月会和烟一起送进来。”巴恩斯说。  
洛基点点头，然后又露出一副淡然的神色。两个人渐渐远离，各自融进了队伍中去。


	2. Chapter 2

每天早晨6点是例行的视察时间。每每这时沃斯塔格中尉就会站在全部俘虏面前，他会从一个压根不好笑的笑话开场，然后又故意挑出几个人批评批评，好在大伙儿面前树立自己的威严，最后结束于类似“今天天气不错，让我们计划一下去返修厨房的灶台和屋顶”这样不重要的屁话。而对于洛基来说，从沃斯塔格嘴巴里说出来的都是没用的信息。真正有用的信息在视察结束后才会得到。  
  
早餐时间，洛基和巴恩斯会悄悄避开人群，回到房间等待着“小个子罗伊”。罗伊在米德加尔特呆的时间足够长，因为身材瘦小为人机警，后来被巴恩斯拉拢，专门为他收集信息，巴恩斯则时不时免费给他一两包香烟作为回馈。但洛基更看中的是，罗伊私藏了一个没有被没收的收音机。  
  
8点过7分，罗伊准时敲响了洛基的房门。他一进门就从宽松的裤管里掏出了绑在小腿上的收音机。  
“有信号吗？”洛基低声询问正在调试收音机的巴恩斯。巴恩斯之前在军营里负责信号收集和发送情报，这方面他是专家。  
“信号太多了，我在整理。……收到了……霍根部队的五个装甲部队、九个步兵团，正在突进广阔的缺口……” 巴恩斯一边听一边小声说。  
“所以前线被阿斯加德突破了……”洛基重复了一遍。  
“第二梯队据报道在其14公里外……”  
后来信号渐渐减弱，什么都听不见了。但即使只听到这一点，前线被突破的惨烈战况也足够令三位约顿海姆人沉默不语。  
“听说了吗？咱们这儿要来一位新的头儿，沃斯塔格那混球不再是米德加尔特最高负责人了。”一旁的罗伊突然说。  
“是谁？谁要来了？”洛基问。  
“阿斯加德军队里德高望重的奥丁将军的长子，索尔·奥丁森少将。”  
“我无意间还听到沃斯塔格说”，罗伊压低了声音，“索尔·奥丁森明明刚刚在前线立下了战功，不明白为什么突然被调到这里来了。依我看呀，这次前线的突围行动说不定就是他的杰作。”  
  
洛基不由得皱了皱眉，和一旁的巴恩斯交换了一个眼色。洛基很早之前就听贝莱斯特将军提到过奥丁森这个人，战场上雷厉风行的作风让他在阿斯加德军队内部及群众口中获得了不少的称赞，当然也注定让约顿海姆在前线损失惨重。算是个能成大事的人，洛基记得贝莱斯特将军曾经抛弃掉敌对的立场，这样评价过他。  
  
约顿海姆之前派过间谍企图暗杀他，不巧失手，只是误杀了站在他身后的秘书。还有人曾在他的汽车里放置炸弹，结果炸弹提前爆炸了。也有人传言说爆炸案是他自己策划的，为的是博取民众对他的同情，更为了从军方获得最有利的支持。  
  
但外人都不清楚的是，在索尔·奥丁森的父亲——老将军奥丁看来，他最近的一系列行动完全体现了其性格中自大而冲动的弱点。奥丁认为索尔·奥丁森完全忘记了自己所教给他的——作为一个军人的耐心，哪怕他的出发点是为了保护自己的国家。索尔·奥丁森虽然赢得了战争，但奥丁还是担心索尔的部分行为会招致不可预料的恶果。  
  
固执的父子俩不可避免大吵一架之后，奥丁以“索尔·奥丁森需要休整”为借口，一声令下将他调离了前线，让他来米德加特尔特，暂时看管一个无关痛痒的战俘营。  
  
“一个少将来看管战俘营，有趣极了！”罗伊临走前还不忘开玩笑，“米德加尔特怕是又要不太平咯。”  
  
*  
  
索尔·奥丁森少将来到米德加尔特的那一天，从早上开始就突降暴雨，将沃斯塔格的欢迎计划全盘打乱。欢迎仪式取消了，连计划内的对战俘的视察都不得不移到室内进行。  
  
大家依次排成两列，从一楼的楼梯开始排到了四楼办公室的门口。洛基和巴恩斯不着急，两个人一前一后从走廊外面慢悠悠地往回走。目光穿过雨帘，洛基看见一辆越野车停在了米德加尔特正门的第一道哨卡前。驾驶座里伸出一只手给哨兵递了份文件，然后就畅通无阻地开了进来。跟在它后面的是另一辆越野车，一辆全黑的汽车，还有两辆全副武装的越野车押后。  
“瞧，”洛基停下来等巴恩斯走近，侧过头对他说：“来了。”  
车辆依次停在草坪旁边的空地上，沃斯塔格早就撑着伞跑了出去。车门并没有打开，只是黑色的车窗玻璃被人摇了下来。沃斯塔格那庞大又肥腻的身躯弯着，脸上的笑容夹在一层层肉里，上身前倾在和车里的人说着些什么。  
“看样子里面坐着的就是奥丁森少将了。”巴恩斯说。  
洛基点点头，两个人又恢复一前一后的顺序，朝塔楼走去。  
  
皮靴踢在木地板上的声音由远及近越来越响、越来越重。沃斯塔格一句洪亮的“立正！！！”把旁边的站着的一个小个子军官吓得浑身抖了抖。  
  
众人的脑袋齐齐转向脚步声传来的方向。  
  
走在前面是奥丁森少将无疑，他的身后跟着一高一矮两个军官。奥丁森身上那一套深绿色的军装将他宽肩窄腰的身材衬托得很完美，裤子挺括而贴身，配着一双棕色的长靴。他的表情严肃，在楼梯口转向走廊的时候眼神似乎朝两边打量了一下，但很快又直视前方。头顶处的金色短发被雨水打湿了，微微翘起，太阳穴部分则短到几乎贴着头皮，接下来是他脸颊两侧的胡须。哦，忘了说，绝对不能忽略的是他的眼睛。就如同洛基之前了解到的那样，这位奥丁森少将失去了一只眼睛，只能用黑色的皮革眼罩遮住骇人的伤口。  
  
在众人的注视下，他穿过走廊，坐在平日沃斯塔格坐的那张宽大的皮椅上——现在已经是他的了。奥丁森少将没有立刻说话，右手随意的搭在办公桌上，手指无意识的依次敲击着木头桌面，垂下眼睛似乎在思考什么。Alpha极具侵略性的信息素开始在空气里弥漫。洛基即使没有刻意去闻，也能分辨出其中柏木混合着皮革的味道，厚重的、辛辣的，像储存了18年以上的单一麦芽威士忌。  
  
他不由得发暗自笑，如果不是正值战争，这位奥丁森先生活生生就是杂志上会出现的威士忌广告。  
  
洛基环顾四周，恶趣味般想看看有没有人刚好在此刻发情——如果某一位Omega全身发热、双腿发软那就好玩了，毕竟可没有一位Omega能抵挡奥丁森这样强势的Alpha。噢，快看看，还真被洛基找到了，楼梯口的一位Omega脸色已经开始潮红发虚，旁边站着的一位阿斯加德士兵很快就发现不妥，直接将对方拖走了。  
  
但和他散发出来的信息素的攻击性不一样，奥丁森整个人看似举止温和，蓝眼睛缄默沉静，给人一种不会伤害人的错觉。终于他抬起眼睛，环顾屋里及走廊里的人的眼光仿佛在清点货品。  
“能给我一杯水吗？”他开口了，似乎是对着空气说，“劳驾了。”他又添上一句。  
洛基看见一直跟在他身后的两个男人中的较矮的那一个，立刻离开自己在屋子里的位置，往里间走去了。  
  
门外排成两列的战俘们注视着他，每一个地方，每一个细微的动作都不放过。洛基察觉到，此刻大家一定都在心中猜想，他接下来会有什么举动。不只是今天，而是以后——在他们那似乎看不到尽头的俘虏生涯中，这位不同于沃斯塔格中尉的奥丁森少将会扮演怎样的角色。但洛基可以确定的是，这位奥丁森一定很乐于让他们随着他移动的脚步畏缩胆怯，即使那样的移动可能原本就毫无恶意。  
  
此刻的奥丁森依旧不慌不忙，似乎并没有意识到众人的存在。就像隔窗坐在餐厅里面的男人，不断玩弄着盘中的牛排却不下口。洛基觉得他们就是这块牛排，被男人手里的刀叉翻来覆去，不断磨耗着本来就不多的耐心。  
  
而索尔·奥丁森一定是一个很有耐心的人，这是洛基得到的关于他的第一个认知。  
  
窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声开始变小。等到那位奥丁森喝完水之后，战俘们终于在沃斯塔格的指挥下5个人一组依次进到办公室内，向奥丁森少将报出自己名字、之前所在的部队和军衔。他大部分时间是默不作声的听着，偶尔会提出几个疑问。洛基和巴恩斯原本一起站在队伍的中后段，分组的时候却被分开了。巴恩斯先进去，过不了多久就走了出来。他离开前在洛基耳边低头说了句“下午老地方等你”，然后直接下了楼梯。  
  
洛基和其余四人在办公桌前站成一排。他抬着头，眼睛看似是望着那位奥丁森，但其实是望向他身后贴着的一张战况地图。可惜距离太远，洛基什么都看不清楚。  
“你叫什么。”还没等到他们自我介绍，那位奥丁森倒是先开口了，直接对着洛基的方向。  
洛基把视线不露痕迹地移了回来。湖绿色的眼睛终于直对上那一抹蓝色，他不慌不忙的开口说：“洛基·劳菲森。”  
“下士？”索尔从洛基的身穿的军服款式认出了他的级别。  
“是的，先生。”  
“你的名字，写出来。”索尔朝身边的人打了个眼色，那位秘书立刻将纸笔放在书桌上。  
洛基往前迈了一步，弯着腰在纸上写出了自己的名字，写完后将纸笔推回去。  
索尔看了眼洛基的字迹，抬起独眼问：“你是军队的文书？”  
“是的，先生。”  
再无多话。索尔挥了挥手，洛基和其余的人直接离开了。  
  
午餐吃的是普通的食物，但沃斯塔格说“奥丁森少将要给大家一份见面礼”，因此特意加了一个梨子肉桂罐头作为甜品。不多，只能几个人共享一份。吃甜点时，洛基看了看钟，接着便朝隔着两张桌子的巴恩斯的位子望去。他已经不在了。洛基随即举起手，向看守的士兵请示，得到准许之后便离开了食堂。  
  
在洗手间里，洛基照例走到倒数第二间。他们并不经常这样干，并且为了掩人耳目，总是变换着时间。  
“巴基？”他轻声问了句。  
“午餐太难吃了，你来之前我都吐了一次了。”他也轻声回答。  
“最后的罐头还可以。有什么消息吗？”洛基问他。  
“没有。但是你看到了，奥丁森那家伙比沃斯塔格那个脓包难糊弄多了。我们要尽快离开这里，越快越好。”  
洛基明白巴恩斯说的是什么。索尔·奥丁森雷厉风行的手段一定会严查所有从外面进到米德加尔特的违禁品，香烟那些都是小事，万一抑制剂被查到、万一抑制剂进不来，不管这两个情况哪个会发生，他俩都真的会完蛋。  
  
这是他和巴基之间的小秘密。他不是Beta，他也不是，他们一样都是Omega。洛基和巴恩斯入伍前都做过腺体修正手术，即使不能完全把Omega的腺体摘掉，但至少可以让他们闻上去“不那么Omega”，同时也相对地减轻了发情期的困扰。当然，从本质上来说他们还是Omega，这终究是不能回避的生理事实。  
  
不同于巴恩斯做腺体修正手术只是“为了在军队里面更方便，说不定还能进阶到更高的军衔”这个理由，洛基做手术完全是因为出于Omega对自身发情期的不可控制的厌恶。“我讨厌发情期，这让我觉得自己是一只丧失理智只知道被人操的母狗。”洛基和巴恩斯开诚布公之后，把心里的实话也说了出来。  
“Omega太弱了，我讨厌这样的自己。”  
  
*  
  
花了几天时间，洛基终于摸清了索尔·奥丁森的规律。他每天会在早上10点的时候来到米德加尔特，有时候会在沃斯塔格的陪同下在战俘营里上下巡视，有时候就干脆直接坐在办公室里处理公务，直到下午5点钟的时候离开。据罗伊打听到的消息，索尔·奥丁森在距离米德加尔特20公里以外的艾达华尔有一幢别墅。  
  
不过后来洛基也没工夫继续观察索尔的行踪。米德加尔特新来了一批数量不少的伤员战俘，他和巴恩斯，还有几个身体健康的士兵被医疗官借到了医疗室里照看那些伤员。即使米德加尔特的条件相对来还不错，但战俘们的情况、医疗药品和器械的短缺仍然让医疗官们担心。缓缓地、日复一日，一个小时接着一个小时，这些受伤的战俘们的生命在一点点的离开人体，溶解在物质的世界里。  
  
“这个人怎么样了？”巴恩斯走到洛基身边，用下巴指了指洛基面前像死尸般的伤员。  
“发烧。我昨天用刀在他的大腿上挖了一个洞，取出了里面的子弹。”  
“怪不得昨天他叫得那么惨。你用什么取的？”巴恩斯又问。  
“就是一把普通的小刀。”洛基无奈地摇了摇头，“我们已经快没有手术刀了，麻醉药也早没了。”  
巴恩斯这时突然靠近洛基的耳朵低声说：“所以我们逃跑的时机到了。沃斯塔格订了一大批医疗用品和器械，下个月中会送到。我已经和外面的人打好招呼了，那个时候我们跟着那辆货车一起走。”  
“下个月中？但是现在才月初。”洛基说，不确定这个计划可行。  
“没办法，最近外面的医疗用品也短缺得厉害，只能等。”  
洛基朝巴恩斯眨了眨眼睛表示明白了。  
  
伤员情况的不断恶化，让奥丁森担心这样会引起疟疾等一系列传染病。他也不得不每天抽出时间到医疗室看望战俘们的情况。洛基在医疗室里戴着口罩遮住了半张脸，只露出一双看上去永远都是湿漉漉的眼睛，好几次他从病床前抬起头，总能凑巧对上奥丁森的那一只蓝眼睛。他似乎在看向自己，但似乎又只是越过自己轻描淡写的看向医疗室里的所有人。  
  
更出乎意料的是，洛基有一次直接在囚室前的走廊上碰见了奥丁森。那天傍晚的光线太过于幽黯，洛基远远的看见有一个男人站在他的房间门口，背对着他。洛基走近之后看清楚了，是索尔·奥丁森。  
  
他不该在这里。  
  
听到洛基的脚步声，奥丁森转过身，向洛基走了过来。洛基猜不透他想做什么，视察吗？但是为什么只有他一个人？洛基只能停下脚步，暗沉的光线让他看不清对方的脸，但知道奥丁森一直盯着他看。他想要什么？洛基问自己。但紧接着，奥丁森只是继续往前，低着头从边上绕过洛基身旁，走远了。  
  
两天之后的夜晚。廊道上亮着夜灯，长长的走廊望过去在暗夜中发出柔和的光亮。那晚洛基和巴恩斯又躲在老地方，等到他们分开的时候，已经过了宵禁的时间。洛基小心翼翼地走着，踩着走廊的石板如同踩在森林里厚厚的苔藓，尽量不发出任何声响。他偷偷摸摸的穿行在夜色里，尽量避开探照灯射过来的光，因为那里一定有哨兵在巡逻，而月光拖长了他们黑色的剪影。  
  
洛基跨越了禁区，这绝对是违规的。  
  
摸到门，拧动把手。就在洛基“咔哒”一声将门在背后关上时，他察觉到黑漆漆的房间有人，就在他身旁的墙角里站着。


	3. Chapter 3

洛基的身体突然一顿，冷气袭遍全身。接着便听到一声低语：“放松，没事。”角落里的人走到他面前，从黑影变成了实体。这下看清楚了，是奥丁森身边的那个高个子军官——范达尔。  
  
洛基背着手，把从袖口里抽出来的小刀又藏了回去。  
  
“已经过了宵禁时间，劳菲森先生。”范达尔说。洛基没有回答，范达尔偷偷到这里来——且不论是奉了谁的命令，和自己一样也犯了规，所以——“理由你不需要知道。只要你不出卖我，我自然也不会出卖你。”洛基说。自从奥丁森开始接管米德加尔特，他和这位奥丁森的司机并没有过多的交集。对于洛基而言他只是跟在奥丁森身后的一个影子罢了。  
  
“找我干吗？”洛基问。“难道现在阿斯加德的Alpha已经饥渴到这种地步，需要铤而走险随便进一个Beta的房间了吗？”  
“少将让我来的，”范达尔说，“他想见你，在他的办公室里。”  
“你说什么？”洛基反问道。索尔·奥丁森想见他，这又是什么意思。  
“明天下午3点。”他说，声音低得刚刚听得见。“别迟到。”范达尔离开前在他的身边停了几秒，似乎在闻洛基的信息素，洛基不得不侧身直接把门让了出来，假装没看见范达尔欲言又止的表情。  
  
房间又安静了下来。洛基把手绕到颈后，用手摸了摸那处覆盖着一层薄薄的皮肤的腺体。仔细摸的话，还能摸到之前做修正手术留下的细细的疤痕。他一直都很小心，但是刚才范达尔的举动让他不由得怀疑是不是自己Omega的味道散了出来。  
  
这不应该。他每个月都按时吃抑制剂，不可能会被发现。即使在米德加尔特里有为数不少的Alpha士兵，但对于洛基这样常年呆在军队里的Omega来说，那些信息素根本不算什么，更不会引起发情。  
  
如果不是因为隐藏的Omega身份被发现，那索尔·奥丁森又是为什么要见他？  
  
是因为奥丁森知道他和巴基私底下偷运抑制剂的事情了吗？洛基整个人躺回床上，叹了口气。明天下午的见面根本不是邀请，完全是去送死。说不定下一秒自己的脑袋上就会被套上麻布袋，不明不白地被吊死在绞刑架上。  
  
他不怕绞刑架。这并不是什么值得炫耀的勇气，也不是作为军人的胆量。当洛基小时候亲眼看见自己的父亲被吊在高高的绞刑架上供过路人唾骂的时候，他望着父亲那双无力的、随风在空中摇摆的双腿，还有那套着麻布袋子的脑袋，心里的第一个想法竟然是——父亲终于解脱了。  
  
整个夜晚都是洛基的。他躺在单人床上，意识开始在清醒和朦胧中游离，仿佛穿越千万里潮湿冰冷的风。他仿佛回到了很小的时候，刚下过雨的街角变得泥泞不堪。洛基裹紧自己身上脏兮兮的薄外套，在一幢别墅门口，他看见一个穿着正装的男孩抱着手臂靠在楼梯的扶手上，居高临下地打量他半晌，然后刻薄地开口说：“走开，懦夫，别弄脏了我家的门口。”  
  
洛基的指甲深深的刺进掌心里，想转身离开，但因为在梦境中而动惮不得。  
  
男孩从楼梯下来跑到他面前，伸手抓住他的头发，强迫他抬头来仰视自己：“你看看你，脏兮兮的就像一只恶臭的老鼠！你爸是懦夫，你也是懦夫！”  
  
我不是懦夫！！也不是老鼠！！洛基用力地嘶吼，他感到自己的胸腔起伏着，酸热的气流反复流窜在气管，堵得难受。但是梦里面的他太小了，甚至竭力伸手都够不到对方。洛基不想让自己在男孩面前示弱，但眼泪还是不争气的溃不成军。只有他自己知道他的父亲不是懦夫，只有他自己知道，在战争还没开始之前，在父亲还能守住家园之前，他也曾经是在拥有巨大的水晶吊灯和华丽的庄园里长大的孩子，穿着得体的正装，和面前欺负他的男孩并无两样。  
  
这个梦不好。洛基对自己说，让我们换个地方吧。  
  
喧杂如潮水般退去，梦境如走马灯一样转换。洛基又回到了家里。不是那间位于街角的破旧不堪的仓库，而是真正的家。  
  
一个好地方。  
  
他回到了那张舒适的大床上，一个温柔的女人坐在身边为他念着童话书——洛基看不清那女人的脸，但他知道这一定是他的母亲。他梦到了自己在过生日，数不清的礼物、糖果和水果塔堆在桌上，洛基开心地拉着小伙伴的手，他们一起跑到花园里玩耍，他记得他们还在那里合了影。那一定是他童年最好的朋友了，洛基想。可惜梦里面他看不清所有人的脸，醒来后也不再记得。  
  
恍惚中不知是昼是夜，眼前的一切忽隐忽现，混沌一片。过了好一阵子，洛基才重新看见天花板上的灯泡，触摸到盖在身上的尼龙毛毯干燥又僵硬的感觉。一抹灰白从墙壁上那小小的窗户透了进来，雾蒙蒙的，看来今天没有多少阳光。  
  
早晨的例会结束后，洛基顺着人流走到巴恩斯身边，周围吵杂的人声做掩护，他在巴恩斯身边说：“他想见我，今天下午。”  
“谁？”  
“奥丁森。”洛基又将声音压低了一些。  
“这是个机会。”两个人走到了食堂里，看似随意的坐在大厅的角落里，“奥丁森很重要，他位高权重，你可以利用这个机会试着查出一些事情。”  
装着早餐的盘子从餐桌前方递了过来，一份豌豆汤和一片烤糊了的面包。  
“你想查什么？”洛基用汤勺搅拌着碗里稀稀拉拉的汤，顿时没了胃口。  
“任何事情。有利的情报、米德加尔特的安全漏洞之类的，能让我们顺利逃走的信息。”  
“我担心，”洛基抬头看了眼四周，小声说，“说不定他知道抑制剂的事情。”  
巴恩斯看洛基不打算吃那块糊了的面包，于是毫不客气的拿了过来，他将撕成一条条的面包扔进豌豆汤里，泡软了之后再送进嘴巴。他一边吃一边摇头，示意洛基别担心，语气坚定：“他不会知道的，我的路子很安全。”  
  
时钟上的指针指向2点55分。洛基顺着走廊走到奥丁森办公室门口。他站在门外，感觉就像一个不知道做错了什么被叫到校长办公室的小学生。如果真如巴恩斯所说，奥丁森查不到抑制剂的事情，那么这次见面必定是有什么奥丁森有求于他。有了需要便有了弱点。洛基突然有了底牌，正是这个弱点，不管它是什么，正吸引着他。  
  
这就好比固若金汤的铜墙铁壁上出现了一道细小的裂缝，如果我们把眼睛贴近这道裂缝，细看它的这个弱点，也许便能够弄清楚他究竟想要什么。  
  
三点整。洛基抬起手，敲门。索尔·奥丁森的声音从里面传来，他打开门，走进去。  
  
办公室和上一次看到的并没有什么不同。一张宽大的书桌，桌子前面是两把椅子，后面是一张黑色的皮椅，桌子上还有一盆植物和一些杂物。皮椅后面原本贴着的地图已经取下了，地板原本铺着的异域风情的地毯也换了，新地毯是绛红色的。屋子里还有一个没有生火的壁炉，一张棕色的皮沙发，一张茶几和两把单人沙发。  
  
环绕四壁的书架上，原本属于沃斯塔格中尉的装饰品全都被换成了书。书架上摆满了书，各种各样的书。在米德加尔特战俘们是不允许私藏书的，洛基已经不记得自己上一次闻到书页的油墨味是什么时候了。可在这里，他仿佛被这种油墨味包围，他深吸了一口气，尽量让自己不去盯着那些书看。  
  
“奥丁森先生。”洛基开口了。  
  
对方就站在玻璃窗前，一只眼睛望着洛基脸上的表情，然后声调愉悦地说——至少在洛基听起来，比之前的语气都要轻松一些，“劳菲森先生，你好。”  
奥丁森示意洛基可以坐在他书桌前的椅子上，自己则绕到桌子后面坐下。洛基坐在椅子上，双手放在腿上。他看见索尔·奥丁森一直面带微笑，像似好友间的亲切但似乎又有一些距离，仿佛自己是橱窗里的小猫，一只他只是看看却不打算买的小猫。  
“范达尔说，你昨晚过了宵禁才回的囚室。”他说。  
那个贱人！洛基在心里面骂了一句，果然是奥丁森的好下属。  
但奥丁森很快又开口了，似乎根本没放心上：“你别误会，我叫你来并不是要因为这件事情而要责罚你。如果要责罚，我让沃斯塔格中尉来做就可以。”说话间他的手十指交叉放在桌上，一副谈判的架势。  
“你曾经是军队的文书。据我上一次亲眼所见，劳菲森先生，你的字写得很不错。”  
“我想这有些奇怪，”他又说，“甚至有些可笑……”  
他想要什么？洛基竭力不让自己面露疑惑或是急切。现在的情况就像买卖就要成交，处在讨价还价的阶段。谁沉不住气谁就必定吃亏。  
“我希望你每周能帮我写两封信。”奥丁森抬眼看了看洛基。  
“事情是这样，我的母亲一直病卧在床，她曾说过，如果我每周给她寄两封信能让她感到一些宽慰。这件事情原本是由我的秘书负责，但碰巧他最近这段时间不在米德加尔特。”奥丁森顿了一下，仔细留意着洛基脸上的表情，“劳菲森先生，在我看来很适合为我做这份工作。”  
  
洛基根本不敢相信自己的耳朵，这算是什么鬼差事。  
“信这种东西，难道不是亲自写更有诚意？”洛基问。  
“这一点不需要担心。我母亲知道我在军队繁忙，我的信从来都是我口述，别人代笔。”  
洛基知道自己压根没有、奥丁森也根本不会给他拒绝的可能。他望着索尔·奥丁森尚保存完好的那只独眼，想弄清他究竟想做什么。真的只是写信那么简单？他很怀疑。但又只能泄气的承认目前的自己真的根本看不懂奥丁森这个人。  
“好的，先生。”洛基说，一切都听您的吩咐。  
“作为回报，每周你可以从旁边的书架里选一本你喜欢的书拿回去看。当然，基于米德加尔特不允许战俘私藏书的规定，希望你能保守住这个只属于我们两人之间的秘密。”  
“当然，先生。”  
  
奥丁森站了起来，他领着洛基往办公室的里间走去。洛基原本还以为里面还会有什么了不得的东西，但没想到只是一个小小的房间，里面只有一把椅子、一张放着纸笔的桌子，头顶的天窗漏着光。  
“在这里，可以吗？”奥丁森问。  
“可以。”洛基点头，随即又问：“今天的信需要写什么内容？”  
“说到这个，”奥丁森走向外面的书架，从上面抽了一本，然后又快步走回来递到洛基面前。“我母亲喜欢诗歌。”他说。  
书页上做了标记。洛基接过来一看，是一首诗，还好篇幅不太长。  
  
洛基才写下第一句，钢笔的墨水就猝不及防地滴了一大滴出来，第一张纸算是废了。隔了挺长时间没有握笔，洛基觉得手有些生。第二次倒是能顺利写完，但他并不是很满意，于是又耐着性子多写了几张。最后从里面选出他认为写得最好的一张，递到了奥丁森面前。  
  
坐在书桌前工作的索尔看见一张纸被推到了眼前，他接过来低头扫了几眼，笑着对洛基说：“我很满意，谢谢你。”然后又从抽屉里拿出了一个信封和火漆蜡给洛基：“能再麻烦你帮我把信封好吗？”  
洛基将信纸折了三折，塞进信封里，然后又拿过书桌上放着的火柴，将蜡熔了滴在封口处。  
  
等到洛基把事情全部都做完了之后，时间已经来到了下午的5点多。洛基离开办公室前，奥丁森提醒他别忘了下一次的时间。洛基说没问题，接着他打开了办公室的门，消失在安静的走廊里。  
  
这是属于我们两个人之间的秘密。奥丁森这样说。  
就像在幽会。  
就像是串通合谋。


	4. Chapter 4

索尔·奥丁森的眼睛有着海洋风平浪静时的颜色。就洛基观察到的而言，当他不开心也不生气的时候，那只眼睛透露不出任何信息，就如同他始终平静而克制的面孔映照着内心不知纷乱为何物的灵魂。过去的一周，他仔细留意着奥丁森的一举一动，就如同巴恩斯所说的一样，索尔·奥丁森年纪轻轻就位居高位不是没有理由的——或许有他的家族背景的因素存在，但洛基亲眼看到的更多的是奥丁森本人在军队里具有的很强的说服力以及崇高的权威。  
  
他不参与战俘们的晨会，也没有什么必须要三申五令或是严厉训斥的话。按照惯例，晨会依然由沃斯塔格中尉负责，洛基只偶尔有几次在清晨看见索尔·奥丁森站在四楼的楼道俯视着在草坪上集合的他们。他不确定这是他来早了，还是昨晚压根就没离开。  
  
洛基能感觉到奥丁森想从他身上获得些什么。但令人沮丧的是，如果说第一次去为索尔·奥丁森写信还让洛基觉得有些糊涂，那么接下来的几次仍然让他猜不透他的需要，仿佛云遮雾罩，但又似乎是那么的荒诞不经。  
  
出乎意料的是，索尔·奥丁森似乎对洛基的这份“工作”还感到满意。这两周他已经为奥丁森写了四封信，有提前准备好的内容，也有奥丁森的口述。只是当奥丁森需要洛基记录自己的口述内容时，他如果仍坐在里间就显得不是那么方便了。奥丁森干脆让他直接坐到自己的书桌对面，一边听自己说，一边写。  
  
洛基曾和巴恩斯分析过索尔·奥丁森口中提到的一切，但无一例外都是一些米德加特尔特的小事，要不就是让老将军和母亲注意身体之类的话。其实用大母脚趾头都能猜到，像索尔·奥丁森这样聪明的人，又怎么会在战俘面前透露任何关于战争的情报呢。  
  
洛基只是觉得烦闷，想为自己这看似毫无意义的工作添加上一个好听的理由罢了。  
  
洛基走到紧闭的门前，敲门，进屋。那天下午洛基以为一切都将一如既往，可就在他将信封好之后，奥丁森并没有多说别的话，也没有起身，而是往椅背上一靠，蔚蓝色的眼睛望着洛基。  
  
我为你准备了一件小礼物。他说。  
  
奥丁森朝洛基微微笑了笑，接着打开书桌最上面的抽屉，拿出一样东西来。洛基看清楚了，是一本小开本的诗集。“前几封信你都写得很好，我的母亲也赞扬了你的字迹，”奥丁森将手里的书推到洛基面前，“她甚至还以为你是我的新秘书。这本书是她特意要求我送给你的，作为感谢。希望你能收下。”  
  
洛基湖绿色的眼珠转了转，深蓝色封面上压着金色的线条，勾勒出诗集的名字。也许他在试探我，洛基心想。  
“这是不允许的，先生。”他抬起眼睛看向奥丁森。  
“这里允许。”奥丁森轻轻地说。“我说过，这是我们之间的秘密。”  
洛基立刻明白了他的意思。既然米德加尔特最高级的军官都率先打破了禁忌，他又何必畏首畏尾，犹豫不定？  
  
他突然意识到，在这间办公室里，所有的的忌讳与禁令都将失去效力。  
  
洛基把诗集接了过来，小开本刚好可以塞进自己的军裤口袋。就在他准备转身离开的时候，背后的人突然张口说：“时间还早，陪我玩一盘拼字游戏吧。”拼字游戏，老人或者是小孩子无聊时才会玩的消遣。洛基记得他家里曾经有一副他爱不释手的游戏盘，收藏在走道上的橱柜里，和自己心爱玩具放在一起。  
  
奥丁森没有说为什么想和洛基玩拼字游戏。洛基看见他站起身走到书架旁，从下方的抽屉里拿出一个盒子，打开。索尔坐在一旁的沙发上，他把字母块全部都在茶几上倒了出来，然后用手一个个的翻到正面。洛基在旁边站着看了一会儿，索性坐在索尔对面，也跟着翻起来。  
“知道怎么玩儿吗？”索尔问。  
洛基点点头。但仔细一看才发现，小方块上面的字母并不是世界语，而是如尼文。如尼文是阿斯加德的文字，虽然阿斯加德和约顿海姆通行世界语，但洛基作为一个约顿海姆人，压根都没怎么学过如尼文。  
  
“怎么了？”奥丁森看见洛基的手停顿了，抬起头问。  
“是如尼文，我不太会。不能玩世界语的吗？”洛基无奈地耸耸肩。  
“你没学过？”  
“小时候接触过一些，后来放弃了。”洛基记得小时候父亲曾经教过他一些如尼文，那时候还是两国外交上少有的“蜜月期”，老劳菲森先生一直坚信战争只是暂时的，而只有和平才能为两国人民带来福祉。因此他坚持让洛基从小就学习阿斯加德的文字和语言，也毫不避讳与阿斯加德人来往。在当时看来这不失为一种远见。但当老劳菲森因为“通敌罪”被处死之后，一切都变了。  
“那我们可以从简单的开始。试试看你还记不记得。”  
洛基点点头。  
洛基拿着棱角光滑的字母块，摩挲着上面的字母。他从最简单的开始，拼了一个“Uruz”，野牛的意思。  
“啊，乌鲁兹。”奥丁森轻声念了出来，“野牛，也代表着‘男性’和‘改变’。”索尔拼得很快，毕竟这对于他来说太过于简单了，他接连拼了“Gebo”（礼物、伴侣）、“Algiz”（麋鹿、保护）。  
而洛基最后拼的词是“Nautiz”，这也是他能回忆起来的最难的一个了。  
“尼德，束缚的意思。”奥丁森停下手中的字母块，蓝色的眼睛的幽幽看向洛基：“你觉得在这里是束缚么？”  
“毕竟我是被关起来的战俘，没有自由可言。奥丁森先生。”洛基回报了一个浅浅的微笑。  
索尔不置可否的点点头，他最后拼了一个“Thurisaz”。  
“苏……苏里？”洛基尝试着念出来，但发现他压根没学过这个词。  
“苏里萨兹。”奥丁森顺着往下说，“代表着‘雷神之锤’。”  
“阿斯加德神话传说中的宝物。”洛基看过关于“雷神之锤”的传说，这把超级万能的巨锤，保护着阿斯加德的人民和诸神。  
“没错。希望它也能给你带来保护和好运。”  
洛基勾了勾嘴角，“但愿如此，先生。”  
  
索尔赢了第一盘。第二盘他们放弃了如尼文，直接玩世界语。房间里很安静，只有字母块和棋盘碰撞的声音。就在两人都玩得无比认真的时候，门外响起了急迫敲门声。还没等奥丁森开口，来人就直接推开门走了进来。  
“抱歉，少将。”是范达尔，他一进门就看见索尔和洛基面对面坐在沙发上玩拼字游戏，脸上闪过一丝惊讶，似乎为自己的打扰而感到抱歉。  
“少将，有突发情况。”范达尔的眼睛在两人身上巡游了一圈，最后回到奥丁森脸上。  
洛基自觉地停下来手中的字母块，“我输了。”他说，当然他是故意的。他站了起来，朝奥丁森点了点头算是告别。  
“谢谢。”临出门前奥丁森的声音在身后传来，“下次见。”  
  
范达尔口中的“突发情况”应该比洛基想象中的要严重得多。他下楼之后没多久，奥丁森就在范达尔的陪同下直接坐上车匆匆离开了米德加尔特。洛基赶紧找到巴恩斯，两人决定让罗伊去打听一下外面到底发生了什么。第二天，奥丁森没出现，第三天，还是没出现。  
  
等到他们约好的那一天，仍然没有。  
  
然而洛基也无暇多顾。之前送过来的那些战俘的恢复情况依旧不容乐观，但此时沃斯塔格居然要求伤员和其他战俘一起参加劳动，把之前被炮弹损坏的围栏重新修好，还要把附近的杂草都除干净了。进入夏季的天气开始变得炎热，沃斯塔格下达命令的那天，也许是为了显示自己的权威，他故意要求全体战俘于中午时分在户外集合，甚至连病怏怏的伤员也不例外。洛基和巴恩斯站在队伍靠后的位置，他看见沃斯塔格穿着锃亮的皮靴在队伍面前走来走去，脑袋像牵线木偶似的乱晃。当他开始说话的时候，乌云开始密布在上空。  
  
“你们这些接受我指挥的人，”奥丁森的暂时离开，无疑让沃斯塔格又恢复了“米德加尔特主人”的身份，“今天我召集你们开会，就是为了告诉你们任务是什么。”  
“你们只需要修复两小段损坏的围栏，并且把院子里的杂草都除干净。劳动无疑会让人觉得快乐……”沃斯塔格在前面东扯西扯，后面的话洛基全都没听见。巴基在旁边翻着白眼说：“两小段？加起来可有几十米。这老家伙估计是想把我们折磨死。”  
“你看那些伤员，我觉得他们撑不了多久。”洛基不动声色，他停顿了一会儿又问：“有消息了吗？外面到底发生了什么？”  
“晚饭时候罗伊会带消息过来。”巴恩斯回答。  
  
“……疾病不能当做借口……工作将于明天黎明开始，听到哨音在此集合。”沃斯塔格终于结束了演讲，迈着大步子返回了楼里。战俘们解散后朝着各自的囚室走去。洛基听见人群里有人在说这不公平，这根本就是对受伤战俘的虐待。  
“或许我们应该求助于国际公约。”巴恩斯最后说。  
  
晚餐时分罗伊一直迟迟没有出现。洛基和巴恩斯不得不放慢吃饭的速度，两个人一直坐在食堂角落的阴影里，等到大部队都吃完饭离开了之后，罗伊才气喘吁吁的跑了进来。罗伊既饿又渴，洛基于是将自己一口都没动过的汤给他喝了。等到对方终于缓过来之后，他才小声告诉洛基和巴恩斯，原来在距离米德加尔特30公里外的枢纽车站发生了意外，有人炸了一辆军用火车，去往前线运送战略物资的铁路被堵了，那日在车站的军官也有50多人伤亡。  
“总之，据说外面乱成一团。前线等不到物资，估计也够呛。”罗伊最后补充。  
“他们查到是谁做的吗？”巴恩斯问。  
“还没有。据说炸完火车，那人就消失了。”  
食堂里的昏黄的灯光突然闪了闪。洛基突然回头，发现一名叫做尼克的战俘站在餐桌上拨弄着天花板上垂下来的灯泡。灯泡孤零零的，被一条电线吊着。  
“嘿！”巴基立刻也注意到了，他朝对方吼了一句，“尼克，你干什么呢？”  
对方明显由于太过专注于搅弄电线，丝毫没有留意到阴影里还坐着人。他被巴恩斯的吼声吓了一跳，颤抖着差点从桌子上摔下来。尼克咽了口唾沫说：“他们让我来检查食堂的灯泡和电线。”然后又撞着胆子问：“你们三个在这儿鬼鬼祟祟的干什么，小心我告诉沃斯塔格中尉你们私自集会。”  
听见这话，洛基晃了晃手里的餐盘，对尼克说：“抱歉，我们吃得太慢了。”另一只手轻轻扯了扯巴基的衣服示意他闭嘴，三个人最后离开了食堂。  
  
第二天一早，米德加尔特所有的Alpha战俘被派往附近的森林里砍伐造围栏所需的树木。剩下的Omega和Beta一部分在卖力的除草，另一部分在挖地，测量地形，在工程人员的示意下设置可以安放白色标杆的直线和曲线。但或许是大部分战俘都不够聪明，或者是他们根本不了解工程中的细节，那些原本应该笔直的线条最终变成纵横交错、歪歪扭扭的折线。  
  
洛基和巴恩斯被分开了。他在除草的小组，巴恩斯被分配到测量的小组。一整天，除了在身边时时刻刻监视着的士兵，沃斯塔格也在来来回回的巡视着，但战俘们的工作质量和态度令他大为恼火。太阳渐渐爬到了头顶上，普通战俘都开始忍受不了高温，变得疲乏不堪，更别提那些伤患。在消极的工作态度下，Alpha运回来的木头桩子无法很好的衔接起来，两端高度相差太大，永远都接不上。而挖地的那一组也并没有按照规定执行命令，比标准低得太多。沃斯塔格不由得大发脾气，还没等问清楚原因，他就让士兵把战俘们一一按在地上，用手里的鞭子把他们打了一顿。  
  
沃斯塔格的严酷引起了战俘们强烈的不满，接下来的几天更甚。他每天来工地巡视，但凡发现消极怠工或故意进行破坏报复被当场抓住，他命令士兵将人绑在树上，赤身裸体的被烈日暴晒，被蚂蚁撕咬，整整几个小时无人过问。晚上，洛基看见一些人被抬进了医疗室，发着高烧，身上惨不忍睹，他们甚至不能在医疗室等到身体康复。  
  
洛基所在的那一组还好，他们的进度不错。比起测量和打木头桩子，除草已经算是很简单的活儿了。他有些担心巴基，因此总不忘叮嘱他要沉住气，别和沃斯塔格对着干。洛基的担心不是多余的，比起自己，巴基的性格总是更为火爆。而等到事发突然的时候，他也明白自己的叮嘱是多么无力。  
  
巴恩斯把沃斯塔格中尉狠狠的打了一顿。那天中午，沃斯塔格不知从哪儿又抓来了几个受伤的战俘狠狠训斥，还用有倒刺的木条抽打他们的身体。站在一旁的巴恩斯忍不了了，他迅速跑到沃斯塔格面前，直接给了中尉一个耳光。手掌重重的打在沃斯塔格的脸上，发出一声清脆的声响。周围的人不由得惊呆了，纷纷停下手中的工作。  
  
巴恩斯对于自己的行为似乎丝毫不在意，他依旧保持着冷静的声调对沃斯塔格说：“沃斯塔格先生，根据国际公约，你无权如此折磨和虐待战俘。之前没人阻止你或许是因为他们怕你，但我不怕你。如果你再这样，别怪我不客气了。”沃斯塔格又何曾受过这样的侮辱。他仿佛丧失了理智一样朝巴恩斯扑了过去，拳头直接锤在对方脸上。  
  
事态恶化了。洛基看见士兵开始朝巴恩斯那边冲过去，人群中更是响起一片窃窃私语。他连忙跑到巴恩斯身边，看见沃斯塔格正举着木条朝巴基汇过去，情急之下只能用力握住木条往外一拉，然后又连忙稳住巴恩斯，大声吼着让他冷静。他看见鲜血从巴恩斯的嘴角淌了下来，虽然有淤青和伤痕，但脸上依然是岿然不动的神色。  
  
士兵们将洛基和巴恩斯团团围住，甚至已经将子弹推上了膛。沃斯塔格气喘吁吁，他朝后退了几步，做了个拔枪的手势，然后命人将他俩粗暴的按住。就在沃斯塔格用枪口对着他俩的时候，人群里突然出现了奥丁森的身影。他刚回到米德加尔特，就目睹了这一场闹剧。  
  
“沃斯塔格中尉，放下你的枪。”奥丁森的语气里听不出任何情绪，他只是看了一眼被按在地上的洛基然后又说：“来我的办公室。”  
  
办公室里，奥丁森坐在书桌后面，面前除了沃斯塔格、洛基和巴恩斯，还有几名之前被虐待过的战俘。他先是向那几名战俘询问了事情的经过，然后才转向沃斯塔格：“请回答我几个问题，沃斯塔格中尉。第一，你为什么要让已经受伤的战俘也参与此次劳动？第二，你是因为什么原因又要折磨和殴打他们？”  
“等等， 少将，我可以解释！因为人手不够，所以才……”  
奥丁森朝他严厉的望了一眼。  
“虽然他们是被关在这里的战俘，但我相信军队曾经明令禁止过虐待俘虏的行为。即使你是我的下属，我也必须说，你这样的行为无疑是不遵守文明世界的现行法律的。不仅有损阿斯加德军队，更有损米德加尔特和你自己的名誉。”  
这时洛基抬眼看了一眼奥丁森，说：“奥丁森先生，如果可以，我也有几句话想说。”既然奥丁森也认为沃斯塔格的行为不妥，那么这无疑是告状的最好时机。  
  
洛基首先从国际公约说起，然后又提到医疗室的受伤战俘们的恶劣情况。最后又从人道主义出发，对受虐的战俘的待遇提出抗议，甚至宣传如此残酷的对待无异于谋杀。说完之后他已经料想到沃斯塔格会有强烈反对，但没想到反对意见却迟迟没有提出。在奥丁森一遍又一遍的质问下，沃斯塔格终于磕磕巴巴的承认这是他自己的错，保证再也不会做出有损军队声誉的任何行为之后，才灰头土脸匆匆离开了奥丁森的办公室。  
  
一切都发生得太突然。等到一切都尘埃落定，洛基松了一口气。但掌心却因为刚才的打斗擦破了皮，血已经滴了下来。洛基的心脏不由得紧张地一跳，他担心奥丁森会从血液中闻到什么。不过想到当时在场的还有另外几个受伤的Omega战俘，或许奥丁森不会轻易发现他的秘密。  
  
但索尔·奥丁森的确是闻到了，仿佛是隔着重重迷雾，晦涩又隐秘。在他的办公室里，血液冲破抑制剂的重重掩饰，散发出了隐秘而甜美的——  
  
Omega信息素的气息。


	5. Chapter 5

沃斯塔格畏畏缩缩地敲开了索尔·奥丁森办公室的门。在获准入内之后，他怯懦地站在一旁，眼睛避开与奥丁森的对视。奥丁森从面前一堆的文件中抬起头，面无表情的看了他一眼，然后又继续做自己的事情。奥丁森此刻想，或许沃斯塔格有一堆坏毛病，本质上仍算不上一个坏人。但他此刻明显有着重重的恐惧：怕自己与他在昨天的虐俘事件上纠缠不休，怕表现不出叫人服从的能力，更怕在下属面前丢面子。  
  
沃斯塔格在角落里站了一会儿之后，奥丁森才让他坐下。让一旁的范达尔取来了一些香烟和一瓶威士忌。他把一只倒了威士忌的酒杯放到沃斯塔格面前，也给自己的倒了一杯，说道：“沃斯塔格中尉，我不能肯定你昨天是不是真的听懂了我的话。但我想，我们之间不应该有误会。当我说阿斯加德的军队，尤其是在我管辖的米德加尔特不应该存在虐俘行为的时候，我并不是针对你个人。我只是以上级的的身份向你传达命令。”  
  
沃斯塔格努力保持着镇静向奥丁森解释他已经将受伤的战俘全都转移到医疗室了，并没有像昨天那样愚蠢的情况发生。奥丁森点点头，接着两人间出现了片刻的沉默。他最后要求沃斯塔格出一个改善战俘待遇的方案。意识到自己的职位还能保住，沃斯塔格不由得松了一口气。  
  
他听见奥丁森又开口问：“我要的资料你都带来了吗？”  
沃斯塔格连忙将资料递给了奥丁森，然后离开了办公室。奥丁森仔细翻阅着手上的战俘资料，除了洛基·劳菲森和詹姆斯·巴恩斯，还有其他三位战俘——他们都是昨天出现在办公室的人。  
  
洛基·劳菲森：Beta  
詹姆斯·巴恩斯：Beta  
剩下三名则全都是Omega。  
  
有趣，奥丁森心想。他看了眼身边的范达尔，开口问：“昨天在办公室里，你有没有闻到Omega信息素的味道？”  
范达尔谨慎地回答：“根据资料显示，昨天办公室里有三名Omega。所以您闻到信息素应该也不奇怪。”  
奥丁森不置可否，但很快又说：“根据那三名Omega的体检报告显示，其中两名已经被标记过，虽然后来摘除了标记。剩下一位，40多岁，还有重伤……”  
“您在担心什么？”  
“让沃斯塔格提供一份可以出入米德加尔特的车辆登记明细。查查看有没有哪一辆车是每个月雷打不动都会来一次的，车牌号、车主、运送的货物都是什么。查到之后告诉我结果。”  
  
奥丁森吩咐完之后，看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，已经快到下午3点了。  
  
3点，洛基再次出现在办公室里。他将受伤的手藏在身后，开口问今天需要写什么内容。  
索尔注视着他，自然也看到他藏在身后的手。  
“手好些了吗？”索尔伸手指了指，“我昨天留意到你的右手受伤了。”  
洛基有些不自然的点头，回复说已经包扎过了，没事。  
但他没想到奥丁森直接走到他面前，拉过他那只手。微微渗出的血迹已经干涸，奥丁森的大拇指甚至在洛基的掌心上似有若无的摩挲。似乎感觉到洛基的手掌渐渐发僵，他说：“手受伤了，今天就别写了。来陪我下盘棋吧。”  
  
洛基在办公室里与索尔隔桌而坐。他原本想保持着原来那种直着脖子、挺着背的规矩的坐姿，但当他发现奥丁森也随便得出格之后——没穿军装外衣，衬衫直接卷到手臂之上，胳膊肘抵着桌子，洛基也换了一种更舒服的坐姿，变得随意起来。  
  
两人盯着面前的棋盘，洛基在这种情况下一般都不爱说话，除非奥丁森先挑起话题。果然，过了一会儿他听见奥丁森问：“你昨天说的那一大段抨击米德加尔特的言论很有意思。”  
“我只是实话实说。如果你不相信的话，可以去食堂试试豌豆汤。”即使是提起“豌豆汤”这个词，洛基都觉得自己要吐了。  
索尔笑了，看上去似乎毫不吃惊。“你很擅长说服别人。”他这样评价洛基，然后又说：“说说你自己吧，劳菲森下士。”  
洛基皱了皱眉，“我没什么可以说的。我就是个普普通通的军人。”  
“你的家人呢？你住在约顿海姆的哪个城市？”  
“Jarnvid。”洛基如实回答，“您应该没去过。”  
“恰恰相反。”奥丁森对洛基微笑着，“我去过几次约顿海姆，包括Jarnvid。”  
第一盘结束了。索尔飞快地计算好了他们最后的得分。“你赢了。”他说。洛基开始怀疑奥丁森是故意输给他的。可为了什么？他想知道什么？一定有什么。  
  
奥丁森往沙发背一靠，两手的指尖顶着，轻描淡写地开口：“你是几岁入伍的？按照阿斯加德的规定，男性分化之后就会要求入伍。约顿海姆也是么？”  
“当然。如果您想知道的话，我从18岁分化为Beta之后，就直接入伍了。”洛基感觉得到奥丁森在引导他，看起来自己的担心并不是多余的。他坚信奥丁森昨天一定闻到了什么。  
  
这不是个好的话题，洛基。他对自己说，赶快把话题转移过去。出乎意料的，奥丁森并没有过多纠缠。他站起身，走到书桌后面拉开抽屉，拿出了一个小罐子递到洛基面前。他告诉洛基这个药膏对于伤口的修复更有效果，至少比医疗室的好。  
“我不需要，”洛基说，“我没有地方放它。”  
“放你的房间里。”索尔说，“上次我给你的书，你放哪儿了？”  
“枕头下。迟早会被发现的。”  
奥丁森突然笑了起来，声音低沉：“或者你可以现在就解开绷带在我这里上药。放我这儿，不需要带回去。”  
  
如果我拒绝呢？洛基在脑海里飞快地盘算，这样他是不是就更有理由怀疑我故意在隐瞒着什么？洛基的心里微微一沉，只能答应。在奥丁森的注视下，洛基解开了右手上缠绕的绷带。伤口已经不出血了，他来这里之前还特意喷了自己私藏的半瓶抑制喷雾，他相信奥丁森一定不会闻到他的信息素。  
  
洛基刚接过来拧开盖子，奥丁森却突然半蹲在他面前，直接拉过他的手掌，抠了点药膏涂了上去。  
  
巴恩斯终究还是以下犯上打了沃斯塔格，这是无法辩驳的事实。作为惩罚，他被关在单人牢房里整整一周。七天里，除了一名看守之外，他没有见过其他的面孔。沃斯塔格同样也被奥丁森训斥了，但为了出一口恶气，他总有手段再折磨折磨巴恩斯。沃斯塔格私底下吩咐那位士兵在每天配送的餐食上加了许多盐，巴恩斯不得不一口气喝光他那份原本就不够解渴的水，而如果不想口渴，那就只能饿着。  
  
等到一周后，洛基终于可以获准去牢房里接他出来时，他发现巴恩斯脸色阴沉且萎靡，嘴巴已经干涸脱皮到布满了血痕。洛基只能扶着他的手臂，小心翼翼地带着他到医疗室处理他身上的伤口。  
  
他不知道要怎么和巴恩斯解释，但是洛基有一种直觉，他感觉到他们附近的空气已经开始变得危机四伏，这是从前不曾有过的。甚至就连这样在医疗室里四目相接也充满了危险，虽然旁边并不见其他人。  
  
终于，巴恩斯开口了，似乎在安慰洛基：“你的发情期快到了吧？嗷嗷嗷！轻点洛基！放心，过两天抑制剂会送进来。我们已经等了一个月了，下……嘶……”巴恩斯一开口就会牵扯着脸上的伤口，让他说话变得不太利索，“……下周，下周我们就可以走了。”  
  
要是在过去，洛基会觉得这是巴恩斯在随意糊弄他。就好像他们刚认识的时候，洛基曾经以为巴恩斯是个专门安排来诱他上钩的卧底。但此时此刻，洛基第一次觉得，他们是真的可以逃出去。  
  
逃出去。离开米德加尔特。重新回到战场。自由。  
  
希望在内心升腾，洛基长吁了口气。  
  
他抬起头，看见玻璃的窗户上似乎有倒影在闪动。洛基把眼睛从巴恩斯脸上的伤口移开，声音压得低低的：“有人来了。你现在可以能走吗？”巴恩斯点点头，他们一起站起来往回走。已经过了午餐时间，战俘们三三两两的在户外站着聊天。连日来一直是好天气，已经到夏天了。过去这种时候，洛基有时候会和贝莱斯特将军一起开车离开军营，到最近的镇子上买一些冰激凌吃。现在想来这些都是奢侈。  
“稍微侧向我这边，”巴恩斯低着头说，“我的嘴巴疼，说不了太大声，这样你能听清楚。”洛基照做了。巴恩斯停顿了一下，眼睛瞟了他一眼然后又若无其事的飘走，“暗号。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“逃走的时候，需要一个暗号。货车会在中午13点28分停在仓库的后门，我们两个分开行动。如果你先到了，就直接说暗号，他会让你上车。”  
“靠这个暗号，”巴恩斯说，“可以分辨出谁是自己人，谁又不是。”  
“T42C。记住了。”  
那天夜里，一批伤员被源源不断地送了进来，洛基照例被分配到医疗室照看。等他终于可以回去休息的时候，夜色已经很浓了。草地里的香味仿佛人体的热气在四周弥漫，有什么花在夜间开放了，香味如此浓烈。洛基闭上眼睛又睁开，仿佛就在眼前看见了一簇簇红艳艳地蓬勃怒放，摇曳着，就像正午时分的碎石路面闪闪发光。  
  
洛基刚踏上走廊的阶梯，有人就从墙角的黑暗里出现，逆着月光走近，后面拖着长长的影子。洛基站着不动，看着那人离自己越来越近。洛基闻到对方身上的信息素，是Alpha的味道。接下来，那人突然往前迈了一步，直接走进了光线里，是范达尔。  
“洛基·劳菲森。”他叫了洛基的名字。  
洛基松了一口气，以为是奥丁森又遣人来找他。于是不耐烦的冷冷撇了他一眼：“又是你，什么事？”  
“你打算瞒多久？”范达尔上身前倾，把声音控制只有两个人能听见的范围内：“你其实是Omega对吧？”  
洛基脸色一沉，但很快就恢复正常：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
眼看洛基转身要走，范达尔情急之下一把拉住了他的手腕。洛基的另一只手立刻从腰后抽出一把匕首，“唰”的一声，还没等人看清，手里的利刃直接对着范达尔的颈部动脉。  
“放手。否则我就割下去了。”洛基压着心里的怒火，冷冰冰地说。  
范达尔立刻乖乖放开了手，示意自己并无恶意。  
“‘救救我’。”他说。  
“什么？”洛基一愣。  
“你小时候最爱玩的游戏，‘救救我’。以前你过生日的时候，我们总会在花园里玩这个，不记得了吗？”  
“你的父亲，劳菲森先生原来是约顿海姆的外交官，后来因为在对阿斯加德的战争中主和，被主战的政府军以‘通敌罪’处死了。那时候你9岁。”范达尔压着声音越说越激动，呼吸声在安静的空气里被无限放大。  
“你的家在Jarnvid，你父亲的花园里有一株白蜡树，你母亲还在里面种了一片向日葵。那时我父亲是你父亲的好朋友。后来战争开始了，我和我的父亲再也没有去过约顿海姆。”  
“搜集我的个人信息对于军方的人来说并不是难事。”洛基手里的匕首用力往下一压，刀尖已经刺破皮肤，渗出了血珠。绿色的眼睛因为缺少光线的射入而变得更加阴沉森寒：“我劝你立刻闭嘴，然后消失。”  
范达尔喘了口气，停顿了几秒之后接着说：“即使你不记得我，你也应该记得这张照片。”他缓缓地挪动右手，然后从上衣口袋里掏出了一张边角泛黄的旧照片递到洛基面前。  
  
洛基垂下眼睛看了一眼，不由得呆住了。因为这张照片，他也有。  
  
照片中央站着的是小时候的自己，劳菲森先生和劳菲森太太站在他左右侧后方。再往外站着的是几个看上去年纪相仿的孩子，洛基知道是他童年的小伙伴——但他们具体都是谁、叫什么，洛基已经完全不记得了。范达尔伸手指了指照片上站在洛基右手边的一个金发的男孩子，轻声说：“这个就是我，就站在你旁边。”  
洛基接过照片，就着仅有的光线仔细对比了范达尔和照片上的小男孩的长相，的确很像。  
  
的确是同一个人。他怎么都不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  
“你小时候最喜欢吃的是劳菲森太太做的芝士蛋糕和枫糖布丁。你房间的墙纸是墨绿色的。你左边的小腿有一道伤疤，是我们一起爬树的时候不小心弄伤的。那时候我还教过你如尼文……你全部都不记得了吗？”范达尔继续说，“我在这里第一次看见你的时候，就认出你了。那晚在你的房间我本来想直接告诉你的，但是那时候我没带照片，无法证明自己。”  
  
洛基抬起眼睛望着范达尔，想弄清楚这究竟是怎么回事。他把照片还给范达尔，收回匕首，说：“那又怎么样？别忘了我们大家的身份，童年的事情算不了什么。”  
范达尔又往前迈了一步，靠近洛基的耳边说：“我来是要告诉你，你要小心。他在查抑制剂的事情。”  
洛基一愣，很快就反应过来范达尔口中的“他”是谁，嘴巴却没忘了继续嘲讽：“我还以为奥丁森手下的都对他忠心耿耿。”  
“让你的朋友最近低调些。”说完这话，范达尔悄然退回阴影里。在离开前他又望了眼洛基，最后说：“如果你相信我，洛基，我会救你出去。”


	6. Chapter 6

洛基往回走，穿过幽暗的走廊，悄无声息地回到了自己的房间。灯光已经熄灭，他依旧穿着军装衬衫和长裤，坐在椅子上。

他将自己目前所拥有的一切都整齐地摆在了面前的小桌子上。索尔·奥丁森给的那本诗集。该死，在月光的映照下，蓝色的布面上金色的烫字在闪闪发光，还真是好看。一瓶抑制剂喷雾，他全部都用在自己手掌的伤口上了。一把小匕首，这还是贝莱斯特将军送给他的礼物，22岁那一年他在军队里的考核拿到了第一的好成绩。最后还有一包香烟和半盒火柴。

洛基蹲在桌子和床铺的缝隙里，尽量蜷缩着自己的身体。一颗红星闪过，烟气开始在头脑里升腾弥漫，嘴里已经能闻到烟味，直逼心肺，接着便是尼古丁进入血液后带来的快感。这么长时间不抽烟，乍一抽可能会觉得恶心。洛基其实可以不抽这支烟的。他可以把里面的烟草丝一条条的拉出来，放在嘴巴里咀嚼，同样也能带来快感。

这样便能保存下原本就不多的火柴。这样他或许可以将米德加尔特烧为灰烬。

“疯了。”洛基摇了摇头，抬起绿色的眼眸环顾了一圈这间小小的牢笼，掐掉了那支只抽了一半的香烟。  
他在这里呆了大半年了。即使只是半年，过去在约顿海姆的一切好像已经变得遥不可及。过去的自己是怎么生活的？刚入伍的时候，战争刚刚开始。洛基记得在军队里和他关系比较好的彼得总是一溜烟似的跑进他的房间，把斜纹粗棉军装扔到地上。有烟吗？他总是这样问。  
彼得自觉地在他的衣兜里翻找，嘴里还絮叨地和洛基说着话，我听见贝莱斯特将军夸你啦，听说你要调到他身边当秘书了。  
什么？洛基问。  
彼得开始像一只猫一样围绕在洛基身边，从一开始就是。当初洛基以为是因为他年纪小，不懂事，后来才发现对方就是这样的性子。  
多好呀，能到将军身边。彼得终于找到洛基的香烟，又不知从哪儿顺来了一个打火机。要一根吗？他慷慨大方的把洛基的整包香烟扔给他。  
你以后打算一直在军队吗？如果你能呆在将军身边，说不定最后能混个一官半职。彼得吐了一口烟圈接着说。  
我不想。洛基回应道，战争结束我还想回学校念书。  
你疯了。彼得长大了嘴巴，哪儿冒出来的念头。有钱吗？  
勤工俭学啊。洛基说着就大笑起来，彼得总能让他很开心。

那时候的生活是这样的。他想起来了。刨除掉战争、尸体、血腥和炮弹，至少那时候的自己是自由的。

洛基站了起来，将地面上抖落的烟灰踩碎踢到床底下。他一直在回想范达尔说过的话，童年的记忆对于洛基而言是缺失的，他没办法让小时候的自己和现在的自己证明，刚才的范达尔就是童年的范达尔。但是照片是真实的，范达尔所描述的一切也都是真实的。但他还是决定不要轻易相信范达尔的话，反正下周这个时候，他和巴基就已经离开这里了。

之后的两三天洛基都在医疗室帮忙。巴基这次没和他一起，大概是看他本身也被折磨得半死不活的样子，沃斯塔格就饶了他这一次。洛基原本并没有打算要和巴基提起范达尔警告，然而当他发现原本早就该送进来的抑制剂居然意外的延迟之后，他才不得不让巴恩斯打起十二分精神，低调行动。

他有些忧心忡忡。算了算日子，发情期就是这两天了，他已经能感觉到自己身体的体温在渐渐身高，脑袋也开始慢慢发晕。如果这次没有抑制剂的话，他就必须找一个地方把自己藏起来，然后硬生生将发情期熬过去。这样的情况洛基之前不是没有遇见过，毕竟在战场上什么情况都有可能发生。但此刻他身在米德加尔特，比不上那时候身边还有愿意帮助他的同僚，现在他的盟友只有巴恩斯，同样身为Omega的巴恩斯。

就在洛基认为一定不会有比这更糟糕的情况时，意外还真就劈头盖脸的降临了。

医疗室突然涌进来的伤员让人应接不暇，不知道是谁一时疏忽，在Omega和Beta的伤员里面混进了一个Alpha。就在大家反应过来之前，那位Alpha突然在医疗室里大口的咳血。洛基当场就愣住了，富含Alpha信息素的血液直接喷溅在他的脸上，裸露的皮肤染上一片鲜红。仿佛在他的神经末梢上狠狠抽了一鞭，难言的刺激从本能中急速升起。

洛基的脑袋立刻就炸了。

匆忙用手将脸上的血迹抹掉，但无济于事。洛基慌不择路的冲到室外的水池，拼了命地用冷水冲洗脸上残留的血迹和那股恶心的信息素的味道。  
“你怎么了？！”身后传来范达尔声音，他将狼狈不堪的洛基从水池边拉到一旁的角落里，仔细一闻就知道发生了什么。  
“别着急。”范达尔安抚着洛基。然后掏出自己的手帕，把他脸上的水迹都擦干。  
“你放心，没人会知道的，他们也闻不到。”范达尔往前凑了凑，“但你闻起来……的确快到发情期了。”他有些不好意思，“没有抑制剂了么？”  
“你怎么会在在这里。”洛基没有直接回答他的问题。侧着脸避开了范达尔手，往后退了小半步。  
“奥丁森在找你。”范达尔对洛基的反应也并不介意，他将手帕叠好放回裤兜，“你先上去。等你出来，去楼下的卫生间找我。”

进门前洛基特意平复了自己的呼吸，用力拍了拍自己的脸试图让自己清醒。但当索尔看见洛基心不在焉的站在书桌后面时，洛基觉得自己还是被奥丁森发现了。  
“你还好吗？”奥丁森问。  
他看起来和平时有点不太一样。脸色比之前都要苍白，额角还微微渗出了细汗。闻起来也不太一样，身上有其他Alpha的味道。感觉就像一个快要发情的Omega。  
“很好，奥丁森先生。”洛基白纸一般脸庞扯出一个假意的微笑，今天需要我写什么，他的语气干巴巴的。  
索尔把身体靠在皮椅上，指了指椅子示意洛基坐下来，打量了一圈之后然后才慢悠悠的开口，就写我说的话吧。

洛基坐在对面的椅子上，奥丁森说什么，他就在信纸上写什么。索尔从椅子上站了起来，一边说一边踱步到洛基身后。“……所以我可能‘Hagalaz’回家的时间。”他注意到洛基从脖颈到肩部的弧度很细致，侧着看他的时候，背部显得很薄，形体瘦削。这个体型，即使在Beta中都显得太单薄了。  
“哈？拉……？”洛基手里的笔停了下来。他咬住下唇皱着眉，索尔说了一个他不会写的如尼文。  
“哈格拉兹。延迟。”索尔高大的身形覆盖在洛基的后背。他弯下腰，嘴巴一张一合间，温热的气息暧昧地擦过洛基的耳垂，就好像暗夜中擦亮一根火柴。他一只手撑在书桌边缘，另一只手直接握住洛基的手，半环抱着洛基轻声说：“我教你。”

索尔的体温能把洛基的手烫伤，他的五指蜷缩着，被抱在陌生的Alpha怀里已经让他紧张得全身僵硬。索尔身上的信息素通过身上的每一个毛孔放肆的钻进洛基的鼻息和脑内——强悍的、嚣张的、带着不容拒绝意味。洛基觉得自己的皮肤已经开始发烫，心跳也加速到快要承受不住。

“学会了吗？”索尔终于松开了紧握的那只手，侧偏着头望向洛基。  
洛基死死的咬着牙齿，握着笔的手心已经变得汗涔涔的。喉咙发紧，只能顺从地点点头。  
索尔低沉的笑声从耳畔传来，他慢慢的直起身子，眼睛却不安分地寻找着洛基白皙的脖颈后那一块特殊的皮肤，那片发梢和衣领都遮盖不住隐秘。啊，找到了。索尔暗笑，心情像一个在生日收到最喜欢的礼物的孩子一样愉悦。蔚蓝色的眼睛变得沉静，在洛基的腺体旁明显有一条手术过后遗留的伤疤——不是很明显，但像条粉红色的幼蛇一样盘在腺体附近。

原来他做了腺体修正手术。

然后索尔就闻到了。近在咫尺间，他闻到了那天出现在办公室里的Omega信息素的味道——是从洛基被汗水浸透的皮肤和墨黑的发丝中传出来的。

像白桃混合着香杉木。

那只是一瞬间的事。洛基猝然从椅子上站了起来，踉跄间往旁边退开半步，拉开与索尔的距离。潮湿的手掌被藏在身后，五指松开又握紧。洛基咽了一口唾沫，维持着表面的镇定看了眼索尔：“如果就这些，那我写完了。”

快点。快点离开。索尔的信息素快要把他淹没了。洛基甚至能感觉到黏腻的液体就快要从自己的身体里流出来了。

“你着急走么？”奥丁森的声音低沉了几分，听起来不紧不慢。他的双手撑在书桌边缘，长腿随意的搭在一起。洛基此刻才发现即使没有完全站直，索尔·奥丁森看起来也异常的高大，军装包裹住的身躯又是那么健硕，就像草原上耐心等待着猎物的雄狮。

Alpha的信息素更浓烈了，再不走就完蛋了。

“我要回医疗室帮忙。来了很多伤员。”洛基避开了奥丁森的视线，用低不可闻的声调说了声再见，还没等到奥丁森同意就连忙逃离了索尔的办公室。

从办公室出来之后，洛基直接跑到医疗室外的水池。冷水一遍遍的冲洗着脸颊，湿透的头发贴着脸庞，水珠沿着下巴和脖颈的曲线滑进胸口，濡湿了衣领。这场因为意外带来的潮动终于被压抑下去了，洛基深深地吸了一口气，让自己放松下来。他从洗手池拖着虚浮的脚步走回屋里，趴在一张桌子上休息。

医疗室的人员应该都去吃晚餐了。傍晚的夕阳斜照了进来，洒在洛基身上依旧有些热，但他连挪动的力气都没有。胸口依旧有些起伏，洛基的侧脸睡在交叠的手臂之上，脑袋依旧有些晕乎和迷糊。

他很快就睡着了。甚至把范达尔说的话完全抛在脑后。

不知过了多久，在昏暗的光影里，一个人影悄悄的靠近。范达尔低头看了眼熟睡中的洛基，记忆中少年时的片段逆着时光的河流再次冲刷着心底的干涸，洛基柔和的面容都与早已消失在岁月中的那张脸悄然重合。

他低下头，呼吸急促而紧张，在洛基的太阳穴上落下了一个吻。  
那仿佛是蜻蜓点水般，但又充满了忐忑和虔诚的吻。

周围仍旧是一片安静。医疗室外，隔着窗户看到这一幕的索尔·奥丁森皱着眉头默然不语，但所有的情绪都变成在蔚蓝的海洋里翻滚的汹涌波涛，他最后闭上了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

天气更冷了，就像爸爸去世的那年。洛基从街角的杂货铺花了三分之一的价钱买了一个干巴巴的、快被处理的面包，裹紧身上的外套顶着凛冽的风走回仓库。街道的小贩跺着破旧不堪的靴子，咒骂着寒冷的天气。看见洛基走近了，大喇喇的张口打招呼：“嘿，小子，又去买过期面包吃了？”洛基扯了扯嘴角露出一个敷衍的表情，晃了晃手里的面包算是回应。他低头走过一间间商铺，看见一两个乞丐裹着结了霜的毛毯蜷缩在商店门口，听说人们昨天还在河对岸发现了母子四人被冻死的尸体。  
  
但这些和洛基都没关系，他自己都有点自顾不暇。他要赶在身体完全虚软之前躺回床上。他已经18岁了，一般在这个刚成年的年纪大家都会开始分化。从上一周开始，洛基已经明显的感觉到身体的体温在逐渐发烫，脑袋发晕，连脖子后的腺体都仿佛像被火烧了一样疼痛。  
  
他明白是时候了。  
  
只是下午三四点，夜色就已经降临。洛基穿过下水道里散发出的一阵阵恶臭，控制住从胃里升腾起来的呕吐的欲望，终于赶在后穴完全湿透之前回到了自己的住处。他腾出一只手，将灯点亮，但光线像是被噎住似的，昏暗而微弱。  
  
洛基躺在床上，将手指伸到内裤里面一摸，大腿根处全都是湿滑黏腻。他眼神发虚，看着墙上斑驳的光点大口喘着气，即使只是自己的触碰，体内的渴望就已经让他忍不住发出呜咽。头脑还清醒着，但是洛基清楚地意识到这样的地清醒已经维持不了多久了，因为他分化成了一个Omega，一个注定要被Alpha填满、操弄、占有的所属物。  
  
他的下场会是什么？噢，这个洛基可清楚得很，尤其是像他这种没钱买抑制剂的Omega。就在他长大的这条街上，洛基曾经亲眼看到过无数Omega浪荡的臣服于他们的生理欲望，理智已经消散了，对方是谁都不重要，在垃圾桶旁还是下水道边上也不重要，只要对方散发的是Alpha的信息素，那群Omega的大腿就够永远为他们张开，屁股永远为他们拱起。  
  
这绝对不是洛基想要的。  
  
他不要变成那样，他不要对欲望屈服。  
  
腺体开始疯狂的散发出甜腻的味道。没时间了，洛基想，很快就会有寻味而来的Alpha破门而入，是一个？还是几个一起上？他想找到一个一劳永逸的办法，比如说，把腺体切了。在意识得到确认之前，手已经伸到枕头底下握住了一把小刀。锈迹斑斑的刀刃可能会引发严重的炎症，洛基想，但是没关系，忍一忍就过去了，实在不行就去药店买几颗消炎药。  
  
洛基将脸压在枕头上，右手握着小刀，左手辅助找到腺体的位置，刀锋不算锋利，但刺破皮肤还是绰绰有余。一条血痕出现在腺体旁边，大颗大颗的汗沿着脸部的曲线渗进枕头里，第一刀切得不够深，洛基试着用刀挑起那一片皮肤，但是苦于找不对方向血越流越多。  
  
“如果我是你，我不会自己动手。”听见有陌生人的声音，洛基立刻停下手中的动作，带血的小刀指着声音传来的方向。他看见对方穿着一身军装，相貌平平，有些上了年纪。他的身后跟着一位身形魁梧的士兵，从着装的等级来看，应该是第一个人的下属。  
  
你是谁。洛基哑着喉咙刚问出口，陌生人身后那位魁梧的士兵二话不说就上前压着洛基的身体。容不得洛基死命挣扎，对方抽出他的手臂找到静脉位置，给他注射了一管液体。  
“是抑制剂。”第一个人又说话了，“Omega第一次发情的味道还真是浓郁。”他往前迈一部，朝洛基走近了些才又开口说：“我是贝莱斯特，你父亲出事前曾经委托我照顾你，但后来我被调离了Jarnvid，才与你失去了联系。”  
  
你应该已经不记得我了。贝莱斯特继续说着，不过没关系，以后你可以跟着我。  
我为什么要跟着你？洛基依旧攥着刀缩在床角，抑制剂的作用很快，他已经不那么晕了，眼睛还是直勾勾的盯着对方，他那时候既瘦削又苍白，脸上挂不住肉，两只绿色的眼睛就好像地狱飘来的鬼火。  
你还有更好的选择吗？作为一个连抑制剂都买不起的Omega，住在破仓库里像母狗一样等人来操你？洛基听见他重重的叹了口气，然后从大衣口袋里掏出一份文件放到面前的桌子上。  
“这是入伍推荐信，我亲自写的。来军队吧，洛基。你明明值得更好的。”  
  
*  
  
夏天的时光似乎总是停滞不前。一个个令人透不过气的白天，一个个如同洗蒸汗浴般大汗淋漓的夜晚。那天午饭过后洛基沿着砂砾路踩过厚厚的草坪走到巴恩斯的身边。巴恩斯躲在哨兵看不见的柳树底下，因为受不了天气的热浪把裤腿挽到小腿处，他手里夹着根香烟，旁边的草地上尽是烟灰。  
  
“洛基。”他看到洛基走近，喊了一句算是打招呼。嘴角叼着闷燃的香烟，洛基望着袅袅升起的烟雾开口说，时间不多了。这是事实，彼此都知道这句话是什么意思。经过昨天那件事情之后，洛基发情期的征兆开始越来越明显，这明显也影响到了巴恩斯。巴恩斯让洛基做好最坏的打算，自己也清楚为他供货的上游应该是出了问题。  
  
“你打算怎么办？”巴恩斯想点燃另一根香烟，但无奈已经没有了火柴。洛基侧过头，撩起头发朝他露出腺体，“最坏的情况，直接切了。”反正也不是没做过。  
“这件事太冒险。”巴恩斯说，手里举着没有点燃的香烟，“或许我们可以换个方法。毕竟我们现在是两个人。”但如果不是这样还能哪样？其实他们两人都清楚这一点。  
  
然而时间并没有给他们想出更万全的计划的机会。  
  
洛基和巴恩斯刚回到走廊，前面的人群里突然有一阵骚动。战俘们纷纷往两边靠，似乎要为谁让出路来。洛基飞快的抬头望了一眼，是一辆全黑色的面包车，车门迅速被拉开，从里面跳下来了6名全副武装的哨兵，他们的眼神在巡行，抓住战俘们一个个查看，似乎在寻找什么目标。就像潜行觅食，伺机而扑的鲨鱼。  
  
洛基猛地停住脚步，从头到脚，一片冰冷。直觉告诉他这些人一定是冲着他和巴基来的。洛基立刻抓住巴恩斯的手肘，把他往人群后面带，“快，继续往前走，”他低声说，“假装没看见。”  
  
但还是太迟了。  
  
“来不及了，”巴恩斯也看见了，“他们是来抓我的。”他回头看了一眼那几个越走越近的哨兵，然后快速地在洛基耳边说：“记住下周这个时候，记住我们的暗号。别管我，洛基。你一定要逃出去。”还没等洛基反应过来，巴恩斯把他往人群里面一推，然后直接往反方向跑出去。  
  
洛基好不容易稳住了身体，他看见那些哨兵很快就追了上去，他们抓住巴恩斯的后背往地上摔。刚开始巴恩斯还能反击，但终究寡不敌众。整个人就这么被抓着，被警棍和金属锤使劲地打。他在地上弓着身子，其中一个凶狠的哨兵把布袋子粗鲁地套在他的头上，系紧之后将他拎了起来，像扔邮包一样用力的把他抛进车厢后部。然后那六个哨兵又重新坐进车里，关上门，开走了。  
  
这一切在短短几秒钟之内便宣告结束。其他战俘很快就散了，仿佛什么事也不曾发生过。  
  
只有洛基还站在原地。  
  
完了，他想。  
  
洛基也不能幸免于难。他等到匆匆忙忙跑回房间的时候，已经晚了——床铺里里外外被翻了个遍，尼龙毛毯掉在地上，枕头被撕裂，里面的棉花全都被翻了出来，香烟、火柴也洒满一地——糟糕得就好像被一群猛犸象踩踏过一样。洛基觉得自己就好像草原上的兔子，一旁等待已久的哨兵一看见他露面就如同捕食的豺狼一拥而上，直接把他拖到了沃斯塔格中尉的办公室。  
  
“滋啦”一声，是电棍电在手臂上的声音。只需要3秒，抽搐和麻痹的感觉从手臂的神经依次传递到全身。洛基的身体轻微晃了晃，站定之后又面不改色的看着沃斯塔格。  
“我发现，如果我们一开始就能达成共识，这些对话就会有效率得多。”坐在面前的沙发上，沃斯塔格又恢复了那种得意的语气。  
“洛基劳菲森，如果你能老实回答这些问题，就不会受什么苦，记住了么？”  
“是的，先生。”他抬起头。  
“很好。这就是我们所希望的。现在你回答我，詹姆斯巴恩斯是你在这里关系比较好的朋友，对吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“那你一定知道他私底下运过米德加尔特的违禁品，对吗？”  
“如果您说的是香烟之类的，我以为那些事情您都知道。”洛基望着沃斯塔格的眼神变得犀利，“您一直都从巴恩斯身上捞到不少好处，不是么？”  
大概是被这种嘲讽的态度所激怒，旁边拿着电棍的士兵对着洛基的腹部“滋啦”又是一下，这次比较久。洛基几乎看见电棍闪出一道火花，这一次已经没有麻木的感觉了，几乎是灼痛，甚至连指端都开始不听话的发颤。洛基不得不半跪下来，用手捂住被电击后的腹部。  
  
“别对我耍花招，洛基劳菲森。”沃斯塔格顶着肥硕的肚子开始在办公室里踱步，“现在我问你，”他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，一口下去砸吧砸吧。然后从士兵手中接过那根电棍，拿在手里把玩：“巴恩斯私下偷运抑制剂的事情，你知不知道？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”洛基的嘴唇开始泛白，他摇摇头，眼角的余光看见沃斯塔格举起了手。  
他以为自己会迎来沃斯塔格的一巴掌，但那只手却停在了半空。  
沃斯塔格从来都不是好说话的人，从来都不是。洛基弓身伏在地板上，他听见脚步声靠近，然后沃斯塔格一脚用力踩在了他的背脊之上——洛基发誓，他甚至还能感受到靴底的纹路陷在自己身体里面的触感。接下来的一瞬间，电流的脉冲开始通过脊椎向四肢散去，脑袋里甚至开始听见“嗒嗒嗒嗒”的回响，他一只手捂住腹部之前的灼痛，另一只手发着抖死死攥着地毯。  
  
沃斯塔格停下来了。洛基无力而麻木的躺在地板上，他听见沃斯塔格的声音从远处传来，似乎在接一个电话。  
“是的……是的，我已经查到了，是詹姆斯巴恩斯……对。”  
唯唯诺诺的语气。如果他此刻还有力气的话，洛基还想翻一个白眼。  
“但是……我没有，没有用私刑，绝对没有。我发誓。”  
“麻烦你替我和奥丁森少将解释……好的， 好的，我会等他明天回来。”  
  
“死了么？”洛基听见沃斯塔格挂掉电话之后问。  
士兵上前伸手按了按他的颈侧脉搏，感觉到指端细腻的皮肤下的搏动变得微弱。而洛基的呼吸也变得气若游丝。  
“没死就把他拖出去。”  
  
天已经黑了下来。从沃斯塔格的办公室出来之后，洛基的双脚开始不受控制的打颤。他靠着走廊的墙壁闭着眼睛坐下，胸口激烈的起伏着。惨白的额角冷汗涔涔，电击带来的刺激还没完全褪去。他已经很久没有受过电刑了，这一次沃斯塔格下的狠手还真需要好好缓缓。只是休息了没多久，洛基很快就发现了自己的不对劲。他感觉到自己的身体开始渐渐发烫，心跳加快，额角甚至滑落一颗颗汗珠。  
  
不！不是现在。不能是现在。操！洛基咒骂了一句，他甚至开始闻到自己身上信息素的味道。  
  
房间是回不去了，洛基只能咬着牙扶着墙根，拖着两条麻木的腿慌不择路的往人少的地方逃跑。脚步有些踉跄，跑到厕所的时候洛基差点没直接摔倒地上——这是他唯一能想到的地方他和巴基那间鲜少有人光顾的破厕所。  
  
洛基把头伸到龙头底下，用凉水冲了冲发热的脑袋和脸颊。按照之前的习惯，他直接躲在了最后一间隔间里面。他的身体抖得厉害，信息素的味道越来越甜美，下体的生理反应洛基已经控制不住了。他觉得自己仿佛站在泥泞的沼泽里，湿漉而黏稠的气息充盈了鼻腔。  
  
洛基蹲在马桶上，用手环住脑袋。熬过去，他咬着下唇控制着脑袋里渐渐苍白的理智，熬过去。  
  
不知道过了多久，周围变得安静极了。黑黢黢的厕所里只剩下洛基一个人。他抬头看了眼从天厨洒进来的月光，应该是过了宵禁快到午夜了。但就在这时，空气中隐约夹杂着一丝令他不舒服的味道。那气息浮动在空气中，稳重、强悍又极具侵略性。洛基下意识的寻找来源，突然神经末梢一跳，他突然变得呼吸急促，心底更是升起了一种难以形容的晕眩。  
  
……是Alpha的信息素。  
  
但是已经过了宵禁时间的厕所里怎么会有Alpha？洛基艰难的从马桶上站起，打开隔间的门将头探了出去。厕所门口，原本隐没在黑暗里的走廊居然漏出了一道晦暗的光芒，就好像数亿光年外恒河沙数散发出的星光，将空气中的飘着的颗粒与尘埃照得一清二楚。周遭安静极了。洛基裹紧了身上的外套，他只听见靴子踩在地砖上的声音，“嗒哒”“嗒哒”，一声一声越来越近。  
  
那节奏仿佛从地狱里走出来路西法，散发着不详的气息。  
  
发抖的手将隔间的门关上，洛基全身虚软的靠着墙坐回地上。他用双手紧紧捂住自己的口鼻，徒劳般遏制自己痛苦的喘息， 不敢发出一点声音。  
  
走开。走远一点。别过来。  
  
但他分明听见脚步声在从厕所门口停了下来。越来越近，越来越响，信息素越来越浓。它们紧紧地包裹住洛基，如同恶魔之手卷携着他的躯体不停往下堕。来啊，来啊，魔鬼开始在耳边呻吟，臣服于你的本能，它说，亲吻我的脚尖，献上你的灵魂，然后和我一起万劫不复。  
  
就在洛基快要喘不过气之时，隔间的门突然被用力推开，隔板撞击发出的巨大的声响划破了原本的寂静。洛基被吓得浑身一抖，一抬头，慌张的眼眸直接对上了Alpha的那只眼睛。洛基早就将自己的下唇咬破了，血丝渗了出来，原本苍白的脸色泛起了潮红，汗流不止，呼吸急促而粗重。在他用外套遮挡住的军裤裆部，索尔甚至能想象到里面湿漉黏腻的春光。  
  
原本狭小的空间里，洛基那白桃般甜美的信息素席卷而出，缄静沉默的蓝眼睛在这一刻裹挟着欲望卷起万尺波涛。  
  
“瞧瞧，我在这里发现了什么好东西。”


	8. Chapter 8

索尔奥丁森并不是一个好战的军人。这句话放在十年前说，或许没人会相信——包括他自己。但如今年已过三十五的索尔奥丁森，即使再怎么喜欢军队的生活，也不得不承认心里已经开始产生对战争的厌倦。  
当然，这并不是对他的恭维或是辩白——人们会说：嘿，这家伙可是刚在前线立下过战功的。但即使这样又如何？一个优秀的军人会清楚得知道什么时候该让战火停下来，什么时候该开始谈判，而又是什么时候开始签署和平协议。  
  
或许你会认为这样的改变是源于老奥丁森对于儿子的点拨，特别是当他把自己的长子从前线调离然后臭骂了一顿之后。倘若真的有人当问他，索尔奥丁森估计也只会象征性的笑一笑，然后说：“和平一直都是阿斯加德所追求的目标。”眼下战事正酣，约顿海姆的军队在阿斯加德的重击之下连连失守，由此阿斯加德军队内部也分成了两派。一是主战派，以萨诺斯将军为首，另一派是主和派，以老奥丁森将军为首。双方已经就是否需要和约顿海姆停战、签署和平协议展开了旷日持久的争论。  
  
而这也是索尔不得不来离开米德加尔特，驱车来到数十公里外的艾达华尔参加军队议事的原因。  
  
争论一如既往的白热化。正当会议室里大家都争执不下的时候，清脆的敲门声中断了屋里的鼎沸，大家都不约而同的停下望着门口的方向。进来的人是范达尔，他快步走到奥丁森旁边，弯着腰在他的耳畔低声说了些什么。奥丁森听完之后，直接拉开椅子站了起来，对长桌上的其他军官说：“抱歉诸位，我需要离开一下，10分钟后回来。”  
“不合礼数。”最远处的萨诺斯将军又开始发出不满的抗议，“议事还没结束就擅自离开。这就是奥丁森的家教？”  
索尔压根不想接他的话。他朝门口的侍者招了招手，让他们把提前准备好的下午茶和点心小推车都推了进来。“我想大家应该都肚子饿了，吃点点心喝杯茶，这一顿算我的。”  
  
索尔走到会议室旁的偏厅里面，先是给自己倒了杯威士忌，喝了一口之后才缓过来：“那群老家伙太难对付了，怪不得父亲不愿意出面。”他同样也递了一杯给范达尔，“说吧，究竟怎么回事？”  
“中午的时候，沃斯塔格中尉让军队去米德加尔特抓走了詹姆斯巴恩斯，罪名是私自贩运抑制剂。”  
“是你让沃斯塔格去查的？”索尔皱着眉问。  
“并不是。我猜应该是詹姆斯巴恩斯的上家不小心露了马脚，刚好被沃斯塔格中尉抓到了。再加上之前他们的过节，所以不排除沃斯塔格中尉要故意整治詹姆斯巴恩斯。”范达尔低声说。  
“巴恩斯的这个上家，和我让你查的那个是同一个吗？”索尔又问。  
“上次您让我查的那辆车，我的确查到了。但是奇怪的是这辆车这一个月都没有在米德加尔特出现，我怀疑很有可能是同一个。只是没想到沃斯塔格中尉速度这么快。”  
  
范达尔猜测当初索尔奥丁森让他查抑制剂的问题，原本应该是想私下解决。毕竟连自己都能知道洛基劳菲森是Omega，奥丁森更没有理由不清楚。只是这次沃斯塔格抢在他们之前把巴恩斯抓了，那么接下来被抓的一定会是洛基劳菲森。  
  
“现在洛基劳菲森已经被沃斯塔格中尉关在办公室审讯，如果他不松口的话，可能……”一旁的范达尔端着玻璃杯，不同声色的补充了一句。  
  
奥丁森沉默着，手指在玻璃杯口不停的绕圈，翻搅着杯里散发出的木桶和小麦混合的醇香。他吩咐范达尔先给沃斯塔格去个电话，不管他此刻在审讯谁都立刻停下。“告诉他一切都等我明天回去之后再说。”索尔又喝了一口威士忌，理了理自己的军装，然后推开隔壁会议室的门，大步流星地走了进去——毕竟他还有一场口舌之间的硬仗要打。  
  
*  
  
推开门的时候，索尔看见的就是那双眼角发红眼眶湿漉漉的绿眼睛。他预想到沃斯塔格一定会对洛基用刑，在米德加尔特最常用的刑讯手段就是电击。而当原本就敏感的Omega的身体受到一定程度的刺激——在没有抑制剂的控制下，会加速发情。  
  
所以当索尔结束了会议在午夜前赶回来时，他的心中甚至升起一丝无法控制的小期待——这个小骗子以为自己的骗术很高明，却没想到奥丁森为了等他“现出原形”，几乎要消耗掉所有的耐心。  
  
洛基坐在墙角，胸口起伏着对索尔喘息道：“走开……”  
鼻尖冒出了细微的汗，他环住身体的手在抖。因为竭力克制，挽起衣袖露出的手臂和手背甚至出现了浅浅的青筋。  
但出人意料的，索尔只是勾勾嘴角说：“你还能走么？我的办公室有抑制剂。”  
洛基咽了咽唾沫，他已经分不清奥丁森说出的这句话究竟是不是陷阱，也无暇怀疑为什么奥丁森能这么坦然的接受自己是Omega的事实。仅仅只是“抑制剂”这三个字，就足够让他眼睛发光。  
洛基用力咬了咬舌尖，凭借疼痛保持了最后一丝克制。他扶着墙从地上站了起来，对奥丁森轻轻的点了点头，跟在他的身后。但索尔明显不太满意洛基走在身后，“离我近一点，这样你的信息素才不会被别人闻到。”索尔把他往前一搂，手箍在腰侧的力度不容拒绝。  
  
等到洛基终于拖着发软的身体跟着索尔回到办公室，他看见索尔走到书桌后面，从抽屉里拿出了一瓶抑制剂。  
“想要这个？”索尔沉着声音笑了笑，“那你先告诉我为什么。”  
“什么为什么？”洛基说的每一个字都在发抖。  
“你以为我看不穿你的小把戏么？”洛基看见装着抑制剂的玻璃瓶被拿在索尔手中，透明的液体在玻璃瓶里面晃晃悠悠。他听见索尔说我早就知道你是Omega了，为什么要隐瞒自己是Omega的事实，为什么要做腺体修正手术。  
“和你没关系。”洛基大口喘着气，他觉得身体里面像火烧一样难受，而该死的奥丁森还在拖延他的时间。  
索尔走到他面前，盯着洛基那被自己咬伤的嘴唇，血染红了他的唇角，索尔觉得自己要被那一抹浅红色迷惑住了，甚至能闻到血液中散发出来勾人的味道——洛基的味道。他忍不住抬起手，但手指刚碰到洛基的下巴却被洛基立刻用手打掉。  
“别碰我。”洛基说，“抑制剂，给我。”  
“除非你告诉我原因。”索尔重复了一遍他的要求，拿起手里的药水在洛基眼前晃了晃，“你不说的话，那就抱歉了。”  
洛基的右手背在身后，开始失焦的眼睛依旧死死盯着索尔手上的动作。就在索尔转身回到书桌旁将抑制剂放进抽屉时，洛基突然从身后抽出了自己的匕首，朝着索尔的脸上快速的划了一刀。  
  
不偏不倚，刚刚好就划在索尔的左脸。血线在嘴角附近隐现，先是一条浅浅的红痕，后来血液冲破表层皮肤，一滴滴流了出来。索尔越过书桌往前一迈，立刻反手抓住了洛基的手腕，用力一掐，匕首闷声掉落地毯上。  
  
洛基的手指修长，指腹的皮肤应该是因为经常使用匕首而磨出了一层硬皮，食指和虎口处又因为握枪形成了枪茧。不止手指，手腕也布满了伤痕——在这双手上，记录了洛基20多年来难以想象的艰辛和忍耐。  
“放开……”洛基咬着牙说。  
“给我……抑制剂。”他又重复了一遍。  
“你发烧了。”索尔对洛基的偷袭毫不在意。只是将洛基往怀里拉近了一些，另一只手覆上洛基的额头，被打湿的几缕黑发贴着额角，很快又被洛基虚弱地侧过脸避开。  
  
索尔说得对，他全身都热得不行。接下来索尔说什么他都听不清了，耳朵早已轰轰作响，唯一听清的居然是自己的心跳，嘭嘭嘭的声响，震耳欲聋。  
  
他开始看不清索尔的脸，也意识不到自己刚划了他脸上一道血口子，手正被对方抓住的事实。洛基觉得自己的所有感官都融化成稠密而灼热的粘液，而他的身体此刻只是盛着这液体的容器，身体里面的每一寸早已被烫得惊心肉跳，理智也被翻搅得七零八落。  
  
洛基无力的垂下眼帘，脚步慌乱的后退了几步，直到身体撞在书桌边缘。又热又渴，洛基伸出舌头舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，已经无暇顾及下体一直流出的湿滑是否已经浸透了他的军裤。但他感知到索尔在靠近，因为那股强大而肆意的气息又开始笼罩在自己身上。那气息中隐藏着让人感到害怕的强悍和侵略欲，就如同埋伏在草原上的猛兽，随时会伸出利爪，把他拖向不可自拔的深渊。  
  
这是错的。不能这样。洛基摇摇头，扯着身体里的最后一丝力气又说了句：“……抑制剂。”  
  
快给我抑制剂，在我彻底失控之前。  
  
洛基在翻滚的海浪中挣扎，在意识散尽带来的迷茫中他抬起早已虚软的的手臂，手指凭记忆找到后颈的腺体，他想将指掐进皮肤里，就像他之前做的那样，至少能感知到熟悉的痛苦。但还没等他用力就被索尔抓住了。索尔居高临下的看着他，洛基被他抵在书桌和胸膛之间，在洛基还没意识到的时候，奥丁森的一只腿甚至已经打开了他原本并拢的膝盖。  
  
“我要死了……”洛基下意识的喃喃自语，低着头避开索尔灼热的目光。“……要死了……”  
“你不会死。”索尔依旧耐心的等着，他在等洛基的一句话。  
已经涣散的绿色瞳孔终于抬起，索尔知道他早已看不清自己了，但下一秒他却分明听见洛基哑着声音叫了一句：“……奥丁森……”  
  
音节颤抖得厉害——仿佛森林里鹿的哀嚎——这是求救的声音。  
  
是引爆世界的最后一根导火索。  
  
“是你自己开口说要的。”这是洛基在彻底丧失理智之前听到的最后一句话。  
  
奥丁森抓着洛基的后脑勺强迫他抬起头，轻易地撬开了对方的牙关，唇舌纠缠在一起。洛基之前没有接吻的经验，有些被索尔的强吻吓到了，但Alpha浓郁而猖狂的信息素一旦通过口腔进入到Omega的身体里，原本就敏感至极的身体顿时变得亢奋。  
  
洛基下意识的弓身一挺。这是一个信号，索尔立刻抱住他的后腰，把他往书桌上一放，然后俯身压了下去，索尔顺着洛基仰起的颈部线条往下吻着，在细腻的锁骨部分流连。一只手捏着洛基颈后，摩挲着那块敏感的皮肤，另一只手则在不知不觉间把洛基的长裤褪掉，摸到了他湿漉漉的下体。  
  
索尔的手指探入穴口的瞬间，洛基体内早就快满溢出的温热急不可耐的顺着手指滑下，大腿根部黏腻不堪。但这是洛基第一次感受到有异物在自己的身体里面，他的脑袋突然被痛感激醒，不知哪儿来的力气，洛基弓起身体想直接把索尔推开。  
  
但索尔把他强行压了下去，“疼？”他隔着衬衫的布料找到洛基被刺激到硬挺的乳头，用舌头反复吮吸打圈濡湿一片，然后又咬了咬洛基的耳垂，“放松，我不想弄疼你。”  
  
水流得到处都是。内壁止不住痉挛，想把索尔那只在里面兴风作浪的手挤出去。洛基的手颤抖着，想要推开身上的人却没有力气。湿热的内壁涌出更多液体，索尔强行多加了一只手指探得更深，反复触碰着，直到洛基突然痛苦地叫了一声，湿滑的内壁明明吸得更紧。索尔用手钳住洛基的下巴迫使他张开嘴，两个人断断续续的接吻。洛基仍旧挣扎着，但是嘴巴被堵住什么都说不出来。  
  
他能感受到后穴里不断深入的手指的触感。  
  
太深了。快停下。  
  
就在洛基觉得自己身体里的器官快绞到一起，不能再承受更多的时候，索尔突然将湿漉漉的手指从自己的身体里抽离，洛基顿了一下，体内的液体沿着腿根顺流而下，但他的身体依然警惕地紧绷着，仿佛在抵御一切可能受到的伤害。  
  
直到他看到索尔抽掉自己的皮带，褪下长裤，露出那早已勃起的性器。只是看一眼，洛基觉得自己的身体又开始发软，潜意识中他知道索尔接下来要做什么，于是惊恐地挣扎起身，要从桌子上下来，但双脚只是刚触碰到地面又被索尔轻松地按了回去，他俯视着洛基发红的眼眶：“你在害怕什么？”  
  
索尔身上散发的强横的信息素快要把洛基完全淹没了。他一脸慌张的看着索尔，泛白的手指死死扣着桌沿。索尔用手扳着洛基的脸，对着那双害怕到失神的绿眼睛，就好像对待好不容易捕获的幼鹿一样，用耐心一遍遍的引诱着：“相信我，我不会伤害你。”  
  
索尔的手扳开洛基的双腿，发烫的龟头抵住了穴口，然后再稍稍探入。他的尺寸对于第一次做的洛基来说还是太大了，头部只是进入了一小半都让洛基不可抑制的觉得疼痛难忍。龟头不断的进入又抽出，这样的试探对于洛基来说绝对是折磨，他咬着牙根强迫自己不发出喘息，手指突然用力抓上了索尔的脸，指甲掐进渗血的伤口里，在奥丁森的脸上留下更多抓痕。  
  
“滚出去！”洛基发出的声音破碎而痛苦。  
  
他让他痛苦，他也要让他不好受。  
  
索尔脸上的伤口被撕扯得更深，血滑过脸颊沿着下颌的曲线滴了下来。他偏过头，皱着眉“嘶”了一声，等再转回来的时候，气氛变得更加低沉而危险。  
“太迟了。”  
  
Alpha天生凶猛的占有欲喷薄而出，他一把将洛基翻过来，将洛基的双手用力扣在书桌上。强行分开他的双腿之后，索尔一个挺身，完全插了进去。  
洛基的身体一下就绷了起来，索尔进得太快太深了，连两指手指都只能勉强接纳的穴口突然被索尔的性器撑到极致，况且是一插到底。洛基的身体霎时间没有别的感觉，除了痛，还是痛。  
  
性器抽了出来，然后又狠狠地撞了回去。这样重复了几次之后，洛基身体里面的快感开始如同电流一般席卷全身，狠狠鞭笞着体内的神经，奇异的快感更是让内壁拼了命地咬着索尔的性器不放，卖力地吮吸着、讨好着，渴望着更多。  
  
在持续不断的淫靡的水声中，洛基的眼前突然闪现那些曾被他嗤之以鼻的Omega们放荡的笑声，“你看呀，不管之前多清高，最后还不是和我们一样，撅起屁股让陌生的Alpha操了个爽。”  
  
不！洛基无声地呐喊着，不是那样。  
  
手腕被索尔按压在桌面上，身后挣扎的空间也被完全堵死，连声音都发不出来。索尔发烫的身体压在自己的身上，如同火焰一般灼伤了皮肤。洛基仿佛被索尔带着卷进了雷电的中心，剧痛和快感化成闪电的皮鞭，反复抽打他发软的身体，鲜血淋漓。  
  
“不要……不要！”洛基终于承受不了更多，他哀求着，将尊严全部都弃之不顾，只希望奥丁森能停下来。  
“求你……求你……”  
“不要……”  
  
很快他就迎来了第一次高潮。小腹上沾染了白色的星星点点，混合着汗液沿着曲线滑下。  
  
洛基的后背止不住的发抖，索尔的亲吻细碎的在洛基瘦削的后背不间断地落下，像是安抚但更多的是带上占有的意味，性器还在洛基的身体里面不停的冲撞，黏腻的体液在每一次抽离时流下，散发出勾人到极致的甜腥，不断滴进地毯里。  
  
洛基不知道他们这漫长的过程持续了多久，到最后只感觉脑袋中唯一的一条线已经断掉，意识模糊。等到索尔终于停下的时候，他看见洛基闭着眼睛趴在书桌上，黑发湿透了，身体已经软成了一滩水。他随即把他抱了起来，离开这间气味浓稠的办公室，穿过黑魆魆的走廊，打开了对面的一间房门。  
  
这间卧室是他特意让范达尔准备的。当初是为了不得不在米德加尔特过夜的不时之需，现在看来反而准备得十分合适。索尔轻手轻脚地掀起床单，把早已累晕的洛基放在松软的床上，又拿来湿毛巾将他全身都擦了一遍——特别是已经红肿的下体，还有射在里面的精液。最后索尔又回到办公室，找到那瓶万用的药膏仔细地帮洛基上了药。  
  
等到一切都收拾妥当之后，索尔才上了床。他将洛基抱在怀里，手指抚摸过洛基的脸颊，又莫名想起那日范达尔留在洛基太阳穴上的那一个吻。索尔低下头，在同样的位置吻了一口，直到在洛基的黑发间闻到自己信息素的味道才觉得安心。  
  
“你是我的。”独眼的男子悄声说，用眼神描摹着黑发男子熟睡的轮廓，最后终于舍得沉沉睡去。


	9. Chapter 9

没有生命的东西变得比人快。一所房子如果无人照管，墙壁灰泥上的裂缝会比人脸上的皱纹更令人生畏；油漆的颜色会比人头发的颜色更寡淡。一所房子的衰变是持续不停的，破坏力会从泥土里往上滋生，通过缝隙突破地基，最后将地面上的一切摧枯拉朽都变成灰烬。

战争开始之前的2个月。眼看马上就要随着将军的部队去往前线，洛基特意请了几天假回到Jarnvid。那时候局势已经剑拔弩张，即使在白天你也能听得见天空中持续不断的飞机的轰鸣声，看得见街道上载满驶士兵的驶向前线的卡车。

洛基换下了军装，穿着一身不是很合体的便服。他借来的外套太宽了，而裤子又太短，露出了一小节脚腕，脑袋上的贝雷帽还是彼得给他的，刚好可以遮住那一头不长不短的黑发。洛基凭着脑袋里七零八碎的记忆找到了童年时的那个家——前院的围栏已经破损得差不多了，甚至很难让人分辨出原来的颜色，门廊的那一对大理石雕花天使门柱被打掉了一个，只剩下另一个孤零零的流着肮脏的眼泪。

只是这样看一眼，洛基就能想象到屋子里面的墙纸起皮，泛着水渍的糟糕模样，或许根本不需要这样详细。面前的房子就像一个行将就木的老人，努力维持着躯壳，内里早已经已经消耗殆尽。秋风萧瑟，面前的围栏“嘎吱”一声之后轻飘飘的被吹开了，洛基伸出手，将围栏拉回来，扣好生锈的锁扣。

他不需要进去。他再也不会进去。  
这是他和过去无声的告别。  
  
作为一名军人，你要学会控制自己的情感，学会对过去的事情说再见，将军曾经这样教导他，而这就是洛基和过去再见的时刻。童年的所有快乐的回忆都留在这间破败的老房子里，以后伴随着他的，从这一刻开始到生命在战场上结束的那一天，都只有作为军人的洛基·劳菲森。  
  
绛紫色的天空中最亮的那颗星星开始消失。一夜过后，房间里原本浓郁的信息素味道也无处可寻。手臂传来的不适感让索尔第一时间睁开眼睛，他看见自己的双手被皮带紧紧地绑在了床头的栏杆上。昨晚还在怀里的那人不知什么时候已经穿好衣服，站在床边居高临下地握着匕首抵着自己的胸口。  
  
刀尖正对胸腔中部的偏左下方——正好是心脏的位置。  
  
“我最后再说一次，给我抑制剂。”绿色的眼眸冷得像被冻住的翡翠石，让人看不清里面漂浮的情绪，“否则我杀了你。”  
索尔晃了晃被绑住的双手，金属搭扣撞击着栏杆叮当作响。他挪动起身，胸膛顶上刀口，眼看马上就要刺破皮肤。  
“约顿海姆人都这样对自己的Alpha？”索尔问。  
“你不是我的Alpha。”洛基握着匕首的手丝毫没有退让，索尔觉得他甚至还更用力了些。  
“你身上有我的味道。”  
“所以我才觉得自己闻起来这么恶心。”  
  
索尔笑着叹了一口气，往后靠了回去。他朝右边的床头柜摆摆头，示意洛基抑制剂就放在最下层的抽屉里。洛基拉开抽屉一看，最里面的暗格果然放着一瓶药水和注射器。洛基看了眼生产日期，然后将它们放在衬衫的口袋里。临离开前看了一眼依然赤身裸体被绑在床上的奥丁森，开口说：“以后别再来找我。”  
“那恐怕不行。”索尔说，“除非你不想再见到你的好朋友，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”  
“啪”一声清脆至极的声响，洛基一巴掌把索尔打得偏过了头。索尔用舌头舔了舔嘴角的血丝，转过头来向洛基低笑了几声。  
“早知道你今天还有力气，昨晚我就该再多操你几次。”索尔慢条斯理的开口。  
“闭嘴！”  
“相信你知道要如何选择，洛基·劳菲森。更何况，我一定会成为你的Alpha，希望那天别让我们等太久。”  
  
洛基从索尔的办公室出来之后，天色已经开始泛白，马上就要到晨会的时间了。这个时候塔楼里面的士兵刚好换岗，没什么人，他跑下楼梯，藏在在二楼的杂物间。洛基从口袋里掏出药水和注射器，用嘴咬开了注射器的包装，然后将药水抽进针管，最后就像他之前做过无数次那样，将抑制剂推进静脉。一针打完，洛基紧绷的神经终于松了一口气。  
  
“或许你还需要这个。”洛基猛地抬头，发现不知何时范达尔居然站在自己面前。他朝洛基伸出手，手里拿着一瓶喷剂。是气味隔绝剂，范达尔补充。  
“喷在身上其他人会闻不到你身上有……奥丁森的味道。”  
洛基犹豫了一会儿才从他手上拿过喷剂，接着他问：“奥丁森会把巴恩斯怎么样？”  
迎接他的是一阵沉默。范达尔似乎不知道要如何和洛基开口。洛基听见他说：“不管你做什么都不能改变这件事情。没有意义。”  
“你们打算什么时候放他出来。”  
“或许一个月，或许半年，或许不知道多久。”范达尔说，“听着，洛基，巴恩斯被抓起来了，但是你没有。如果你愿意我和我走……”  
  
洛基突然觉得范达尔的话听起来是那么可笑。  
  
“为什么对我这么好？为什么要带我走？”洛基突然问。眼睛直勾勾地望着范达尔，不肯放过他脸上的任何一个表情。他知道范达尔对他有好感，从一开始就知道。噢，还有那个留在太阳穴上的吻——洛基那时候可根本没有睡着。  
“你喜欢我？从小时候开始？”他问。为了得到最真实的答案，洛基并不介意耍些小手段——他甚至故意拉着范达尔手腕。  
“……从小时候开始。”  
果然如此，洛基叹了口气。  
“感情用事。”*  
  
接下来的几天，奥丁森不止没有出现在洛基面前，他甚至没有出现在米德加尔特。洛基对此毫不关心，比起奥丁森，更让他感到紧张的是他和巴恩斯要逃跑的那一天到了。那天中午，洛基特意避开了午餐，他悄悄来到后门的仓库，那里正好停着一辆大卡车，旁边有几个工人在卸货。洛基小心翼翼的朝卡车走过去，他看见高大的车厢里站着一位穿着工装裤和深蓝色短袖年轻人，头上戴着的帽子压住了金发的鬓角，却遮掩不住那双好看的眼睛。洛基不确定，但他还是抱着试一试的心态用只有他俩能听见的声音说出了暗号。  
  
“快上来。”年青人听到暗号之后朝洛基眨了眨眼，示意他赶紧跳上车里。  
“我们走不了了。”洛基朝四周望了望，确定身边没人的时候才开口。“巴基被抓了，我不能抛下他。”  
对方明显还不知道这个坏消息，他的身体顿时停住了，语气焦急地问：“这是怎么回事？”  
但洛基根本没法和他细说，他只提到了是因为抑制剂的原因。  
“巴基要被关多久？”他问。  
“不清楚，可能一个月也可能半年。运完这次货之后，你千万别再来米德加尔特。就这样再见了。”  
  
洛基说完之后匆匆离开，他没法回头。因为只要回头看一眼，自己或许就会控制不住跳上那辆卡车，永远离开这里。鼻子能闻到地面上散发出被太阳烤过的沥青的糊味儿，身上似乎还有奥丁森残留的味道，这些都让洛基觉得作呕。如果他和巴恩斯足够幸运，错过这次之后或许他们以后还能找机会逃出去。但未来的事情谁又说得准呢？总之，应该不会比现在更糟了。  
  
索尔回到奥丁森大宅的时候，奥丁刚从上一次手术的沉睡中清醒过来。索尔一进书房就看见奥丁坐在书桌后面，拐杖靠在脚凳旁，而弗丽嘉正站在他身后，一只手放在他的肩膀上。这间书房里的一切都是那么柔和、对称。窗帘是土玫瑰色的天鹅绒，一对高脚椅和配套的镶嵌细工茶几早被打磨得油光可鉴，地板上一块绣着繁复的玫瑰花纹样的地毯则年代更为久远。  
  
索尔对这间书放里面的一切都感到无比熟悉，这是他长大的地方，这里也是他聆听过无数次奥丁训斥的地方。就拿壁炉上高高挂着的画像来说，那是属于索尔祖父的位置，紧闭的嘴唇和僵直的身形彰显着威严。画像下面则摆放着索尔的母亲最爱的鹅蛋形镜子，两侧还各有一对银制的蜡烛架，一个白瓷的雕像摆在它们中间。  
  
这间屋子里流转的是金钱和权力堆砌的味道。索尔清楚得很。他从懂事开始就知道自己肩上背负的是怎样的责任，也清楚奥丁和弗丽嘉对他的期望。普通人或许会觉得喘不过气，但他不会，毕竟血液里流淌基因属于奥丁森家族。  
  
“父亲。母亲。”索尔进门之后就朝他们点头示意。弗丽嘉明显高兴极了，笑意堆在脸上。她给了索尔一个亲切的拥抱，然后才发现自己儿子脸上有一个伤口。  
“小猫挠的，没关系。”索尔的脑海里闪过洛基拿着匕首的模样，忍不住微微一笑。  
“我听说你在议会上和萨诺斯大吵一架。”奥丁不紧不慢地开口。  
“他们太迂腐了。”索尔在奥丁面前坐下，书桌上弗丽嘉养的水仙花已经开了，幽幽的香气弥漫在书房之中。  
  
向奥丁汇报上一次会议的情况，这是除了回家探望之外的另一个目的。萨诺斯为首的主战派还是要求继续突破约顿海姆的防线，要将对方逼入绝境。他们总是不知道如何收手，索尔说，约顿海姆那边的情报已经过来了，说军方本就有意停战，这个时候签订停战协议更有利于阿斯加德获得最大利益。  
  
“我需要军方更多的支持。”索尔说，“这一点只有父亲您能帮我。”  
“我老了，还能帮你多少。现在你好不容易开始收收性子，结果又当众让萨诺斯颜面无存。”  
“总不能让对方太嚣张。”索尔说。  
“你可以进一步探探约顿军方的口风，但我听说那位叫贝莱斯特的将军并不是好说话的人。”  
“他是坚定的主战派。要突破的确没那么容易。”索尔回道。  
“如果劳菲还在的话，或许现在两国之间早就没有战争了。”奥丁又说。  
“劳菲？”  
“你不记得了？约顿海姆的外交官。小时候你和范达尔还去过他家做客。”  
“不记得了。”索尔笑着摇摇头。  
  
奥丁不置可否，突然想起什么开口说：“米德加尔特那边，差不多就回来吧。有沃斯塔格在就够了。原本我也没打算让你在那边呆那么久。”  
索尔的眼神变暗了，并没有马上答应。只是笑了笑说：“我会处理好的。”

\---------------------  
*：sentiment


	10. Chapter 10

自从被调离了前线，战火纷飞的日子似乎就离奥丁森远了。虽然战况情报还是持续不断地被送到他的书桌上，但至少他能抽出时间回家探望，也能够陪弗丽嘉吃上几顿气氛还算融洽的晚餐。  
  
之所以说“还算”融洽，是因为索尔在晚餐时再一次拒绝了弗丽嘉提出尽快确定他和福斯特家族那位优秀得体的Omega的婚事的提议。争执发生的那晚至少前半部分还是和谐的。奥丁难得下来和索尔用餐，两人先是交流一下战况和局势，后来奥丁给索尔提议让他暂时缓和和萨诺斯的关系，“在你那间小别墅举办一个聚会，”奥丁的语速缓慢，手术还是消耗了他太多精力，“萨诺斯肯定会给你面子。”索尔点头说会照办。事实上，军队的事情索尔已经不怎么需要奥丁的建议，但这次触及到论资排辈身份远在索尔之上的萨诺斯，他也不得不按照奥丁的安排来执行。  
  
之后便是弗丽嘉开始谈起那位福斯特小姐，而气氛也从这里开始变得糟糕起来。  
  
“母亲，您说服不了我。”福斯特小姐被人津津乐道的大方得体在索尔看来是那样的无聊透顶。他们不是没有接触过，在更早的时候，索尔刚从军校毕业，福斯特一家和他们交往密切。她是个优雅的Omega，至少女人们都这么说。男客们则对奥丁说，你的儿子是个幸运儿。从那时候起索尔就知道双方家长有意撮合，他笑了，他们也笑了。  
  
索尔曾经带她去兜风。两个人坐上他那辆新买的摩托车在庄园附近转悠。他试图恭维福斯特小姐有一头光泽亮丽的秀发和体贴的性格，除此之外索尔真不知道还能说什么。两个人独处的时候，索尔凝视着她褐色的眼睛，像是大地一样颜色，又或是像一堵墙。也就是从那时候开始，索尔觉得有什么不对劲。  
  
不该是褐色。他不喜欢褐色。  
  
“我以为你们一直相处融洽。”弗丽嘉说。  
“没有。”  
“我记得你以前和我说过你喜欢她。”  
“我没有喜欢过她——现在也不喜欢。”索尔爆发出几声更深的叹息，决定提前离座。同样坐在一旁用餐的范达尔见状打算跟上去，但被索尔制止了。“我明天就回米德加尔特。”他原本以为明天还能在自家园林里面散散步，或者和范达尔一起到林子里面狩猎，现在正是猎兔子的好季节——天知道他有多想念这些消遣，但现在全都被“福斯特小姐”毁了。  
弗丽嘉向范达尔抱怨：“你看看他。你在他身边那么久，就没发现他有喜欢的Omega？”  
范达尔用餐巾擦了擦嘴之后才回话：“从来没有。”  
“不过夫人也别担心”，范达尔最后笑着说，“索尔想要的，他最后总会得到。”  
  
如果不是两周之后范达尔突然出现，洛基几乎要以为他连同奥丁森一起消失在自己的生活中。他想见你，站在走廊里的范达尔一张口还是那句话。  
“我以为我和奥丁森已经说清楚了，我让他别再来找我。”  
“洛基，你很聪明。你应该不会猜不到他想要什么。”  
  
这一次是洛基走在前面，范达尔跟在他身后。100多级台阶洛基走得不紧不慢，快到四楼的时候，他听见范达尔在背后低声问了一句，声音有些颤抖，像是鼓足了很大的勇气——“那晚是怎么发生的？”  
洛基的脚步停了下来。“我的发情期到了，刚好被他发现。就这样。”  
“你应该能感觉到他对你有意思。”  
“你也应该知道我们彼此的身份，”洛基回过头，神情冷漠地说：“这只是意外。”  
洛基已经不想去深究那晚发生的原因。“意外”这个解释是最好的理由。  
  
进门之后，洛基看见索尔穿着一套黑色的礼服，手里拿着一杯喝得见底的威士忌。  
“好久不见。”索尔对洛基打招呼，“这两个礼拜你还好吗？”  
“我说了让你别再找我。”洛基不耐烦地说。Alpha信息素的味道扑面而来，直接勾起了那晚不好的回忆。  
索尔笑了起来，他仔细看了看洛基的穿着，然后朝范达尔打了个手势。很快，一件卡其色的风衣就送到了洛基面前。  
“穿上这个。”索尔接过风衣直接抖搂开，披在洛基身上。衣服明显比洛基的尺码宽大，应该是索尔自己的衣服。  
“今晚我带你出去。”  
“我不想出去。”洛基说，他拒绝和奥丁森有关的一切。  
“可惜你没得选。现在，用衣领遮一下你的脸。”  
  
洛基的确没有别的选择。他跟在索尔身后下楼，避开了有哨兵看守的楼梯，选择了另一个出口。洛基盯着索尔的脑袋，想弄明白他脑袋里面究竟在打什么主意。如果说洛基把那晚当成意外，而此刻奥丁森的表现明显是在暗示他：那绝对不是意外。  
  
他看见塔楼的出口已经有一辆黑色的车在等候了。范达尔为他们开了车门，洛基刚坐进车里就看见他递过来一个布袋子。不是夏天常用的棉麻质地，是黑色的、厚重的、不透风的那种。  
  
专门给死刑犯套脑袋用的袋子。  
  
“别紧张，”索尔接过袋子抖了抖，然后对洛基说：“这是确保你在路上不会看到不能看的。等我们到了目的地之后，我会帮你取下来。”  
洛基很快就看不见了。他能感知到车已经上了路。袋子闷热无比，他想把风衣脱掉，身旁索尔的信息素开始让他有些透不过气。好在索尔及时察觉到洛基的不对劲，他帮他把风衣脱了之后洛基才觉得舒服多了。  
  
即使是这样，洛基也在心里计着数。就在他猜测他们已经离开米德加尔特将近1个小时之后，车突然停了下来，车门被打开，一阵凉风吹了进来。  
“到了。”他听见索尔在耳边说，然后伸手取下了他脑袋上的袋子。  
洛基终于可以大口地呼吸，知道自己一定被热得满脸通红，否则索尔也不会用好笑的神情一直盯着他看。  
  
索尔领着洛基穿过一扇棕色的大门，眼前出现一条走廊，廊灯柔和，还铺着地毯。穿过走廊来到中庭，高而宽敞，顶上是天窗。中庭的四角都放着高大的、洛基没见过的树木，生长茂盛爬藤从正对着中庭的阳台垂挂下来，增添了些许异域的旖旎风情。洛基抬头看得仔细，那个阳台其实是一个凸出的半圆形房间的一部分。  
“喜欢吗？”索尔挽着洛基的手臂，将他在身侧收紧。他在洛基耳边说：“别怕。这里是我的别墅。”  
“为什么带我来这儿？”洛基问。  
“给你一个惊喜。”  
  
两人身边来来回回有不少忙碌的佣人，他们手里端着的不是冷盘就是酒水。索尔仍挽着洛基往里走，沿着旋转的扶梯来到三楼。推开最大的那扇门，映入眼帘的就是那个半圆形阳台，阳台两边各开了两扇大的窗户，橙红色的余晖透过格子窗的玻璃折射进来，意外地染上了些许说不清道不明的气氛。  
  
房间里正对着阳台的是一张墨绿色的长沙发和一张茶色玻璃茶几，配上沙棕色的地毯。沙发的一边是壁炉，而另一边正对着一张八人座的餐桌，餐桌背后是酒柜，酒柜旁边是一扇虚掩的门。洛基能闻到里面似有若无飘来的索尔信息素的味道，他猜测那儿或许是奥丁森的私人卧室。  
  
索尔让洛基在沙发上坐下，给他倒了一杯轻口酒，然后解开西装扣坐在洛基身边，手臂随意的搭在他的身后。但索尔靠得太近了，信息素的味道又弥漫过来。  
“今晚有一个小派对”，索尔望着洛基的侧脸，伸出手指摩挲着他下巴的曲线。第一次洛基皱着眉躲开了，但索尔的手指又跟了上去。几次之后洛基实在不堪其扰，只能由着索尔的手指绕着他的发丝。“虽然我不能让你公开出现”，洛基听见索尔这样说，“但是你可以在这个房间里随便吃点东西，喝喝小酒。这里不是米德加尔特，我希望你能好好放放松。”  
“你不怕我逃跑吗？”洛基转过头瞟了他一眼，语气冷淡极了。  
“你不会。要逃的话你早就逃了，不是么？”索尔笑了起来，看起来他的心情很不错。  
“你就呆在这里，哪儿也别去。我晚点上来看你。”  
  
索尔走后，洛基百无聊赖地打量这间屋子，他甚至推开了那虚掩的门，但失望的发现里面真的只是一间卧室。天色很快就黑了下来，期间有人陆续给洛基送来了不少吃的，火腿冷盘、沙拉、南瓜浓汤和仍带有血丝的牛排。味道比米德加尔特的豌豆汤和糊面包好多了，但洛基也只是随便吃了几口。  
  
他站在窗户边，看见楼下的庭院在夜色、灯光和音乐的装点下变得热闹了起来。这的确是一个派对，穿着黑色西装和制服的男侍者混在一起，千篇一律，分不出彼此。而女士们则亮眼多了，各式各样鲜艳灿烂的盛装。有的穿着闪闪发亮的短到大腿根的短裙，有的裙子则从胸口开到了肚脐眼，还有的穿着若隐若现的透视袍子或者干脆一身羽毛。  
  
就在一片五颜六色中，洛基看见从走廊进来了一位身材高大的军人。他的头发已经发灰，但表情严肃充满威仪，身后还跟着两位助手模样的随从，一看就是大人物。索尔的身影很快出现在人群中，洛基看见他迎上去向“大人物”打招呼。恍惚间洛基有些看得出神，他发现即使从高处看，索尔看上去仍旧身材高大，他背脊挺直，一头金发和难以忽视的独眼在人群中格外显眼。  
  
“在哪儿都不能忽视索尔·奥丁森。他太显眼了，对不对？”洛基听见声音立刻回头，一位有着金色长卷发的女士正勾着嘴角朝自己笑。女士穿着合身的红色短裙，手里拿着一杯酒倚在门口，而后扭着曼妙的身姿走到沙发旁，随意的斜躺上去之后才继续开口：“你比我想象中的要瘦。你们约顿海姆的Omega都这么瘦么？”  
“我不认识你，女士。”洛基将身体转了回来，面对着她。  
“我叫阿茉拉”，金发女士抿了口酒，“索尔的幕僚。”  
阿莫拉的信息素是魅惑又妖娆的味道，像燃烧后的苦艾酒。洛基闻出来了，她也是一个Alpha。  
  
“我一直好奇索尔会带什么样的人来这儿，今天总算谜底揭晓。老实说稍微有点失望。”阿莫拉撇撇嘴，撩起长发在沙发上坐好，长腿小幅度摇晃着。“见了你之后，我更想不明白索尔为什么要拒绝福斯特家的Omega。”  
“我不明白你在说什么。”洛基露出了一个假意的微笑。 看似很礼貌，实则充满了寒意。  
“我以为他会喜欢更有魅力的那种，你看上去……”打量的目光将洛基从头到脚扫了一遍，然后才轻巧地说：“不过可能索尔只是把你当成他的情人。”  
  
上流社会的Alpha向来拥有情人，除了与一名Omega在法定情况下结合之外，Alpha私底下还可以拥有多位Omega。在这一点上约顿海姆和阿斯加德并没有什么不同。情人在外可以拥有属于自己的一座小房子或公寓，但终究就是那么一回事。  
“所以你是么？”阿茉拉问。  
“我不是他的情人。”洛基直接否认。  
  
我只是他一时心血来潮的产物罢了。  
  
阿茉拉很快就离开了。洛基把目光再次移到玻璃外，流连在那些黑色彩色的人群中。就在那里，他看见了一张熟悉的脸。为了确认，洛基靠近玻璃反复使劲辨认，但又怕楼下的人察觉，只能躲在角落的阴影里。  
  
洛基看得仔细，是他没错了。  
  
纳尔弗。  
  
纳尔弗的头发变长了，棕发整齐地梳在脑后。他穿着黑色的侍者的服装，端着个托盘在人群中穿梭。他的眼神在不同的人的身上游离，似乎在寻找着什么，唯独没有抬起头看见洛基。洛基握紧拳头敲了一下玻璃，力气不大。微弱的声音很快就被中庭嘈杂的音乐声所掩盖。看上来，认出我！洛基在心里拼命恳求。洛基又敲了一下玻璃，就在不抱任何希望的时候，纳尔弗终于抬头用目光抓住了他。  
  
他看到洛基了，脸上惊讶的表情一闪而过，马上恢复了淡然的表情。他朝洛基使了一个眼色，故意伸出手捋了捋自己的头发，用手指悄悄比划了两人在军队里常用的暗号，然后穿过人群快速移步走开。  
  
二楼。左手边。走廊拐角。快。


	11. Chapter 11

洛基立刻打开房门跑了出去，速度太快脚步甚至有些不稳。他应该先看看周围有没有可疑的人，但是等不及了。二楼走廊里的人明显多了起来，他们有一些是从中庭上来的宾客，有一些是拿着托盘穿梭在人群中的侍者。洛基平复了一下自己的喘息，低头朝走廊左翼走去。  
  
走廊很长，你得先走过第一个拐角——纳尔弗不在那儿，然后再左拐继续往前走。直到经过第二个、第三个拐角，直到身边已经没有第二个人。洛基一直往前走，前看着就要到达走廊的尽头，这时一只手突然将他拖进一个全黑的隔间里面。洛基下意识的从身后掏出自己的匕首，却发现对方点燃了手中的打火机。火光微弱，但在这样小的密闭空间里面足够照亮彼此。  
  
“纳尔弗。”洛基先开口说话了。  
“你怎么会在这这儿？”  
“你居然没死？”  
两个人同时开口，彼此都不由得一顿。  
纳尔弗熄灭了手中的打火机，他压低了声音说：“我没有多少时间可以和你解释。那次我没死透，后来被前线的巡逻兵救了，捡了半条命。”  
“我在这里本来是想接近奥丁森获取一些情报。但是没想到你居然在这里。”  
“我被阿斯加德的军队抓了，被关在米德加尔特。”洛基说。  
“米德加尔特现在是奥丁森在管，所以……”两个人挨得很近。纳尔弗从洛基身上闻到了Alpha信息素的味道，顿时什么都明白了。于是他紧接着说：“不管现在你和奥丁森是什么关系，你既然能进他三楼的那个房间，就表明他挺在意你。趁这个机会，你留在奥丁森身边。为我们拿到越多信息越好。”  
洛基没想到纳尔弗会说这句话。  
  
纳尔弗伸出舌头润了润自己的嘴唇：“我给你的那块军牌，你还好好的保存着么？”  
“当然。我一直藏在裤子的内袋里。”洛基说。  
“好极了。”纳尔弗接着说：“一年前，军队曾在米德加尔特安插过一名间谍。他收集阿斯加德军队的情报，里面有一份两国高层间勾结通贿的名单。后来他被处死了，但是这份情报一直藏在米德加尔特。我的那块军牌上面有一串密码，密码指代的是这份情报所在的具体位置。现在我们要做的就是一起把密码破解出来，在米德加尔特找到那份被藏起来的情报，最后逃回约顿海姆。”  
洛基心里不由得咯噔一跳。  
“军牌先留在你那儿。现在放我身上不安全。”纳尔弗用力拍了拍洛基的肩膀，“记住了，明天找借口到艾华达尔一家叫‘神殿’的酒吧找我。我们把密码破了之后，你再回米德加尔特找到那份名单。”  
“然后我们一起逃走。”  
  
纳尔弗能告诉洛基的就只有这些。  
洛基不曾想过已经死去了的人能复生，更不曾想过在米德加尔特还有那么大的秘密等待着他。  
他原本只是想逃走而已。但为什么却越绑越紧。  
  
洛基等纳尔弗走远了之后才从隔间里出来。他沿着原路返回，聚会越来越热闹，身边的人越来越多，越来越挤。洛基不小心被挤得踉跄了一下，撞上了身旁的男人，他手里的威士忌全洒在洛基的衣服上。  
“嘿！！”男人盯着洛基，语气恶劣。  
“抱歉，史密斯先生。”范达尔不知什么时候挤到了两人中间，用身体将洛基遮挡起来。紧接着他拉着洛基快步走到一旁的阴影里，低声问：“你怎么下来了？你不可以下来。”  
洛基并没有回答。他犹豫了一下，终于开口：“我能相信你么？”  
“什么？”  
“如果我们是童年的好朋友，如果你真的像你所说的那样……我能相信你么？”洛基又重复了一遍。  
“洛基你……”  
“明天我要去一个地方，但是必须避开奥丁森。只有你可以帮我。”  
“你要去见谁？去干什么？”范达尔问。  
“我不能告诉你。但是我保证我去了之后一定会和你回米德加尔特，不会给你添麻烦。”  
“我保证。”洛基语气郑重。  
范达尔朝四周围看了看，发现没什么可疑的人在盯着他俩，终于松一口气。  
“明天早上。只能有半个小时。”  
  
洛基回到房间。他把自己关在卫生间里，掏出那块纳尔弗的军牌仔细端详。在白色的灯光照射下，这块长、宽都将近3厘米军牌正面压刻着约顿海姆的国徽，一条盘旋着的名叫耶梦加得的巨蟒，旁边有月桂的点缀；背面一般情况下会压刻着军牌持有者的名字、兵种、番号、军衔和血型。洛基看见军牌背面从上到下的确依次标注了纳尔弗的信息，然而就在靠近边缘的缺口处，有一排小小的字符，看起来像是新刻上去的。  
  
就在这时，洛基听见外面的门打开了，应该是索尔回来了。他在外面踱步。洛基连忙把军牌收起，打开水龙头用水清洗衣服上威士忌的酒渍。过了一会儿索尔敲门，然后直接进来。他站在洛基身后，看见上衣湿了一块，于是开口问：“怎么弄湿了？”  
“酒撒了。”洛基说。  
“威士忌？”  
“嗯。”  
“奇怪。”索尔的手从背后环上洛基的腰，“我没让人给你送威士忌。”  
洛基将水龙头拧上，又用旁边的毛巾擦了擦手才说：“可能送错了。”  
  
洛基转过身，靠着洗手台。  
索尔整个身体贴了过来，不容抗拒地搂住他，困住他的手脚，下巴轻柔地磨蹭着洛基的头顶。索尔能感觉到洛基在他怀里的僵硬和抗拒，眼前浮现他们第一次时洛基痛得发抖的身体，还有握着匕首咬着牙的倔强表情。  
  
耳边传来一声叹息，之后有温软湿热的唇覆上侧脸。洛基缩了缩，身子又是一僵。但索尔似乎并不在意，他在洛基的脸颊和耳垂处厮磨，灼热的鼻息让洛基的脸开始发烫，然后动作很细致小心地托着洛基的头。  
  
“别怕我。”索尔望着眼里那一片潮湿的绿意，低沉暗哑的声音里氤氲着欲望。  
  
粗壮的手臂托住洛基的臀部往上一抬，紧箍着洛基的后背动作利落的将他抱了起来。双脚突然离地的不安全感让洛基低呼一声，之后双腿本能的环上索尔的身体，他用手肘卡在两人中间，抗拒般拉开距离。  
“放开我！”  
“别乱动！”索尔“啪”的一下用力拍了洛基的臀部。他抱着洛基离开浴室，一只手找寻到他后颈的腺体。常年用枪的粗糙的手指摩挲着，原本就脆弱的腺体很快就热得滚烫。信息素散了出来，白桃和香杉木。想象着一口咬下去的多汁甜腻，唇齿间散发出的勾人香气。索尔很满意，即使洛基再怎么抗拒，腺体的反应远比他诚实多了。  
  
他将洛基压进床里。卧室没开灯，只有月光不小心洒进来笼上了洛基的半边脸，表情难辨，索尔觉得自己一定被月光蛊惑了。他将头蹭在洛基的肩窝，全身不设防般将重量压在洛基身上。  
“你闻起来像熟透了。”  
洛基并不在发情期。按理说他的味道应该很淡，现在的浓郁完全是在Alpha信息素勾引下的生理反应。  
索尔抬起上身，吻落到了洛基的眉眼，根根分明的睫毛在他的唇边颤抖。  
“我喜欢你的眼睛。”像湖水的春波，又像雨后的森林。  
“够了。”洛基下意识地躲闪，但索尔不依不饶。他托着洛基的下巴，轻咬了一口他薄薄的下唇。他变得极为温柔而富有耐心，辗转舔吮，徐徐缓缓地吻着。舌尖试探般深入洛基的唇间，感觉到洛基的僵滞，索尔在心里叹了口气，然后才决定彻底的翻搅进去，纠缠住他的舌头不放。  
  
体内深处开始变得潮湿。好像随时有可能随着哪个不经意的动作满溢出来。  
该死的本能。  
  
留在他身边。  
找到将军要的信息，才能回到约顿海姆。  
  
洛基闭上眼睛。他突然发觉自己其实一直被推着走，不管他愿不愿意，命运并没有留给他讨价还价的权利。他以为入伍是他的选择，和巴基结成同盟是他的选择，利用范达尔是他的选择。  
  
但都不是。  
  
是腐朽的木头也好，是鳄鱼的尾巴也罢。命运裹挟着他，徒劳的双手能抓到什么就是什么。  
  
“睁开眼睛，别走神。”索尔停了下来，撑在洛基的上方看着他。  
“这才是你带我来的目的？”换一个地方睡我。  
“这次会不一样。”索尔笑了。索尔不笑的时候，有一种令人望而生畏的气场，甚至连微微压缩的瞳孔都无声的彰显着他的桀骜，不容抗拒地意味很重。而当他笑起来的时候，嘴角勾起，眼角弯弯，反倒有一种略不正经的气质。  
  
索尔解开了洛基上衣的纽扣，手抚摸过胸前顺着肌肉和腰线往下。裤子已经不知不觉被脱掉了，抚摸从大腿外侧到小腿，“你这里有一个伤疤。”索尔喃喃自语。最后停在大腿内侧的敏感处。吻细细密密地开始落下，一层浅浅的胡茬刮刺着那里的皮肤，让洛基忍不住颤了颤。  
  
汹涌的水流了出来。  
  
  
楼下。佣人和其他人员在结束最后的收尾工作，范达尔在中庭巡视了一圈确保无碍之后正打算离开，一个佣人抱着件西装外套跑了过来。接过来一看，发现是索尔留下的。他朝佣人点点头，看了眼亮着灯的那间屋子，然后拎着外套走上楼梯。  
  
走廊里静悄悄的。皮靴踩在地毯上的声音沉闷而空旷。范达尔在门口抬手正打算敲门，却发现门根本就没锁，客厅昏黄的灯光从门缝漏了出来。手轻轻一推门就开了，客厅里亮着灯但空无一人，范达尔将外套叠好放在沙发的靠背上。他轻轻地叹了口气，转身离开的一瞬，赫然看见正对着的卧室里，索尔正将洛基抱在怀里。  
  
卧室里没开灯，门半掩着。洛基背对着门骑坐在索尔身上，他的双手撑在索尔的肩膀，索尔低头吻着洛基的锁骨，手扶住他的腰，一点一点的带着起伏的节奏。洛基的衬衫半褪，正好遮盖了两人的交合处。银色的月光正好洒在洛基的身上，肩胛骨和背脊的曲线毕露。黑发耷拉下来，汗珠顺着脊柱沟一颗颗滑落，来到半露的臀部，最后濡湿了遮掩的布料。  
  
范达尔匆忙将眼神移开。等到再抬起眼睛的时候，索尔已经发现了他。他没有说话，也没有停下动作。他盯着范达尔，在洛基的肩膀上亲昵地吻了几口，然后用手箍住洛基的后颈，撩开湿发，手指覆在洛基腺体的皮肤上，看似随意的摩挲。  
蓝色的瞳孔反射出的光芒，就好像猫科动物在黑夜般那样犀利。  
  
他是我的。  
  
范达尔看懂了。他低下头悄声退出了房间，好像从没来过一样。  
  
索尔将视线移了回来。  
“还痛么？”性器在洛基体内小幅度的顶弄着，温热的嘴唇再次吻上洛基的胸口。  
洛基躲闪他双唇诱哄的亲吻。  
“快点做完好不好？”下体的酸酥再次袭来。  
“是不是不一样？”他凑进洛基的脸颊亲吻，对着他轻声问。  
“吻我。”索尔又说。  
洛基皱了皱眉，紧闭的双唇迎上去，生硬地和索尔的碰在一起。然后又立刻移开。  
索尔却突然笑了，“这个不是吻。”他说，“我教你。”  
他回吻他。更深地含住他，轻轻用牙齿深吸浅咬。  
内壁的感觉越来越敏锐，洛基徒劳地掐着他的脊背，抵御那一波波涟漪般荡漾到每个毛孔都蚀骨的快感。  
不知道时间过了多久，直到汗液融合在一起。世界退散消失，只有他们两个。  
  
黑夜是邪恶罪行与肮脏勾当的庇护所。这里是艾华达尔城市的边缘，是最令人厌恶的一个角落，这里的一切都打上了悲惨、贫困、绝望和犯罪的烙印。借着偶然闪出的微弱的灯光，可以看到一些高高的、虫蛀的、摇摇欲坠的木头屋子，屋子之间的通道是那么迂回曲折。街面上的铺路石极不平整，早已被丛生的荒草挤得七零八落。路旁堵塞的臭水沟里堆满了污秽，空气中也弥漫着颓败凄凉。  
  
这样的环境根本不值得迎来任何新鲜的、上得了台面的高级事物。偏偏就有一辆车停在了路口。穿着一身黑雨衣的来人领着一个手提包走向道路的尽头，转过一个拐角，直到炫目的灯光突然出现在前面。这里是酗酒者的神殿。  
  
黑衣人耐心的等着粗俗肮脏的酒鬼从门口进进出出。酒馆即将打样了，酒鬼们纷纷涌出门来。他终于等到那张脸。黑衣人一声不吭地跟那人后面，等到那人发现大事不好的时候，立刻狂野的迈开大步往前疯跑。  
  
然而已经来不及。  
他被堵在了一条巷子里。  
  
“你是杰克布洛克对么？”黑衣人的声音从背后响起。  
“或者我该叫你纳尔弗，尊敬的约顿海姆军官？”  
  
纳尔弗的脸上是比绝望更绝望的神情。我不知道你在说什么！他发出大声的喊叫。但叫声很快被枪声淹没。两发子弹正中心脏的位置，纳尔弗轰然倒下，黑衣人从手提袋里掏出了一瓶汽油全浇在他身上。  
  
黑夜太沉重。当肉体燃烧那令人作呕的味道从破败的巷子里飘散出来，大多数人都只是在床上朦朦胧胧地翻了个身，嘟囔了几句咒骂的话就当了事。只有街口守灯的老人摇摇头，颤颤巍巍的站起身将火烛吹灭。  
  
黑衣人在街口站了一会儿，很快又有一辆车停在他跟前。他走上去，敲了敲玻璃，车窗顺势露出了一条缝。  
“解决了？军牌呢？”里面的人问。  
“不在他身上。在他的同伙那儿，那个叫洛基劳菲森的军士。”  
“他现在是奥丁森的Omega。”黑衣人补充了一句。  
“那正好。”渗人的笑声从车窗的缝隙飘了出来。  
“把他俩都杀了。”  
  
那辆车很快就开走了。黑衣人将雨衣脱下，叠好装进手提袋里。趁着最后的黑色消散前，来到河边将手提袋直接扔到了河里。等他全部处理完之后，天快亮了。  
  
那是早晨四五点的天色。灰蒙蒙的。已经有早起的人群出现在原本就萧条的街道上。他抖了抖衣服上的灰尘，从裤袋里掏出一盒香烟和一个红色的打火机，给自己点燃了一只。几番吞吐之后，抬手看了眼时间。  
  
奥丁森该起床了。  
杀戮即将开始。


	12. Chapter 12

洛基22岁的那年，约顿海姆特种兵选拔比赛如期举行。这次选拔并没有对参加者的年龄设限，不管是老兵还是新入伍的毛头小伙子都可以参加。那年的比赛场地设在约顿海姆南部的一个森林，与茂密的森林相匹配的，还有数不清的野生动物。在为期一周的时间内，参赛者需要跨越森林里面的无数障碍，从东边徒步穿行到西边，最终成绩按抵达终点的先后顺序定夺。  
  
选拔已经接近尾声。在经历了为期一个礼拜的野外生存考验和与其他参赛者殊死搏斗之后，这片森林里的一名士兵早已有些体力透支，他的脸上涂满了油彩和肮脏的泥土，此刻正拖着疲惫的身躯在指南针的指引下朝终点走去。  
  
夕阳透过树叶投下斑斓的光斑，很快就要天黑了。士兵决定今晚就在原地休整。他找了一片还算开阔的平地，捡了一些木头搭起篝火，又在一旁的两棵大树中间架好吊床。熊熊燃烧的篝火吸引来不少飞虫，它们围着火焰飞舞，发出嗡嗡的声音。士兵正盘腿坐在火堆边，开了一罐速食汤懒洋洋地喝着，突然听见不远处的森林里传来声响。  
  
他顿时屏住呼吸，右手做好随时拔枪的准备。声音离他越来越近，就在士兵高度紧张的一瞬，从树林里摔出来一个瘦削的少年。他浑身脏兮兮的，穿在身上的军服有些空空荡荡，看样子就是刚成年而已。士兵看清楚了，原来是和他一样参加选拔比赛的士兵。  
  
“别开枪。”少年露出一个讨好的微笑，嘴巴却一刻也不停：“我不是要和你争名次。我已经弃权了，正打算走出去呢，没想到迷了路。”他的双手举起，示意自己并无恶意，又指了指身后已经空了的信号弹——那是弃权时用来发射的。  
士兵顿时松了口气，说：“你叫什么？”  
“IKOL。”  
  
士兵让少年在篝火旁坐下，甚至给他热了一个罐头。少年用些许饮用水濡湿了一条毛巾，擦了擦自己脸上脏兮兮的泥土。一张白皙的脸显露了出来，他绿色的眼睛弯了弯，笑着接过了士兵递给他的汤。在篝火影影绰绰的映照下，士兵看见少年有一张俊俏的侧脸，嘴唇薄了些，但眉眼和鼻子却十分好看，他不自觉的咽了咽唾沫。但当他打量起他的身板时，才突然想起一个问题。  
“你是Omega？”士兵问。  
“唔……对。”少年似乎并不想承认。  
“一个Omega跑来选特种兵干嘛？”士兵语气中有些颇不在意。  
“所以我后悔了呀。”少年抬起眼睛，笑盈盈地望着对方说：“我太不自量力了。Omega还是比不了Alpha。”  
“弃权是明智的。”士兵从篝火旁站起来，拍了拍屁股说：“你喝完汤就去睡吧，今晚我守夜。”  
少年湖绿色的眼珠转了个圈，笑道：“还是你去睡吧，我守夜。”  
士兵实在是太累了，他也不打算继续推让。于是就和少年说等下半夜的时候叫醒他，俩人轮换。  
  
周围只剩下木头燃烧发出的噼啪声，晚风吹过树林悉索作响。沉睡中的士兵在吊床上翻了个身，全然没有感觉到少年从篝火旁站起来，来到身后。少年手里握着一把军用小刀，不是很趁手，但好在足够锋利，割破人的颈部动脉绰绰有余。  
  
那年选拔赛第一个到达终点的是一名Omega，这个结果让很多人都感觉到意外，唯独贝莱斯特将军欣然接受。选拔赛之后，洛基从普通士兵直接提拔成为了下士，调到贝莱斯特将军身边工作。  
  
后来贝莱斯特送了洛基一把匕首，小巧但做工精美。他嘱咐当时刚成年不久的洛基，你身上有一股狠劲，既不降伏于天使，也不屈服于死神。我希望你能利用好它。就像匕首一样，锋芒只在必要的时候露出。  
  
  
第二天一早离开别墅的时候，洛基刚准备套上布袋子，就看见范达尔急急忙忙跑了过来。他神色凝重，低声对索尔说：“少将，有紧急情况。”  
洛基见状，自觉地退后几步，站在离他们几米之外的地方。  
“议事厅说火车站再次发生了一起爆炸案，需要您赶快过去。”  
事态严重，连索尔也不敢耽误。他只能让范达尔把洛基送回战俘营，自己带着两个保镖前往议事厅。  
  
两辆车一前一后开出了别墅的外院，分别朝两个不同的方向驶去。直到这时洛基仍然以为这是范达尔找的借口，如同他们前一晚串通好的那样，他帮自己摆脱奥丁森——哪怕只有半个小时。  
  
然而洛基错了。  
  
索尔的这间别墅位置隐蔽，先要走一小段石子路穿过森林，然后才能拐上公路。离开的时候，两名保镖坐在前面，索尔一人坐在后排。只是当他的车刚拐上公路没多久，两粒来自数十米外的狙击子弹呼啸而至，直接射穿了两名保镖的头颅。  
  
越野车顿时打横在公路中央。索尔来不及多想，他立刻从后排爬到前座，打开车门将两名当场死亡的保镖推了下去。他猛踩一脚油门准备离开，前方的树林里突然冲出来几名身穿黑衣的杀手，其中一个拿着枪冲在前面，直接跃上了车顶！  
  
索尔听见其中一个杀手朝同伙喊了一句：“另一个人不在车上！”顿时明白洛基和范达尔也同样身处险境。他在心里大骂，然后开始猛打方向盘转圈，将扒在车顶上的人直接掀了起来，重重摔在地上。  
  
索尔将车调了个头，相继又有几个人冲了过来。他从西装外套里掏出手枪，砰砰砰几声直接射穿那几个人的脑袋。附近的丛林里影影绰绰冒出许多人影，似乎要将他团团围住。索尔顾不上太多，他看了一眼后视镜里越来越近的黑色越野车，脚踩油门，直接朝前方扑上来的人群撞了过去。  
  
突破重围之后，索尔驾驶着越野车风驰电掣般朝另一个方向寻找着洛基的踪影。果然，洛基和范达尔同样也遭受了埋伏。他看见范达尔开的那辆车直接掉下公路，撞到了旁边的一棵大树上。两边车门都打开了，驾驶座的位置有血的痕迹，但洛基和范达尔呢？被抓了吗？  
  
索尔的心跳得厉害。他把越野车驶离了公路，在树林崎岖的道路中穿行，不断碾压矮小的树丛和破碎的岩石，同时还要时刻留意后视镜里的情况。  
  
洛基呢？洛基去了哪儿？  
  
就在这时，他突然听见前方有匆忙的脚步声。索尔加足马力继续往前开，他看见了一个人在树林里面逃命，是洛基！  
“洛基！！这里！！”  
洛基听见声音猛一回头，索尔开着越野车从后面冲了过来。  
  
“这是怎么回事？”找到洛基之后索尔重新开上了公路。洛基刚坐进车里，就看见满车厢的血迹，是陌生的Alpha的味道。  
“应该是针对我的刺杀。”他扭头看了一眼洛基，又很快把视线收回：“抱歉连累你了。但是现在我需要你按我说的做，”索尔继续说：“后座中间的隔板有一把手枪，我需要你……你会用枪么？”  
洛基瞥了一眼索尔，一句话也没说反身翻了翻后座，找到那把手枪，二话不说拉开保险栓。  
“上一个说我不会用枪的人，已经被我杀了。”  
  
他俩没开多远，就有一批不怕死的前后夹击追了上来。  
“咣”一声，索尔狠踩油门，将面前企图包围的几个人撞了出去。  
洛基瞥了一眼后视镜，看见后面穷追不舍的车里有人举起了突击步枪，他立刻朝索尔吼了一声：“低头！”  
“砰砰砰”枪声响起，子弹击碎了后车窗。虽然两人的反应快，但索尔的耳后还是被飞溅过来的玻璃划出了一道血痕。  
  
洛基握紧手枪，直接反身朝后扣下扳机——连续几发子弹横穿过没有玻璃阻碍的后车厢，越过十几米的距离直接射进后面穷追不舍的杀手的脑壳里面，那辆车顿时失去了控制，在路的中央打横，最后直接撞上了旁边的大树。  
“枪法不错。”索尔赞叹道。  
“你真的以为我是只会拿笔的Omega？”洛基冷冷地说。  
  
没过多久又有一辆车追了上来。洛基射了几发子弹之后就发现卡壳了。  
“没子弹了！”  
索尔一手快速的打着方向盘，一手伸到座位侧后方的夹缝。找到弹夹，直接扔给洛基。洛基头也不回直接一把将弹夹接住，咔嚓一声利索地装上，子弹直接打穿了对方的车胎。车没了，车里那几个人也不敢追，刹那间就不见了踪影。  
  
索尔踩死油门一直往前冲。眼看就要冲过一个十字路口，他突然瞥见旁边闪出来几个早已埋伏好的端着步枪的杀手，其中一个更是直接朝他俩的方向扔来了一个——  
  
“炸弹！！”  
  
索尔立刻扑到一旁抱住洛基，就在打开副驾驶的车门的一瞬间两人被爆炸掀翻在地，滚了几米远之后直接撞上了停靠在路口的一辆大货车。炸弹掀起了周围的尘土，俩人被黄色灰尘淹没，正好也隔绝了杀手的视线。  
“你没事吧？”索尔整个人压在洛基身上，手肘撑住地面，另一只手扳过洛基的脸仔细查看他有没有受伤。洛基刚准备开口，还没仔细分辨出索尔眼睛里面涌动的情绪究竟是什么，眼睛的余光瞥见已经有人拿着枪冲了过来。  
“滚开！”洛基有些气急，他将压在身上的索尔推开，一枪直接打在敌人的小腿上。  
  
索尔拉着洛基躲到卡车后面。两人喘着气交换了一个眼神，此刻他们除了人手一只的手枪之外，子弹只剩最后二十发。  
“对方现在只有三个人。你在这里等我，我去那边找辆车。”索尔快速地将枪里的子弹卸了出来，只留了3发，剩下的全给了洛基。  
“你跑出去的时候要是被射死了我可不救你。”  
“不需要你救，”索尔咧嘴笑了一下，“你只顾自己活着就好。”  
  
“咔嚓”一声，子弹上膛。周围全是枪烟，可视效果极差。洛基朝外面随意射了一发子弹之后，吸引火力轮番轰了过来。索尔见状立刻冲了出去，他跑到离他最近的那条巷子里，在对面找到了辆跑车。一拳粉碎车窗，从储物箱中翻出备用钥匙，打开车门坐了进去。猛一脚油门踩死，几声轰鸣之后，索尔开着车直接冲到了洛基的面前。  
  
索尔伸手将副驾驶的车门打开，朝着洛基大喊一声：  
“快上车！！”  
他单手握着方向盘，另一只手握着枪朝车窗外一顿猛射。洛基弯下腰避开枪林弹雨，冲过去跳进车里。车门关上的那一瞬间，跑车加足了马力扬长而去。  
“怎么花了你那么久时间？”洛基坐在一旁大口的喘着气。索尔再晚来几秒他能不能顶住还真不好说。  
“我得找钥匙。”索尔目不斜视地盯着前方。  
“没人需要钥匙！”  
  
索尔一直沿着公路往前开，两旁的树林哗啦啦的往后退。洛基仔细观察了没有人继续追上来之后，才彻彻底底松弛了下来，长长的松了口气。  
“我们去哪儿？”他看向索尔。  
“暂时不能回米德加尔特。他们一直想把我们往米德加尔特的方向赶，我担心那边还会有埋伏。”索尔的眉头皱着，心事重重的模样。  
“去我的安全屋。”他最后说。  
  
洛基点点头。此刻两人都灰头土脸的，看上去糟透了。洛基这才留意到自己和索尔的脸上都有些小伤口，血流了出来。刚才拼死逃命的时候没留意，现在仔细一闻车厢里倒是开始弥漫起俩人信息素的味道。洛基按下车窗让风吹了进来，侧着身子靠在一旁，整个身体都尽量远离了索尔。  
  
他们一路前进，顺着一望无际的公路飞驰。和刚才的惊心动魄相比，此刻两个人即使沉默不语都算是一种莫大的平静。洛基根本不想知道索尔的安全屋在哪儿，他累坏了，一直闭着眼睛，直到索尔发现他不对劲。  
索尔一手把着方向盘，一只手温柔地拍了拍洛基的身体：“洛基？”  
洛基只是蜷缩着不吭声。  
  
索尔停了下来。他反身到后座上翻了翻，看见角落里有没开封的水。索尔先打开一瓶亲自喝了几口，确认没有奇怪的味道之后，把水递到洛基面前低声问：“水？”  
洛基睁开眼睛看了眼，固执的偏过头，拒绝了。  
“我不想喝。”  
索尔只能自己再喝了口，凑到洛基面前，嘴对嘴将水喂了进去，顺便还伸出舌头舔了舔洛基的嘴角。  
“我让你喂我了吗？”绿色的眼睛睁开了，瞪着索尔。  
“你先睡，到了叫你。”索尔的拇指温柔地捏了捏洛基的脸，露出一个浅浅的笑容。  
  
那时正值下午，阳光变得有些刺眼。索尔将车停在路边和洛基说话的时候，身体正好挡住了另一边车窗，否则洛基也不会只顾着盯着索尔，而忽略了突然冒出来的杀手。那辆摩托车突然从马路对面呼啸着冲过来，等到快接近索尔和洛基的时候突然朝他俩开了一枪，索尔率先感觉到不对，下一秒本能般直接扑到洛基身上，将他护在怀里。  
  
一切发生得太突然。等到洛基反应过来的时候，才发现那一枪射进了索尔的肩膀。血不断地渗出来，濡湿了里面白色的衬衫。  
  
洛基连忙扶住索尔。现在要去追杀手已经来不及了，索尔的额头上冒出汗珠，挨了枪子儿之后居然只是闷哼了一声，既没有哀嚎也没有咒骂。糟糕的是车厢里Alpha信息素的味道越来越浓，这样下去他俩恐怕一个会因为流血过多而死，而另一个却正好相反。  
  
洛基先是打开副驾驶的车门，他将索尔从驾驶位拖到副驾驶，又从驾驶位上了车。接着用匕首划破自己的衬衫下摆，将撕下来的布条结起来，小心翼翼地绑在索尔上臂处。  
“忍着点。”洛基抬头看了眼索尔，手上渐渐用力。  
“没关系。”索尔朝他扯了扯嘴角。  
“你的安全屋最好距离这里只有一个小时的车程，你要是失血过多我可真救不了你。”洛基用安全带将索尔牢牢固定，一脚猛踩油门，俩人继续朝着前方奔驰而去，仿佛没有尽头。


	13. Chapter 13

军靴的主人脚步慌乱地跑进议事厅的大堂，顾不得自己灰头土脸，手臂和太阳穴上的伤口还在流着血，当他快步穿过走廊，推开那扇沉重的雕花的木门的时候，会议室里面的众多军官正对今天突发的爆炸案喋喋不休地发表着自己的看法。  
  
范达尔的破门而入让室内的讨论戛然而止，然而他已然管不了那么多了——更谈不上什么礼节和礼貌，因为他带来的噩耗足够令人震惊：“奥丁森少将在来议事厅的路上遇袭了……”  
  
太巧了，一起火车站爆炸案加上一起军方高层遇袭案，背后的罪魁祸首直指约顿海姆。  
  
在众人的惊讶和一声声质问中，范达尔将早上发生的经过一五一十说了一遍。事实也如他所说的那样，当后援军队派人去事发地搜寻的时候，发现索尔·奥丁森乘坐的那辆车在不远处的路口被炸毁了。  
“为什么你会认为是约顿海姆做的？”众人质问。  
范达尔润了润干涸的嘴唇：“我能听出来他们说的是约顿海姆的语言，并且他们使用的武器并非我军所有。”  
“为什么你会和索尔·奥丁森分别坐两辆车？他现在在什么地方？”  
“我回米德加尔特，他来议事厅。我们是不同的方向。至于他现在在哪里，我也不知道。或许是躲起来了。”  
“你的车上除了你，还有谁？”  
“还有一名米德加尔特的战俘。”范达尔咽了口唾沫。  
“战俘？”  
“……那位战俘是奥丁森少将的Omega。”  
  
  
照着索尔的指引，洛基一直往前开。车轮压过覆盖着厚厚落叶的泥土，最终停在了偏僻的树林里一间木房子的面前，破破烂烂一副年久失修的模样。夕阳的光芒透过树林的枝丫落下了斑斑点点，洛基不得不把上身凑近前车玻璃，仔细打量了一会儿扭头问：“这就是你的安全屋？”  
未免也太对得起“索尔·奥丁森”这个名字了。  
索尔瘫在座椅上，吃力地咽了口唾沫说：“……在地底下。”  
他的脸色惨白，不知道是因为失血过多还是因为光线的作用——看起来是那样脆弱不堪。洛基心里突然有一种难以形容的滋味，再怎么位高权重，“索尔·奥丁森”此刻也只是一个人，一个濒死的普通人。  
  
洛基绕到副驾驶座把索尔架在身上，手扶着他后背。汗涔涔的，外套早被冷汗打湿了。两个人一步一步挪动到木屋的门口。  
“钥匙？”  
“第三块门转下面的暗格。入口在左边的窗户，正下方。”  
  
好不容易把门打开，索尔的脚步走得混乱又吃力，两个人差点没一起摔下楼梯。洛基没工夫打量屋子，只能拖着越来越沉的索尔以最快速度找到卧室。他把索尔往卧室的床上一扔，又按照索尔说的在厨房里找医疗箱。等他回来的时候，洛基看见受伤的奥丁森就这样无力地闭眼躺在床上，咽喉、心脏、腹部等致命部位毫无保留的展示在自己面前，像一头失去防御能力的兽，坦荡荡的将生杀予夺置于他人之手。  
  
如果洛基想杀他的话，此刻就是最好的时机。  
  
实在是太诱人了，洛基甚至吞咽了口唾沫。但他还需要借助奥丁森的力量回到米德加尔特，找到那份该死的名单，救出巴恩斯。他还需要留在他身边，假装自己是一个听话的Omega。  
  
他需要他活着。  
他跟其他人不一样。洛基心中突然冒出这么个念头。  
  
迷糊间索尔的眼睛又睁开了，他看见洛基站在床边，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。  
“我现在帮你把子弹取出来。”洛基拉过张椅子坐在一旁，低头在医疗箱里翻找可以用到的东西。  
“没有麻醉药和钳子……”洛基又仔细翻了一遍，抬头看了眼索尔：“只能用我的匕首了。”  
索尔默许般点了点头，他坐起上半身，缓缓抬起手臂开始解上衣的纽扣。  
“开始吧。”索尔的声音嘶哑。  
  
洛基点燃酒精灯，握着匕首翻转着在火焰上烤了一会儿，等到刀身开始微微变红发烫之后才移开。索尔靠在床头正对着他，眼睫低垂。血迹斑斑的衬衫已经脱下，露出了宽阔结实的肩膀，中枪的伤口皮开肉绽，鲜血凝结成黑色的团块黏在上面，Alpha嚣张的信息素开始弥漫整个房间。  
  
洛基拧起眉头，强忍住身体内的不适，轻轻挑开了黏在上面的血块，用蘸了酒精的海绵把伤口周围处理干净。刀尖刚准备刺进肉里，手却突然停了下来。  
“嘴里咬着点东西？”  
“……你担心我？”索尔朝他扯出一个泛白的笑容。  
洛基挑了挑眉，刀尖泛起光芒。  
“随便一说，玩拼字游戏的时候我是故意输给你的。”  
“……我是故意让你赢的。”  
洛基顿时有些气结。趁索尔得意之时，他突然将匕首挑了进去，索尔本能的“嘶——”了一声。说不痛都是骗人的，即使在前线身经百战如他，额头上豆大的汗珠早已控制不住地滑落了下来。  
“你再胡说我就刺穿你的肩膀。”洛基瞪了一眼索尔，冷冷道。  
  
一阵沉默。索尔屏住呼吸，他能清楚得感觉到锋利的刀刃插进身体里面的感觉，割裂了伤口，翻搅着猩红的血液。他面色发白，紧紧咬着下嘴唇，呼吸粗重。  
“你可以叫出来。”洛基停下手中的动作，对方已经满头是汗。  
“……继续。”蓝色的眼睛又闭上。  
  
金属碰撞产生的脆响让洛基也暗自有些雀跃，他终于找到了。所幸这次杀手没有用小口径的空腔子弹，否则奥丁森这条命就真的不保了。洛基沉住呼吸，小心翼翼地将子弹一点点往外挖，直到听到子弹掉落在盘子里的声音后，他和索尔紧张的神经终于彻底松了下来。  
  
索尔的手臂已经动不了了，洛基坐到床边，将索尔的手臂架在自己的肩膀上，双手拆开绷带，从伤口缠到后背，又从后背绕到胸腔下的肋骨。两个人此时靠得很近——对于洛基来说有点太近了，彼此都能从对方的眼底看见自己的影子。每一次缠绕都像一次暧昧的拥抱。他的耳畔能听到他粗重的喘息，眼睛能看到他结实的胸膛和平坦的腹部，手指能触摸到他微微发烫、略带湿汗的肌肤纹理。  
“你平时在医疗室都是这样照顾伤员的么？”索尔轻声问，气息在洛基的耳畔附近挠痒痒。  
洛基侧过头往后一避，瞥了他一眼过会儿才开口：“你不是去看过好几次吗？”  
索尔用几不可闻的音量说了一声，“我只顾着看你了。”  
洛基从鼻腔里发出嘲讽的哼声，那可去你的吧。  
  
绷带又绕了几圈，直到洛基觉得不会轻易松掉之后才用胶带固定。索尔赶在洛基收回手之前将他拉住了。  
“谢谢你救我。”湛蓝的眼睛望着他，里面依旧汹涌着说不清道不明的情绪。  
道谢出乎洛基的意料，但他并非不知好歹的人。他将手从索尔手里不慌不忙的抽回，同样低声说了句：“你也替我挡了枪不是么。”  
索尔松了口气：“我以为你会让我自生自灭，甚至干脆把我杀了。”  
“我为什么要杀你？”  
“我以为你会恨我。”他指的是他们之前的纠缠。  
“如果我说我的确恨你呢？”洛基问。  
“在我看来那也不算是坏事。”索尔自顾自地低笑几声，蓝色的瞳孔变得温柔。  
洛基一愣，转瞬才说：“恨是很奢侈的感情，我没有那些东西。”洛基让索尔别再说话，又看他吞下了几片消炎药才离开卧室。  
  
索尔明显累坏了，等洛基收拾完出来他直接躺在床上睡着了。上身赤裸着，体格彰显着军队训练出来的悍利，修长的床腿耷拉在床铺边缘。洛基先是咳了一声，接着又用脚踢了踢他的小腿，索尔依旧沉沉地闭着眼睛。  
  
洛基凑近，索尔的呼吸声传来，还算平稳。他看见索尔的腹部和上臂布满了颇有些年头的旧伤口，细小的，不仔细看根本发现不了。洛基猜测有一部分是打斗和枪伤，另一些更像是爆炸导致的。即使是处在半昏睡的状态，奥丁森的猖狂的信息素对于洛基而言仍然具有一定的诱惑性，更别说这房间里面原本就被弄得血腥气弥漫。在生理反应被彻底勾起来之前，洛基不由得退两步站在床角。  
他想转身离开，但又挪不开脚步，甚至有些担心索尔会不会突然就此撒手人寰。最后他还是给索尔倒了杯水放在床头，又拿了张毛毯给他盖上。  
  
  
范达尔离开议事厅的时候已经临近午夜。他录了一份事无巨细的口供，又给奥丁和弗丽嘉打了个电话让他们别担心。原本湿润得快要挤出水来的风突然变得狂妄，仿佛一个可人的少女摇身一变成为了邪恶的巫婆，用呜咽着的砂纸般的低语向世施下诡谲的咒语。这是雷雨将至的前奏。  
  
他在大雨倾盆之前赶回了家，绿色的军装上染上几滴深色的雨水。范达尔进屋之后将外套挂在门口的衣架上，抖落掉黏在衣服纤维上的水滴，然后解开衬衫的前两颗纽扣，坐在沙发上。  
  
茶几上的电话适时响起，声音出现在原本寂静的房间里带上了恐怖的意味。电话响了四声之后范达尔终于接起。窗外酝酿已久的雷终于炸了起来，话筒里面的电波滋啦作响，他不得不把话筒稍微远离自己的耳朵，却又保持着刚好能听见对方声音的距离。  
“我知道……没想到失手了……我猜他们应该躲到了奥丁森的安全屋。”范达尔单手握着话筒，换了个姿势躺在沙发上。  
“我没事。总要做做样子别人才会相信……我会让人在那一片仔细搜搜……”  
  
眼前出现了一双绿眼睛。眼睛的主人站在一棵高大的白蜡树上对着站在树下的自己咯咯的笑，树叶随着微风摇摆着哗啦作响。房间里依旧黑着，闪电的蓝光偶尔将这片空间擦亮又被继续被黑暗吞没。范达尔从裤袋里掏出香烟叼在嘴上，拇指来回拨动着红色的打火机盖，金属碰撞的“嗒哒”声在黑暗的空间里被无限放大。最后他终于将烟点燃，猩红的烟头随着呼吸变得忽明忽灭。  
  
那晚雨下了一整夜。一片寂静之中，深渊仿佛已经到来。

\------------------------------------------------------------

这一章有一个BUG我要解释一下：

按照我写的剧情，索尔替洛基挡枪之后的伤口是呈一个圆洞形，并没有射穿身体。但实际上，如果在200米范围内受到枪伤，按照现在的小口径子弹的威力，肩膀是会被完全射穿的，子弹在身体里面的轨道会变形，并不会完整保留一个弹头，而是会变成弹片。身体前面的伤口是一个小洞，身体后面的伤口则会像碗口那样大。

但如果我这样写的话，索尔就一定会因为失血过多必死无疑。

所以文章里面写他是受大口径的子弹射中。相对于小口径子弹，大口径子弹不是那么容易射穿身体并且能保留完整的弹头（只是有一定概率）。

另外不知道有没有姑娘猜中范达尔其实是内鬼？


	14. Chapter 14

艾格尼德监狱的前身是一座废弃的修道院。正正方方的三层，窗户很多，但都被封了起来。站在二楼的走廊往下望，中间被围着的花园因为疏于打理，已经荒草丛生，死气沉沉。旁边还有一个围着铁栏杆的锈迹斑斑的水池，上面漂浮着恶心的绿藻和枯败的落叶。这个水池对于詹姆斯·巴恩斯下士来说可是熟悉得不得了，他有好几次被看守死死抓着整个头，发狂般浸泡在这肮脏的池水里。有几次巴恩斯还不小心呛了几口，说实话那味道可不怎么样，好像泥土的腥味混着藤萝的苦再加上点乱七八糟的调料。  
  
艾格尼德被花园一分为二。一半关着犯人，另一半是各种用刑的审讯室。巴恩斯在这里已经被关了一个多月了，几乎隔一天都会被提到审讯室里面被看守们“伺候”一番。沃斯塔格中尉刚开始的时候来过几次，每次都是亲自对巴恩斯用刑，至于手段，无非就是电击、逼供、精神折磨和饿肚子。  
  
“给我你上家的名字！！”沃斯塔格狂躁的声音回响在空荡荡的审讯室里时，刚好吹过一阵风，架子上的刑具被吹得晃晃悠悠叮当作响。  
“我不知道你在说什么，‘尊敬的’沃斯塔格中尉。”巴恩斯吞咽了口唾沫接着说：“难道是因为我给你的贿赂不够吗？”  
“闭嘴！！”沃斯塔格的脸色变红又转白，眼珠咕噜咕噜的转了好几圈，生怕被一旁的看守知道他受贿的把柄。  
  
巴恩斯不是轻易开口的孬种。直到沃斯塔格彻底耗光了耐心，知道自己注定从他的嘴巴里翘不出一个字之后，决定再也不白费力气。他不再出现艾格尼德，只是遥遥无期的关着巴恩斯，吩咐看守们时不时折磨他一番，尤其是当巴恩斯是Omega的身份暴露之后，看守们甚至故意不给他提供抑制剂，所幸巴恩斯当时咬着牙挺过去了。  
  
巴恩斯的那间牢房还算宽敞，墙壁粗糙，唯一的一扇十字花格的窗户被木板横七竖八钉得死死的不算，还被一根铁栓牢牢固定。牢房比起米德加尔特的待遇差多了——虽然巴恩斯并不想这样比较，这让他感觉像是从牛粪里找泥巴，都不是什么好东西。  
  
这里的床是一块垫子，里面只是塞了些干草，用的日子长了，脏兮兮的。正对着干草垫子的那面墙上孤零零的挂着一个被白蚁蛀过的十字架。他的双手被套着手铐，只有在吃饭的时候才有资格被看守取下。  
  
哦对了，艾格尼德监狱最精彩还是闹鬼的传说。每当夜幕降临，这里的寂静放大了耳朵能听到所有声音。在这里呆了有一些年头的看守和犯人们都说，午夜时分的宁静会被鬼怪诵经时的祈祷声和唱赞美诗的歌声打破。  
  
那些时不时飘过的呜咽着的低泣和凌冽的笑声，都是游荡在这座荒废了将近80年的修道院的鬼魂的哀嚎。  
  
巴恩斯听见从走廊尽头传来了脚步声，之后是尖锐的铁链声和钥匙在锁眼里转动两周的声音，他还是一动不动地仰躺在垫子上。他有时候会想起洛基，更多的时候则想到另一个金发的战友。这段时间他总是能听见包含雨水的风声和盛夏的雷声，一次比一次响，一次比一次近。  
  
直到看守的的靴子用力踢了踢他的腿，巴恩斯才慢悠悠地睁开眼睛——那天有个莽撞的看守一拳打在他的左眼眶，直到现在还隐隐作痛，双手往前一抬：“今天的审讯时间又到了么？”  
看守把铁链铐在他的手铐上，用力一拉，“上帝保佑。沃斯塔格中尉大发慈悲，你可以回米德加尔特了。”  
  
重回米德加尔特的路程比他想象中的要远。等到他再次出现在这座“城堡”里的时候，其他战俘们的好奇心维持不了几秒就破灭在沃斯塔格面前。当着所有人的面，沃斯塔格以儆效尤，假模假样地训斥了一番巴恩斯，指责了他在米德加尔特私贩货物的罪行。巴恩斯于是干脆假装伏小，点头称是。有了这一出，巴恩斯的回归并没有掀起太大的波浪。他还是坐在食堂里常坐的那个位置上，只是身边少了洛基。  
  
但至少小个子罗伊还在。  
  
晚饭过后巴恩斯找到了罗伊，两个人躲在巴恩斯的房间里交换信息。  
“好家伙，我以为你再也回不来了。他们都怎么对你了？”罗伊拍了拍巴恩斯的肩膀聊表安慰，巴恩斯看起来还是比原来憔悴了一些，但至少还活着。  
“一言难尽。那些下三滥的逼供招数不提也罢。”巴恩斯说，“时间紧迫，把你知道的所有信息都告诉我。”  
罗伊端着脑袋想了想，似乎不知道要从何说起，于是干脆挑重点的说：“第一件事，咱们那位奥丁森少将前两天出了事，据说在外面被间谍暗杀，现在生死未卜。这对我们来说应该算是好事，只不过……”  
“只不过什么？”  
“只不过有人说，暗杀发生的时候疑似洛基和他在一起。自从你被抓了之后，没过多久洛基也消失了。有人看见他被奥丁森带上了一辆车，离开了这儿，但再也没回来。”  
  
巴恩斯的心咯噔一跳：洛基没有逃走么？这不合逻辑。史蒂夫不可能没有来接他，洛基为什么不逃走？奥丁森又为什么要带洛基出去？他们去了哪儿？  
巴恩斯心中浮起不详的预感。  
  
“嘿！嘿！”罗伊在巴恩斯面前挥挥手，“你还在听么？”  
巴恩斯连忙点头。  
“第二件事，你还记得几个月前在枢纽车站发生的爆炸案么？听说背后的实施者被抓到了，过段时间会转移到这儿来，然后再送到其他地方审讯。”  
巴恩斯点点头，说：“我记得。这件事情当初被阿斯加德认定为是我方军队策划的，那这位被抓到的军官又是谁？”  
“一位上尉，名字叫……”罗伊拍了拍脑袋，名字从口中蹦了出来：“名字叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。对！就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”  
  
巴恩斯的心脏顿时如鼓声乱撞。他闭上眼睛，眼前居然浮现出艾格尼德的那个破损的十字架，耳边又响起轰隆的雷声，心里涌现出一阵不安。  
  
糟了，一切都糟透了。  
  
  
你知道要如何找到隐藏在羊皮纸上的秘密吗？  
  
首先，用热水把羊皮纸表面的污垢和油渍洗净，然后在放了盐、柠檬、棕榈叶和香茅草的水里浸泡三遍。在灶炉上加热一个平底锅，等到锅底均匀受热发烫之后，把锅底平贴着羊皮纸仔仔细细熨帖几次，手别抖，注意别把羊皮烘糊了。如无意外，羊皮之上用红色特殊墨水写的文字会如同鬼魅一般逐个隐现。  
  
这一招对所有的羊皮纸都有效果吗？洛基一边小心移动着手里的平底锅，一边望着贝莱斯特将军。  
  
将军口里含着雪茄点点头。这是流传在一代又一代海盗中的绝招。只要是秘密，就一定有破解的办法。  
  
洛基不置可否，但半晌又抬起头问——他那时候太年轻了，黑色的碎发掉落在眉间，绿色的眼睛闪着剔透的光芒，一张好看的面庞，问题难免有些拆台：但我总觉得有一些秘密是破解不了的。  
  
确实如此。将军这时候突然站起身来，背对洛基从窗口眺望出去，有一些秘密就只适合永远不被知晓，不被破解，不被铭记。  
  
当洛基盯着茶几上纳尔弗的军牌，脑袋里想起的就是和贝莱斯特的这一段对话。他昨晚在沙发上睡了一夜，夜晚的时候被暴雨惊醒了几次，即使在地下室，洛基觉得自己还是能听到雨水打在木头屋顶的声音，闷闷的，像拳头隔着油纸打在肉体上。  
  
索尔还没醒过来。洛基站在卧室门口，看着他的胸口平稳的起伏便决意不再为他过多操心。他从屋子里找来铅笔和纸张，小心翼翼地将军牌上的字符一个不漏地拓了下来，是一段长长的乱码：  
  
5.822086*;48+8&60))85;#*;48;#.;[8*;:#*8+83(88)5*+;46(;88*96*?;8)*#(;485);5*+2:*#(;4  
  
第一眼看上去完全是一头雾水。但这串字符构成了一组密码，它们已经具有了意义。“只要是秘密，就一定有破解的办法。”洛基自言自语，现在他首先需要确认，破解这组字符的语言是约顿语、阿斯加德语还是世界语？  
  
“破译密码的原则……”洛基握着笔开始在纸上快速的写下约顿语字母，嘴巴里还时不时叨念几句。破译密码的原则——当初贝莱斯特这样教导他，往往以其独有的语言特征而定，并随着语言特征的变化而变化。一般来说，破译者唯一能做的办法就是用自己所通晓的语言来逐一实验，直到找到与密码相吻合的语言，而这也正是洛基现在正在做的。  
  
但是究竟是哪里出了问题？洛基尝试着从出现次数最多的“8”入手，找到最短的符号，套用了约顿语，但仅仅是破译到第二个段符号就已经错了。  
  
手指摩挲着军牌在手里来回翻转。洛基望着桌子上密密麻麻的密码，回想起昨天发生的刺杀。不知道这一次行动有没有、有多少是针对他或是军牌的成分？如果真的有第三者知道军牌和密码的存在呢？  
  
设想军牌和密码一旦落入他人手中，那么那位约顿间谍和将军的努力都白费了。在完全摸清真相之前洛基不敢冒险，他现在唯一能确认的只有：这块军牌必须在这个世界上消失。  
  
洛基重新在纸条上抄写了一遍密码，把衬衫衣角的暗线拆了露出一个小口，然后把卷得细细的纸条藏在里面再用针线缝好。接下来他拿匕首把军牌最上面的那一层金属涂层刮掉，最后来到卫生间，毫不犹豫地把它冲进了下水道。  
  
夜晚的时候，他听见卧室里传来悉悉索索的动静，他以为是睡了整整一天的索尔醒了，走进去一看才发现他仍然紧闭着眼睛躺在床上，仿佛非常不舒服。索尔的脑子应该还迷糊着，洛基走到床边听见他沙哑着声音说：“…好热……”  
  
洛基一摸他的手臂，果然热得发烫，于是把他身上的毛毯掀开。却又听见索尔低声嘟囔着：“水。”即使没有几次认真照顾人的经历——在洛基看来照顾伤员可不算，他只是在应付差事，此刻也不得不用棉签蘸水，坐在床边耐着性子一点点润湿索尔的嘴唇。  
  
“好点吗？”他问。  
  
索尔的头只是往他的方向靠了靠。他的上身依然裸露着，绷带并没有渗血的迹象，但皮肤上覆着一层薄薄的湿汗，信息素闻起来也多了一丝苦味。就好像威士忌里加入了过多的橙皮，有些涩口。  
  
洛基强迫自己不再盯着索尔的裸体看。他用力拍拍索尔的脸：“醒醒！起来喝水！”但混沌中的索尔只是睁开眼睛，随即又闭上。与此同时身体往下挪了挪，为自己找了个更舒服的姿势地靠在洛基的身侧。头枕了上去，脸几乎要贴上他的大腿根。  
  
索尔像闹脾气的小孩般蹭了蹭洛基的腿，喃喃道，“喂我。”  
  
洛基咬紧嘴唇小声抱怨了一句。喂他？他长这么大可从来没喂过什么人。  
  
他坐在床边，低头看着紧紧靠着自己的那颗脑袋，半晌后终于鬼使神差地把索尔抬回去，拿枕头垫高后背。洛基一只手掐着索尔的下巴，另一只手端着水杯把水喂进去，但索尔根本喝不了几口。他动了动，似乎还是不舒服，在床上扭了几下又往下蹭。  
  
洛基凑近，索尔的脸颊有些许泛红，鼻尖上挂着汗珠。睫毛在微微发颤，洛基才发现和普通人相比索尔的睫毛浓密，像女孩子一样，他撇撇嘴。  
  
就在这时索尔的眼睛突然睁开，洛基被这突如其来吓得一愣，他们靠得太近了，两个人的鼻子快要碰在一起。索尔干脆地往前一凑，在洛基反应过来之前吻上了他的唇。  
  
这只是唇瓣相触的轻吻。嘴唇微微湿润，带着一点苦涩，末了还有一丝回甘。  
但洛基却宛如坐上了急速行驶的列车，心脏快要爆炸。  
  
没有过多的纠缠，索尔一翻身，长长的胳膊顺势把洛基往床上一带，洛基就被他推搡着压进了床里，索尔的大半个身体和胳膊都缠在自己身上。  
“你放——”洛基整个人顿时僵直，扭动挣扎着要把压在身上的人推开。  
“……我不碰你。”索尔将头蹭进洛基的发丝里，吸了一口哑着声音说：“你的身体凉凉的……抱着很舒服。”  
洛基的喉咙发紧，身上就好像被压了一头熊一样重。他想将索尔推开，但索尔平稳的呼吸声很快从耳畔传来，他又睡着了。  
  
洛基后来又小幅度的挣扎了几次，均以失败告终。房间里暗着，客厅的光漏了进来，洛基盯着墙上的光斑出神，身体也渐渐放松。安静得只剩下彼此的呼吸和怦怦的心跳声。  
  
他偏过头，看了眼身边的人。迷离的光线，淡淡地、隐约地照在索尔的脸上。淡黄的灯光透过所有的裂缝，将他俩温柔的包裹住宛如一个安稳的巢穴。诡异的念头开始冒了出来，这样的夜晚，他这辈子都不会再有像这般静谧的夜晚。  
  
洛基渐渐睡着了，屋外的月亮刚好高升穿过幽暗的树林，将银色的光辉倾泻。

\---------------------------------------------  
有几个点需要说明一下：  
1、那一串密码看起来像是乱打的，但是的确是我花了两天时间想出来的。密码的灵感来源于爱伦坡。用英文字母去破解的话是完全可以解开的，感兴趣的姑娘可以自己试试看，或者等我下一章写到破译方法的时候就知道了。

2、之前有姑娘不清楚，我这里说明一下，开车进米德加尔特救洛基和巴基的男人是罗大盾，后来洛基放弃逃跑不了了之。现在罗大盾又回来啦。

3、其实我当初想把军牌溶解掉，但是后来想到化学知识，铝必须在600度的高温下才能溶解所以就还是算了吧。直接扔马桶好了，这里算是一个不那么完美的解决办法。  
\----------------------------------------------  
我已经写了快7万字了才写到一半剧情，两个人才刚要谈恋爱。怎么办啊头疼，我之前写的都是什么废话玩意儿。


	15. Chapter 15

洛基睁开眼的时候，身旁的索尔不知什么时候不见了。毛毯还堆在床上，床单维持着索尔离开前留下的褶皱的模样。糟糕！洛基脑袋顿时闪过一些不好的猜想，心砰砰的，跳下床直接奔出房间。  
  
谁知他刚跑到客厅，就看见索尔套了件衬衫直挺挺地站在厨房里。对方听到动静，回头一看。  
  
洛基站在厨房门口，胸口起伏着。乱糟糟的发尾翘了起来，身上的衬衫也皱巴巴的。不知道是不是没睡好的缘故，眼圈有些隐隐地发红。  
  
“你醒了。”索尔率先开口，朝洛基露了个笑脸。  
洛基略带尴尬地躲开索尔的视线，低声回了句“嗯”，末了又补充道：“我以为你走了。”  
“不带你？”索尔停下手中搅拌的勺子，皱了皱眉头：“我不会不带你一起走。  
安全屋里没什么吃的，索尔昏睡的那一整天洛基也只是随便找了些压缩饼干和脱水蔬菜果腹。此刻索尔站在厨房里翻搅加热罐头汤，香味四溢，他肚子里面的馋虫也被勾得饥肠辘辘。  
  
“你在煮什么？”洛基问。  
索尔拿起一旁空了的罐头朝他晃了晃。洛基挑挑眉：“没想到你还会煮吃的。”  
雾气蒸腾上升遮住了索尔的脸，洛基只看得清他的蓝眼睛，像清晨氤氲着湿气的碧空。  
“你是不是以为我什么都不会？”  
绿眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光，洛基用鼻子轻哼了一声。  
“我还以为前天发生的一切已经足够让你对我改观了。”索尔将汤倒进碗里，又从橱柜里拿出一袋干硬的面包。  
“并没有。”洛基否认。  
“你一定要对你的救命恩人这么刻薄么？”索尔说。  
洛基眨眨眼，同样毫不客气地回堵他一句：“我也是你的救命恩人。”  
索尔大笑，端着两个碗走到餐桌旁投降：“好的救命恩人，过来吃早餐。”  
  
洛基落座一看，索尔给他煮了一份豌豆汤，自己的则是土豆汤。但他实在是受够了豌豆汤，拿着勺子搅拌了一番象征性的喝了两口之后就推开了。索尔以为是食物太难吃让洛基没胃口，二话不说把自己一口没动的土豆汤推到洛基面前，自己则喝起了洛基剩下的豌豆汤。  
  
两个人都低头喝汤没说话，空气里飘着汤匙和瓷碗磕磕碰碰的清脆回响。索尔撕开面包片泡在汤里，他也给洛基撕了一片，但洛基拒绝了。吃了几口，索尔突然抬头问起那颗射进他身体里的子弹。洛基一愣，但还是立即起身走到客厅找到那颗“罪证”，将它递到索尔的面前。  
  
子弹并非是时下最新的尖头小口径设计，要洛基说，甚至还有点复古。这种现在看来已经过时的子弹洛基也只是在刚入伍的时候接触过一些，后来就全部被新型子弹替换掉了。索尔将子弹拿在手里，仔细端详着，似乎每一个弧度都不放过。让洛基没想到的是，还真给他找到了可疑之处。  
  
索尔把两人面前的餐具推到一边，身子前倾将子弹屁股展示给洛基：“洛基，看这里。”  
黄铜弹壳的底部，有一个浅浅的类似浮雕一样的花纹，不仔细看根本看不出来。这个花纹洛基可是再熟悉不过：是约顿海姆国徽上的耶梦加得。  
  
这是一颗属于约顿海姆的子弹。  
  
这次暗杀是约顿海姆军队策划的。这样的念头仅仅只是在脑袋中一闪而过就被洛基否定了。究竟是哪里不对？按照约顿海姆的作风，如果要执行暗杀，绝不可能会留下这样明显的证据。  
  
“约顿海姆现在已经取消了子弹上的花纹设计，”洛基从索尔手中接过子弹，“这一颗早在5年前就已经停产了。前天暗杀你的人使用的都是最新的武器，试问你会用一个已经生了锈的马鞍配最纯种的赛马去比赛吗？放在任何一个军队里，这样的事情都绝对不可能发生。”  
“你的意思是……”索尔问。  
洛基抬起头看着索尔，轻轻皱了眉又松开：“倘若你真的因为这颗子弹丧命，那么上面属于约顿海姆的花纹就是指向行凶者最有利的证据。我认为，这是有人故意嫁祸给约顿海姆。不管他是谁，只要这颗子弹一旦公布，肯定会进一步恶化两国间的矛盾，而真正的凶手一定在背后受益。”  
索尔的身体一顿。  
“借刀杀人，”洛基的语气沉重但笃定：“阿斯加德里有人想除掉你。”  
  
索尔垂下眼睫，他的沉默让洛基不知还要不要继续开口。等到他再次抬起头时，原本清澈的眼睛像是覆上了一层薄薄的软纸——那种珍贵书籍里保护插图的薄膜，变得灰蒙蒙的。但很快，灰蓝色消散了，留下的是洛基最熟悉的锐利而桀骜的目光。  
  
他已经知道是谁要杀他了。洛基无比确定。  
  
索尔将子弹攥到手心放进裤袋，端起两人不再吃的早餐走到洗碗池边上时，突然转过身嘱咐洛基：“我中弹的事情，别和任何人说。只有你和我知道。”  
“任何人？”  
“任何人。”  
洛基点头。他的心里突然对眼前这位身居高位的阿斯加德少将升起一丝同情。这种政见向左的刺杀并不罕见，洛基跟在贝莱斯特身边那么多年，大大小小的暗杀也经历过几次。人们前仆后继的追逐着权利和地位，即使付出生命的代价也在所不惜。站的位置越高，就要承受越多的攻击，这是亘古不变的真理。  
  
看在索尔受了伤还帮自己做早餐的份上，洛基正犹豫着要不要开口分担一下洗碗的“重任”，没想到奥丁森只是随手将餐具往洗碗池里面一随便扔，动作一气呵成，然后转过身对着洛基笑道：“嘿，再帮我一个忙吧。”  
“什么？”洛基一愣。  
索尔指了指自己的肩膀上的伤口，又扯了扯身上脏兮兮的衬衫说道：“我太脏了，你帮我洗澡吧。”  
  
什么？！！绿眼睛不由得瞪得更大了。  
  
卫生间传来花洒喷水的动静时，Alpha的信息素混着温热的水蒸气从敞开着的浴室门飘了出来，让在门口站着的洛基的心脏跳动得更加厉害。“只是为了不让他的伤口感染，”洛基屏住呼吸，闭着眼睛说服自己：“伤口感染会死人的。……只是帮他洗个澡而已。”  
  
他拖着两张椅子进去的时候，索尔刚好把肩膀上的纱布和绷带卸了，赤裸着上身只穿着长裤。伤口看上去还是那样吓人，最外面的皮肉翻卷着，暗红色糊成一团，但好在开始有结痂的趋势。发现洛基站在门口盯着自己，索尔朝他毫不在意地笑了笑，从对方手里接过椅子放在本来就不宽敞的浴室里。在其中一张坐下之后，又将洗发露和香皂从梳理台上拿了过来。  
“帮我洗头？”索尔的眼眉弯弯。  
  
洛基拉过椅子坐在索尔身后，双手倒上洗发露，然后毫不留情的用力揪了一把索尔的头发：“往后靠，头低点儿。”  
索尔“嗷”地叫了一声，但宽阔的后背还是缩了起来。他闷闷的声音透过胸腔，飘进的洛基的耳朵里：“对我温柔一点，小混蛋。”  
“你别乱动！”洛基恶狠狠地说。  
  
头发沾满了泡沫，洛基的十指揉搓着索尔的头发，指腹按过头皮又带到发梢。索尔的头发不长，但湿漉漉的碎发还是贴在他的脖颈上，水珠顺着肩膀的曲线流了下来，勾勒出后背彪悍的肌肉。浴室里陷入了一阵静默，两个人的信息素随着水汽在窄逼的空间里蔓延。洛基想赶紧帮索尔把头发洗干净，他的上身被弄湿了，衬衣贴着身体很不舒服，心情也越发烦躁。  
  
“低头。用毛巾遮住伤口。”洛基站起来，朝索尔扔了一条毛巾，然后按着他的头一遍遍用花洒冲干净上面的泡沫。  
“还没完。”头发是洗干净了，但索尔又说：“帮我洗洗后背，我够不到。”  
“你玩我呢？”洛基的嘴角微微抽搐。  
索尔的语气诚恳：“我肩膀受伤了，真够不到。”  
洛基居高临下地看着坐在面前看上去可怜兮兮的索尔，最后还是自认倒霉：“这是最后一次。”  
  
等到索尔裹着毛巾从浴室里出来，洛基正坐在沙发上对着那串密码出神，他一抬头就看见索尔提着医药箱走了过来，把止血药、绷带和纱布放在面前。  
“再帮我一次？”索尔讨好地说。  
洛基轻叹了口气，再怎么说对方也是为了救自己而受伤。他看着伤口，甚至用食指轻轻碰了碰。听见索尔吃痛“嘶——”了一声又很快抽回，仿佛对待一块烧红的炭。  
“后悔替我挡子弹了吧。”洛基说。  
索尔却轻描淡写地回答他：“只要对方能承受，万事皆可为。”*  
洛基没有立即回答，只是认真地帮他缠着绷带。索尔注意到他在纸上写满了密密麻麻的约顿文字，像是在破解密码。  
“你在玩解谜游戏么？”索尔问。  
洛基不能和他说实话，只能顺着他的意思点点头，说：“嗯，打发时间用的。”  
“解出来了？”  
“还没有。”  
索尔伸手拿过那几张纸，看了看上面那一连串的符号，又问：“你用什么语解的？”  
“约顿语。”洛基说。  
“那为什么不试试世界语？约顿海姆也通行世界语，不是么？”  
  
洛基这才突然反应过来。他理所应当的认为约顿海姆的间谍会使用约顿语，但却忘了世界语的存在。他连忙从索尔手中夺过那几张纸，又重新看了一遍密码。只要从中能找出一个字符对得上世界语的字母，那么破译成功就有了保证。  
  
经过之前的点数，洛基发现密码中出现的字符按照次数排列如下：  
  
8 15次  
； 12次  
* 10次  
# 5次  
4 5次  
） 5次  
（ 4次  
\+ 4次  
5 4次  
6 4次  
. 2次  
2 3次  
0 2次  
： 2次  
& 1次  
[ 1次  
3 1次  
9 1次  
？ 1次  
  
“在世界语中，出现次数最多的字母是哪个？”洛基突然抬起头问索尔。  
“我想……应该是e。”索尔被洛基吓了一跳。  
“如果是e的话，那么……”果然。在这份密码中出现了“8”的两次叠用，而世界语中最常见的单词是“the”，那么“XX8”这样相同的排列又出现了三次：  
  
5.822086*;48+8&60))85;#*;48;#.;[8*;:#*8+83(88)5*+;46(;88*96*?;8)*#(;485);5*+2:*#(;4  
  
索尔也凑了过去，脑袋靠在洛基身边，他看见洛基划出了三个同样排列的符号然后说：“你可以用’the’代进入试试看。”  
洛基瞟了他一眼，说：“假设‘;48’代表的是‘the’，那么可以得到……”  
索尔用手指了指“ ;46(;88*”这段字符说：“t一般可以用做词首，所以这段字符是以th开头，中间叠用了两个e。”他从洛基手中拿过笔，唰唰写下：  
;46(;88* = th??tee?   
“这个能让你想到什么？你的拼字游戏不是很厉害么？”索尔笑。  
“thirteen.”洛基脱口而出。  
  
于是他们得到了6=i ,(=r   
  
接下来一切似乎迎刃而解。洛基又找到了“;48”前后的词尾和词首，知道了“n= *，o=#”  
眼看所有字符对应的密码都要破解而出，洛基却开始担心密码在索尔面前暴露是件坏事。如果索尔也知道这份密码的存在，那么他此刻几乎是将信息拱手相让。  
  
洛基不得不放慢解谜的速度，而一旁的索尔却浑然不觉，依旧认真地看着他解谜。就在洛基犹豫着要不要停下来的时候，索尔却突然问了一个问题。  
  
“你为什么要隐瞒自己是Omega的身份？”  
洛基停下手中的笔，望着索尔挑了挑眉说：“因为大部分Omega都会成为Alpha的附属品，被标记、被占有、被管制。我不想成为别人的东西。我就只是我而已。”  
“是谁告诉你每一对Alpha和Omega都会这样？”索尔看着洛基浅笑。  
“难道不是么？至少我亲眼看见的就是这样。”洛基乘机将面前糟乱的纸笔都规整好，他不打算在索尔面前将密码全部破解出来，至少不是现在。  
“总有一种标记，是出于喜欢、出于爱。”索尔对洛基说。  
而洛基直接摇摇头：“爱和喜欢这种感情，稍纵易逝。”  
  
索尔叹了口气，用没受伤的那只手突然把洛基拦腰打横一抱，动作利落且不容置疑。  
洛基被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，“你干什么？！”  
索尔在洛基的质问中保持着沉默，三步并作两步走到床边，把洛基往床上一扔，洛基直接陷了进去。  
索尔用手撑着床，从上而下俯视着洛基，大腿直接把洛基的双腿分开：“我说的话，你怎么听不懂呢。”  
  
洛基因为上半身撑起而突出的肩胛骨，后腰以及修长又被索尔分开的腿，都异常引人遐想。索尔不由得被吸引，刚往洛基那边凑过去，洛基却把头一偏，红着脸躲开了。  
索尔低笑了一声，“怕我吻你？”  
毫无阻挡的Alpha信息素开始充盈鼻腔，犹如软绵的云朵包裹全身，舒服得让人开始全身发软。该死的生理反应。  
“离我远一点。”洛基瞪了他一眼。  
索尔却一动也不动，他敏感的感觉到洛基身上开始散发出不一样的香味。如果说之前是清淡的香杉木，那么此刻就是甜腻的白桃加蜂蜜。  
  
他意识到事情不对了。  
  
“洛基，”索尔慢吞吞地说：“你的发情期，是不是到了？”

\--------------------------------------------------  
【1】：用的是抖老师和Chris在德国采访玩扳手腕的梗。抖老师的原话是：Be gentle with me,bastard。  
【2】：用的是加尔西拉索的诗。  
【3】：洛基在电影里面的原话，说感情“easy to let it burn.”


	16. Chapter 16

“你在胡说什么？！”洛基不耐烦地推开压在自己上方的索尔，从床上迅速坐了起来，“我早就打了针了。”  
“是上次你在我抽屉里拿的那只？”索尔也站了起来，一旁俯视着洛基。  
“嗯。”洛基漫不经心地哼了一句。  
“我亲爱的洛基劳菲森下士，”索尔的语气变得哭笑不得，“或许你没有仔细看日期，又或者约顿海姆的抑制剂和阿斯加德的标准不一样，你打的那只抑制剂，有效期只有一个月。”  
“也就是说，如果我没记错的话……”索尔故意放慢语速，“一个月的时间正好到了。”  
  
洛基顿时一愣。他抬头看了一眼索尔，表情变得十分微妙。  
  
洛基对着天神发誓，此刻他想把索尔奥丁森千刀万剐。  
  
  
果然如奥丁森所说的一样。从那天傍晚开始，洛基的身体开始发烫，后来干脆躲在房间里不愿意出来。索尔有些担心，他敲了敲门但里面没有回答。  
  
迟疑了几秒之后索尔决定推门而入。  
  
即使已经做好心理准备，但扑面而来的Omega信息素还是让索尔体内的情欲禁不住高涨。他喜欢洛基的味道，混合着木质调的甜，却不会让人生腻。就如同世上每一个Alpha痴迷于自己的Omega一样，这本就不是什么丢人的事。  
  
洛基背对着门侧躺在床上，头深陷在枕头里。因为姿势的关系，白皙的脖颈隐没在衬衫的后领中，那敏感又脆弱的腺体暴露在索尔的视线里。  
  
索尔不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔牙齿，他想咬下去吗？他想得快疯了，但不是现在。  
  
他站在床侧，看见洛基的额角流汗，润湿了一片。洛基紧抿着嘴唇，似乎还泛着水光。下颌骨的线条绷紧，即使这样索尔还是能听见洛基发出的沙哑干燥的呼吸声，不，确切的说更像是轻微的呻吟。  
  
“洛基……”索尔沉着声音叫了一句，抬起一只手，想要摸摸洛基汗涔涔的额头，却突然被后者热得发烫的手猛地掐住了手腕。四目相对，彼此都一声不吭。索尔身上的信息素一刻不停的刺激着洛基，毫无收敛、横冲直撞地拖着洛基的意志向欲望的深渊滑落。洛基的眼角泛红，但仍是紧咬着牙关，一丝也不肯放松。  
  
根据上一次的经验，索尔觉得洛基快坚持不住了，而自己的裤子也紧绷绷的好不到哪儿去。于是干脆找了个舒服的姿势蹲了下来，好让自己能够平视着对方。  
  
“你又发烧了。”索尔低声道。  
“……走开。”洛基把身上的毛毯卷得更紧了些，身子蜷缩成一团，“你别碰我！”  
索尔忍不住笑了一声，晃了晃自己仍被洛基牢牢抓住的手，说：“现在是你碰我。”  
  
洛基这才想起来，紧抓着索尔的手不停的颤抖着，听到索尔这样一说仿佛心里紧绷的弦被绞断，手指一松，溃不成军。  
“你出去……”  
“你发烧了……”  
“不要你管！！”洛基朝索尔吼，伸出腿直接往索尔的胸口一脚踢去，但被索尔眼疾手快地立马握住。索尔索性压上床，早已勃起的下体不小心触碰到洛基的身体，洛基更加气急败坏地在索尔身下挣扎着，两个人扭打在一起。不知道过了多久，直到索尔用手扳过洛基头，大声喝道：“洛基！别闹了！听话！！”  
  
洛基被索尔这样一吼身体不由得颤了一下，大口地喘着气。眼睛乍一看像湿润的树叶一般，但眼底却燃起了火焰——他真的生气了。  
  
索尔的心里莫名其妙涌起一股愧疚，态度立刻软了下来。他放开压着洛基的双手，态度恳切地说：“我知道上一次是我不对，我向你道歉。”  
“对不起。”索尔又重复了一遍：“我发誓，只要你不愿意我以后都不会再碰你。”  
  
话音刚落，洛基却用尽力气“啪”地一声，一掌直接打在索尔的侧脸——虽说不至于出血，但吃痛总还是有的。  
出乎意料，索尔一句怨言也没有。只是揉揉脸说：“消气了？”随即从洛基身上爬起来，下了床，哑着声音说：“你发烧了，我给你拿点药，或许会没那么难受。”  
  
然而身体是有记忆的。气味、触感、温度是勾人回望的噱头；快感、满足感、放纵感是引人下堕的迷药。体验过被Alpha填满的Omega一旦发情，就会彻底明白什么是“食髓知味”的真正含义。  
  
洛基用毛毯裹紧自己的身体，一只手往自己的下体伸去。他哆哆嗦嗦地拉开拉链，拇指生疏地擦过顶端的眼口，黏腻的前液早已溢出，在指间拉开一缕缕银丝。以前靠着抑制剂，发情期的洛基从来没有过多的困扰，因此对于自慰这件事情并没有过多的经验。他只能在生理本能的驱使下上下套弄着自己的性器，但终究是解决不了最重要的问题。  
  
他的后穴渴望被填满。  
  
脑袋里顿时闪过索尔的那张脸，被粗硬填满的快感如同汹涌的海潮，所到之处将陆地上的一切都席卷而尽。洛基蜷起身体弓着背，难受的眼泪止不住地流了出来。他不得不承认此刻他想念索尔的身体——虽然自己并没有被对方标记，但索尔毕竟是自己唯一有过亲密接触的Alpha。  
  
Omega对于Alpha的生理渴望是绝对不容小觑的，更何况这个Alpha就在离自己一墙之隔的地方。  
  
理智和欲望在脑海中不停地交战，不知过了多久洛基终于下定决心。他掀开身上的毛毯，晃晃悠悠地走出房门，没想到索尔居然就站在门口，他似乎对于洛基的出现并不意外。眼看洛基马上就要瘫倒，索尔单手稳稳地扶住了他，湿透的洛基几乎整个人都挂在了他身上，脸埋进了他的胸口。洛基甜腻的信息素开始勾引他，心里翻腾着焦躁的情绪，下体的反应更是明显。  
  
洛基的额头抵着索尔，索尔看不见他的表情。洛基颤抖着解开了索尔的皮带，但Alpha却一把按住了洛基打算继续的手，往后退了一步。  
  
洛基抬起发红的眼睛不解地望着索尔。他从来不会认为索尔会拒绝他。  
  
“你想要么？”索尔的声音开始变得沙哑。他的手握住洛基的，十指相交。然后拉着他的手背用脸摩挲了几次，甚至故意用舌尖舔舐了一下掌心，印下几个轻吻。索尔是故意的，他在引诱他。  
  
“想要我么？”索尔拉近和洛基的距离。  
“……嗯。”洛基觉得自己很难开口，但终于低应一声。  
“我是谁？”索尔又问。他想要从洛基口里听见自己的名字，只能是他的名字。  
洛基的耐性似乎快要耗尽，他颤抖着，反手勾住索尔的小指，“索尔……索尔奥丁森……”  
  
洛基说出自己的名字的那个瞬间，索尔突然有一种难言的满足感和确定感。他伸手扯掉了洛基长裤的皮带，迅速地把两个人身上的累赘都扒光。洛基任由索尔抱着，享受着他的亲吻，直至两个人都陷进床里。  
  
他抱住了他的肩膀，第一次主动分开双腿让彼此的下体紧紧贴在一起。洛基的主动让索尔的身体一顿，分开了刚才还厮磨在一起的唇瓣，但洛基明显是更着急的那个，他抬起上半身，追着索尔的双唇，一连串生涩的吻密密麻麻落了下去，似乎一秒也不想索尔离开。  
  
索尔还是第一次看见洛基这般模样，忍不住发笑：“嘿，小馋猫。”他的手托住洛基的脖子，“慢一点，别心急。我不会走的。”  
  
洛基听话地点了点头，双唇微张。索尔伸出两只手指让洛基含住，将它们舔湿。而后低头吻了吻洛基发烫的耳垂，沿着修长的颈部曲线往下，在洛基的动脉处忍不住咬了几口。这几口让洛基全身轻颤了一下，连呜咽声都带上了欲望的煎熬。

受伤的肩膀不适合长时间支撑身体，索尔干脆抱着洛基，俩人侧躺在床上。他的上下起伏胸口，感受着怀里因为发情而无法克制发抖的身体。被舔湿的手指滑过臀缝找到穴口，索尔手掌带了点力气“啪”地拍了一下洛基的臀部，“放松，先让我的手指进去。”他的手卡住洛基的小腿，尽量打开他的下体。这一次连手指都充满了耐心，慢慢地挤进去。直到湿热的甬道紧的几乎无法抽动手指，索尔干脆反复触碰着敏感的内壁，指间带来一阵阵令人发狂的收缩。一次次的触探让洛基忍不住反弓起身体，呻吟声渐渐变大，腰窝处的弧度诱惑着索尔的双眼。  
  
“我能进去了么？”索尔早已勃起的性器一直狠狠地顶着洛基，老实说他早就忍不住了，但为了让洛基能更好的享受硬是生生将欲望压制回去。  
  
洛基的身体开始微微痉挛说不出话，只能用加紧的双腿表示着同意。  
  
“我们需要换个姿势。”索尔伸手将洛基捞了起来。他重调整一一下姿势，黑发的Omega瞬时就跨坐在他的身体上，发硬的性器正好顶着流着水的臀缝。  
“用手掰开你的屁股，坐下去。”金发的Alpha坐起，舔着怀里Omega的嘴角。  
“不……不行……”洛基连忙摇头，他不认为他可以做得到。  
“嘘……放松。”索尔又吻了上去，像是给他温柔的鼓励，“你可以的。”  
  
索尔决定帮帮他。他让洛基双手掰开自己的臀部，一只手握着自己的性器，不偏不倚顶在入口处。“就是这里，”索尔说，另一只手按住洛基的肩膀，“现在往下坐，慢慢地。”  
洛基听从索尔的话，皱着眉一点点地往下，但还是痛。好在索尔的蓝眼睛一直望着他，连续不断的吻落在他的眉眼、双睫、鼻梁、嘴唇和侧脸。等到洛基完全坐了下去，将索尔的性器吃进身体里面的时候，他浑身上下因为吃力而染上诱人的粉红色，眼睛里积攒的泪水不由自主的滑了下来。  
  
“不哭。”索尔舔掉他的泪珠，“习惯了就好了。”  
  
刚开始的时候两个人都没动。洛基也不说话，只是学着索尔刚才吻他的模样，从索尔的耳朵开始，一直到肩膀。后颈处的信息素味道更浓郁，洛基不由得把脸埋在腺体旁的颈窝里不停地蹭着，有些贪婪。  
  
“喜欢我的味道么？”索尔轻笑，“就好像我喜欢你的一样。”  
  
但还没等洛基回话，索尔的双手就将他抱紧，性器开始慢慢地向上顶着洛基体内的软肉。他们谁都没有说话，只有不断互相啃噬的亲吻和激烈的喘息。索尔找到洛基体内的敏感点，一次比一次快、一次比一次狠地顶弄着，强烈的快感一阵阵的传来让洛基头皮发麻，黑发Omega已经完全屈服于生理本能，身体在索尔的怀里诚实地反应着，嘴巴里也不断泄出难以控制的呻吟。

“快点……”洛基全身上下都被汗水打湿，脸上的白皙因为快感的累积而变成粉红色。  
但索尔却故意停了下来。他握住洛基的腰，用手带了点节奏之后又直接放手，说：“乖，自己动。”

萦绕在俩人身边的空气里混着越来越醇美的信息素。洛基有点不知所措地望着索尔，即使略感羞涩，但得不到满足的欲望依然驱使着他主动抬高臀部又坐下，重复了几次之后他不得不攀上索尔的肩膀，指甲用力地掐进对方的皮肉。他在抗议，对索尔的“消极怠工”而抗议。  
  
索尔和他交换了一个带着笑意的深吻，然后再度开始在洛基身体里面顶弄。这一次洛基学会了，他主动迎合着索尔的动作——这样快感毋庸置疑会来得更强烈。这一场温柔又充满耐心的性事在索尔的主导下变得无比漫长，他不知道自己是故意延长彼此相拥的时间，还是因为他喜欢看见被情欲折磨的洛基，亦或仅仅是眼眶里因为快感而积攒着的剔透的泪水。  
  
最后来临的高潮让两人都觉得心生满意又无比疲惫。洛基整个人软在索尔的肩膀上，闷哼着呻吟声都发不出来了。他提前高潮了几次，现在两只腿都在控制不住地发抖。

索尔从洛基的身体里退了出来，把洛基放在床上。朦胧间洛基感觉到索尔似乎在太阳穴落下了一个吻。但他实在是累坏了，只能低声哼了几句，其实也并没有特别想说的话，只是往索尔的方向靠了靠，舒服地睡着了。索尔不由得心底发热，于是将洛基更用力地抱在怀里，两个人裹着一张毛毯睡在一起。  
  
睡梦深处，洛基回到了Jarnvid的旧宅。他发现自己的正站在院子里，向日葵随着风的方向起舞，听见远处教堂传来祈祷的钟声。几步之遥的地方，母亲和一些小伙伴正朝他招手。过来洛基，他们笑着说，过来拍照了。“好的，妈妈。”洛基在梦中说道。他走过去站在前排的最中间，身旁是和他一般大的小伙伴，父亲站在后一排。而洛基乖巧的拉起母亲的手，朝她开心的笑着，像是讨糖吃的小孩。直到梦境里面的视角转换，洛基才发现在他走过来前，身旁原来一直站着另一个人。  
  
是少年的索尔。  
  
在夕阳的照耀下，洛基看不清他的五官和表情，但火焰般的金发落在肩头洛基便知道是他。洛基朝他招招手，索尔的手里抱着一整束浅白色的铃兰，他没有看洛基，只是摇摇头又微微一笑。  
  
洛基揉了揉眼睛，不确定是不是幻影在作怪。而等他再次睁开眼睛，梦境消失了，少年索尔也不见了踪影。可整个房间都飘荡着铃兰的香气。


	17. Chapter 17

洛基小时候一直想养一条狗。不需要多名贵的纯种犬，但如果是长毛的就最好了。他可以和小狗一起在花园里玩游戏，也可以在雨天后带着它出去散步，看它在草地上撒野狂奔摇尾巴。他设想过拥有狗的每一天都要如何度过——那时候父亲已经答应送他一只小狗了，小小洛基雀跃的心兴奋得就像夏日绽放的烟火。  
  
但那天迟迟未来，最终成为了心结不了了之。不过倒也不妨碍洛基有时候会梦见自己有条狗。  
  
就比如现在。  
  
湿润的呼吸喷洒在脸颊，凉凉的，带上潮意。洛基用手摸了摸自己的脸，嘟囔了几句侧过脸避开了，但“小狗”还是摇着尾巴不依不饶般跟了过来。这一次是轻吻，如春日的雨滴毫不吝啬。洛基伸手揉了揉“小狗”毛绒绒的脑袋，“别闹……”他咯咯地笑了几声，仍然没有从梦中醒来。  
  
直到“小狗”含住的他的下唇，用舌头撬开他的牙齿。  
  
假设他们是一对相处已久的平凡的恋人，那么这个早安之吻会变得稀松平常。但意识恢复过来的洛基回忆起他们昨晚做了什么，连忙把压在自己的身上的人推开。表情冻住了，洛基有些茫然而不知所措，绿色瞳孔像黎明的微光，但索尔散发出的信息素又分明在安抚着他。  
  
吻被中止了，额头还相抵着。“你不发烧了。”可能是光线的原因，他觉得索尔的脸色有些发白，语气倒是轻松不少。  
“几点了？”洛基一想起昨晚自己的痴缠，只能避开他的目光。  
“10点多了。去洗个澡。我热了汤，洗完过来吃早餐。”索尔在他的额头落了一个吻。  
洛基不回话。只是从鼻腔里淡淡的哼了声，裹着毛毯蜷缩起来。  
  
浴室里传来哗啦哗啦的水声，热水淋在肩膀上，发情期带来的不适和酸痛仿佛一起被带走。洛基闭上眼睛，脑袋里飞快地回忆着这几天经历的一切，枪战、逃亡、躲避、解谜、相处……但总是无法自控般将最后的定点落在奥丁森那只蓝眼睛上。昨晚的唇齿相吮、身体相融的情景还历历在目，一阵阵由奥丁森带来的快感让洛基身体发软。  
  
他就好像迷药，一丝丝浸透、软化、酥麻洛基原本冷硬的神经和骨髓。这是洛基活到现在从没经历过的。在缓缓上升的水雾中，洛基身体的某处突然松动了一块。  
  
这样诡异的想法让他不寒而栗。洛基连忙擦干身体，穿好裤子，裸着上身走到卧室里打算找一件干净的备用上衣。  
  
奥丁森的脚步声在背后响起——有点拖沓，洛基刚穿好上衣将下摆塞进裤子里，身后的大个子整个人突然靠在他的背脊之上，全部重量如灰色的铅块沉沉压住。洛基本以为这又是奥丁森玩的什么花样，但他感受到身后人的滞顿和迟缓。  
  
新换上的干燥的衬衫又被濡湿了，洛基不用去看都能明白那是什么。  
  
他立即反手将索尔扶住，放倒在床上。血又开始渗了出来，拆开绷带一看，索尔的伤口居然开始化脓，血水往外冒，连体温都开始升高。  
  
“昨天不是还好好的吗？”洛基找来干净的棉花和绷带按住他的伤口，厉声问道，“你没有察觉到伤口的异样吗？”  
索尔摇摇头，笑容苍白：“我只记得昨天很快乐。”  
反驳的话已经到嗓子眼了，堵在喉咙咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡。洛基转身去找医疗箱里的原本就所剩无几的消炎药，像索尔这样的情况，如果不尽快注射盘尼西林，那他整个人恐怕就要发烧致死。  
  
按照他们的计划，负责这间安全屋补给的奥丁森的手下会在这两天到达。索尔原本计划着到时候再离开，但显然他身上的伤已经等不到那个时候了。要么他俩现在就走，要么洛基能找到更多的抗生素。  
  
洛基将索尔往床中央拖动，在他身上盖了条毛毯然后迅速穿好自己的外套。他俯身在索尔旁边问：“你的枪呢？枪和子弹都藏在哪儿？”  
“不可以出去，洛基。危险。”索尔拉住他的手，摇摇头。  
“别废话了。”洛基拍拍索尔的脸，示意他保持清醒：“我开车去最近的药店买些药再回来。不然你就得死在这儿。”  
  
索尔不愿意告诉他枪和子弹藏匿的位置，更不愿意洛基贸然离开。但洛基还是捕捉到了他飘忽的眼神，在提到枪和子弹的时候落到了衣柜处又仓促的移了回来。索尔的意识开始涣散了，迷蒙间看见洛基在衣柜前面来回翻找，最终还是按到了机关。匕首、小型手枪、步枪、冲锋枪和手榴弹，各种武器应有尽有。洛基直接跳过了匕首，反正再怎么新蔟也没有自己手里的那把好用，而步枪和冲锋枪这些目标又太大。他拿了一个背包，随手选了一把还算趁手的左轮、2个弹匣和两卷钞票直接扔了进去。  
  
离开卧室前洛基回头看了一眼躺在床上奄奄一息的索尔。他犹豫了几秒，走到床前轻轻地吻了一下索尔的额头。太轻了，嘴唇只是刚碰上索尔的皮肤就立刻移开。  
“……别死，等我回来。”  
  
不过是中午刚过的光景，但天色昏暗，乌云沉沉地压了下来在天际那边聚拢。夏季的雨总是来得蹊跷，洛基眉头紧皱，心里升起一种不详的预感。洛基从药店出来之后加快了步伐，希望可以赶在暴雨来临之前回到安全屋。  
  
但他只是刚坐上车，关好门，一辆越野车迅雷般从对面的马路直冲过来，“砰”的一声直接撞上了副驾驶一侧的车身。车厢里的空间瞬间被挤压，巨大的冲击力让洛基来不及护住自己的脑袋。他的整个身体被迫倾斜，重重撞上了一侧的玻璃。玻璃碎了，细小的碎片甚至插进了洛基的太阳穴，满脸是血。  
  
最开始的几秒天旋地转。洛基竭力保持脑袋清醒，求生的本能让他迅速把车门打开，跑。快跑。  
  
但一切都只是徒劳。  
  
喉咙涌起浓烈的血腥味、全身失力般眩晕、内脏震荡产生的剧痛、嗡嗡作响的耳朵……有人过来了，四只手掰开他死死扣住车门的手指，把他扔到地上，接着又拉着他的双脚在地面上拖行……这种似曾相似的感觉在哪里发生过，但洛基此刻的视线和意识被从眼底慢慢涌起的黑暗渗透，什么都想不起来了。  
  
双眼全黑之前，他最后看了一眼留在车厢里的背包。  
  
……药。  
  
从越野车上跳下来一个身材高大、身穿军装的的女Alpha。紫黑色的头发在脑后扎了一个马尾，脸上带着黑色的墨镜，看上去年纪不大，但肩上已经有军衔。她朝拖着洛基的那两人打了个手势，让他们把洛基扔进车里。然后又打开车里面的对讲机，电流滋啦了几声之后，对方终于接起来了。  
  
“是我。”女Alpha开口，“抓到奥丁森的Omega了。”  
隔了几秒的空隙，对讲机那边的回复才传过来：“先关起来，我待会儿过去找你。”  
“奥丁森呢？”  
“被他跑了。我找到安全屋的时候里面已经空了。”  
“你最好快点。老大可不喜欢等。”女Alpha的语气有点轻蔑。  
“普洛西玛，我知道我在做什么。”对讲机那头的人明显不耐，“别弄死你手上的Omega，随便玩玩就可以了。”  
“那我可以把他的指甲拔了吗？”女Alpha的笑声夹着电波传来，就像在谈论今天的天气。  
“不可以。别弄出太大的伤口，把命给我留着。”  
  
挂了对讲机之后范达尔坐在车里默默抽了一只烟。他来晚了一步。好不容易找到索尔·奥丁森的安全屋，原本以为能把两个人的抓到，没想到还是给奥丁森跑了。当范达尔用炮筒直接轰开安全屋的门，绝对没想到迎接他的只有一屋子的寂静。客厅、卧室和卫生间明显有被人收拾过的痕迹，甚至连床单都一起被带走了。只剩放在餐桌上的两碗孤零零的土豆汤。  
  
他以为自己呆在奥丁森身边那么多年已经能完全摸清对方的底细，但没想到还是天真了。范达尔忍不住在心里嘲笑自己，他花了那么多天才找到安全屋，现在却连是谁救走奥丁森都不知道。  
“头儿，现在怎么办？”范达尔的手下走过来请示。  
“去和普洛西玛汇合。”抽了一半的烟头被扔出车窗。范达尔一踩油门，隐藏在安全屋附近的几辆车跟着一溜烟开走了。  
  
*  
  
身体的剧痛让洛基的意识和感官变得混沌而模糊。他睁开眼睛，像失足掉落陷阱的猎物，惊慌失措间经历了漫长的坠落之后，终于结结实实的砸到底。洛基抬起头，周围的环境阴冷而陌生，手铐和铁链将他紧紧的绑在一张椅子上，正前方，一辆高大的越野车开着远光灯正对着他的脸，洛基的视野所及之处全是一片花白。太阳穴流下的血迹已经干了，黏糊糊的和凌乱的黑发缠在一起。洛基舔了舔破损的嘴角，事发的时候他以为自己会被直接撞死，没想到还能残喘到现在。  
  
“醒了？”前方传来一个女人的声音，“没想到约顿海姆的Omega还挺能扛。”脚步声渐渐靠近，一名穿着军装的女Alpha出现在洛基眼前，冷冰冰的脸上带着一丝讥讽。  
“你认识我么？”女Alpha问。  
洛基垂下眼眉，摇摇头。  
“不知道也不重要。”她晃了晃手中的电击棒，“给我那块军牌。”  
“……”洛基太渴了，几乎要撕裂自己的喉咙才能发出声音，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
这个回答在女Alpha的预料之中。猝不及防地，电击棒直接捅向洛基的腹部，洛基控制不住地抽搐，撕心裂肺的惨叫。电流唰的一下爬满全身，每一个神经末梢都在瑟瑟发抖。几秒之后电击才结束，洛基涣散的视线让他看不清周围的景象。  
“我再说一次，给我纳尔弗的军牌。”  
“你那么想要纳尔弗的军牌，为什么不直接去找他……”  
“不听话的Omega，”女Alpha啧啧几声，“想不通奥丁森那家伙怎么会选择留你在身边。”  
  
洛基一次次地否认，不间断的折磨让每一秒都变得格外漫长。短时间电击过量的后遗症会使身体不受控制的颤栗，连皮肤上都会布满宛如闪电般的伤痕。他全身发抖，冷汗一次次浸透了衬衫，就好像刚从水里打捞出来一样。  
“亡命鸳鸯也算是趣事一件。可惜那家伙运气太好……”  
洛基的思维灵光一闪，终于被他捕捉到了有用的信息。“所以你们不只是针对我，还打算把奥丁森置于死地……”嗓音就像被砂纸磨过般沙哑。  
  
女Alpha身边出现了一位身高将近2米的男Alpha，他站在一旁观察洛基已经好一阵子了。眼看过了这么久还是什么都审不出来，心里不由得一阵恼怒。于是抬腿一记前踢，将洛基连着身后的椅子一起飞踹出去，洛基顿狼狈地往后摔出好几米，嘴巴喷出星星点点的血沫。  
“悠着点。”女Alpha忍不住笑出声来，“还得留着他的命。”  
男Alpha于是往前迈了几步，伸手将洛基连人带椅又拖回了原来的位置。  
  
“给我军牌，亲爱的。”他们之前搜过洛基的全身，并未找到那块军牌，急于在“老大”面前邀功的心态使她的耐心逐渐耗尽。  
“……我最后说一次，”洛基牙关咬紧，大脑已经开始混沌，抬起眼睛茫然地和面前的Alpha对视着：“我不知道你在说什么，我没有他的军牌……”  
  
不知道过了多久，洛基从短暂的昏迷中醒来。他抬起头，呆呆地注视着架高的屋顶——他这才发现，原来这里是一个废弃的仓库。胸口快要喘不过气了，仓库里除了越野车射出来的灯光，周围都是漆黑一片。洛基不清楚从自己被抓到现在已经过了多久，但长时间、持续不断的折磨导致身体异常疲惫。  
  
“给他注射点安非他命，别让他睡着。”女Alpha向身边的人吩咐道，“我们还有一整个夜晚可以消磨。”

\---------------------------  
【1】：普洛西玛，其实就是Proxima，比邻星。我用了音译。  
【2】：安非他命，能治疗嗜睡症，防止疲劳。过量使用会成瘾。


	18. Chapter 18

审问对于双方来说是一场拉锯战。他们的精力和意志会在一场接一场的用刑中消耗殆尽，开始变得不知所措，最后极有可能在大脑一片空白之中认了罪。洛基可是非常熟悉这一套流程。  
作为贝莱斯特将军的秘书，他曾经在贝莱斯特好几次亲自审问重要罪犯时担任现场的记录员。为了让罪犯招供，酷刑是少不了的。洛基曾经见过他们用一根皮鞭抽打罪犯的脚底和后背，直到皮肤变得红肿紫青之后，用滚烫的热水故意浇在伤口之上，那种血肉瞬间被烫熟之后的味道洛基发誓这辈子他都忘不了。  
  
当然也有“温柔”一些的手段。不给食物、不给水已经是常态，除此之外罪犯还要求面对着墙壁“罚站”，通常情况下一站就是好几天。或者是剥夺睡觉的权利。  
  
是这样了，洛基闭着眼睛垂下头。他现在经历的就是这一步：体内被注射的安非他命正一点点消磨掉他睡觉的需求，瓦解他的意志。洛基已经连续3天没有睡觉了，长时间不睡觉其实是一种很怪异的感受。整个人就好像踩在棉花糖上一样轻飘，眼前会不停地闪过令人眩晕的光斑。感官在现实和缥缈的幻象中来回切换，耳畔有时候轰轰作响，有时候又无比清晰。  
  
但他知道自己除了熬下去没有别的办法。在审问过程中，最重要的一点就是保持十足的耐心，这是“谁比谁坚持得更久，谁就能多活一秒”的比赛。而很明显，那位女Alpha的耐心已经快被自己耗尽了，更别提她身边那位只知道动用武力的莽夫。  
  
想到这里，洛基的内心居然有些控制不住的骄傲，并且充满了对对手的嘲讽。即使生理上极度疲惫，但心理上洛基却占据着高地。  
  
但下一秒——  
  
一个巴掌突然用力地将扇向洛基发白的脸庞，嘴角的血丝瞬间就流了下来。  
“你在笑什么？”女Alpha带着怒火，盯着洛基一字一顿地说道。洛基动了动嘴唇，但连续二十多个小时的高强度审问已经让他说不出话来了。  
女Alpha的脸色意外地难看，她捏住洛基的下巴，扳过他的脸：“回答我！！”声音回荡在空旷的仓库里，但洛基还是紧抿嘴角，湿漉漉的头发遮住了眼睛。  
  
“拿糖水和营养剂过来。”女Alpha转头吩咐道，然后掐住洛基的咽喉迫使他张开嘴巴，把一整杯混着营养剂的糖水都灌了进去。洛基被呛得难受，被拷在身后的手把铁链晃荡得叮当作响。  
  
“你们拿我没辙了，不是么？”等到洛基终于缓过来之后，他才漫不经心地抬起头，对着她露出一个看似无害的微笑，哑着声音说：“让我猜猜看……纳尔弗应该已经被你们杀了，所以你们才一直咬着我不放。但在我这儿你们没有得到任何关于军牌的信息，又舍不得杀了我……所以才这样气急败坏……”  
洛基用舌头舔了舔嘴唇（尽管于事无补），挑起一边眉毛，挑衅着问：“我这样分析得对么？”  
  
女Alpha站直上身俯视着洛基。沉默了几秒之后，她转身回到越野车里，过了几分钟之后又走了回来。洛基看见她手里拿着一只空的针管，还有一瓶装着透明的液体药剂瓶。她将针管插入药剂瓶里，将液体全部抽进针管，再将针管中原先的空气全部打出。她站在洛基面前，让两个手下用力按住洛基，男Alpha则绕到身后将紧绑着一只手的铁链松开。  
  
那只重获自由的手臂一把就被女Alpha抓住，洛基听见她说：“如果不是被你逼急了，我也不会想用毒品来对付你。”越野车射出来的灯光被她高大的身体遮挡，投在洛基眼前的是一片阴影。即使他看不清对方脸上的表情，此刻也会觉得阴森寒冷，犹如看见从地狱的深渊中咆哮着苏醒的魔鬼。  
  
疯了。  
  
洛基恍惚中开始用力的挣扎，扭动着手臂，但都被死死地压住了。眼看着针头就要刺破皮肤，仓库的大门突然被拉开，白日的光毫无阻拦地射进来。洛基下意识的紧闭双眼，抽回手臂，针头直接在皮肤划了一道长长的口子。  
  
原来已经是白天了。洛基的脑袋里突然闪过这样一句无关痛痒的感叹。  
  
他听见女Alpha低骂了一声，直接转过身走向光的方向。身后的男Alpha显然对于“打针”被中断感到很不满意，于是朝洛基的胸口和腹部补了几拳，再次把洛基打倒在地。洛基口里发出含糊不清的低语，夹杂着难忍的呻吟。他听见有人在大声呵斥着什么，“普洛西玛”这个名字让仓库变得更加空空荡荡。原来那婊子叫普洛西玛，洛基想。  
  
但是其余的话洛基什么都没有听清，他吃力地盯着那个莫名其妙出现的人——是一个高个子的男人，穿着一身军装。男人背对着他，光影的流动刚好把他肩膀以上的部分全罩在阴影里，让洛基看不清对方的模样。男人一直在和普洛西玛在争执着，而后洛基看见他从口袋里掏出了香烟——洛基对众神发誓，如果可以的话，他现在也想来一口，和一个打火机，红色的。  
  
  
房间正中央躺着一个人。  
  
他的左臂吃力的往前伸，苍白的手上青筋突起，靠近肩膀的锁骨处有几黑洞般的阴影，汨汨地流着血水，散发出恶臭的腥味。索尔站在一旁，一动不动，胸腔仿佛被铅块堵住般窒息。他看着地板上的人发出一阵嘈杂的呼吸，他已经很虚弱了，整个人瘫倒在地板上，后背时不时抽搐。他的头发全部塌了下来遮住脸，但索尔还是能看见他的嘴唇一张一合。  
  
他用嘶哑的声音念了他的名字。  
  
索尔走近俯下身，打量着他黑发后面白色的面庞。直到他费力地转过头来，像猫一般眯起的眼睛里闪着墨绿色，一眨不眨地盯着索尔。  
  
“洛基？”索尔不知所措，而后肩膀急速地颤抖着。  
  
“洛基！！！”  
  
一声大叫，索尔终于从刚才的噩梦中惊醒。他满头是汗，胸口像是撕裂了什么，疼痛得难以忍受。索尔向自己的一旁伸手——他以为洛基会睡在自己旁边，但他除了抓到床上灰色被子之外，什么都没有。  
  
这里不是安全屋。  
  
房间进门的角落里，坐着的一位上了年纪的女佣突然惊醒，从椅子上站了起来。她的嘴唇抖抖索索，看见索尔醒来之后立刻打开房门跑了出去。  
  
女佣的一阵喧哗把索尔的父母和海姆达尔都吸引来了。从海姆达尔把索尔救回来的那一天算起，他已经整整沉睡了3天。伤口已经被医生处理过，除了目前行动仍需要小心之外并无大碍。索尔这次遇刺让弗丽嘉和奥丁都颇为担心，尤其是弗丽嘉——自从索尔失踪了之后就没少以泪洗面，3天前看到索尔奄奄一息被救回来时更甚。  
  
索尔只能暂时安抚了一下提心吊胆的母亲，然后问海姆达尔：“他呢？”  
“谁？”海姆达尔不解。  
“和我一起在安全屋的那个人。”  
“少将，我不明白您的意思。当我抵达安全屋的时候，只有您一个人在那里。”  
  
索尔被救了回来，但只有他一个人。那洛基呢？这三天他都去哪儿了？  
他坚信洛基不会逃走，那么最有可能的就是被人给抓住了。  
  
就在这时，范达尔突然出现在奥丁森宅子里。自从索尔失踪之后，他一直在外面寻找索尔，此刻看见索尔并无大碍的出现在面前，心里也不由得松了一口气。但只是片刻之后，范达尔开口低声对索尔说：“我在外面搜集到了情报，有人说看见一个黑发的青年在这附近的药店门口被抓了……我怀疑是洛基。”  
  
索尔的面色顿时阴沉下来，他立即吩咐范达尔准备好两辆装甲越野车，又让海姆达尔调用直升机在后面跟着。索尔来不及细想这份情报的可靠性，说他此刻是无头苍蝇也认了。只要有一丝找到洛基的希望他都愿意去尝试。  
  
“所以传闻是真的？”奥丁面露不悦，坐在沙发里双手握住拐杖，“现在军队里都谣传，说你找了一个约顿海姆的Omega，还是个俘虏。”  
“父亲。”索尔闻言转过头，一脸严肃地对奥丁说：“他救过我。”  
“那又如何？什么时候轮到一个少将去救一个普普通通的Omega了？更何况还是个战俘。”  
“他不是一个普普通通的Omega。”索尔的语气充满了暴躁和压抑：“他是劳菲森的儿子，20年前我们就认识，您还记得吗？需不需要我帮您回忆一下？当初是您带我去约顿海姆，是您给我介绍了劳菲森一家，同样的，也是您让我和他成为好朋友的。如果您和我一样还怀念着和劳菲森一家的友谊，那么此刻也绝不会见死不救。”  
奥丁先是一愣，听到索尔这番说词脸上的表情更显疲态，他像是在回忆往事，又像在自嘲。最后才慢悠悠地开口：“所以你是想告诉我，直到现在你对他还保留着15岁时的感情吗？”  
  
晚一秒找到洛基，就会多一份危险，索尔已然不想再和奥丁浪费过多的时间。离开前他对奥丁说：“如果我之前骗了您，那么我向您道歉。但我对他的感情……是的，这么多年来一直都没变过。”  
  
  
小臂和手腕处传来刺骨的疼痛，洛基连同椅子一起仍旧保持着倒在地上的姿势。自从那个男人来了之后，看守的士兵似乎都忘了他的存在，也忘了他有一只手已经从铁链里“释放”了出来，剩下的那一只手也只是被松松垮垮的链子捆住而已。  
  
洛基不动神色地用那只可以自由活动的手往后一摸，湿乎乎的血肉。  
  
铁链勒进了肉里。  
  
洛基吃痛的“嘶——”了一声。但与这份疼痛相比，眼前的变动则更让他感兴趣。那个男人和普洛西玛大吵一架之后就走了，但奇怪的是，洛基发现有一部分士兵也跟着撤退了，甚至包括普洛西玛。他看见普洛西玛坐上了其中一辆高大的越野车，然后直接开出了仓库。  
  
所以现在仓库里——如果他没分析错的话，管事的只剩下那位有肌肉没脑子的男Alpha，还有2名普通军官。或许是刚才被灌下去的糖水让他的头脑又恢复了灵活，洛基绿色的眼珠子来回转了几圈之后，发现自己如果要逃跑，只需要在不惊动仓库外其他士兵（如果有的话）的情况下，解决掉仓库里面的3个人就算事成一半。  
  
洛基舔了舔唇，很危险，但值得一试。  
  
天色已经渐渐暗沉。范达尔开着车在最前方，后面跟着两辆实枪荷弹的装甲越野车，更远一点的空中，海姆达尔坐在直升机上开着探照灯向四周围扫视。坐在副驾驶位的索尔一直沉默不语，半张脸陷在黑暗中，只能看得清他紧绷的下巴和颌骨曲线。  
“抽烟么？”他随手从车里翻出一包香烟，点燃了之后朝车窗外重重地吐了口气。  
范达尔撇过头看了一眼，很快又将视线移了回来：“你已经很久不抽烟了，”他说。  
索尔没有接话，过了一会儿他才喃喃自语道：“你记不记得有一次他从树上掉下来？留了一个伤疤在小腿那儿。”  
“他那么怕疼，摔下来的时候哭了好久。”  
“我记得。”范达尔目不转睛地盯着前方。  
索尔猛吸了几口之后，直接把烟头扔出窗外接着说：“这么怕疼的人，怎么能去当军人呢……”  
  
索尔闭上眼睛，车厢里没人再说话。车一直往偏僻的森林里面开，眼看周围景色越来越陌生之时，范达尔突然停了下来。他伸手指了指前方说：“洛基就在里面。”不远的前方说是一个废弃的仓库。  
  
行动开始了，直升机的轰鸣率先打破了黑夜的寂静。在海姆达尔的扫射的掩护下，索尔、范达尔和装甲车的士兵一同往仓库的方向冲去。  
  
仓库的门被打开的时候，索尔第一眼就看到了最里面的角落里和一个身材高大的Alpha扭打在一起的洛基，仓库里还有两具被胸口的刀伤致死的尸体，一看就知道是洛基的杰作。如果是平时正常状态下的洛基可能还有一丝胜算，但是索尔明显感觉到现在洛基在体力上已经处在劣势，还是最糟糕的那种。他把手中的步枪瞄准Alpha，但是洛基闪现的身影让他迟迟不敢扣动扳机。  
  
就在索尔打算直接冲进去的时候，两个不怕死的Beta朝他冲了过来，子弹“唰唰唰”地打在地上，顿时扬起一片烟尘。这两个Beta纠缠着索尔不放，但眼看不远处洛基已经被Alpha踹飞在地，被掐住咽喉，连着吐了好几口血沫，索尔的面孔已经满是凶悍之气。  
“范达尔！！！”他大吼一声，远处刚结束扫射的范达尔立刻将枪口对准那两位Beta，索尔也终于得以脱身。  
  
顾不了那么多了。索尔拿起枪，定神屏息，射出的第一颗子弹正中Alpha的手臂，疼得他嗷嗷大叫，瞬时放开了洛基的喉咙。就在他转过身要寻找子弹的来源时，索尔的第二颗、第三颗子弹不偏不倚依次射中他的胸膛和脑门，鲜红的血液立刻渗了出来，顺着衣服滴滴答答的往下坠。  
  
Alpha轰然倒地。索尔也松了一口气。  
  
洛基推开压在自己身上的尸体，吃力地站起身。索尔这才看清洛基惨白的脸色和满身的血迹，心脏顿时像被利刃穿透了一样，变成了一堆血肉模糊的烂肉。懊恼和自责在心里翻滚着，自己应该保护好他的，甚至一开始就不应该把他从米德加尔特带出来。  
  
洛基的眼睛虽然是睁开的，但却根本看不清任何东西。他知道自己狼狈极了，刚才的缠斗仿佛榨干了他体内的最后一丝力气，他摇摇晃晃地走着，意识混混沌沌，但前方有个缥缈的声音却越来越清晰：“洛基……”  
  
“洛基……”  
“看着我……洛基……”  
“我找到你了……洛基……”  
  
是快死了么？为什么会听见索尔的声音？  
  
洛基的脚步一顿，眼看就要直接跪跌在地上，下一秒却被一双手紧紧抓住，掉进了一个温暖的怀里。  
  
身体先是条件反射般一紧。而后当洛基再度闻到Alpha的味道，熟悉的，安全的，充满了力量，他才毫无防备般将沾满了血迹的头靠在索尔的胸前，受惊的鹿终于回了自己熟悉的森林里。“没事了，没事了。”索尔亲吻洛基的眉眼，下巴的胡茬一下接一下地擦着洛基的侧脸，像是雄性动物在标记自己的所属物。洛基依旧闭着眼睛，呼吸逐渐平稳，像是在索尔的怀里终于找到了温暖和平和。  
  
“我以为你死了。”洛基撕扯着喉咙，他吐出来的每一个字都像被千刀万剐一样疼。  
“你走的时候对我说，‘别死，等我回来’。……所以我不会死。”  
  
索尔的手温柔地将洛基的脸抬起，他的舌尖从洛基的嘴唇间探入，在牙关前温柔舔舐，唇齿间还残留着温存的烟草味。  
  
这是一个没有过多纠缠的吻，却又出乎意料地小心。彼此之前的失联和遭受的折磨似乎都在这一吻中，被融化成难以说清的柔情和抚慰。


	19. Chapter 19

索尔带洛基回到宅子的时候已临近深夜。  
  
把洛基从仓库救出来之后，索尔直接抱着他上了直升机，留下范达尔和其他人善后。海姆达尔坐在驾驶座，透过后视镜他看见索尔背靠座椅，怀里抱着全身血迹斑斑的那个“他”，一只手特意托着他的头。  
  
索尔时不时低下头亲吻怀里人的侧脸，像是在鼓励对方坚持住。但洛基还是咳出了不少血沫，星星点点全溅在索尔的外套上。“海姆达尔，再开快些。”索尔催促着，阴影笼罩住他的脸庞，只剩下蓝色的独眼反射出微光，像寒夜的北极星。  
  
一到家，索尔就直奔三楼那间自己的卧室。奥丁和弗丽嘉都在，家庭医生也已经提前安排。索尔刚把洛基放在床上，西弗女士就带着护士进到房间里。她只瞅了一眼，就叹息着摇摇头。这样的反应让索尔感到不悦，但奥丁森一家只能退到一旁看她们帮洛基清理身体。他裸露的手臂上，被利器割了几道血痕，纵横交错的颇为吓人。可能是触碰到伤口，洛基拧起眉毛，嘴巴里也发出含糊不清的呻吟。  
  
“轻点。他怕疼。”索尔看洛基的表情不对，压低声音提出不满。  
西弗挑起眉梢，嫌他在房间里面碍事，干脆将索尔赶了出去。  
  
“那就是劳菲森的儿子？”门外，索尔和奥丁、弗丽嘉站在走廊上低语。  
索尔点头，面露担忧地朝门里看了一眼才回道：“要是我再晚一点找到他，恐怕抱回来的就是一具尸体。”  
奥丁不置可否，弗丽嘉柔声开口说：“我倒是觉得他长得和小时候差不多，白皮肤黑头发。”她拍了拍索尔的肩膀让他别担心，与其在这里站着干等，她建议索尔先去客房把身上的脏衣服都换了。就在三人准备离开的时候，伴随着一声女人的惨叫，卧室里突然传来的动静撕破了宁静的夜幕。  
  
索尔连忙冲进去，医疗器械和玻璃药瓶全倒在地上，慌慌张张一片狼藉。西弗一脸吃痛的表情按着自己的手腕，而洛基根本没有躺在床上。他下了床，双手紧握着一把手术刀，后背微微弓起，全身绷紧贴着墙壁。从他涣散发白的眼神中，索尔一看就知道他还没有从仓库的环境中脱离出来。  
  
“他突然醒了，但不让我碰他。”一旁的西弗把手腕给索尔看了眼。还好洛基的力气不大，手腕处只留下了一个小伤口。  
  
索尔摆摆手让西弗退到身后。长时间断水断食让洛基变得格外虚弱，双腿止不住地打颤，不得不顺着墙角坐在地上蜷缩着发抖的身体。索尔先是小心翼翼地往前移了几小步，眼看洛基没有抗议于是整个人在他面前蹲了下来。两个人已经靠得足够近，索尔轻唤洛基的名字，但并没有在他疲惫失焦的瞳孔中看到自己的倒影。  
  
那片干净的绿色被翻搅得浑浊不堪。  
  
心脏仿佛被懊悔和恨意的酸楚浸泡，在体内沉沉浮浮又抽空。索尔身体前倾跪在洛基的面前，“洛基……是我……”他用只有两个人能听到的音量温柔地重复着。一只手缓缓的伸了出去，摊开自己的掌心示意毫无恶意。索尔轻握住洛基的手，干燥粗糙的指腹缠绕上对方的五指，趁洛基晃神之时把手里的手术刀悄悄地抽了出来扔到一旁。  
  
而后温暖的手覆上洛基的侧脸，绕到颈后那片敏感的皮肤轻轻摩挲。信息素的刺激让身体的记忆如潮水般回涌，洛基似乎认出了索尔，紧绷的身体终于获得一丝松懈。索尔继续靠前，将洛基搂在怀里，一边拍着他的后背，一边轻吻他的耳廓，在耳边低语安慰着。过了一会儿，洛基终于回复平静，双臂环上索尔的肩膀，索尔顺势把他从地板抱回床上。  
  
“你的信息素能让他平静下来。”眼前的发生的一切瞒不过医生的眼睛，西弗问：“你把他标记了？”  
奥丁和弗丽嘉站在门口目睹了刚才发生的一切。索尔有些不自然地看了眼父母，轻咳一声，讪讪地说了句：“没有。”  
但该做的都做了。  
这些Alpha和Omega之间的特殊反应自然也逃不过奥丁的眼睛。“胡闹。”他板着脸叹了口气，和弗丽嘉离开了。  
  
洛基沉沉地陷在床上，他的手指一直和索尔的勾在一起，这样似乎能让他感到安心。西弗同意让索尔留下来帮忙，他听从吩咐把洛基的衬衫的纽扣解了，接着用剪刀把袖口和肩膀部分的布料剪开，小心地清理伤口。  
  
赤裸的上半身伤痕累累，胸口和肋骨部分青红交错。西弗仔细检查了一遍没发现明显的外伤，肋骨和胸腔也没有骨头破裂的迹象。索尔心里的重石刚落地，又听见她说：“索尔，看这里 。”索尔低头凑近，发现洛基的手臂内侧有好几个针口。  
“根据刚才的生理反应和精神状态，我猜他们应该是给他注射了安非他命。”西弗说。  
“情况很糟糕么？”索尔问。  
“如果没有过量还好，但是也要担心会有一点戒断的过激反应。”  
接下来的事情奥丁森就帮不上忙了。他只是坐在洛基身边，看着西弗和护士处理完洛基身上所有的伤口之后又给他吊了一瓶营养液。  
  
那晚索尔在客房匆忙洗了个澡，回到卧室的时候直接让守夜的女佣离开了。洛基睡在大床的一侧，手背上还输着液。连续3天的滴水未进让他的身体变得越发瘦削，固体食物是吃不了的，目前只能靠营养液维持机能。索尔一动不动地在床边站了许久，直到掌心开始发烫。他蹑手蹑脚地爬上了床，凑到洛基的脖颈边贪婪地闻了口他的味道，最后一只手轻轻搭在洛基的腰上。  
但洛基仍旧昏睡，丝毫感觉不到身边有人。索尔能从他的呼吸声中感觉到疲惫，仿佛心肺被荆棘捆绑，一呼一吸间都会被利刺带出血来，滴滴答答猩红一片。  
  
这让索尔眼圈发红。他注视着洛基的侧脸，在耳畔轻道一声晚安，最后留下一个温柔的吻。  
  
  
第二天清晨，洛基的身体产生了第一次戒断反应。先是全身发热，瞳孔扩散，而后四肢的轻微抽搐变成了痉挛。索尔变得束手无策，他第一次觉得与目睹洛基此刻糟糕的状态相比，在前线打仗或许是一件更得心应手的事情。西弗一个上午的忙碌终于让洛基再度平静下来，这样的反应接下来还会出现一两次，西弗嘱咐索尔，“不过一切都在好转。等他睡够了、清醒过来之后就可以吃东西了。”

房间的窗帘被紧紧的拉拢了，厚实的窗帘拖到地上，阳光能透过的光线已经大大减弱——这样有利于洛基的康复，帘子外是夏日灼热的光芒，帘子内则像平日下午3、4点时的光景，容易让人昏昏欲睡。  
  
海姆达尔直到推开半掩的房门，才发现索尔坐在角落的书桌后。他看了一眼床上躺着的人，轻手轻脚走到索尔面前，低声问：“您找我？”  
索尔把一根手指按在嘴唇上，两个人一前一后走到隔壁的偏厅里。偏厅的一扇窗户开着，热浪一波一波的涌进来，粉色的光线透过百叶窗在地摊上形成了金色的梯子。索尔站在窗前，背对着海姆达尔，他伸手摸进了裤袋想要掏出香烟，但却发现自己什么都没带。  
  
索尔转过身来，对海姆达尔说，我可以相信你么，我的朋友。  
黑皮肤的男子顿时明白少将的意思，点点头。  
索尔问：“昨晚在仓库救人的时候，你有没有察觉到有什么异样？”  
“看守的士兵武器装备都太低级，人数太少，看起来像是故意等着我们出现一样。”海姆达尔说。  
索尔点头同意。过了好一会儿，他漫不经心地把手从裤袋里抽出来，掌心里突然多了一颗子弹。他把子弹交给海姆达尔，“好好查查这颗子弹的来源，我需要知道这批子弹是经过谁的手流进阿斯加德的。”约顿海姆特有的巨蛇纹样在光线的照耀下反射出迷人的光泽，海姆达尔接过子弹，仔细地放在上衣内袋里。他没问索尔是得到这颗子弹的，毕竟来源已经不再重要，索尔要的是结果。  
  
临走前海姆达尔特意交待了安全屋的事情。他把安全屋里所有可能涉及到身份暴露的物件都带了回来，包括他和洛基换下的衣服、床单、还有客厅里写满了密密麻麻的字迹的纸张。  
“衣服先别动，床单可以烧了。纸张放我书房里。”索尔最后吩咐。


	20. Chapter 20

海姆达尔乘坐电车在艾达华尔的街道上穿行，这里是郊区，道路两旁都是冷冷清清的街景，没什么人，自然也不热闹。电车的终点站是一个小广场，它在站台停了会儿，等所有乘客都下了车又发着不情愿的摩擦声绕广场而过。海姆达尔也在此处下车，等他往前再走两个路口，这里的街道就变了名字，街景也焕然一新。  
  
街道右边是一家家商铺。卖着香肠的熟食店、五颜六色的水果店，还有女士的时装店和鞋帽店，这里的橱窗又大又漂亮，人们总是不由自主的驻足欣赏。在艾达华尔，除了偶尔有运送物资的飞机从天空呼啸而过之外，你几乎感觉不到战争带来的影响。  
  
在一个十字路口拐角的大楼上，有一家名叫“收藏家”的烟草店。店铺亮闪闪的招牌挂在二楼的的外墙，分别用阿斯加德语和世界语标注得清清楚楚。海姆达尔推门进去，店铺的门脸不大，但布置得很好。柜台里蓝色的天鹅绒上摆满了从各地进货的香烟盒，香烟的品牌自然也是双语展示——里面还不乏在战争时期一场紧俏的约顿海姆高级货。  
  
柜台里的售货员是新面孔。看见来了客人，他把身体前倾，手指扶在柜台边缘，笑脸盈盈地问：“日安先生，想试试我们的新品么？”他从柜台里拿出一盒装饰华丽的香烟，用指甲打开了烟盒盖子，训练有素地抽出一支递到海姆达尔面前：“试试？约顿海姆的新口味。”  
海姆达尔只瞅了一眼，伸出手指指了指柜台里面，语气平淡：“我需要这个，有罂粟花和雷神之锤铭文的这款。”  
“抱歉先生。”售货员笑着摇头，“这款被熟客预定了，不对外出售。”  
“我是替奥丁森先生来的。”海姆达尔补充道，“告诉坦利亚，奥丁森先生‘来取他的东西’。”  
售货员退到柜台后面打了个电话。唯唯诺诺的听完电话那端给的指示之后，直接走出去把前门关了。他不敢怠慢海姆达尔，带着他从店铺里穿过去，绕过曲折的走廊来到一个电梯前。“坦利亚·蒂万先生在楼上等您。”他说，恭敬地帮海姆达尔按了电梯。  
  
顶层的房间是坦利亚·蒂万的专属。里面和上一次海姆达尔来的时候没什么两样，不过仔细看，还是能看到坦利亚新搞来的几个稀奇货——展示柜里多了几个漂亮的、巨大的蝴蝶标本，如同恶魔之眼的花纹在将近半米的蓝色的翅膀上舒展开，头上还长着一对青瓷色的弯弯的触角。蝴蝶旁边放了一个猴子的水晶头骨，还有一个如同在襁褓中婴儿般大小的蛹。它正躺在苔藓上孵化，身体一抽一抽的如同婴儿的四肢。  
  
坦利亚·蒂万有数不清的奇异收藏品，如同巫术一般，会让人移不开眼睛。海姆达尔熟门熟路地走进里屋，看见他正坐在书桌后面，给一只三头天堂鸟的标本梳理羽毛。坦利亚面色红润，灰白色的头发堆在头顶梳得漫不经心。  
海姆达尔拉开椅子坐在他面前，轻声开口：“‘诸事如常’？”  
坦利亚回头一瞥，同样轻声回答：“‘感谢众神，平平静静’。”  
这是他们之间的暗语。  
  
海姆达尔无意和坦利亚绕弯子，他从上衣口袋里拿出索尔给他的那颗子弹，放在书桌上，说：“奥丁森先生让你查查这颗子弹的来历。”  
坦利亚拿过子弹放在手心，斜眼看了一下然后道：“约顿海姆的古董货。不瞒你说，这批子弹是通过我的门路进来的。这货可不好弄，要不是给的钱多，我也不愿意接这活儿。”  
“是谁下的订单？”海姆达尔问。  
坦利亚把天堂鸟的标本小心翼翼地放在书桌上，仿佛在观赏一副心爱的画，他缓缓开口：“即使是奥丁森先生想知道，我也不能说。”他“呵呵”地笑了两下，又补充道：“透露用户隐私，违背我的操守。更何况，奥丁森也没要求我一定要把所有情报都告诉他。”  
海姆达尔顿时面色铁青。  
  
“前几天针对奥丁森先生的刺杀闹的沸沸扬扬，我们怀疑这件事情和这颗子弹的买主有关系。如果以后奥丁森又有什么三长两短，你以为你还可以这样嚣张的搜集各种违禁品么？”  
海姆达尔故意慢悠悠地环视了周围一圈，“到那时候，这一屋子的宝贝，恐怕也不再属于你。”  
这会让坦利亚·蒂万发疯。他揽紧了面前的标本，疯狂地尖叫：“不行不行！谁也不能碰我的宝贝！”  
“那你就乖乖地听他的话。”海姆达尔阴沉着脸，从桌上一堆飞蛾的标本里面随意挑了一个，用手轻轻一捏就碎了。  
  
“我不能告诉你名字，”坦利亚吞了口唾沫，语气犹犹豫豫：“下订单的是一个金色头发的男士，来取货的是一个紫黑色头发高个子的女Alpha，我印象特别深。他们应该都是雇佣军。我真的只能告诉你这些。”  
  
海姆达尔笑了，他知道坦利亚没骗他。“记住你的身份，别给奥丁森先生惹事。”他头也不回的离开了坦利亚的“藏宝阁”，刚准备迈出烟草店，柜台后的售货员把他叫住了。他给海姆达尔递了一盒烟，压低声音说：“老板让我告诉你，那位男士离开时买了一盒这个牌子的香烟。”  
  
  
海姆达尔回到奥丁森宅子的时候已经临近下午。他在三楼的卧室找到了索尔，两个人在偏厅里面说话。范达尔应该是被安排了别的事情，自从那晚之后海姆达尔就再也没看见他在宅子里出现过。海姆达尔交代了从坦利亚那儿获得的情报，那一盒香烟也直接交给了索尔。  
  
“接下来怎么做？”海姆达尔问。  
  
索尔看着面前的香烟出神，一时想不起自己在什么地方见过这个牌子。良久之后他才继续吩咐海姆达尔，雇佣兵里面出现高大的女性Alpha的概率不会太多，让他从这个方向入手再仔细追查。  
  
这时卧室里突然传来一阵动静，索尔听见一声闷响，立刻从偏厅里出去一看：原本好好地躺在床上打吊针的洛基突然醒了过来，有些狼狈的坐在地上，手里扶着将倒未倒的吊瓶架。  
估计是睡了两天脑袋有些晕，刚才那一声动静该是洛基从床上直接摔了下来。  
  
索尔连忙过去将他抱回床上。“醒了？你怎么下来了？疼不疼？”  
海姆达尔还在，洛基有些不好意思，他抗拒地推开索尔的手说：“我没事。”  
索尔让海姆达尔把西弗叫来，他坐在床边摸了摸洛基的脸，又紧紧握住他的手，整个人仿佛顿时松了一口气，脸上也堆起了笑意。洛基的手腕还是疼，只能任由索尔就这样握着。  
“这是哪儿？”洛基被索尔盯着看有些不自在，于是随便找了个话题问道。  
“我家。”  
“你救了我？”洛基问。  
“嗯。你想知道的话我以后可以给你解释，现在先别想那些。”  
“但这不是我去过的那个房间。”  
“这里是我长大的那个家，我的父母还住在这儿。你上次去的那个，是我在外边的别墅。”索尔耐心地说，拉着洛基的手放到嘴边亲了几口。  
  
西弗带着护士赶了过来，她仔细检查了洛基身上的伤口，又问了些“脑袋疼不疼、胸口疼不疼”之类的话，洛基的康复情况还算好，除了手腕的伤比较严重之外。但即使清醒了，他现在还是只能吃流食，营养剂在索尔的坚持下还必须再多打两天。  
  
卧室里变得热闹起来。索尔吩咐女佣去后厨端吃的，西弗给洛基换了药和绷带，又嘱咐了一些注意事项，没呆多久就和海姆达尔离开了。老实说洛基的脑袋还有些发晕，他端详着屋子里面的摆设，看得出来是阿斯加德传统的风格——老派的、稳重的，并没有那间别墅来得时髦。  
  
他开始有点好奇，如果这里是索尔长大的地方，那他小时候会是什么模样。  
  
索尔从女佣手里接过餐盘，放在洛基面前小桌架上。洛基看了一眼，索尔应该是让人把所有他能吃的都准备了。牛奶、浓汤、燕麦粥、苹果汁、橙汁还有松软的鸡蛋羹。  
“你想喝汤么？”索尔把南瓜汤往洛基面前推了推，这让洛基想起了他们在安全屋那几天喝的豌豆汤和土豆汤。  
“……只要不是豌豆汤和土豆汤就可以。”  
“我保证这个比罐头汤好喝。”索尔笑了，他刚准备拿起汤匙，门口突然响起一阵清脆的敲门声。门口站着一位气质优雅的女士，她穿着一身鹅黄色的长裙，胸前搭配一条剔透的钻石项链，棕色的卷发梳得一丝不苟。  
  
“我是不是打扰你了，索尔？听说我们的贵客醒了，我特意过来看看。”那位女士朝洛基点点头，看起来像是很开心见到他。洛基也点头回应，心里猜测这应该就是索尔的母亲。  
“别劳烦起来了，……劳菲森先生，”索尔的母亲温柔地说：“我向你借用一下索尔，待会还你。”  
  
这样亲昵的语气让洛基有些不自在。他在心里自嘲，索尔·奥丁森可不是他的私有物。索尔把汤匙递给洛基，在他耳畔低声说了句“乖乖吃饭”就跟着弗丽嘉走出去。洛基握着汤匙，看到银制的把柄上有奥丁森家族的纹样，这样的家族，还真是老派得循规蹈矩。他舀了一勺南瓜浓汤，但手腕不能用力导致汤汁都撒了出来。洛基试了几次，最后干脆放弃。  
  
索尔陪着弗丽嘉下了楼来到前厅，奥丁和司机已经站那儿等着了。索尔遭到刺杀的事情在军队里引起了轩然大波，特别是根据范达尔后来的补充，军队里的人都认为这件事情的确是约顿海姆的“杰作”。奥丁对这个猜测不置可否，索尔也一直没出面，奥丁森家族对此事的“暂不回应”态度更是让真相扑朔迷离。  
  
但既然索尔的身体已经没有大碍，连洛基也被悄悄救了回来，这件事情总归是要解决的。晚上在议事厅有军方的晚宴，奥丁决定带着弗丽嘉去露个面，见见老朋友。他看了一眼整个人都轻松不少的索尔就知道洛基已经醒了。索尔送父母上车，临走前奥丁又嘱咐了几句，让他准备好过几天回军队的事宜。  
  
索尔刚踏上三楼，就撞见女佣端着食物从卧室里出来，除了牛奶喝了半杯，其他的根本没动。他接过餐盘走进房间，看见洛基又缩回了被子里，只有脑袋和半张脸露在外面。  
“不合胃口么？”索尔在床边坐了下来，抬起手把洛基垂下眉间的发丝拨回耳后。  
洛基没躲开。“痛，没办法吃。”  
索尔眉头一皱，“哪儿痛？”  
“……手。”洛基一个字一个字地往外蹦。  
在反应过来之前，洛基就被索尔从被子里抱了出来靠在软枕上。他看见索尔把自己刚让人撤掉的燕麦粥和南瓜汤端了回来，握着汤匙舀了一口汤送到自己面前。  
“我喂你。”  
  
两个人对视良久，最后洛基还是张嘴吃了下去。房间里只有银器碰撞在一起的叮当声，洛基看见索尔的手臂能自由活动，那肩膀上的伤应该就没事了。绿色的眼睛来回转，“你是怎么找到我的？”洛基看似随意地问了句。  
索尔叹了口气，伸手帮他擦了擦嘴角。“范达尔拿到了情报，有人看见你在药店附近出现。他们应该是冲着我来的，找不到我，所以只能抓你。”  
“关于那两天的事情，你能想起什么么？”索尔将两人中间的餐盘移开，往洛基的身边靠。  
  
不能告诉他那些人也在找密码。洛基的心在打鼓，但除了密码之外，索尔·奥丁森也是他们要弄死的目标。他摇摇头：“他们给我打了安非他命，”洛基抬眼看着索尔，“我想不起来。”  
  
“那就别想了。”索尔叹了口气，盯着洛基的嘴唇，“或许我就不应该把你从米德加尔特带出来，让你遭受这些……”  
“我——”  
  
洛基刚张嘴，下唇就被索尔含住了。他又闻到了索尔身上信息素的味道，一时恍惚，索尔的舌头就伸了进来。他一只手托着洛基的后脑勺，把他压进松软的枕头里。索尔的吻有些急，又有些用力，和之前的都不太一样。洛基呼吸短促，只张开嘴巴跟着他的节奏，直到脸庞发烫，俩人才停了下来。  
  
他们的鼻尖碰在一起。蓝色的眼睛合上又睁开，雾气在里面转啊转。  
  
“我以为我又要失去你了……”索尔用只有他俩能听见的声音说，像夜幕前的钟声，低沉又缥缈。  
  
洛基觉得自己的手里捧着一个心脏，沉甸甸的，冒着腾腾的热气。灵魂延伸出了无数敏感的触角，看到了远隔重洋的瀑布发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，又看了细长的金色雨滴刷刷落下。有什么东西已经从深渊中袅袅升起，如同一丝淡淡的味道，一个小精灵的脚印。  
  
“我在这儿。”


	21. Chapter 21

那天下午他俩躺在同一张床上睡了觉，洛基醒来的时候，房间里只剩他一个人。月光从窗帘的缝隙漏进来，照亮了地上的几格木地板。通向露台的落地窗打开了半扇，凉爽的晚风卷着窗帘的蕾丝边角起舞，空气里流淌着湿润的水汽，还有草地和泥土的腥味，在他熟睡的时候应该下了场雨。  
  
他有些口渴，原本守在门口角落里的女佣应该是被索尔打发走了，洛基下了床，光脚踩在凉爽的木地板上，随手套了件放在床尾的丝绸袍子就悄然走出了房门。索尔的卧室门口就是一条长长的走廊，旁边还有好几个房间。按照习惯，佣人一般都住在楼下，但为了取用方便会在走廊的尽头设置一个小小的茶水间。宅子里太安静了，暖暖的灯光照亮了走廊尽头的一角，左右端详之后，洛基决定往有光的方向走去。  
  
走廊的地毯厚重而柔软，光脚踩在上面的声响很快被织物吞噬。就在洛基以为这一层只有他一个人的时候，房门内传出来的说话声让他不由得停下脚步。房间位于走廊的中间，离一端的索尔的卧室有些距离，锃光油亮的木门并没有关严，看起来是无心之失。房间里的说话声隐隐约约，洛基猜测这个房间应该是个套房，而说话人的位置刚好在房间的最里面。  
  
洛基听不太清楚，但依稀能分辨出里面有三个人。分别是索尔的声音——这个他很熟悉，还有一把中年男声和一把像是更上了年纪的厚重声音。大部分是索尔和那把中年男声的主人在说话，上了年纪的声音则是不是插上几句。洛基将身子微微弯曲耳朵凑近，只能从里面分辨出几个无意义的单词。他晃了晃脑袋，就在准备放弃的时候，突然听见里面传出一句大声约顿语：  
  
看在耶梦加得的份上！！！

洛基顿时睁大了眼睛，里面是约顿海姆人！“看在耶梦加得的份上”，这句话只有约顿海姆人在发毒誓的时候才会说，但索尔的家里怎么会有约顿海姆人？对方又是谁？他们在谈论着些什么？洛基的脑袋里顿时冒出了无数个疑问，他屏住呼吸，刚想将耳朵贴在门板上继续偷听，完全没留意身后响起了一个温柔的声音。  
  
“不穿鞋么，劳菲森先生？”  
  
洛基被吓得浑身一颤，继而转过身一看，原来是索尔的母亲。此刻她应该也是刚洗漱完毕，穿着得体的睡袍，金棕色的头发编了一个松散的辫子放在一侧，微笑着迤迤然地看着自己。  
  
“奥丁森夫人，”洛基有些尴尬地朝对方轻轻点头，“我有些口渴，出来找水喝。”  
弗丽嘉一脸了然的表情，她往前走了几步来到洛基的身边，手自然而然地挽上了洛基的手臂带他去往索尔卧室旁的偏厅。  
  
“别介意，劳菲森先生，”弗丽嘉柔声说道，手掌轻轻拍了拍洛基，“我看你觉得心里亲切，自然想和你熟络些。”  
  
弗丽嘉摇铃让佣人送来了茶水和点心，两个人对坐在沙发上随意用了点。兴许是弗丽嘉的温柔率先让洛基卸下了防备，他也开始觉得自己和弗丽嘉之间生出了亲切。大部分时间是弗丽嘉在说话，她询问洛基的年龄，又问了他在约顿海姆的家人。当洛基如实告诉她自己父母早已去世的时候，弗丽嘉也不由得面露难过。她脸上的表情真切而自然，看上去一点儿都不像是假模假样的作态，洛基差点都要怀疑弗丽嘉是否和自己的父亲有过交情。  
洛基认为弗丽嘉是柔韧又坚强的那种女性，她天生容易吸引人围着自己打转——并非贬义，并且能给予对方很好的建议，有点像他想象中的母亲应该有的模样。洛基耐心地听着弗丽嘉开始聊起索尔小时候的事情，脑袋里突然回想起在安全屋里做的那个有少年索尔的梦。弗丽嘉说得开心了，还跑到索尔的卧室翻出了他小时候的照片集，坐在洛基身边一张一张的给他看。  
  
“这是他16岁的时候拍的，和他那时候养的宠物狗。”弗丽嘉指着面前的一张照片说。洛基看了一眼，索尔高高的个子有点傻气，头发比现在长多了，可以在脑后扎一个小揪。  
“那年夏天他不知从哪儿弄来了一只小狗，后来就养了起来。狗的名字叫托里。”  
“你养过宠物么，劳菲森先生？”  
“我并没有机会养。”  
“可惜托里只活了8岁，它死的时候索尔伤心了很久。你别看他平日板着脸的模样，他小时候可喜欢小动物了。”  
洛基挑了挑眉梢，嘴角不经意笑了一下，这点倒是出乎他意料。  
  
走廊里适时响起了脚步声，听起来像是索尔他们从房间里出来了。接着三个人下了楼，皮鞋踩在木地板上发出咯吱咯吱的声音。过了一会儿又有个人上来了，他脚步匆忙地进了卧室，很快又走进偏厅，看见洛基和弗丽嘉在一起才松了口气。  
  
“你怎么起来了。”索尔的语气有些责备，他径直坐在洛基身旁，刚想亲一口他的侧脸没曾想被洛基躲开了。他红着脸避开了索尔的目光，也顾不上对方故意缠绕着自己发丝的手指——这都是看在弗丽嘉的份上。  
“我们只是聊聊天。”弗丽嘉对眼前两位年轻人的小动作故意视而不见。她将相册收起，又端起茶杯笑着呷了口茶。  
“时候不早了母亲，”索尔的目光一直盯着洛基的侧脸，末了才转向弗丽嘉说：“洛基该休息了。”  
  
弗丽嘉自然知道索尔心里的那点心思。她向两人道了晚安之后离开了偏厅，洛基随后也站了起来，索尔跟在他身后。两人一前一后走回了卧室。洛基刚躺上床，就听见房间里响起悉悉索索的衣服摩擦声，然后身体一侧的床沉了下去，索尔从背后抱住了他——他脱得只剩一条睡裤，索尔赤裸的肌肤透过洛基身上的衣料传来炽热的温度。  
  
他本能地往另一侧躲了躲，但索尔依旧不依不饶地跟了过来。他的头越过洛基的肩膀靠在他的肩窝，短发扎得洛基的脖子有些发痒，声音低沉又黏糊：“别躲了，要掉下去了。”  
“你出去睡。”洛基的胸口被索尔的手臂霸占了，手指还无意识的擦过乳尖，引起身体一阵轻颤。  
“我在这儿睡。”  
洛基自认管不了他，索性闭起眼睛希望自己赶紧睡着。俩人的呼吸声平稳又均匀，沉默了一阵眼看洛基没有反对，索尔于是又将怀里的人抱紧了些。就在洛基快睡着的时候，他听见身后的人开口说了句“对不起”。  
  
洛基顿时清醒，睡意全无。索尔继而又开口：“如果因为不是我，你就不会发生这些。”  
“这件事情我们已经讨论过了。”洛基说。  
“但我还是想和你道歉，你不该被牵扯进来。”但事实是，他们也是冲着我来的，洛基对自己说。这件事情太复杂，而索尔又把它想得太简单。  
这个世界上早已没有简单的问题。  
  
洛基张开嘴，但说不出一个字，眼帘接着垂了下来。  
“不过你比我想象中的还要厉害。是你比较厉害还是你们约顿海姆的Omega都这么厉害？”索尔的脸蹭了蹭洛基肩膀的皮肤，引来一阵搔痒。洛基忍不住又躲，但紧接着又被拉了回来。  
“是我比较厉害。”洛基清了清喉咙，他可是拿过第一名的Omega。  
他接着又说：“如果你把我看成没有主见、只会听从Alpha的Omega那就错了。虽然我可能在生理体能上比不过Alpha，但心理上绝不是弱者。”一直以来洛基都厌弃自己Omega的身份，也从来没有把自己带入到弱者的境地——他自认为自己不是那种会被Alpha主宰的Omega。  
  
但实际情况是，大部分Omega对于帮他们做决定的Alpha都是毫无意见的——不管以后是好是坏，Omega想着自己有一个对象可以去依赖就够了。  
  
“我见过太多这样的Omega……但你不是Omgea，”洛基语气中带上了嘲讽，“你又怎么会知道Omega的难处。”  
索尔立刻支起上身，双手扳过洛基的脸说：“你为什么总是认定我不知道？”  
“你知道？”  
“我知道。”索尔叹了口气，“我知道你不希望成为Alpha的附属品，不喜欢把自己全盘交给对方保护和拥有，更不是某一个人的私有物，我这样说对不对？”  
洛基的眼睛里闪过一丝光芒，接着索尔又说：“如果你认为我们经历了这么多还不够了解你的话，那你也太小看我了。”  
“我了解你骨子里隐藏的心高气傲，洛基。但你又是否了解我？”索尔低声问。  
“了解你什么？”洛基抿紧了嘴唇。  
“了解我只想让你信任我。”索尔低头亲了一口他的嘴角，“信任我所展露给你的一切。”  
  
说完之后索尔躺了回去，似乎并不期待洛基会给他回应。但洛基愣住了。他听到体内有什么东西被打破，裂开，一定是的。他的喉咙发紧，忍不住咳了几声，然后才对索尔说：“那些抓我的人，其中有一个是女的Alpha，紫黑色头发，另一个随身携带着一个红色的打火机。”  
“什么？”索尔也愣住了。  
“这是我能想起的了。”不，准确的说这是在他听完索尔那段“肺腑之言”之后唯一能透露的线索。在某种程度上，他们可以是同盟，他相信这也是索尔正需要的。  
  
身后的人压低声音笑了几声，“我指的不是这个，洛基。”  
“那你指的是什么？”  
  
他还是靠在洛基身后，只是这一次柔软的双唇从肩窝来到了后颈的腺体，他先是亲了一口，然后伸出舌头舔了舔那处软嫩的皮肤。洛基听完索尔的话之后，心里本来就砰砰砰跳个不停，索尔在身后这么一闹更是让他开始全身发热，他用手肘往后推了一下索尔，小声嚷嚷了句“别闹”。  
  
但索尔湿软的舌头还是在腺体周围打着转，受到Alpha的刺激，即使不在发情期那股味道也开始变得浓郁甜美。趁事态还未到不可收拾之前，洛基连忙转过身推开索尔，绿色的眼睛瞪着他，语气严肃地说：“说了让你别闹。”  
  
索尔发笑：“我不闹你怎么愿意转过来看我？”他的手扶住洛基的下巴，手指抚摸着他的双唇，用指尖撬开了洛基的齿关之后直接将舌头伸了进去。索尔小心翼翼地不压着洛基，但又把对方完全笼罩在自己的身躯之下，洛基完全抵挡不了Alpha强势又温柔的进攻，只能放任对方吮吸着自己的舌头攻城掠地。  
  
直到一吻结束，索尔才将洛基揽在怀里，喘着粗气说：“你要快点好起来，我忍不了太久。”


	22. Chapter 22

一个深夜。范达尔像一阵寂静的风一样溜过黑暗潮湿的花园。黑沉沉的灌木在星光下微微发亮，好像浇上了一层水银，一只乌鸦不知道在哪根树枝上发出渗人的鸣叫。范达尔的步子着急而匆忙，走过灰白色的灌木丛，走过草坪，悄然闪进气势雄伟的大房子。  
  
他咬着嘴唇，脸色如死人一般苍白，穿过了所有厅堂，最后来到了走廊尽头的房间。范达尔小心翼翼地关上了身后沉重的大门，没有发出一丝声响。房间里四面墙上的油画闪闪发光，彰显着主人的家世，也没什么家具，只有一张光滑的椭圆形黑木桌子立在中央，四条桌子腿映在镜子一般胡桃木地板上。  
  
范达尔站在一幅油画前。画像上是一位优雅的女士，玉脂般的肌肤搭配樱桃色的斗篷。画框下一小块黄铜上刻着女士的名字：S.T.Thanos，正当他看得出神，身后的木门开了，一位身材高大的男士迈着沉重的脚步走了进来。  
“看起来你对我的祖母很感兴趣。”他走到木桌后，从抽屉里拿出一只香烟，点燃了。  
“将军。”范达尔恭敬地朝萨诺斯致意。  
“为什么这么多天了才来向我汇报？难道因为索尔·奥丁森大难不死，而你又私自决定放了奥丁森的Omega，担心被我责罚么？”  
萨诺斯这样一问，范达尔就知道普洛西玛肯定已经将仓库发生的一切都如实禀报了。“普洛西玛的审讯行不通”，他说，“与其直接把人弄死，还不如走迂回战术，从另一个方向入手。”  
  
他早就计划好了，洛基一回到米德加尔特肯定会有所行动，到时候他旁敲侧击，说不定就能从洛基口中打探到自己需要的信息。  
  
萨诺斯瞥了一眼范达尔，口中吐出一连串烟圈，声音低沉而沙哑：“那个奥丁森的Omega就那么信任你？”  
范达尔咬紧牙齿：“我有信心。”  
“你知道——范达尔，人总是陷入自困和愚蠢的境地而不自知。我希望你能保有一种觉悟——不管你曾经和索尔·奥丁森相识多久，当你决定投靠我的时候，我需要你向我提供百分之一百二十的忠诚。”萨诺斯说，“做你想做的，但请抓紧时间，埃伯尼已经失踪了。”  
范达尔紧张地咽了口唾沫，而后又开口问道：“埃伯尼不是去约顿海姆给您'送货'了么？”  
“我怀疑他已经被约顿海姆和奥丁那老家伙的眼线盯上了。”萨诺斯没有直接回答范达尔的问题，“如果真到了对我们不利的境况，我需要你想办法在他开口前把他解决掉。当然你最重要的任务，还是拿到藏在米德加尔特的名单。”  
  
萨诺斯再次强调，烟灰抖落掉在光洁的地上。  
“别让我失望，范达尔，你在奥丁森那小子身边那么久，总要贡献一点价值。”  
  
  
上午8点多的光景，一层稀薄的雾将奥丁森大宅的花园和远处的山景笼罩。洛基很早就醒了，他不惊动睡在一旁的索尔，静悄悄地走到露台外。天气看起来不错，不一会儿，太阳就将远方山丘上的古堡映照成了金色，古堡圆丘般的轮廓在他的眼睛里变得越来越清晰。索尔告诉他那古堡也是奥丁森的家产，幼年时自己曾经独自跑到那边去“探险”，不过长大后已经很久不去了。  
  
白蒙蒙的天空开始变得幽蓝，宅子的轮廓也变得清晰起来，阴影投在屋外的花园里。洛基靠在栏杆边上，一低头刚好可以看到花匠在收拾草坪，还有一只小喵咪蹭在花匠腿边喵喵叫唤。前两日弗丽嘉和索尔曾带他到花园里散步，他不好拒绝，于是干脆接受主人的邀请。弗丽嘉边走边介绍，花园里的橡树和枞树都维持着百年前的模样，唯一有变动的就是时不时更换种类的花圃和一簇簇修剪整齐的灌丛，洛基跟在一旁点头，眼光在花丛中流转。他们的游览沿着石径小路一直到走到草地那头的河岸边才停止。虽然未曾在弗丽嘉和索尔面前说出确切的夸赞，但洛基心底挺喜欢奥丁森宅邸的这座花园，看上去令人心旷神怡，领略不尽。  
  
一路上索尔没怎么开口，在回程的路上，洛基发现他远远地落在身后，居然弯下腰去闻一朵玫瑰花。索尔碰巧站在一小块阳光之中，闪着阳光的空气在他的头发周围抖动，于是金灿灿的头发和空气融在了一起。而等到洛基回到卧室，那朵玫瑰花已经来到了自己的手上。  
“你不该把它摘下来，更何况我不喜欢花。”洛基的手指摩挲着根枝上的小刺。  
“那我下次送你别的。”索尔笑了起来，从他的脸上偷了一个吻。  
  
自从醒来之后，洛基已经在这里住了几天，身上的伤也好得差不多。之前他离开安全屋时，藏着密码条的衬衫被留在了屋里，好在海姆达尔也将他的衣服带了回来。他算了算，从米德加尔特出来已经2个礼拜，密码和名单的事情还等着自己去解决，巴基也不知道怎么样了。  
  
他要回去，越快越好。  
  
洛基望着远处的山景出神，丝毫没注意索尔已经走到身后一把将自己抱住。  
“你在看什么？”索尔问。  
“这里的清晨很舒服。”洛基回答。他沉思片刻，又说：“我们说好的——今天我要回米德加尔特。”  
索尔耸耸肩，叹了口气，“你不用着急回去，沃斯塔格那边不会拿你怎么样.......”  
“我再不回去就要成为真正的逃犯了。”他轻笑一声。  
“我今天有个会面。”索尔低头吻了洛基的锁骨，“有一些军队里的人会过来。结束之后我会让海姆达尔送你。”  
“你不回去？”洛基有些吃惊。  
“我有别的事情要处理，会晚两天。”  
  
洛基提议他可以一早就离开，这样也不会打扰到索尔，但被索尔拒绝了。阳光被一朵飘过的云遮住，光线变得朦胧。索尔又在洛基的耳畔压低声音说了点什么。窗外的树滴着晨露低语，在风中舒展的沙沙作响。洛基冲着这沙沙作响微微一笑，转过身轻轻地、很节制地拥抱了索尔。  
  
当黑胶唱片机传出行板乐章回荡在大厅的时候，源源不断前来拜访的客人已经踏上了奥丁森宅邸前廊的阶梯。他们其中的大部分在收到奥丁对外发出的邀请之后便蜂拥而至——毕竟没有人会错过索尔·奥丁森在遭遇刺杀之后的第一次亮相。这是社交的好机会，鉴于奥丁森一直站在风口浪尖之上，他们的一举一动颇受外界瞩目。  
  
洛基扶着栏杆站在三楼的走廊上，低头看着一楼大厅的人潮涌动。耳畔的行板已经来到了高潮部分，他的手指忍不住扣在木头扶手之上轻轻击打着节拍。我们一般都认为，名家的交响曲对于灵魂的震撼程度，不管什么人听来，也不管什么条件下听来，都能从中获得满足，洛基也不例外。  
  
他鲜少有机会去音乐厅听交响乐，18岁之前是不可能，18岁之后陪同贝莱斯特将军去过两次。自己在休假的时候也去过——尽管他自己去的是城里最差劲的音乐厅，但他仍然喜欢。即使坐在音乐厅的最左边差劲的位置，先听见铜管乐器的重击而后听见乐队其他乐器的演奏，他仍然认为自己在乐曲的洪流中看到了汹涌的波涛，看到了生命的激情，或者看到了音乐本身。那时彼得还跟在洛基身旁，夸他这是天生的好审美，剔透又聪明。但洛基却哂笑：“在破仓库长大的小孩哪有什么审美。”  
  
楼下的人洛基都不认识。他发无意间发现之前在索尔外宅见过的高级将领，同样也出现在了楼下。奥丁和索尔站在他身旁，三个人似乎交谈甚欢，浑厚的笑声甚至飘到了三楼。但当洛基看见那位将领用力地拍了拍索尔受伤的肩膀，又嫌弃地皱了皱眉头。  
  
此时行板的音乐声戛然而止，一个熟悉的面孔沿着扶梯走到洛基身边，是范达尔。自从出事那天起洛基就再也没见过他，即使是在这里的几天也一样。洛基微微一笑，向范达尔参与营救的行为表示了感谢，又询问了遇到刺杀那天他脱身的情况。  
  
两个人都不约而同地盯着楼下来来往往的客人，范达尔指了指洛基仍缠着绷带的手腕：“这里没事了？”  
“没事了。”洛基轻声回答，眼睛却盯着索尔在大厅里迎接了一位棕色的头发的贵族小姐，他们明显是相识多年的关系。洛基看见她微笑着，分别给了索尔和弗丽嘉一个拥抱。  
“弗丽嘉在和谁说话？”大堂的音乐换了，洛基问道。  
范达尔顺着他的眼神往楼下看了看，“福斯特家的千金，他们和奥丁森家算挚交。”  
洛基听见了，但没说话。  
  
他开始觉得无聊，盯着大厅最中央插满鲜花的花瓶出神，直到快要数清楚一共有多少瓣花瓣时，身旁的范达尔开口说：“之前你求我带出去，现在还需要吗？”  
洛基的脑海里闪过纳尔弗的脸，摇了摇头：“谢谢你，范达尔。但现在已经不需要了。”  
范达尔似乎丝毫不意外，他说：“其实你可以选择不回米德加尔特，索尔可以帮你摆平一切。”  
洛基轻叹一口气，“但是我必须回去。我的朋友还被你们关着，记得么？”  
“如果你是指那位巴恩斯下士的话，我想沃斯塔格已经把他放出来了。”  
这倒出乎洛基的意料，他还以为巴基要被关很久。  
  
“所以你坚持要回米德加尔特的理由是什么？和索尔在一起，你会过得更好。”  
洛基坦言：“我从没想过我会和他在一起。”  
范达尔点了点头，说：“其实因为索尔的事情，军队里面也有些不好的传言。”  
疑惑的神情从洛基的脸上一闪而过，“我不懂。”  
  
“因为你的身份，洛基。”范达尔开口解释，“他们都在说索尔养了一个敌国的Omega，行为下作可耻。”  
“我想如果你不回米德加尔特，索尔可以给你一个新身份，这样你们可以毫无顾忌地在一起。”  
“他没有养我，我也不是他的Omega。”洛基脸上的神色突然冷如冰霜，他想反驳，我和索尔在一起都是因为我在利用他！但他说不出口。  
  
洛基藏在心里不能说的秘密太多了。  
  
“对我来说那不重要。”范达尔柔声说，“如果你还把我当成值得信赖的朋友，还相信我们曾经在约顿海姆共度过欢乐的童年，告诉我你需要什么，我一定会帮你。”  
洛基笑了，“那之前你说帮我逃出去的话还作不作数？”  
“当然。”范达尔郑重点头。  
“你这样算不算背叛索尔·奥丁森？”洛基问。  
“既然你说你不是他的Omega，那么在我看来这就不是背叛。”  
  
洛基没再说话，范达尔又呆了一会就下了楼。他停在二楼，站在楼梯的拐角处点燃了一支香烟。洛基只是轻轻一瞥，随后像是回忆起什么似的全身一颤，迈出脚步立刻追了过去，“范达尔！”他压着声音把对方叫住。  
烟雾缠绕住范达尔的双眼，他循声回头，看见洛基脸色苍白的站在自己身后。  
“洛基？”  
洛基扶着楼梯的手指节发白暗自用力。他说：“能不能也给我一支香烟？”  
“当然。”范达尔很快就反应过来，“但我一直以为你不抽烟。”  
“——突然烟瘾犯了。”  
  
洛基接过香烟，范达尔掏出打火机将火递了过去。他以为刚才是他看错，但现在绝对错不了。  
  
范达尔的手里拿着的是一款红色打火机。

\----------------------  
埃伯尼，Ebony，乌木喉的名字。


	23. Chapter 23

洛基绝对不会看错。安非他命虽然会对身体产生一定的影响，但仓库里面发生的一切他还是记得真切。普洛西玛的同伙有一个红色的打火机，但仅仅是因为一款相同颜色的打火机，就能证明范达尔背叛了奥丁森、从头到尾参与了这一次袭击行动，甚至是将自己绑架、逼问密码下落的黑手吗？  
  
烟丝在缓缓燃烧，洛基吐着烟，站在一楼和二楼之间的楼梯上踱步。就如同在长夜中惊醒过来，心脏剧烈地跳动着，整个人彻底清醒。他不敢确认，或者说是他不能确认的事情太多了。情绪开始不受控制般在胸口翻滚着，他有些懊恼自己之前对于范达尔的掉以轻心，无论是那些童年的往事和那句所谓的“我能帮你”。转瞬间又想到曾拜托范达尔带自己去找纳尔弗的草率举动，洛基甚至开始怀疑自己就是害死纳尔弗的罪魁祸首。  
  
就好像将手里的硬币高高抛起，在掉落之前永远不会知道是花还是字。他迫切地想要看到硬币掉落后的结果，而直觉告诉他索尔有着和自己同样的诉求。  
  
活动结束得比洛基预想中的快，没等多久，大厅里面的客人开始三三两两陆续散去。绿色的眼睛在人群中来回穿梭，洛基很快就看到索尔。他穿的那身西装看起来似乎很昂贵，是融化后的香草冰淇淋的颜色。即使混在千千万万人之中，他觉得自己也能一下子把他认出来。索尔和奥丁将那位高大的军官送到廊厅就止步，范达尔跟在索尔身后。洛基看见索尔的嘴巴一张一合对范达尔说些什么，范达尔就微笑着将那位军官送了出去。  
  
等到范达尔的身影消失在视线范围之内，索尔一回头就看见洛基站在楼梯上，眼睛仿佛始终追随着自己。在索尔张开嘴发出第一个音节之前，洛基就从楼梯上跑下来，撞进他的怀里然后拖着他消失在一间随手打开的门后面。  
  
一阵悄声低语传遍了整个大厅，人们都吃惊于这位突然出现的陌生人大胆的举动。窃窃私语的声音全部被关在门外，洛基将仍未知道发生了什么的索尔整个人压在门后，说话的声音压得很低，但仍是索尔熟悉的语调：“你还记得我和你提到的红色打火机吗？”  
“……你是说你在仓库里看到的那个？”索尔皱眉。  
“对。”洛基的手里还夹着香烟，升腾的烟雾开始在两人中间弥漫开来。索尔低头看了一眼，默不作声地将烟从洛基手里接过，才又开口问：“记得。但你提这个干什么？”  
“我刚才在大厅里看到有人拿着红色打火机。”他不能说出范达尔的名字——在一切都没有确认之前。  
索尔没有说话，只是眼睛一眨不眨，凝视着洛基脸上的表情。  
“我怀疑……”  
“你怀疑你在仓库里面见到的人在这里？”索尔问道，“但今天来的基本都是父亲的和我的朋友，里面应该不可能会有……”  
“你真的确定？”洛基反问：“你忘了我们在安全屋的推测了么？阿斯加德军队里面的确有人想要置你于死地。”  
  
“如果你问我，我会说这个人的确存在。”索尔的脑海里闪现过萨诺斯的脸，“但凡事都讲究证据，洛基，我不能突然因为一个普普通通的打火机就开始怀疑谁。”  
索尔的反应在洛基的意料中。他自己也并非百分之一百确认，而光凭自己的一面之词更不能说服索尔。  
“洛基，”索尔低声说：“ 我并不是不相信你……”  
“我明白。”一抹微笑浮现在洛基的脸上，他自言自语道：“那可能只是巧合吧。”  
  
烟头闪烁着橙红色的火光，房间里的黯淡的光线让洛基的脸庞在烟雾环绕下变得迷人。索尔将手里的烟按熄，搂过洛基的腰把他按在墙壁上，低头把嘴唇凑了过去。  
  
洛基的呼吸带着淡淡的尼古丁味道。  
“香烟哪儿来的？”  
“随便拿的。”  
“我不知道你也抽烟。”在两人接吻的间隙索尔轻声说。  
洛基很自然地把手搭在索尔的肩膀上，“你不知道的事情多了去了。”  
  
这是一个告别的吻。索尔控制住自己脱口而出“留下来”的冲动，我该走了，他听见洛基说。他走到桌前把半截烟屁股扔在烟灰缸里，洛基一直看着他，眼睛仿佛在凝视着他，又仿佛没有停留在他身上。  
“索尔，”洛基轻轻眨了一眨绿色的眼睛，开口说，“留心你身边的人。”  
  
洛基需要带走的东西很少，几乎没有。他换回了那件缝着密码的衬衫，两手空空，唯一的匕首也早已遗失在仓库中。海姆达尔早就在奥丁森宅邸的后门准备好了车子在等候，索尔送洛基上了车，积攒了一天的乌云终于化成雨珠，洋洋洒洒地落了下来。狂风携着暴雨一阵狂啸，雨水淋湿了索尔外衣。  
  
“不需要给我套头罩了？”洛基戏谑着问。  
索尔露出一个无奈的微笑，“我相信你。”他说。他还说，我过两天回去找你。语气平常得就像恋人间谈论下一次约会的时间。洛基点点头，透过车窗看见那个叫阿茉拉的幕僚也站在索尔身后。雨越下越大，汽车发动前洛基回头看了一眼后车窗，那头金色的头发已经模糊不可寻。  
  
天空阴沉沉的，一路上洛基和海姆达尔什么都没有说。洛基的脑海中充满了奇怪的景象，仿佛很久很久之前，他也是这样坐在车里驶向米德加尔特。他眯缝着眼睛，车前的雨刷左右摇摆着，湿漉漉的雨水将外面的世界模糊成一片灰白相间的色块。现在不过是下午，但天色却仿佛已是深夜。  
  
海姆达尔将车停在米德加尔特的一个偏门，哨兵押送洛基回房间。他打开房间的锁，让洛基进去。惨白的房间中，一切都保持着自己离开时的模样，包括墙角散发出来的酸腐味。一点点光线从墙壁上狭小的天窗中透过来，拉长了身影。  
  
洛基脱下鞋子，合衣躺在硬邦邦的床上。他发觉自己此刻什么感觉都没有，直到无意间闻到夹过香烟的手指上残留的燃烧过的尼古丁。那是他和索尔在口腔中交换过的味道。  
  
洛基只能背过身，用力裹住仅有的尼龙毛毯，几不可闻地叹了口气。  
  
  
“父亲。”洛基走后，索尔敲开了奥丁书房的门，阿茉拉也跟在身后。奥丁没有回头，坐在书桌后面望着窗外。房间没有开灯，乌云遮住了太阳让光线变得昏暗。奥丁的头发由金色变成了灰白，布满皱纹的脸上长着一双灰眼睛。  
“劳菲的儿子回去了？”  
“是的。另外，他叫洛基。父亲。”索尔说。他给自己和阿茉拉倒了一杯波本，解开西装的最后一颗纽扣坐在沙发上。  
“你知道他今天为什么来吗？”奥丁又问。  
索尔和阿茉拉交换了一个眼色，立刻知道奥丁口中的“他”指的是谁。  
  
下午的活动还算令人满意，除了不请自来的萨诺斯。“除了对您假惺惺的示好这般装模作样之外，恐怕也是想要来看我到底恢复得如何。上一次刺杀失败，他已经难以找到更适合动手的机会。更何况埃伯尼已经被我们弄死了。”索尔说完，喝了一大口波本。  
“注意你的措辞，索尔。”奥丁开口，“埃伯尼的死和我们没有任何关系，是他自己'不小心'在边境被约顿海姆的军方抓获，最后被乱枪打死。”  
“将军说得对，”一旁的阿茉拉也开口，“他只是恰巧死在了边境，而我们的线人恰好收集到了这份情报，连同他唯一侥幸存活的手下。”  
  
埃伯尼是萨诺斯的心腹之一。自从两国重新开战之后，他长期游走在两国边境的灰色地带，一来是为自己的主人收集情报，二来是在见不得光的地方继续为萨诺斯做行贿受贿、出卖国家、吃里扒外的勾当。  
  
想要做这些龌龊的事情，两国边境持续不断的战争和动荡是最好的掩护。只是当约顿海姆意图停战的信息传来，与此同时以奥丁森为首主和派在军队内逐渐占据上风，连萨诺斯都开始着急了。他一方面要维持自己因为战争而获得的既得利益，另一方面又要小心翼翼的开始处理掉那些肮脏勾当背后的痕迹。  
  
但无论是刺杀还是埃伯尼，萨诺斯的这两步棋都走错了。海姆达尔通过那颗射入索尔肩膀的子弹查到了那一股雇佣军的势力虽然来自中立国华纳海姆，但背后的主人却是与萨诺斯私交甚好的主战派的高层。  
  
“埃伯尼的手下现在被关在哪儿？”奥丁问。  
“在地牢里，很安全。请您放心，将军。”阿茉拉给自己的波本里面加了一粒冰块，但对于冲淡酒精的浓度并没有起什么作用，她可不想现在就喝醉。  
“我已经和参谋长联席会议主席弗瑞上将沟通过了，他在明天会召开一个军事会议。埃伯尼的手下会作为证人出席。”索尔说。  
“海姆达尔那边的证据还不足，我的线人也不方便露面，”他继续补充，“与其贸然揭露底牌，不如这一次我们暂时先指控萨诺斯与敌国私相受贿，等到刺杀的证据充分之后，无非就是罪加一等而已。”  
  
窗外的雨适时停了。晚风偷偷地从窗户缝里溜进来，带着雨水的潮湿气。喝完手里的酒后，索尔和阿茉拉离开了奥丁的书房。天空变成了铁灰色，奥丁突然想祈求明天的会议一切顺利。  
  
索尔回到自己的房间，女佣在洛基走后进来收拾了一次。床单和被罩换成了新的，已经闻不到之前两人夜夜相拥而眠的甜蜜。索尔有些不习惯，他从未觉得夜晚会变得如此漫长。在床上翻来覆去都无法入睡之后，他突然想起那根洛基抽了一半的香烟。  
  
鬼使神差一般，索尔隐入黑暗之中。他在一楼的房间找到了那个来不及倒掉的烟灰缸，用打火机把剩下的烟屁股点燃，深吸了一大口。  
  
人们都说味道是记忆的承载。我们对某一人彻夜的思念、欲望、渴求，全部都幻化成对方身上的一丝丝一缕缕的味道。  
  
是甜蜜，是苦涩，是心酸。  
是爱，是求而不得，是辗转反侧。  
  
尼古丁入心入肺，两口之后就烧到只剩下一个烟蒂。索尔夹着烟蒂，却觉得越看越眼熟。他快步回到书房，从抽屉里拿出海姆达尔之前给他的一包香烟——是他从坦利亚那儿得到的。索尔从烟盒子里抽出一只，把两个烟蒂放在台灯下一对比：居然一模一样。  
  
但烟盒原本完好无损，连塑封都没拆过。索尔想起洛基说他的烟是随便拿的，又是从哪儿拿的？索尔突然觉得洛基一定知道了什么。  
  
香烟。红色打火机。  
洛基说，留心你身边的人。

\----------------  
香烟：你们两个靠抽我来幻想接吻的变态。【不是

抱歉我前一周真的太忙，拖了这么久才更新。


	24. Chapter 24

洛基全身僵硬地从单人床上醒来的时候，听到了米德加尔特每天5点45分准时让战俘们集合的人广播。走廊外的脚步声渐渐多了起来，他想象得到战俘们不情不愿地起身，在白色的背心外面套上一件卡其色的衬衫，最后全部塞进裤腰带里。  
  
洛基没有迟到，和之前一样。他的回来如同他的离开，宛如一滴水从海洋里面抽离又汇入，对米德加尔特来说并没有任何改变。这里又来了很多新面孔的战俘，他还是习惯站在队伍的后面，不需要抬头都能感受到沃斯塔格奇怪的眼神在自己的身上往返过好几次。然后洛基听到了他洋洋自得的声音从前面传来，说着些类似于“雨季快到了，我们要赶在雨季来临前将所有屋顶的漏洞都修葺一番”的官腔。  
  
他想到了巴基。他被抓走时踉跄挣扎的画面浮现在洛基眼前，洛基甚至不清楚巴基此刻被关在何处，是生是死。就在他脑袋走神的时候，小个子罗伊不知何时已经窜到了身旁，他用手小幅度的扯了扯洛基的裤子，压低音量，对洛基说：“老规矩。8点零7分，巴恩斯的房间。”  
  
洛基的不敢置信般将眼睛睁大，垂在身侧的手指握成了拳头。他顺着罗伊手指的方向望去，在长长的队伍的另一头，他看见巴恩斯完好无损的站在队末。他的目光似乎一直在等待着洛基，巴恩斯朝洛基做了个鬼脸，用眼神告诉洛基别激动，然后又将目光移回沃斯塔格身上。  
  
集会结束后是早餐时间。洛基避开哨兵的视线，逆着人流往长廊走去。当他小心翼翼的敲开巴恩斯的房门时，里面除了巴恩斯之外，还有另一个身材高大、体格壮硕的年轻人。洛基见过他，是当初那位开车进来准备带他和巴基逃跑的司机。  
  
在小小的房间里，三个人站着有些窄逼。洛基向巴基投去问询的目光，似乎是想让他解释为何会突然多了一名陌生人。好在巴基率先打破沉默。“你应该见过了，”他对洛基说：“这位是史蒂夫罗杰斯中士，之前和我是同一个军营的。他奉命潜伏在阿斯加德‘制造混乱’，之前罗伊说的那件火车站爆炸案就是史蒂夫的杰作。”  
“幸会。我是洛基·劳菲森下士。”洛基和史蒂夫两人同时伸出手，算是正式认识了。  
“史蒂夫就是我之前在米德加尔特外面的线人。如果当时没有发生意外，我们完全可以坐他的车逃出去。只是现在史蒂夫也被抓了进来，所以逃跑的事情，我们还需要从长计议。”巴恩斯看了一眼洛基，补充道。  
  
洛基从史蒂夫的口中了解到，他是在策划第二次爆炸案的时候被抓的。但更确切的说法是，罗杰斯中士是“主动被抓”。原本炸毁一辆军需火车计划不知怎么走漏了风声，眼看逃跑无济于事，当了解到离事发地点最近的战俘营正是米德加尔特的时候，罗杰斯索性主动“投降”。  
“但是为什么你会在Omega和Beta的营区？”洛基问，“无意冒犯，你的体格更像Alpha。”  
“我一直在用Beta的掩盖剂。用的时间久了，甚至连我自己的觉得自己是Beta。”  
“我们的时间不多，史蒂夫过不了多久会被转移到另一个战俘营，所以我们尽快想出逃跑的办法。”一旁的巴恩斯说，“但是在这之前，洛基，我需要确认一件事情。”  
  
“你叛变了么？”  
身体内的血液变得浓稠。洛基一愣：“巴基？”  
  
“罗伊说你是被奥丁森带出去的，在你消失的这段时间里面，你和奥丁森都做了什么？他标记你了么？你和我们还是一伙的么？”巴恩斯越说越激动，一旁的史蒂夫不由得伸手按住他的肩膀示意他冷静，然后依旧用平和的眼神看着洛基说：“抱歉，洛基。希望你能谅解巴基的顾虑。事关重大，我们只是需要确认。”  
  
洛基直视着巴恩斯的眼睛，面色发白。他什么话都没有说，眼睛闭起又睁开，瞳仁似乎变大了，翠绿如猫眼。他后退半步，轻声说：“给我一把小刀。”  
  
巴恩斯和史蒂夫都猜不到他接下来打算做什么。洛基把衬衫的下摆从腰带里抽出，用小刀把衣角的缝线一根根挑开，把藏在里面的密码纸拿出来，展示在他和史蒂夫面前。“奥丁森把我带出去之后，我无意间遇到了纳尔弗。你还记得我和你提过的纳尔弗对吗，巴基？”  
  
巴恩斯点点头。  
  
“他的军牌上有一串密码，破解之后可以在米德加尔特找到一份名单……”洛基用淡定的语气将他出去之后遭遇的一连串事件言简意赅地和巴恩斯两人解释了一遍，当然将某些旖旎的夜晚自动省略了。  
“所以你是说，阿斯加德军队里也有人想要这份名单？”史蒂夫问。  
“是的。根据我目前所知道的是这样。所以名单绝对不能落在他们手里。”  
“你确定这份名单一定藏在米德加尔特？”史蒂夫又问。  
“我认为纳尔弗没有骗我的必要。”洛基说。  
“那我们在离开之前，必须先找到这个名单。”史蒂夫看了一眼一直没说话的巴恩斯，“你还有什么要问的么？”  
  
巴恩斯沉默着。他看见洛基手腕上紫黑色的疤，用手指了指，问道：“这是怎么了？”  
“被抓起来用刑逼供时弄伤的。”洛基的语气轻松，如同在说一件很久远的事情。  
他轻叹一口气，决定让史蒂夫先离开房间。当只剩下两个人的时候，洛基开口问：“你被关起来的那一个多月，他们有没有虐待你？”  
“还好，普通的皮肉之苦而已。”  
“那现在你的抑制剂……？”  
“我是Omega的身份已经被更改过来记录在册了。”巴恩斯朝门外挑眉，“就像外面那些Omega一样，每个月按时领药。”  
“巴基，”洛基开口，“我没有叛变约顿海姆，相信我。”  
  
洛基没有继续说话，巴恩斯依旧打量着他。最后，他才开口说：“你不用为了说出你内心的真实想法而感到羞愧。在这间小小的房间里，只有石头和我们两个人能听见这些话。无论你说什么，我都会选择相信你。因为你是我的朋友，洛基。我最后再问你一次，你现在和索尔·奥丁森是什么关系？你们睡过好几次了，对吧？”  
  
洛基的脑里飞快地闪过无数画面，他从未想过自己会说出这样的话。而当他终于开口时，那些话仿佛是被一根绳子从胸腔中抽了出来。他说：“是的，我和他睡过了，但这并不会对事情有任何改变。之前发生的一切都是阴错阳差，从我知道密码存在的那一刻起，我和他的关系就只有利用，直到达到目的。”  
  
“只有利用？”  
“只有利用。”  
“以耶梦加得的名义起誓？”  
“以耶梦加得的名义起誓，我对索尔·奥丁森只有利用。”  
  
巴恩斯凝视着洛基。一阵迟疑之后，如同卸下了重担般松了口气。他拥抱了他。  
在拥抱的那一秒，洛基闭上眼睛看见了索尔。他的胃纠紧了，像是拧成了一个拳头。胸腔里的心脏一阵剧痛，仿佛有只看不见的手正握紧、挤压。  
  
  
一辆黑色的轿车停在了艾达华尔军队议事厅大门前。萨诺斯从车上下来，迈步踏上数十级台阶。等到他大手推开最高会议室的厚重的雕花木门时，正坐主位的参谋长联席会议主席弗瑞上将双眼一动不动地盯着他，萨诺斯不动神色地环顾了一圈，弗瑞的左右两旁除了索尔·奥丁森，还有其他的一些军队高层。  
  
他不易察觉地笑了笑，拉开一张椅子坐在弗瑞的对面，用手摸了摸自己的脸开口说：“看这架势，这一次临时会议是针对我了？”  
“注意用词，萨诺斯将军。这一次临时会议并不是‘针对你’，只是我们收到情报，怀疑你涉嫌游走在阿斯加德和约顿海姆的战争前线的灰色地带，所以必须找你参与调查。”弗瑞的说话的速度缓慢，但却拥有不容置疑的威严。  
“证据呢？”  
一旁的索尔盯着萨诺斯，缓缓开口：“萨诺斯将军，请问您的下属埃伯尼现在在什么地方？”  
“他请了一段时间的假，我并不知道他现在在什么地方。”  
“埃伯尼平日都帮您处理一些什么事情呢？”  
“无关紧要的杂事。”萨诺斯说。  
  
索尔没有继续。他朝站在身后的范达尔低声说了几句，范达尔就从公文包里拿出一叠照片，挨个分发给在场的人。萨诺斯侧目看了一眼放在他面前的照片，额角一跳。照片上是一具血肉模糊的尸体，但侧脸那怪异的鼻子和下巴的轮廓，还是能看出死者正是失踪已久的埃伯尼。  
  
“诸位，”索尔拿起其中的一张照片说：“正如大家看到的，照片上的死者正好是萨诺斯将军的下属埃伯尼少尉。你们猜这具尸体被我军的士兵发现于何处？埃伯尼死在了两国交战的前线。现在我想问问萨诺斯将军，为什么您的下属会私自出现在前线？按照他的军衔等级，那里并不是他应该出没的地方。”  
“我相信我的下属有权去他想去的任何地方。”萨诺斯的下巴绷得紧紧的。  
“请大家看其他照片，”索尔说，“那您又如何解释，死者的身上正好带着有您亲笔签名和徽章的可以在前线畅通无阻的文书？”  
“签名可以假冒，徽章可以偷盖。埃伯尼在我身边当了那么久的秘书，如果他要做这种小偷小摸的行为，我认为并不困难。”萨诺斯突然冷笑一声，“当然，这也是因为我管理下属不力。但如果这次会议只是因为埃伯尼违反军规贸然跑到前线，那么我相信他也已经为这般愚蠢行为付出了代价。”  
萨诺斯说完之后就从椅子站了起来，“诸位，别浪费时间了。不如就此散会。”  
会议室里顿时响起窃窃私语。弗瑞敲了敲桌子，示意萨诺斯坐下来：“别着急萨诺斯将军，我们还想让你见一个人。”  
  
一个看起来刚满20岁的士兵被带进了会议室。他四肢细长，有一头姜红色的头发，还算白皙的脸上布满了雀斑。士兵被铐上手铐，十指用力地扣在一起垂在身前，似乎是为了掩盖内心的恐惧与不安。他站在房间的最前方，会议室数十人的眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他看。  
“介绍一下自己，小伙子。”弗瑞说。  
士兵咽了口唾沫，嗓音瑟瑟发抖：“我叫托比，托比威灵顿，是埃伯尼少尉的部下。”  
“萨诺斯将军，你见过这位托比小伙么？”弗瑞侧过头望向萨诺斯。  
“每天新入伍的士兵源源不绝，我怎么可能每个人都认识。”萨诺斯语气中带着不屑。  
  
“托比威灵顿是我们在前线发现的，找到他的地方距离埃伯尼的尸体不远。后来他也主动交代，自己是作为埃伯尼的下属陪同来到前线。”索尔顿了顿，然后接着说：“我说的是否属实，威灵顿下士？”  
托比威灵顿抬头看了一眼满脸严肃的索尔，还有他那似乎变成灰蓝色的瞳孔。  
“……属实。奥丁森少将。”  
  
在场的每一个人都能看出托比威灵顿的紧张。自从埃伯尼被射死在自己面前，他在前线慌慌张张就被人抓了起来，又懵懵懂懂被关进了一个陌生的地牢。在暗无天日的那几天里，只有一位金发女士会偶尔过来探望他，许诺能够给他自由，只要他在这个会议上能够说实话。  
  
那些实话包括：埃伯尼在前线都做了什么事情，见了什么人，所有行动的背后是受谁的指示。  
  
托比听见自己在监狱里面的招供正在被会议上念出来：  
“2个月前，埃伯尼少尉命令我在凌晨3点的时候出现在汽车站与他碰面……他提着一个很大的行李箱，里面是什么我当时并不清楚，只知道事关紧要……”  
“我们是先坐汽车到北部，然后再转的火车抵达前线的关卡……这是我第二次陪同少尉外出‘执行任务’，但是这一次的路线和上一次完全不一样……”  
“武器有霞弹枪和手枪，子弹充足……”  
“那晚上我在旅馆的房间门口守了大概有5个小时。结束的时候，埃伯尼中士的行李箱已经在对方手里了，对方是约顿人，说的世界语并不标准……我只能听懂‘多一点’、‘不满意’、‘证据销毁’和‘金条’……”  
  
时间一分一秒对于托比威灵顿而言都过得异常漫长与煎熬。他脸上的血色已经散尽，豆大的汗珠顺着脸颊滴滴答答掉落下来。随着供词的公开，萨诺斯的表情也越来越狰狞，虽然维持了表面的镇定，但还是从他越握越紧的拳头中窥视到内心燃烧的怒火。  
  
“依我看，这份供词只能证明埃伯尼‘个人’有背叛国家的嫌疑，和我却没有任何关系。”萨诺斯面向奥丁森开口。  
“别着急，我还有最后一个问题没问。”索尔轻笑一声继续说，“托比威灵顿下士，请问在你陪同埃伯尼少尉执行‘任务’的过程中，或许曾经听到过他向自己的上级汇报情况？”  
“我不明白您的意思，奥丁森少将。”托比如实答复。  
“换句话说，你有没有听到埃伯尼和你提起过在场的任何一个人的名字？比如我，索尔·奥丁森，再比如弗瑞主席……”索尔的眼睛扫过在场的每一个人，“又或者萨诺斯将军？”  
“满嘴喷粪！”萨诺斯激动得从椅子上站了起来，“这样诱导性的提问没有任何意义！没有其他证人，光凭这小子的一面之词也不会有任何结果！”  
“没有其他证据的话，这样的确是没有办法继续推进下去……”在场的其他军官开始提出意见。  
  
会议室里开始嗡嗡作响。托比的耳畔开始不停地重复着同一句话，如单调的诵经般。他的嘴巴开始变得干涩，舌头也像长了一层硬皮。他颤抖着身体往前迈了一步，然后像是用尽气力一般开口：“但我上一次、我，我上一次……”  
“别害怕，小伙子。”弗瑞也从椅子上站了起来，“说出真相。”  
托比的身体哆嗦得越来越强烈：“我上次陪埃伯尼少尉‘执行任务’的时候，我听见他在电话里面说——”  
  
就在这时，议事厅外突然发出“砰”的一声巨响，仿佛从宇宙尽头传来的爆炸。一瞬间爆裂声、轰隆声、爆炸声此起彼伏，动静之大让屋内的人都被震动了，纷纷闭目侧头躲避。托比被吓得脚猛地一软，本能般直接朝圆桌扑过去。  
  
“少将小心！！！”眼看托比马上就要冲到索尔面前，范达尔突然从怀里掏出了一把手枪，只是一秒钟的功夫，子弹直接射入了托比的胸腔。鲜血汨汨地渗透布料，一个年轻的生命就这样消失了，连同他还未说出口的真相。  
  
“范达尔！！”等屋内屋外恢复平静之后，索尔看着面前的尸体忍不住朝范达尔放声大吼，“为什么要开枪杀了他！！”  
他是应该生气，他从来没有如此生气。全身像火烧一样难受。  
原本可以顺利指证萨诺斯的计划，全完了。  
“抱歉少将，”范达尔收起枪退到一边，“疑犯直接朝您冲了过来，我有权保护您的安全。”  
  
索尔全身都顿住了。他望进范达尔在镇定自若的眼睛里，试图为他找出任何一个值得开枪的理由。  
但他脑袋空空，什么都想不出来。  
这是巧合。但仅仅只是巧合吗？  
  
只有傻瓜才会去追一只逃跑的鹿。奥丁曾经教导他。  
留心你身边的人。洛基曾经嘱咐他。  
  
议事厅外，翻滚的灰色云层覆盖了整个天空。过了一会儿，乌云变成了暴雨，重新将刚才的风波洗刷干净。空荡荡的会议室里，只有托比威灵顿的尸体还在等待着人处理，他的血流了一地，在白色的地砖上，映衬得像已经瘪塌的红丝绒蛋糕。  
  
隔天之后，报纸公布了埃伯尼少尉因被查出与敌国间谍私通一事，生前获得的所有军衔和荣誉被撤销收回，尸体按照叛国罪被焚烧处理。直系上级萨诺斯将军被连带调查，7日后调查终止。

\-------------------------------------  
随着罗大盾的加入，米德加尔特逃跑小分队总算正式成立了。  
另外，火车站爆炸案这个线索第一次是在第四章出现的，时间太久了大家可能都不记得了，我就提一句吧。


	25. Chapter 25

海姆达尔在书房找到索尔的时候，他正埋头在书桌前，右手握着笔在纸上唰唰地移动。旁边的酒杯里，融化了的冰块将原本金黄色的酒冲淡了颜色，桌面上有一盏台灯，一个镶嵌着荷叶丝边的香槟色灯罩笼住了灯光。  
  
他弓着的背影像漂浮在房间里的幽灵，轻轻地，又像驶入了薄暮之中的船只般缥缈。  
  
从议事厅回来后，索尔和奥丁在房间里交谈了很长一段时间。等他从房间里出来，阴沉沉的脸色似乎在告诉所有人这场谈话并不顺利。海姆达尔猜测奥丁应该会责怪索尔太过于激进——在一切还没完全准备好的时候就把自己的底牌亮了出来，导致原本可以一举扳倒萨诺斯的机会错失，奥丁甚至怀疑白日窗外的那一声震耳欲聋的爆炸都是萨诺斯安排好的。  
  
如果这个猜测是可靠的，那么事情又被引向另一个不可控的诡谲之中：范达尔的开枪到底是不是故意的？  
  
海姆达尔小心翼翼地敲了敲门，直到传来几声叹息之后，索尔才让他进去。海姆达尔走到书桌面前叫了句“少将”，发现索尔正对着从安全屋带回来的那沓纸冥思苦想。  
“我们两个人的时候叫我名字就行了。”索尔依旧低着头。  
“您解出来了么？”海姆达尔问。  
“什么？”索尔停下了手中的笔，将头抬起。  
“上面密密麻麻的，不是密码么？”  
“还没有。”索尔将桌面的纸拢了拢，全部塞进抽屉里。“只是想解个谜语放松放松。”  
“那另一个谜语呢？”海姆达尔又问。  
索尔的眉头松开又皱起。他从椅子上站起身，走到一旁的酒柜给自己和海姆达尔倒了两杯酒。他知道海姆达尔指的是什么，而这也是他从议事厅回来之后一直在思考的问题：范达尔是否已经背叛了他？  
  
索尔并不是没有开始怀疑。  
  
除了范达尔那一番看似言之凿凿的辩解，剩下的疑点都是洛基提供的。而洛基偏偏又隐瞒了最重要的部分：红色的打火机是谁的？香烟又是从哪儿拿到的？在这两条有意隐瞒的线索的背后，指向的只能是同一个人。这个人的名字洛基之所以没有直接告诉自己——索尔这样推断，一定是因为这个人的身份让洛基不方便开口。按照自己对洛基的了解，这个人只能是和自己关系很密切的人。如果是一个普通人，洛基大可不必这样语焉不详。  
  
“范达尔呢？”  
“他回去了。说是为您准备回米德加尔特的事宜。”海姆达尔说，“您问过他么？”  
索尔冷笑一声，说：“你让我怎么开口？‘范达尔，你是否已经背叛了我？’”  
“或许我们需要更多的证据。”海姆达尔又说。他知道范达尔和索尔相识多年，一起长大、一起从军的经历让两人的友谊深厚。换了任何一个人，都不能轻易接受这样的现实。  
“那就主动去找证据。”索尔平静地说。  
  
如果红色打火机和香烟线索指向的人真的是范达尔，那他也要亲眼见到才作数。  
  
  
阿斯加德的雨季如期到来。因为季节的变化，米德加尔特整个感觉又不一样了。暴雨开始一阵接一阵的袭来，但却一扫战俘营之前的昏暗与凄凉，塔楼在蓝天白云的衬托下似乎更加高耸宽阔。那种之前特有的散发着雾气、衰败的气味，还有污物桶恶臭似乎也被夏日的晚风一吹而散。  
  
尽管如此，洛基他们的日子也并没有好到那里去。沃斯塔格说得对，他们的确是应该在雨季来临之前把屋顶都修葺好，否则也不会在食堂吃饭的时候被迫喝下混着雨水的寡淡的豌豆汤。  
  
早在洛基回来之前，巴恩斯和史蒂夫就已经参与劳作好几天了。洛基回来之后也加入了他们的队伍，这其实和他离开米德加尔特之前没有任何区别。工程队需要大量木材，而米德加尔特背靠的就是一座郁郁葱葱的小山。  
  
远处，负责监工的长官正用登山杖在空中指来指去，对手下的人呼来喝去，但没有一个战俘把他的话听进耳朵里。此时正是午后，已经辛苦了一个上午的大家正在草坪上四散休息，大部分人倒头就睡，时不时拍打自己身上并不存在的飞蝇。  
  
史蒂夫坐在一截木头桩子上，背对着大家，正吃着并不美味的三明治。巴恩斯不知道溜到了哪儿。洛基藏在自己的影子里，沿着斑驳的树荫悄悄地走，不一会儿就来到史蒂夫的身边，也坐了下来。他和史蒂夫的交流并不太多，但巴恩斯和他提过，史蒂夫是他们那个“爆炸小队”的队长，对于制造炸弹之类的颇有研究。  
  
“你是怎么做到的？”洛基望着面前的风景，能清晰地望见远方的湖，和湖上的云。眼前的一切是那么平静，完美，除了自己是战俘的身份，身处的地方是战俘营。  
“什么？”史蒂夫反问。  
“火车站爆炸案。按理说你是没办法带炸药和明火上火车的。你怎么做到的？”  
“一点点从药物中提取的硝化甘油、一点棉花、肥皂、橡胶做出简易的炸药，然后再用加上一点硝石、鸡蛋和泥土混合物搅拌而成的引爆剂。”史蒂夫最后补充：“至于明火，我相信即使在火车上也没人能剥夺你用火柴抽烟的权利。”  
洛基依旧望着眼前的风景。过了一会儿他又问：“你相信战争会结束么？”  
史蒂夫看上去有些诧异，他回答说：“如果我不相信，那么我之前所做的一切就没有任何意义。”  
“我相信你也是这样认为的，不是么，洛基？”  
  
史蒂夫想过没有战争的平静的生活，他甚至充满期待地和洛基谈起自己退役后打算。洛基不说话，内心深处或许他从来没有像现在这样期盼过。但那种不用殚精竭虑、不用处处思考的生活，究竟会发生什么，会遇见什么人，是个什么样子，洛基全都不知道——那种生活，真的离他太遥远了。  
  
他甚至有些忐忑。只是现在还不认不清这忐忑的源头是来自哪里。  
  
在午休时间结束之前，巴恩斯不知从哪儿晃荡了回来，他压低声音提醒洛基和史蒂夫，“晚上还是老地方见”。洛基刚从地上站起来，就看见山坡下面通向米德加尔特正门的蜿蜒的公路上，驶过来了三辆车。一前一后都是荷弹装甲车，只有中间是一辆黑色的轿车。  
  
是索尔，洛基一眼就认出来了。他回来了。  
  
  
晚饭之后，三个人躲过哨兵的巡视，在约定的时间出现在那个“老地方”。连着两三天的碰面充满了危险，他们要尽快根据洛基手里的线索找到那份隐藏在战俘营里面的名单。  
  
洛基手里面的密码：  
  
5.822086*;48+8&60))85;#*;48;#.;[8*;:#*8+83(88)5*+;46(;88*96*?;8)*#(;485);5*+2:*#(;4  
  
破解成世界语就是：  
  
A pebble in the devil's seat on the top twenty one degrees and thirteen minutes northeast and by north.  
  
一颗水晶在至尊的魔鬼椅子上21°31′东北偏北  
  
“可是，”巴恩斯说，“这谜底解出来和没解一样。看上去就是一堆莫名其妙的词语，什么‘至尊的魔鬼’、‘水晶’，又是哪里的‘东北偏北’？”  
“我想，‘至尊的魔鬼’和‘水晶’都是指代词，就好像代号一样的东西。”洛基说。  
“咱们这里有水晶么？”巴恩斯问。  
洛基和史蒂夫面面相觑，这个问题是没人能答得上来。但史蒂夫很快又说：“‘Pebble’除了‘水晶’的意思之外，还有‘卵石’的意思。”  
“那种东西米德加尔特多的是。”巴恩斯轻哼一声，“要找到唯一的那一个恐怕要把这里翻个遍。”  
  
就在史蒂夫和巴恩斯就“水晶”的问题争执不下的时候，洛基突然开口：“我想，‘至尊的魔鬼’指代的可能是沃斯塔格。”他看了面前的两人，略作停顿后接着说：“在索尔·奥丁森突然接手米德加尔特之前，沃斯塔格一直都是这里的头儿，所以密码里面才会用到‘on the top’这个短语，不仅仅指他在这儿的地位，”洛基压低了声音，伸出手指往上空指了指，“还指他的办公室位置，那儿可是米德加尔特塔楼上最高的地方。至于‘魔鬼’一词，恐怕之前沃斯塔格也把他折腾得够呛，就好像折腾我们一样。”  
  
一旁的史蒂夫听洛基这样讲，时而点头，时而皱皱眉。最后他问：“那你的意思是，密码可能藏在那间办公室里？”  
“那间办公室现在可是属于索尔·奥丁森。”巴恩斯补充。  
洛基沉默着不说话。过了半晌巴恩斯说：“咳，洛基，你回想一下，你上去过那么多次，他的办公室有没有奇怪的地方？”  
洛基犹豫片刻，然后摇摇头说并没有什么特别的。但他又想到，沃斯塔格原本的办公室并不是现在这个模样，索尔来了之后特意把办公室重新装修过一遍，“但我认为那些线索、那个‘水晶’，如果它真的存在的话，在重新装修的时候说不定已经被人无意间扔掉了。”  
“但我还是觉得值得仔细找找看。”史蒂夫说，“你还有机会上去，对吗？那间办公室，我们三个人中只有你能进去。”洛基有些错愕，但很快又将那份错愕隐藏起来。他看见史蒂夫从裤袋里掏出一个指南针，“如果你看到任何可疑的，找找23度31分东北偏北这个方位，说不定会有发现。”  
“洛基，这值得一试。”  
洛基朝巴恩斯看了一眼，默不作声将指南针接了过来。  
  
三个人待到快宵禁的时候才离开。夏日的夜晚，即使快到凌晨天边也透着淡淡的粉红色的光。洛基和他俩告别之后，弓着身子小心地走在阴影里。身后浓得化不开的黑暗中，突然伸出的一只大手将他拖到一旁，抵上拐角的石墙。洛基刚准备反手劈向对方的喉咙，对方的手就托着他的下巴，送上了一个缱绻的吻。  
“你——”洛基的下一个字被吞进了肚子里。  
“嘘——”对方的声音轻飘飘，“是我。”  
  
索尔啃着洛基的薄唇，“怎么这么晚还不回房间？”  
“——医疗室，”洛基喘着气，随意找了个理由：“医疗室比较忙。”  
“洛基·劳菲森下士，你过了宵禁时间还在房间外面游荡……”索尔将洛基困在自己的身影下，双手揉上了他的臀部，“按照米德加尔特的规定，这样的行为要处以惩罚。”唇舌在洛基的口腔里游走还不满足，又咬住了他的耳垂。  
洛基搂住索尔的肩膀保持平衡，黑暗隐藏了他脸上的半个笑容，嘴巴却不依不饶：“索尔·奥丁森少将，你意图勾引别国战俘，罪不可赦。”  
索尔低笑了几声，啃了口洛基的肩膀：“那不如让我们一起来看看，到底是谁更罪大恶极。”  
  
宵禁后的米德加尔特宛如一个巨大的、停止营业的游乐场，他们是躲在角落里纵情于偷吻和做坏事的、久久不愿散场的情侣。或许这个比喻并不是那么恰当，但那种“违禁”的感觉，最为勾人。  
  
这就像情人间的约会一样，索尔牵着洛基的手，避开哨兵的巡逻，消失在通向四楼办公室的那条隐秘的通道里。通道最上方有一个小小的天窗，光线似有若无。洛基盯着索尔的后脑勺，这样的情况之前也发生过。那时候他看不懂奥丁森在想什么，现在也同样看不懂。  
  
直到索尔将他按倒在办公室的沙发上，用牙齿和舌头解开了他胸前衬衫的纽扣，洛基的思绪才彻底回来。  
“你在走神。”索尔半跪在洛基面前，抬高他的臀部，将他的衬衫从裤子里全部抽了出来，直接撩开。然后又俯身压下去，用舌头舔湿了洛基胸前的两点。  
“我很想你……”索尔说，从洛基的胸口来到腹部，舌尖勾勒着身体的曲线。  
洛基倒吸了一口凉气，索尔半跪在身前为自己“服务”的画面太过于刺激。他仰起头，绿色的瞳仁在只开了一盏台灯的房间里闪着异色的光芒。眼珠子不停地打量，脑袋里还在想着自己的“任务”——找到这间屋子里任何看起来可疑的东西。  
  
洛基迟缓的反应开始让索尔感到不满。他在洛基的侧腰用力咬了几口，引得洛基直接支起上身，用手将索尔的头从自己的下腹前推开。但索尔又缠了上来，一个吻接着一个吻，落在洛基的肩膀、胸口和未褪去长裤的大腿间。  
  
洛基感觉到自己的身体开始发烫，变得潮湿。他扯着索尔的头发让他暂时停了下来，说，不要在这里。  
  
索尔微微垂下头，抵着洛基的脑袋问：“你不喜欢这里？”  
快想，洛基在心里呐喊。快想出一个理由。  
“我不、”洛基脸不红心不跳地开始胡扯，“我一直都不喜欢你这间办公室。”他说，“之前沃斯塔格的装修，就比现在的好。”  
索尔一言不发的看着他。洛基瞟了他一眼，然后又正色说道：“你之前装修的时候，把之前的那些好看的东西扔了，多可惜。”  
索尔往上挪了挪，直接躺在洛基的身上。他们的腿缠在一起，全部搭在长沙发的扶手上面。索尔鞋底的尘土蹭到了沙发的绒布面也不心疼。  
  
“也不是全换了。”索尔闻着洛基腺体附近散发出来的味道慢悠悠地说：“长桌后面的那个装饰柜，上面有些东西是直接嵌进墙壁里的，那些东西我可没动。”  
  
心里“咯噔”一跳，洛基回过头看了一眼索尔提到的那个柜子，上面放着些东西：地球仪、书本还有看上去贵重的金属奖杯和表彰牌。  
  
但其中一个尤其不同，洛基发现了，即使在黑暗中也闪着剔透的、微弱的光芒。  
  
他伸手朝那个奖杯指了指，问索尔：“那个是什么？为什么看上去特别与众不同？”  
索尔也抬头看了一眼，然后又垂下头蹭着洛基的肩膀嘟囔着说：“是沃斯塔格的奖杯。在军队获得过第一的人都能得到一个，底座是大理石，但上面的材质是水晶。所以看起来会比较特别一些。”  
  
水晶！洛基觉得自己的呼吸都要停止了！难道这个就是线索？  
  
“如果你对沃斯塔格那么好奇的话，”索尔继续说，这次他从洛基的身上爬了起来，眼睛对着眼睛，面色看起来有些不悦：“其实我也有一个。”  
  
昏黄的灯光中，索尔的眼睛像是蓝色的墨水一样浓得化不开。洛基低笑了一声把脸凑近，主动在他的嘴唇上吻了一下，说：“我不好奇。”他的舌头勾着索尔的舌头，“现在，做你想做的。”  
  
洛基被索尔压进床铺、身体为他打开的时候，脑袋里面已经暂时忘记了自己刚找到线索这回事。索尔埋在身体里面的每一次冲撞，都让洛基全身颤抖，兴奋得想大叫。在奥丁森宅邸的时候，两个人虽然每晚都睡在一起，但顾及到双方的身体都有不同程度的伤病，所以并没有任何出格的举动。但回到米德加尔特之后就不一样了，索尔对洛基的思念在这一晚浓缩成了Alpha强悍的占有欲，在翻来覆去被折腾了几遍之后，体力不支的洛基不得不红着眼眶向索尔求饶。  
  
下半夜的时候，两个人都没有睡觉。他们简单地洗了个澡又躺回了床上。洛基的头枕着枕头背对着索尔，索尔靠在一旁。米德加尔特的夜晚比两个人想象中的都安静得多。索尔的手指轻抚着洛基的身体，他听见他问，你是不是已经知道了？  
“什么？”洛基问道。  
“你是不是早就怀疑了范达尔？红色的打火机、香烟，还有那句‘留心身边的人’。”  
洛基转过身，面对着索尔说：“我什么都没说。如果这是你的猜测，那我没有任何责任对你的猜测负责。”  
“你总是这样。”索尔无奈地笑了笑，“习惯把自己撇得一干二净。前几天发生了一些事情，让我怀疑范达尔就是策划那次刺杀的内鬼。”  
“那你打算怎么做？”  
“我需要更多证据。或许你可以帮我。”索尔说完，低头吻了一口洛基的额头。  
洛基沉默着思考了一会儿。  
“我可以帮你。但你不止要配合我，还要相信我。如果我说他是内鬼，那么不管你多么不愿意接受，也要接受。”  
洛基伸手，触摸着索尔的短发，干燥的，泛着暗淡的金色。  
“你能做到么？”  
“我答应你。”

\-----------------------------  
密码还是设计得太简单了，这样一解谜，感觉没什么意思···


	26. Chapter 26

他们结成了“联盟”，为了各自的目的。  
  
洛基让自己看起来像是为了帮索尔查明真相，但更多的动机其实视为自己打算。他怀疑范达尔已经知道密码在自己身上，这让他很不安。  
  
还是在那一天，奥丁森宅邸举办活动的时候，范达尔第一次露出了自己的狐狸尾巴。光凭一个红色打火机就判断范达尔是内鬼，这点洛基的心里其实也没底。  
  
但他从来没有和索尔提起的是，当索尔回到米德加尔特的那天下午，范达尔已经先他一步找到了自己。范达尔递给他一盒糖，絮絮叨叨地站在长廊的角落里说话。洛基心里有些反胃和恶心，他甚至想把握着那盒糖的手剁了。  
  
但在范达尔说出来的所有长句短句和无数词汇里，洛基很快就听懂了：他在套口风，试图问出密码的下落。  
  
洛基觉得自己可以试一试。  
  
他调整了自己的语气，露出一个笑容向范达尔问道：“有一件事情我一直很好奇，在米德加尔特，有没有一种独特的‘卵石’（cobble）？”  
“卵石？”范达尔反问。  
“嗯。一种比较特殊的卵石，比如——能够刻字的那种。”  
范达尔顿时沉默。  
洛基挑起眉梢，眼看范达尔立刻就要上钩，于是立刻转变语气说：“其实也没什么，因为我想找的其实是……”洛基的故意在这里停顿了一下，又若无其事地继续说：“我只是随便问问。”  
他晃了晃手里的糖果盒，然后朝范达尔笑着告别。  
  
果不其然。第二天的劳作时，沃斯塔格按照范达尔的命令，遣了一部分人把战俘营里里外外翻了个遍，大家都在寻找洛基顺口提到的那个“能够刻字的卵石。”  
  
隔天之后，范达尔又找了洛基。这一次，洛基从没有这样笃定。  
  
那天下午，三点不到，洛基匆匆踏进索尔的办公室。刚要开口，就看到范达尔也在里面，出乎洛基的意料。索尔抬头，看见洛基来了就朝他皱皱眉，示意别轻举妄动。但洛基依旧淡定自若的走向索尔，问他今天要给弗丽嘉写什么信，又一如往常走进了里间的小屋。洛基抽出信纸随便写了一首诗，然后拿着白色的信封走到索尔的书桌前，朝索尔眨了眨眼说：“信写好了，但是我找不到火柴融化封蜡。”然后侧身看向范达尔问道：“不知道范达尔先生有没有带打火机？”  
一旁范达尔一愣，往前一步说：“当然带了。”  
  
索尔看见范达尔的手伸进了裤袋，他先是从里面掏出了一包香烟，然后才是一个红色的打火机。洛基假装若无其事的接过打火机，慢吞吞地把蜂蜡烧融，滴了几滴在信封上。他用余光看见索尔死死盯着那包香烟，又听见他声音发紧的开口问道：“我怎么没发现你之前喜欢抽这款香烟，看样子还是约顿海姆的进口货。”  
“之前路过了一家香烟店，随便买的。”范达尔回答道。  
洛基将封好的信封推到索尔面前，说：“拿起来看看，这样封行不行。”  
索尔接过信封一看，上面有一行小小的字写着：确认。  
  
当奥丁森的办公室响起三声枪声的时候，米德加尔特所有的人都听见了。正在楼下中庭草地上放风的战俘们纷纷一顿，抬头望着枪声传来的方向，包括洛基。果然还是行动了，他心想，不远处的巴恩斯和史蒂夫闻声赶紧跑过来，低声询问奥丁森那儿发生了什么事。  
三个人站在角落里避开耳目，洛基才开口说：“奥丁森怀疑之前刺杀他的内鬼是范达尔……刚才的枪声应该是他们抓住了范达尔。”  
“你怎么知道？”史蒂夫问。  
“因为我答应帮他查出真相，”洛基看了一眼巴恩斯，继续说：“更何况范达尔早就怀疑密码在我身上，他对我下手是迟早的事。只有借奥丁森的手除掉他，我们才能安全。”  
  
  
牢门。大门。锁。门闩。  
  
各自的力度和作用不同，发出的声音也带着细微的区别。或是沉重的关门声，或是轻轻一扣。来了，来了。一顿砰砰作响之后，皮靴踏在石板上的声音显得格外清脆。坐在监牢里的范达尔认得出这脚步声，对天发誓，他比世界上任何一个人都熟悉。  
  
当索尔出现在牢房外的时候，范达尔朝他吹了一声响亮的口哨。这里不是米德加尔特，也不是议事厅，更不是军营。他已经不用再顾及两个人之间的上下级关系，更何况自己此刻还被关在监狱里。  
  
“我以为你再也不会来见我了。”范达尔眯缝着眼，率先开口。  
索尔面色阴沉，一言不发。他看见范达尔坐在牢房里唯一的椅子上，里面连张完整的床的都没有。双手被拷在身后，军装未来得及换，只是肩上的徽章都已经被统统扯下。  
  
“你还记不记得我们在军校的时候，每周五的下午总会约上几个人一起打球。”索尔缓缓开口，“不像你，我从来都不是一个打网球的好手，我打球固执，偶尔还会怒气冲冲，大发雷霆。但是你不一样，只要我和你打双打一配合，你总能把我犯下的失误挽救回来。我一直记得你当时说，‘如果我们彼此都没有死在战场上，那么这场球就会永远打下去’。”  
“我当然记得。我怎么会忘了呢，索尔·奥丁森？从我们作为玩伴一起长大开始，读书、进军校，上战场……即使细碎如蝼蚁，但每一件事情我都记得清清楚楚。”范达尔从椅子上站了起来，表情淡定。“开口吧，索尔。为我们彼此节省时间，开口问我你最想问的那句话。”  
  
索尔的胸中涌起一股复杂的情绪。  
“为什么背叛我？我以为全世界只有你不会背叛我。”  
  
范达尔低下头，头发的颜色变得暗淡。他在思考，像是在字斟句酌。而后又背过身去，索尔看见他双手紧紧地合十。  
“因为我是自私的人。”范达尔说，“没错，我向萨诺斯出卖情报，我策划了刺杀你的行动，我还绑架了洛基·劳菲森。因为我渴望获得权力、金钱、地位，只有这些才能满足我这个怪物！那些道德和情感于我而言都是狗屎。我时常会嫉妒你，——那种感觉你肯定从来都没试过，当嫉妒将你吞没的时候，理智已经不再起任何作用。明明在军校的时候我们的成绩差不多，但是为什么你现在可以成为少将，而我却只能是你身边低贱的走狗？”  
索尔的双手猛地击打面前的铁栏杆，他怒吼着：“我不允许你诋毁自己！！”  
“但我的确是！！”范达尔同样怒吼着转身，他瞪着索尔，然后又冷笑着说：“我明明有资格和你一样成为大家口中的‘那个’少将，但是我的运气不如你，家世也不如你……”  
“所以萨诺斯找到了你。”索尔突然笑了。  
“对，所以萨诺斯找到了我。他看到了我内心深处的野心，他知道我多么想把你踩在脚下。于是他和我说，只要我帮他做事，帮他杀了你，”范达尔停顿了一下，扭头看着索尔的眼睛继续说，“那么你的一切，都会是我的。……包括洛基·劳菲森，你那个看上去美味可口的Omega。”  
索尔圆睁着眼睛，怒火从胸口燃起，一字一顿地说：“你敢再碰他试试。”  
  
范达尔表情又发生了奇妙的变化，他讪讪地说：“我只是开玩笑，索尔。我对洛基从来都没有兴趣，我只是利用他达到目的而已。噢噢噢，差点忘了，很久之前我在医疗室偷吻他的那件事情，只是我一时兴起做给你看的。”  
  
“够了！！”索尔厉声道，他痛苦、愤怒，对范达尔选择感到失望：“你根本不知道你在说什么！你怎么可以那么蠢，你怎么可以相信萨诺斯真的会允诺你想要的一切！范达尔，他在利用你！才是真正把你当成走狗的人！！”  
范达尔脸色陡然变得苍白，看索尔的表情里多了一丝恐惧——索尔戳破了他心中不愿意承认的真相，他全身颤抖着，陡然大叫：“你懂什么！你这个高高在上的索尔·奥丁森！如果你尝过我内心的苦涩，耻辱和愤怒，你就不会用这种怜悯的眼神看着我！我没有选择，萨诺斯是我唯一的选择！！”  
  
“我不需要你的怜悯，也不需要你的同情。我失败了，并且坦然接受。”范达尔受不了索尔的目光，于是转过身。  
“如果你要杀了我就赶紧动手，我已经没有什么好说的了。”  
“直到现在，你还是认为萨诺斯是你唯一的选择？你还是不愿意选择我，不愿意选择我们的友谊？”索尔朝范达尔的后背投去一瞥，“你必须为你的行为付出代价，范达尔。我不能把你放出去，恐怕你的余生就要在这里度过了。”说这些话时，索尔像是一只泄了气的皮球，显得异常衰老和疲惫。  
  
当他离开的时候，范达尔突然对着他的背影吼了一句：“听我最后一句劝，别对洛基·劳菲森太上心！他也不是什么好鸟！”  
索尔停下脚步转过身：“你在胡说什么。”  
“你以为只有我在利用你么？你的Omega也在利用你，他在利用你找一份藏在米德加尔特的名单。相信我，很快你就会知道了。”  
  
名单。密码。解谜。索尔的脑袋里突然浮现出这三个词。  
  
但他只是看了一眼范达尔，最后开口说：“如果我是你，还是担心担心这剩下的日子要怎么熬过去吧。”  
  
  
还没到午夜。宵禁过后的米德加尔特在黑暗中犹如一头沉睡的巨兽，塔楼最高处仍然亮着的昏黄的灯光则成为了它的眼睛。沿着秘密通道往上，走过100多级阶梯。当洛基推开那扇没有关严的木门时，索尔·奥丁森果然坐在书桌背后。他的一只手握着倒满威士忌的酒杯，另一只手撑着脑袋，对着窗外的月色发呆。  
  
“索尔。”洛基站在门后，轻轻叫了一声。  
索尔回过神来，朝声音的方向看了一眼。他对于洛基的出现微微一笑，伸出手朝洛基说：“过来。”  
洛基走过去，索尔握住了他的手。十指相交，索尔将洛基的掌心放在脸侧，吻了口掌心。然后让洛基坐在自己的大腿上，抱在怀里。  
“我来看看你。”洛基解释。  
“喝酒么？”索尔问。  
洛基摇摇头，说：“都解决了么？”  
索尔闷闷地“嗯”了一声，扯出一个难看的表情说：“我和范达尔从小一起长大，从来没想过他会背叛我。”  
“那你会把他杀了么？”  
索尔不作声，边摇头，边露出苦涩的笑容。“老实说，我也不知道要拿他怎么办。”  
“换了是你，你会杀了他么？”索尔将怀里的人抱紧，抬起头问。他的语气明显疲惫而迟钝，洛基也一阵沉默。四目相交，洛基最后说，他相信索尔会将范达尔处理好。  
  
索尔闭眼靠在洛基的胸前，将身体的重量全部压在洛基的肩膀。声音被衣料摩擦得沉闷而无力。他说了一句话，但洛基听不清。  
“什么？”洛基问。  
他的双手轻抚着索尔的脸颊，把埋在衬衫里的男人的脸抬起。  
他看见索尔的眼眶有些发红，氤氲着水汽。  
“你有什么事情瞒着我么？”  
洛基愣住了，但很快回答道：“我没有什么事情瞒着你。”  
“那你也会离开我么？”  
索尔再度茫然地开口。然后痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
“别离开我。”  
  
说出这句话之后，索尔已经无法继续呼吸，连心脏都在胸膛里停止了跳动。高大的身躯轰然倒地，扬起尘土肆意飞散。他的灵魂拖着沉重的脚步，走过泥潭和湿雾，最后走进了比黑暗更加深沉的黑暗。此刻能照亮他的只有一颗孤星。  
  
一切都消失了。洛基感觉到周围的一切事物都消散为五颜六色的蝴蝶，在空中飞舞，围着他俩旋转。所有的一切的放慢了下来，连时间都停滞了。  
  
洛基的身体里，有一个声音自下而上，气势汹汹，突如其来。它在寻找一个出口，从眼睛里，从耳朵里，从鼻孔里。那样的声音，在那场仓促的逃亡中，在被鲜血濡湿的衬衫上，在冷如金属却又温如低语的风声中，在雨意欲滴的云朵和卷着露珠的玫瑰花瓣上，听到过。  
  
它如狂风雷电一般洗劫了体内的每一寸之后，洛基终于明白它想说的是什么。  
  
我爱你。  
我爱你啊。  
  
但他终究没有说出口。微张的薄唇欲言又止，洛基吻了索尔的额头、眉毛、眼眶、鼻梁、鼻尖，最后是双唇。  
  
轻如羽毛的吻。耳畔却能听见来自玫瑰与十字架的第一声钟声。  
  
那晚他们没有做爱，只是像一对陪伴了彼此多年的伴侣一样，两个人分享了同一张床和被，感受到彼此交融在一起的体温，温柔的亲吻和拥抱就已足够。  
  
临睡前，索尔靠着洛基的肩膀问：“为什么你刚才没有回答我的问题……”  
“什么问题？”  
“我问你，你会不会也离开我。”  
“……别犯傻。”这是索尔睡着前听到的最后一句话。  
  
我没法给你答案，索尔。洛基望着睡着的索尔，哪怕我已经拥有了答案，我也不能告诉你。一旦我们彼此都知道答案，那么眼前的这一切都没有存在的必要了。  
  
洛基突然想知道，这条充满谎言的道路，走起来会不会容易一些。  
  
下半夜当索尔睡着之后，整个人还靠在洛基的怀里。睫毛在脸颊上投下了阴影，洛基把自己的手指从索尔的掌心里抽离，挪开缠在腰上的手臂，小心翼翼地从床上下来。在离开房间时候，洛基特意回头看了一眼索尔，确保对方没有被自己惊醒。  
  
光脚踩在地板上，越过静悄悄的走廊，洛基再次推开那间办公室的木门。他盯着那座水晶质地的奖杯走过去，试图用手将它拿起来，但失败了。索尔说得没错，这些个奖杯的确都嵌得稳稳的。  
  
他把手伸进了裤子口袋，摸到了史蒂夫给他的指南针，不由得轻叹一口气。洛基掏出指南针，把它握在手掌之间，摆在奖杯的正前方。  
  
21°31′东北偏北。  
  
以奖杯为正方位，“东北偏北”当做地平方向，洛基的眼睛一直盯着手里的指针，手左右小幅度摆动几次之后就停住了。而21°31′是指什么？仰角还是俯角？他抬起头，用眼睛尽可能地使观测线与观测点水平线形成一个21°31′的仰角。  
  
不对。观测点落在了办公室木门背后，他走过去仔细打量，上面干干净净的什么都没有。洛基又尝试了一次，这一次是俯角，观测点落在了索尔新换过的绛红色地毯上。他走过去，伏在那一块地毯上用手来回摸索，但依旧什么都没有。  
  
洛基索性站起身把地毯直接掀开，露出下面老旧的木地板。霉尘的味道有些刺鼻，洛基屏住呼吸又测了一次，这一次观测点正正好落在一块木板格子上。他先是用手敲了敲木板，声音清脆，下面是空心的。  
  
这是索尔的失误，洛基对自己说，当初他重新装修办公室的时候应该把地板也全部换新的，否则也不会给自己一个如此好的机会，轻而易举就撬开了早已松动脱胶的木板。  
  
地板被翘起来，借着惨淡的月光，洛基看见一个小袋子紧紧地贴在木板背后。洛基顿时呼吸急促，精神上的高度兴奋让他忍不住全身发抖。洛基急忙打开那个小袋子，把里面的纸条倒出来仓促地打开看了一眼，确认是名单之后又连忙卷好塞进袋子里，连同指南针一起放在裤袋深处。  
  
他无法知晓之前的那位间谍为什么要将这份名单藏在这么危险的地方。但是此时这些都不再重要了，看在耶梦加得的份上，是他——洛基·劳菲森——找到了名单。  
  
用不了多久，他就能逃离米德加尔特，回到约顿海姆。  
  
只是在洛基背对着门的方向，在他看不见的地方，索尔·奥丁森站在门缝后面无表情地看着他，一言不发。月亮已经落山了，黎明很快就会到来。走廊里，索尔感到前所未有的孤单。


	27. Chapter 27

第二天早上例行集会的时候，洛基发现索尔匆匆忙忙离开了米德加尔特。洛基站在最后一排，视线越过高高低低的人头，一直盯着塔楼的出入口。当他看见索尔面色凝重的坐进了车里，心里突然有些忐忑，甚至开始怀疑是不是因为自己清晨时偷偷离开而导致索尔心情不好。  
  
他有些懊恼，更有些心虚。但很快又觉得是自己自作多情。  
  
巴恩斯不知何时来到洛基身旁，肩膀小幅度地撞了一下洛基，压低声音问：“你在看什么呢？”他顺着洛基的视线看向远方，那辆黑色的轿车渐渐变成了一个小黑点。  
洛基将视线收回，脸上挤出一个笑容，摇摇头没说话。  
“罗伊刚才和我说，外面出大事了。”  
“什么？”洛基问。  
“听说艾达华尔昨晚连续发生两起爆炸案。”巴恩斯补充道。  
“间谍活动？”  
“应该不是。具体的等集会散了之后回房间说。”  
  
老时间老地方。罗伊这次带来的消息足够重磅，他从裤管里抽出不知道从哪儿弄来的晨报，在洛基他们三人面前摊开。  
“绝对新鲜热辣。”罗伊做了一个鬼脸，指着头版头条说：“昨晚艾达华尔一共发生了两起爆炸。一起发生在郊区的监狱，据说是由于监狱的煤气管道老化所导致。另一起则是发生在市中心大楼，一个名叫“收藏家”的烟草店。两起爆炸都发生在下半夜，监狱没什么人员伤亡，但是那家烟草店的老板就没那么走运了，这位名叫坦利亚·蒂万的先生直接在爆炸中丧生。”  
“报纸提到这两件事情都是谁做的吗？”一旁的史蒂夫问。  
“目前所有的消息都被封锁了。报纸的措辞是：‘我社记者会随时跟进’。但谁知道呢，或许是意外，又或许是约顿的间谍的杰作也说不定。”罗伊耸耸肩说道。  
“一个晚上同时发生两起爆炸，事情太过于蹊跷。罗伊，”巴恩斯看向罗伊说，“接下来如果有任何关于这两起爆炸案的消息，一定要第一时间通知我们。”  
  
罗伊在脑袋旁边行了一个滑稽的军礼，把报纸塞回裤管里面之后就离开了。  
  
洛基一直都没有张口，由此看来索尔的匆匆离去想必是与这两起爆炸案脱不了干系。但不知怎么，他的脑袋里还想到萨诺斯。这会不会是萨诺斯针对索尔的报复行动？但这只是毫无根据的猜测，目前他所掌握的信息真的太少太少了。洛基心里面只希望索尔能赶紧回来，不管这件事情和萨诺斯有没有关系，他都希望他能赶紧回来。  
  
但与此同时，洛基并没有忘记更重要的事。他从裤袋里掏出了那个装着名单的小袋子在另外两人面前晃了晃，说他已经将名单找到了。巴恩斯又惊又喜，他从洛基手里接过名单，一边打开一遍问洛基：“你是什么时候拿到手的？”  
“昨天晚上，就在奥丁森的办公室里。藏在木地板下面。”  
  
名单洛基已经看过，的确如纳尔弗所说，上面是约顿海姆和阿斯加德互相勾结的高层的名字，后面还附有行贿受贿的证据。小小一张纸条并不能写下太多人的名字，但也足够掀起一波腥风血雨。不出洛基的意料，上面果然有萨诺斯的名字。  
  
“既然名单已经到手，我想我们可以计划逃跑的路线了，越快越好。”史蒂夫说。  
他走到门口，打开门探出头查看了一番走廊，又特意听听隔壁的动静，见没什么异常，这才退回来，轻轻关上门。  
“我之前已经侦查过了，”他压低声音说，“后厨的垃圾车会在每天晚上的11点准时停在后门，一般都是一个司机配两个帮工。深夜时哨兵和看守的防卫一般都会懈怠，所以我们可以利用这个机会，把那辆垃圾车劫过来，开车直接冲出大门的那几道关卡。”  
“司机和帮工倒是好解决，但是我们手里没有武器，垃圾车也不可能荷枪实弹。这样闯出去会不会比较危险？”洛基问。  
“所以我们需要自己做炸弹。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
他的计划是，洛基和巴恩斯去医疗室把所有能找到的硝酸类药物都偷回来，由他来提取出结晶，但由于条件有限，结晶的纯度会受影响，所以药品越多越好。至于其他的棉花、橡胶之类的配合品，他和罗伊俩人会搞定。  
“史蒂夫，你确定你可以在这个环境下提取出硝酸吗？”洛基问。  
“我之前试过，有经验。”  
“太危险了。”巴恩斯听了史蒂夫的计划后直摇头，“在没有防护的作用下提取硝酸甘油等于送死。我建议我们还是直接去偷武器库。”  
洛基皱皱眉，说：“巴基，你这个计划也等于去送死。”他看了一眼史蒂夫，“在史蒂夫转移之前，我们还有一些时间，我建议再仔细考虑考虑，计划一定要万无一失才行。”  
三人一阵沉默，大家都清楚目前的计划不够全面。但现在也没有多余的时间让他们继续讨论，早餐已经结束，外出干活的时间到了。  
  
  
汽车开进了奥丁森宅邸雕花繁复的铁门，穿过一片整齐的杜鹃花丛和月桂树抵达大门。索尔推开奥丁的书房门的时候，室内充溢着夏花的味道，房间里有一扇落地窗开着，外面是一段石阶，通向房子南侧的露天平台和草坪。  
  
索尔的到来并没有让奥丁回头，他自顾自地开口：“如果不是我让海姆达尔通知你回来，你是不是打算一直呆在米德加尔特？”  
“并不是那样，父亲。”索尔说，“我或许会先去一趟议事厅。”说罢，索尔在沙发上坐了下来，海姆达尔和阿茉拉也在这时敲门走进了书房。  
“去议事厅也没有用。”奥丁接着说：“范达尔背叛你的事情，为什么没有和我说？”  
“我认为这没必要惊动您。”  
“你没惊动我，但是你却惊动了萨诺斯。”奥丁看了一眼索尔，“海姆达尔，告诉他你的调查结果。”  
  
“这两起爆炸都是萨诺斯的手下做的。根据我这边的情报，应该和上一次绑架洛基·劳菲森先生的雇佣兵是同一伙人。坦利亚·蒂万已经在爆炸中身亡了，我在现场勘查过，并没有留下不利于我们的证据。但监狱那边不太妙，他们趁乱带走了范达尔。”海姆达尔说。  
索尔的表情微微凝固，“他们炸死坦利亚纯粹是为了向我示威和泄愤。”  
“这个时候你应该担心范达尔，我的儿子。”奥丁终于肯转过身面对索尔，“告诉我你没有任何弱点被范达尔抓在手里。”  
索尔犹豫了一下，仿佛在思考。但他仍然保持着冷静。“没有，父亲。我向您保证。”  
“以防万一，我们还是应该在萨诺斯有进一步动作之前采取行动。”海姆达尔接着说：“萨诺斯之所以要绑架劳菲森先生，是为了得到他手里的一份密码。据我所知，这份密码破解后会得到一份名单，名单上有萨诺斯等人背叛国家的证据。目前来看，名单就藏在米德加尔特。”  
  
密码。密码。密码。  
  
索然立刻从沙发上弹起，和奥丁说了一句“失陪”就往楼上的房间跑去，他记得那些写满了密码的纸张还放在书桌的抽屉里。索尔冲进书房翻出了那沓纸，洛基留在上面的谜语他之前已经破解了一半了，剩下的另一半也不是什么难事。  
  
用不了多少时间，密码破解后出现了一句完整的话：  
  
一颗水晶在至尊的魔鬼椅子上21°31′东北偏北  
  
索尔这时才恍然大悟。  
  
洛基为什么会突然问他办公室的事情？为什么会特别留意那个沃斯塔格的水晶奖杯？为什么会背着他偷偷摸摸找东西？  
  
原来他一直都是有目的的，他在找那份藏起来的名单。  
  
把这些线索串在一起，一切都说得通了。索尔突然意识到，洛基身上有太多他不知道的秘密。如果说索尔对于昨晚在办公室门后亲眼目睹的事情还心存侥幸，那么此刻眼前的真相彻底让他最后的希望破灭。  
  
  
阿茉拉敲门走了进来，她看见索尔坐在椅子上发呆，于是走到酒柜旁给他倒了一杯酒放在书桌上。  
“索尔，”她缓缓开口道，“我们一定要把名单拿到手。”  
索尔将手边的酒杯推远，他没有喝酒的心情。“怎么拿到手？名单并不在我们任何人手里。”  
“海姆达尔不是说了，只有洛基最有可能知道名单的下落吗？他是你的omega,不是么？”  
索尔血冲太阳穴。他压着心里的火气说：“你的意思是，因为他是我的omega，所以我就有资格要求他为我做任何事情么？”  
“这不就是omega为alpha存在的意义么？”阿茉拉反问道：“别为了任何一个omega变得犹豫而软弱，索尔。你之前不是这样的。”  
  
是的，我之前不是这样的，索尔喃喃自语，但洛基并不是随便一个普普通通的omega。但很快，他又开始嘲笑自己的幼稚，即使他们在床上已经变得无比亲密，但索尔始终没有将他标记。洛基甚至不是“他的”omega。  
  
索尔觉得内心空落落的，连阿茉拉最后和他说了什么、什么时候走的都不知道。他想起了在安全屋的那些时候，但现在却想不起当时的任何一个细节，一切仿佛已在他的脑袋里  
消失。是从那个时候开始么，洛基？索尔想知道，难道从那个时候开始他们经历的一切，都是建立在那份名单的基础之上？  
  
骗子，骗子。那个骗子。枪弹、伤口、罐头汤、浴室、相拥入眠、肌肤之亲，这些全部都消融不见，但心里却有什么东西在悄无声息地生长。脑子乱成一团，索尔想立刻回到米德加尔特找到洛基质问，但又惧怕会面对的真相。  
  
索尔不得不承认阿茉拉说得对。生平第一次，他变得懦弱了。  
  
第二天早上，索尔从床上醒来。昨夜的雨已经停了，可窗外却罕见地飘起了雾气，就好像这个世界戴上了一条脏兮兮的面纱。他没有选择和弗丽嘉共进早餐，而是赶早驱车前往议事厅，弗瑞在那里等他。  
  
“看今天的早报了吗？”索尔刚走进弗瑞的办公室，对方就把给索尔看了一则占了版面一半的新闻，标题是：《爆炸案是否另有隐情：“收藏家”香烟店老板的神秘之死》。  
  
昨夜凌晨，位于市中心的“收藏家”香烟店发生严重的爆炸事故，等警察和医生抵达之时，店铺主人坦利亚蒂万先生已无生命体征。根据警方初步推测，这次爆炸属于意外事故，具体原因仍需进一步调查……  
  
“记者调查的速度快如闪电，你该庆幸在爆炸现场没有留下任何指向你的证据。”弗瑞说。  
“指向我？我不明白您什么意思。”索尔反问。  
“别以为这个世界上没人知道你和坦利亚的关系，索尔。我只是看在奥丁的面子上睁一只眼闭一眼罢了。”弗瑞给索尔倒了一杯咖啡，接着说：“萨诺斯的本意应该是想把你利用职权给坦利亚开绿灯事情公之于众，虽然你的手下处理得干净，没留下马脚，但看看记者是怎么写的？就差没有直接写出你的大名了。你现在应该担心，萨诺斯这一次没成功，说不定他还会有下一次。”  
  
索尔接过咖啡，喝了一口。沉默了一会儿才问说：“能查到范达尔下落吗？”  
弗瑞对索尔的这个问题感到诧异，他问：“怎么？想把他处理了？”  
“我只是担心他会乱说话。”索尔的声音紧绷，他一口喝光了剩下的咖啡，两指捏住咖啡杯旋转起来，似乎有些焦躁。  
“听着，索尔。如果我是你，我就先把米德加尔特的事情处理好，你也是时候回来了。约顿海姆撑不了多久了，如果我们要推动签署和平协议的进程，这个时候一定不能有任何闪失。”  
索尔没有立即回话。他半闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，脑袋里却浮现洛基的那张脸，挥之不去。  
  
另一边，洛基他们的逃跑计划仍然有条不紊地进行中。三人分别在白天和夜晚勘探了几次从食堂到后门的路线，为了确保万无一失，洛基还从医疗室里偷了一瓶安眠药，“罗伊和那三个工人之前有过接触，关系还算不错，”洛基打开范达尔之前送他的那一盒糖果，将安眠药磨成粉撒在糖果上面，伪装成白花花的糖霜。“只要他们吃下罗伊给的糖，那辆车就是我们的了。”  
“但我们还是没有解决武器问题。”巴恩斯说。  
“炸弹动静太大，我们可以不需要。”洛基开口，“从食堂开车到后门需要15分钟，后门在凌晨11点55分到12点的时候会有5分钟的哨兵换岗时间，哨卡这时候是没人的。如果我们能利用好这短短的5分钟……”  
巴恩斯看了一眼史蒂夫，问：“你可以么，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫朝巴恩斯眨了眨眼睛，“包在我身上。”  
最终，逃跑计划定在三天后的深夜。  
  
洛基留意着塔楼顶层的灯光，那间属于奥丁森的房间自从他离开之后一直都没亮过。洛基知道时间不长，只有短短两天，但他总是控制不住给索尔找借口，说不定是爆炸案太棘手，又或者是他回去看望弗丽嘉了。洛基并没有意识到，索尔已经一点点渗入了自己的生命，而从他决定逃跑的那一刻开始，他们关系也将彻底改变。  
  
索尔在那天夜里回来了。洛基推开房门的时候，看见索尔背对着门口站着。他手里拿着根香烟，烟在他的指尖上快烧完了。索尔听见动静转过身，天窗漏下来的月光打磨着他的侧脸。“洛基。”他静静地站着，声音低沉。  
  
说不上为什么，洛基直觉般感到索尔有些不对劲。  
  
然后是一个吻。手里的香烟扔了，索尔把洛基压在门后，两只手扳着他的脸，用力地接吻。节奏是激烈的、粗鲁的、强势的，索尔已经很久很久没有这样粗暴地吻他，洛基觉得呼吸被剥夺了，只能张着嘴任索尔索取。口腔里是尼古丁的涩味，就连脸庞两侧都被索尔的手指压得发疼。  
  
索尔狠狠地咬了他的嘴唇和舌头。直到洛基再也忍不住，扯着索尔的头发拉开两人的距离，“索尔，你弄疼我了。”洛基哑着声音说。  
索尔的头重重地靠在洛基的肩膀上，深深地叹了一口气。  
“你有东西要收拾吗？没有的话我们走吧。”  
洛基身体一顿，“什么意思？”  
“带你离开米德加尔特。”


	28. Chapter 28

洛基简直不敢相信自己听到的一切，一个阿斯加德的少将居然要带一个约顿海姆的战俘逃跑。  
  
他从索尔的怀里挣脱出来，就着惨淡的月色，洛基看见索尔的状态并不好。他的眼窝深陷，下面还有乌青的眼圈，看上去这两天都没怎么睡觉。  
  
那双蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，似乎在等他的回答。  
“你疯了么，索尔？我是战俘。”洛基说道。  
“一旦出去，你就不再是了。”  
“那我是什么？你给我一个新的身份？一个假的阿斯加德人？”洛基将索尔推开，压着声音问：“你到底在想什么？”  
“战争快结束了，洛基。约顿撑不了多久，你们快要投降了，我带你出去换一个新的身份也没什么不好。”  
“我不相信。”听了索尔的话，洛基冷静地摇摇头，但心脏却如握紧的拳头，“这不是你要带我离开的理由，你在骗我。你没有说实话。”  
  
索尔一言不发。沉默让房间的空气快要冻结成冰，洛基甚至感觉到自己的手指关节被冻得咔哒作响。每一秒都像是被拉长了数十倍一样漫长，漫长到洛基快要失去耐心。他猜不透索尔到底想说什么。  
  
“你是不是有一份名单？”索尔终于问出口。  
  
洛基心里一惊，他没想到索尔已经知道了名单的存在。脑袋里闪过无数可能，但他很快打定主意此时无论如何都不能承认。洛基像没有明白索尔所说的一样，故意怔怔地望着他，说：“名单？什么名单？”继而又直摇头，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“洛基，现在不是撒谎的时候。”索尔深叹了一口气，“萨诺斯已经知道名单在米德加尔特。如果你留在这里会很危险，他随时都有可能过来解决你。你得跟我一起离开。”  
“我不明白，我不知道你在说什么。”洛基又顽固地重复了一遍。他没办法确定索尔所说的是不是真的，更没办法确定索尔是不是也想要这份名单。所以，否认是最好的解决办法。  
  
索尔抓住了洛基的一只手。他的手颤抖着，死死地攥着。  
“你不相信我？”索尔的声音有些发抖。  
洛基挣脱开，他握着发红的手掌，还是声称自己没有名单。  
“一颗水晶在至尊的魔鬼椅子上21°31′东北偏北，这是我从你留下的那段密码里解出来的。”索尔的语速开始渐渐加快，“你在我的办公室找到名单的那晚，我就站在你身后，我亲眼看着你把名单放进了裤子里，藏了起来。事到如今，你对我撒谎还有意义么？”  
索尔灼灼的目光让洛基无处可逃。他只能低下头转过身，面朝着天窗的方向，背对着索尔说：“就算我找到名单又怎么样？我不可能把名单给你，更不可能和你一起离开米德加尔特。我怎么知道、我怎么知道……”洛基的语气中饱含怒火，“我怎么知道你是不是也想要那份名单！”  
  
“我要名单？”索尔觉得此刻洛基的话是如此的不讲道理，“我有没有开口提到一句话、哪怕只有一个字表明我想要这份名单？”  
“你现在是没说，但我和你离开之后呢？索尔，我们换个立场想一想。如果你是我，你也绝对不会把名单给我，我说的对吗？”  
索尔感觉心脏被绞在了一起，一阵接着一阵的抽痛。他深吸了几口气，继续说：“我想要带你离开，是因为你在这里已经不安全了，用不了多久萨诺斯就会找到你。我根本就不计较名单，洛基。不管有没有名单对于我来说都不重要。我我想要和你确认的不是这个。”  
  
索尔走到洛基身后，他结实的双臂将洛基紧紧地抱在怀里。  
“我只想从你口中听到一句真话。就一句。你有没有……你是不是……”索尔的声音越来越小，他没有继续往下说。  
  
但洛基知道他想问的是什么。  
  
“从我得到那串密码开始，”洛基用一种低沉的、清晰的、深入骨髓而令索尔注定终生难忘的声音说：“我留在你的身边就只是为了利用你。利用你回到米德加尔特，利用你找到那份名单。索尔，我们之前经历过的那些都不算数的，你还不明白吗？”  
洛基能感觉到身后的男人渐渐变僵、变冷，但他还是决定继续说：“我们把话说破了也没什么不好。名单的确在我这里，我不会给萨诺斯，我不会给你，更不会和你走，但我一定会带着名单逃回约顿海姆。这份名单只能属于约顿海姆，我谁都不能给。你想要的话只能杀了我。”  
  
“再说一次。”索尔在他身后低语，“你说我们之前经历过的那些，那句话……你转过来看着我的眼睛，再说一次。”  
  
洛基转过身，他的神色平静而冷漠。“——我没有骗你。我们之前经历过的那些都不算数，我只是利用了你。”  
  
索尔看着洛基，空洞的眼神明确无误地告诉洛基，他彻彻底底地被刚才所说的那一番话伤透了心。他五官扭曲，嘴巴紧闭成一条僵硬的直线，鼻子发出粗重的气息，转身背对着洛基，三步两步走到了囚室的门口。  
  
但索尔随即一折身，又径直冲向洛基。他一只手拉扯着洛基的衣领，“咚”的一声巨响，把他再次按在墙壁上。  
  
“你放开我——”洛基措手不及，他抗拒着，试图用肩膀顶开索尔，但那只手还是死死地拽着自己，喉咙升起一阵烧灼的刺痛。  
  
他们抱在一起。胳膊和大腿纠缠在一起，如同之前任何一次肌肤之亲时那般紧密。洛基能感到索尔脸颊的粗糙，能感觉到喷洒在脖颈间滚烫的热气。他用力扭动着身子挣扎，但索尔的嘴巴很快就贴住了他的耳朵，落下的吻急躁而激烈。他的另一只手摸到了洛基的身体，衬衫被粗鲁地扯出，堆到胸口。腰带不知道什么时候被解开了，手伸了进去。  
  
身体被勾引了。自己的身体仅仅被索尔这样粗暴地亲吻着、抚摸着，洛基都觉得自己快要被动发情了。但他不喜欢这样，更不想要这样。  
  
“你又要强迫我么？再一次？”洛基哽着声音问。  
索尔的身子顿时变得僵硬，动作停止了。他自嘲般低笑了几声，笑声在洛基听起来是那般刺耳。  
“如果我真的要强迫你……在第一次的时候我就可以把你标记了。这样哪怕你再怎么不情愿，也只能呆在我身边。”  
索尔的头垂了下来。  
“告诉我，你刚才所说的一切都是骗我的。”  
“告诉我，洛基。”  
  
洛基却突然笑了，笑声中透着蔑视和鄙夷，胸口得意地起伏：“我说的都是实话。你是有多愚蠢才会相信我愿意乖乖呆着你的身边是出于爱？如果不是因为密码、如果不是因为密码……”洛基越笑越猖狂，甚至连眼眶都开始变得湿润。  
  
洛基，你是不是很享受撒谎的快感？——一个声音在脑海中问洛基。  
  
是的，我是个擅长撒谎的骗子。另一个声音在脑海中回答，如果我不撒谎，我就无法说服自己一次次与索尔躺在同一张床上，分享我们唇齿间和大腿间的空气的原因，不是因为我为了拿到那份名单，而是因为我爱索尔。我早就爱上了索尔。  
  
他顿了顿，压抑住喉咙翻滚起来的一阵阵酸楚：“如果不是因为密码，我在安全屋的时候根本就不会救你。”  
  
索尔靠在洛基的肩头，发出浑浊的呼吸声。他深深吸了口气，终于抬起头。出乎意料地，索尔之前恨恨然的表情已经无影无踪。洛基盯着他的动作，盯着他脸上的所有表情，但索尔的手只是摩挲着洛基的脸颊，眼睛里有东西熄灭了，他什么也没说。  
  
洛基无法控制地眨了眨眼，湿润的眼眶立刻掉下来一滴泪。索尔的手将眼泪抹开，吻了洛基潮湿的脸颊。  
  
“是苦的。”  
“不要再流泪，洛基。”他说，“我为你流的泪足矣。”*  
  
那晚，索尔·奥丁森独自一人离开了米德加尔特。洛基第一次觉得夏夜是如此的寒冷。他仿佛站在冰冷的海水中，手腕生疼，骨骼生疼。手烧了起来，仿佛水是一场嬗变的火，燃起了深灰色的火焰。当火焰灼烧到舌头的时候，洛基才明白索尔没有骗他，是苦的。  
  
于是他彻底明白了，这是他们这场关系最终的注解。  
  
隔天一早，米德加尔特发生了一件怪事。因为例会之后突如其来的暴雨，上午的外出劳动被迫取消了。洛基有些不舒服，他和巴恩斯正往医疗室走着，就看见一辆陌生的厢车停在塔楼的门口，数十个工人进进出出，手里拿着的都是四楼奥丁森的办公室的东西。书籍、文件、装饰品、威士忌和酒杯，甚至连桌上的盆栽也不放过。  
  
巴恩斯神色诡异地看了洛基一眼，仿佛自言自语说：“看起来奥丁森被调走了。”  
  
他的确走了，洛基暗想。那晚他说的都是真的。  
  
远方的天空轰隆隆地打起了雷。天空灰沉沉的，又要下雨了。洛基开始厌烦阿斯加德的夏天，太多雨水太潮湿，弄得人焦躁不安。  
  
“走吧。”他轻声说，“我们也要走了。”  
  
在米德加尔特外面的世界则迎来了爆炸性的新闻。索尔·奥丁森的前任秘书范达尔——在经历了监狱爆炸案神奇般幸存之后，向记者证实了两个关于奥丁森的丑闻：  
  
一是奥丁森在担任米德加尔特最高负责人期间，擅用职权“包养了”约顿海姆的Omega战俘。  
  
二是三年前奥丁森遭遇的“汽车爆炸案”的确是他自己策划的，范达尔声称自己当初受令于索尔·奥丁森也参与了那次策划。如有必要可以出庭提供全部证词。  
  
这两件事情本来只在军队里面流传的谣言，公众之前也是捕风捉影。而如今范达尔现身亲口证实了事情的真实性，顿时引起了舆论和军方的一片哗然。为了军队的名誉，弗瑞第一时间把这条新闻压了下来。但为了给公众一个交代，军方决定暂时撤掉索尔·奥丁森在军队内担任的职位。  
  
在奥丁的争取下，索尔被囚禁在奥丁森宅邸里不得外出，等待接受内部调查。  
\-----------------------------------  
*我为你流的泪足矣：原句来自西班牙诗人，加尔西拉索


	29. Chapter 29

除了米德加尔特，调查人员也分别去了奥丁森宅邸和索尔在外的别墅搜集资料。一沓沓文件不停地被搬出去，人员不停的进进出出，索尔在宅子里反倒看上去不是很介意。既然已经失去了自由行动的权利，索尔干脆当休假一样在书房看书或是捣鼓一些别的。脑袋里想着的不是如何保住自己在军方的位置，而是“终于有机会可以多陪弗丽嘉吃几次早餐”。  
  
只有奥丁还对自己的儿子生气。  
  
但这次对于索尔的内部调查从一开始就进展得不是很顺利。索尔早上9点就要去议事厅接受问话，有时候会折腾到半夜才放他回家，循环往复，每天如此。  
他们问：“索尔·奥丁森先生，请您描述一下您和米德加尔特战俘Omega，洛基·劳菲森的关系？”“我们从小就认识，是很久不见的朋友。”  
“根据范达尔的言论，您是否承认您在米德加尔特期间有意接近这位劳菲森先生？”“我承认。就如同我刚才所说的，我们是很久不见的朋友。”  
“那我手里的几封书信，是您特意让劳菲森先生写的么？”“是的，因为当时我的秘书不在，我就让他帮忙了。”  
“那您承认您私自将战俘带出米德加尔特的行为么？根据范达尔的言论，他说他亲眼目睹您和劳菲森先生在外出的那晚发生了不可描述的行为，对此您如何解释？”“我承认我将洛基带出米德加尔特是错误的行为，我愿意为此接受惩罚。但至于所谓的‘不可描述的行为’，我相信仅凭范达尔一面之词不足以构成指认我和洛基有不正当关系的证据。他说是他看见的，没有其他证人在场的话，那他说什么就是什么了。”  
  
……  
  
相对于“汽车爆炸案”，索尔在他和洛基“包养丑闻”这件事情上表现得更为“无赖”了一些。他和洛基这段时间的所有交往，除了那几封信能当做没什么用的物证之外，其他的一切都只是范达尔的“亲眼目睹”，并没有其他人证和物证的存在。至于安全屋的一切，海姆达尔早就处理干净了。  
  
所以索尔只要一口咬定他和洛基只是“好久不见的朋友”关系，再怎么调查也不可能调查出花来。更何况，真的等到调查人员打算去米德加尔特问讯洛基的时候，他早就逃跑了。  
  
索尔坐在问讯室里，看着天花上的白炽灯。他突然明白过来，那晚在囚室应该是和洛基见的最后一面了。说不定明晚，后晚，甚至就是今晚，那个黑头发绿眼睛的人又会再一次消失在自己的生命里。  
  
洛基，你很快就会自由了，索尔对自己说。他突然觉得异常疲惫。这个世界恐怕再也没有一人一物，有他那么疲惫。  
  
  
等到洛基他们计划逃跑的那一晚到来时，原本应该在如期出现的垃圾车“失约”了。那晚洛基他们三人和罗伊熬过宵禁，蹑手蹑脚地来到食堂后门，却发现那里空无一物。  
“怎么回事，罗伊？”巴恩斯压着嗓音问。  
罗伊摇摇头，耸耸肩，做了一个“我也不知道”的表情。  
巴恩斯刚准备发作，洛基连忙用手堵住他的嘴巴，用眼神暗示他冷静。食堂后门并不是一个好的讨论地点，随时会有巡逻的哨兵发现他们的行踪。四人只能分散开，各自回到自己的囚室，等到明天一早再作打算。  
  
但洛基不知怎么的，走到塔楼附近的时候脚步突然停住了。他抬头望了望四楼的窗户，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线。在夜色的掩护下，他的身影鬼使神差一般消失在塔楼秘道的入口。  
  
门并没有紧锁，轻轻一推就开了。洛基站在索尔办公室的门口，发现里面的一切变得无比陌生，除了书桌和沙发，其他的都在2天前搬走了。空空的，连空气的味道都变了，奥丁森那股辛辣而厚重的信息素的味道几乎消失得无影无踪。太快了，洛基想，他皱着鼻子使劲闻了闻，还是什么都没有。  
  
另一间会不会好一些？  
  
洛基穿过走廊，过去一看，果然。那间卧室虽然也被翻得乱糟糟的，但大部分东西还保留着。床单、被子、枕头。洛基轻叹了一口气，他走到床边，将被子一团抱起，脸埋在里面深深吸了一口。  
  
是索尔的味道。  
  
洛基不知道自己在干什么，他的心一颤一颤地在胸腔里发抖。他闭上眼，用力地将自己的身体和索尔的味道融为一体。最后一次，最后一次，洛基寻找一个借口原谅自己此刻荒唐又可笑的行为，反正明晚就要离开了，最后一次。  
  
他就好像世界末日前纵情狂欢的信徒，带着宿命般的悲剧感走向自己的死亡。  
  
  
“我有没有打扰到你？”门外响起一声低语。洛基猛地回头一看，黑魆魆的门口站着一个人。那人往前迈了一步，继续说：“是我，海姆达尔。”  
洛基放下手里的被单，沉默地打量着他。他不明白海姆达尔为什么会在这个时候出现在这里。  
“我以为你会在奥丁森身边。”洛基轻声开口道。  
“是他让我来的。”海姆达尔从上衣口袋里掏出东西，递到洛基面前，“奥丁森先生让我把这两个东西给你。”  
  
洛基接过来一看，居然是自己那把匕首和一把手枪。洛基皱着眉，海姆达尔似乎看出了他的不解，于是又说：“匕首是奥丁森先生在仓库救你时找到的，但他似乎一直都留在身边。手枪是他特意吩咐我准备的，说你这两天会用到。”  
  
洛基心里一沉，索尔已经知道了，他知道自己马上就要逃走了，连枪都为自己准备好了。  
  
洛基将匕首和手枪都紧紧地抓在手里，指节突起。他看了海姆达尔一眼，问：“你为什么称呼他‘先生’？你应该叫他‘少将’。”  
海姆达尔缓缓地说：“我不应该和你透露太多。目前奥丁森先生因为一件三年前的爆炸案被内部调查，所以他在军队内的职位已经被暂时撤掉了。”  
“什么意思？”洛基问。  
“萨诺斯的阴谋。奥丁森先生原本有机会将萨诺斯扳倒的，但他错过了。”  
“是和名单有关系么？”  
“有关系，但也不止因为名单。我能说的就只有这么多，请谅解。”  
洛基低头看了眼自己苍白的手指，又抬起头问：“他会没事的，对么？”  
海姆达尔犹豫了一会儿才点头说：“我们都希望会是如此。”  
  
临走前，海姆达尔回头最后看了一眼洛基，他的嘴唇张开又闭上，似乎有话不知道要不要说出口。  
“我看不懂你们。”他最后说。  
“什么？”洛基问。  
“你明明也很想念他，不是么？”  
洛基的心脏一阵悸动，像是有什么东西扼住了他，又像一把锋利的刀卡住喉咙让他发不出一个音节。  
  
海姆达尔走后的黑暗里，有一滴泪像是一滴酒，洒落于寡淡的水杯中。  
  
  
第二天一早，罗伊在午饭时间给洛基他们带来了坏消息。“看起来米德加尔特要大换血了。”他说。自从索尔·奥丁森突然被调离之后，米德加尔特里面的所有哨兵开始分批替换，所有后勤车辆均要重新通过审核之后才有资格进出，所以最近特别混乱。这样的大动作，一定和奥丁森在外面被调查分不开，洛基甚至担心，接下来负责米德加尔特的人会是萨诺斯。  
  
索尔说得对，萨诺斯已经开始行动了。如果真的是这样，那他就彻底完蛋了。  
  
“但对于我们来说，还是有一个好消息。”罗伊接着说，“今晚的垃圾车一定会出现。”  
“你这么确定？”史蒂夫问。  
罗伊朝后晃了晃脑袋，“你没听见食堂厨师们都怎么说么？垃圾再不运出去，这儿都要发臭了。”  
“那今晚就还是按计划行动。”洛基的语气坚定，“无论如何，我们今晚都要逃出去。”  
  
当晚，垃圾车刚开到食堂后门，罗伊就踩着晃悠悠的脚步挪到车旁。洛基三人躲在不远处建筑的阴影里，看着罗伊熟稔地和对方打了声招呼，然后低头凑过去说着什么。罗伊从身后的口袋里掏出了洛基提前准备好的糖盒，打开后，让那三个工人都拿了几颗。直到看见他们吧糖果含进了嘴里，洛基才大大地松了一口气。  
“行吗？可以了吗？”身后的巴恩斯扯了扯洛基的衣服，问道。  
“再等等，别急。”洛基回头对巴恩斯说，现在冲过去还是太冒失了。  
  
闲聊得差不多之后，工人们开始进后厨把一桶桶的厨余和垃圾搬到车旁，罗伊一直在旁边留心地盯着，时不时还故意和对方说一些笑话。但往返两三次之后，洛基发现那三个工人的脚步开始不稳，看起来是药开始起了作用。这时罗伊抽出藏在裤管里面的木棍，一人一下“咣咣”几声就把他们打晕，罗伊回头朝他们低吼：“赶紧！！趁现在，快！！”  
  
史蒂夫率先冲了过去，他一把就打开车门跃上座椅，快速地检查了一遍油箱和其他设备。确定没问题之后，巴恩斯跟在后面上了副驾驶，洛基在上车前用力抱了一下罗伊，“确定你不和我们一起走？”  
罗伊愣住了，但很快又恢复了平日的嬉皮笑脸。他摇头晃脑地说：“我已经习惯米德加尔特了，这次就不和你们一起冒险了。等战争结束，我们有缘再聚吧！”他催促着洛基快上车，朝他们挥了挥手，转身就消失在黑暗里。  
  
洛基打开后排座位的车门，刚准备跳上车，就听见身后“啪啪啪”传来一阵嘈杂的动静。  
他回头一看，罗伊走到中庭草坪的时候被哨兵发现了，架在顶层的射灯齐唰唰地射向罗伊，夜空顿时亮如白昼。  
“操！！”巴恩斯骂了一句，“罗伊被发现了！！”  
“举起你的双手……报出你的名字和囚室号码……否则我开枪了……”洛基听见哨兵的喊话声通过大喇叭滋啦滋啦地传来，整个米德加尔特都醒了。  
  
洛基一把关上车门，从后腰拔出索尔给他的那把手枪，拉开保险栓，快速地对巴恩斯吩咐道：“我去帮他。你和史蒂夫在后门等我。”  
“洛基！！！”巴恩斯朝他低吼，“你给我回来！！”  
“你们先走，在后门等我！”洛基握紧了手里的枪，朝罗伊的方向跑过去。  
巴恩斯顿时急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，现在是走也不是，留也不是。  
“巴基，你先冷静下来。”史蒂夫用力握住了他的手，“我们要相信洛基。”  
  
洛基快步跑到草坪的另一端，刚好站在射灯照不到的阴影里。他回头看了一眼，史蒂夫已经开着车冲向后门了，顿时松了口气。  
  
罗伊，小个子罗伊就那样孤零零的站在草坪中央。洛基看见他颤抖的双腿已经快支撑不住他那颗害怕的心脏。洛基紧握着枪，枪口高举对着夜空。这一枪打响之后，哨兵所有的注意力都会转移到自己身上，他只能跑，凭本能跑，用尽全力跑。跑赢哨兵的子弹，跑赢整个米德加尔特。  
  
洛基深呼吸一口气，在扳机摁下的那个瞬间，身体里面的血液因为兴奋而变得沸腾。  
我干了票大的。他想，我把整个米德加尔特踩在了脚下。  
  
另一边，一直在车里等着的巴恩斯听见枪声立刻朝车外张望，他看见射灯转移了方向，照在洛基身上如同恶魔的眼睛，示威的枪声已经在身后响起。  
“洛基！！快跑！！快！！”巴恩斯将上身伸出窗外，忍不住大喊。  
“快！！”  
“快！！！”  
  
“巴基！！”眼看洛基很快就要跑到车旁，巴恩斯迅速反身到后座给他开了车门，他的手伸了出去，一把抓住洛基伸过来的手，将他整个人用力拖上了车。  
  
“史蒂夫！开车，快！！！”


	30. Chapter 30

“快！！史蒂夫！！冲过去！！！”巴恩斯在史蒂夫的耳边大吼。史蒂夫踩足了油门一直往前冲。原本在换岗的哨兵听见里面传来开枪的动静也纷纷拿着枪冲了出来，卡车越过一个又一个路障，撞飞道路上的所有哨卡，连同那些不怕死的哨兵。金属撞击在一起，发出刺耳的声音，史蒂夫扭着方向盘左闪右避，快把卡车开得飞起来了。  
  
“巴基，趴下！！”史蒂夫伸手将巴恩斯摁倒在副驾驶上，一颗子弹擦着巴恩斯的头皮飞过，击碎了车两边的玻璃。  
  
洛基坐在后排，顾不上平复喘息，他将上半身伸出窗外，眼看哨兵已经陆续冲了出来。他们大声的喊叫，端起枪开始朝他们射击，子弹“簌簌簌”地擦过耳畔。洛基也拔出枪，一颗颗子弹打在沙土上扬起了漫天的尘埃，刚好成了他们的最佳掩护。  
  
太顺利了。顺利得让人不敢置信。等到史蒂夫开远了，洛基又朝窗外望了好几眼。  
  
“太棒了！！我们终于逃出来了！！”巴恩斯在前排高兴地大叫。  
  
洛基忍不住回头。他看见身后的米德加尔特渐渐从清晰变模糊，最终成了一个黄色的小圆点。但他还是能看见，寂静无声的长廊，蜿蜒曲折的楼梯，坚硬无比的石墙……所有的这些正融在一起，仿佛变成了一股蜡流，渗进缝隙。沿着砂石地的下水道口，通过门上枷锁的空隙、牢门的钥匙孔，所有沉睡的囚室。悄无声息地，米德加尔特在洛基的心里仿佛被蜡全部封住了。  
  
凝固了，变硬了，从此以后不再有任何改变。  
这个地方再也不会回去了。  
  
“洛基？”巴恩斯似乎听到洛基说话，他回头拉住洛基的手问：“你还好吗？”  
洛基将头扭了回来，朝巴恩斯点点头，“我们终于逃出来了。”他面带微笑。  
“别告诉我你会怀念这里。”  
洛基望着巴恩斯，像是在推测他话中的意思。他很快就摇着头说：“永远不会。”  
  
但洛基心里的感觉却没有说出口。他觉得身体里面有一种异样，说不清为什么，像是自己生命中的一部分已经永远留在了米德加尔特。  
  
逃跑的道路前方仿佛是无尽的黑暗，史蒂夫认为走公路不安全，所以只能走乡村小路。周围黑压压的一片，时不时有动物的叫声从野外传来。他们一路都加足马力往前冲，按照史蒂夫的计划，他们要赶在黎明到来之前抵达一个小镇，在那里换火车前往下一个目的地。即使到了下半夜的时候三人都异常疲惫，但仍然不敢放松警惕。  
  
黎明时分，三人顺利抵达小镇。他们先是在火车站买到了最早离开的车票，但即使是这样也要等到10点半才能启程。史蒂夫找了一个小旅馆，鉴于他们只打算用热水洗漱并不打算过夜，好心的老板只收了半天的房费。洛基洗好澡之后下楼跟老板借了个剪子，又用身上不多的钱买了三杯咖啡和一些面包，还有一份报纸。  
  
房间里并没有提供毛巾，洛基只能裸着上身，湿漉漉的头发滴滴答答，水打湿了他的肩膀，又顺着胸膛的曲线往下流。他端着咖啡杯躲在窗台边，绿色的眼睛到处打量，仔细盯了会儿发现没有可疑的人跟踪之后才敢稍微放松警惕。  
  
史蒂夫和巴恩斯在厕所里面低声说着什么，洛基回头瞟了一眼，他看见他俩躲在里面偷偷接吻。他早该发现了，就凭着史蒂夫怎么也要把巴恩斯从米德加尔特救出去的决心，他早该发现他俩是一对。洛基默不作声地把视线转了回来，手里握着那把并不锋利的剪子在脑袋旁边比划了几下，“咔嚓”几声就把自己的黑发全剪了——原本的头发已经长长，耷拉在肩膀上。但既然要逃跑，还是换一个发型比较安全。  
  
黑发剪得极短，只留下几厘米就快贴着头皮，乱糟糟的。他用手随意抓了几下，觉得还算满意。被剪掉的黑发在餐桌和地板上掉了一地，洛基随手打开报纸，抽了一张出来准备清理，刚好就看见了一条新闻，上面写着：  
  
萨诺斯将军建议军方严加彻查索尔·奥丁森丑闻相关事宜，声称证据一旦确凿绝不姑息  
  
内文是什么洛基没来得及细看，他听见厕所里传来了动静，有人要出来了。洛基快速地用剪子把那条新闻从报纸上剪了下来，叠好塞进裤袋里。  
“已经没有热水了。”巴恩斯嘟囔着抱怨，拖沓的脚步声表达着心中的不满。  
洛基转过身看了一眼，指了指桌上的咖啡，然后说：“你们洗得太久了。”  
巴恩斯的脸突然红了，他没好意思说话，等他留意到洛基的新发型又觉得好笑极了。洛基也就由着他打趣，三个人的早餐吃得匆忙但还算轻松。等快到发车时间又连忙退了房往车站赶。  
  
  
沿着平地，掠过村庄，火车一直往前开，哐哐当当的声音不知疲惫。夕阳映红了洛基的脸，他皱起了眉头，睁开眼，低声咒骂了一句，用手臂遮住面前刺眼的光线。巴恩斯和史蒂夫靠在一起睡着了，恍惚间洛基也不知道自己睡了多久。太大意了，他想，好在并没有意外发生。他们都太累了，累得已经没有力气去维持对周遭事物的警醒。  
  
洛基从口袋掏出那张新闻，就着快下山的光线迅速将内容浏览了一遍。和海姆达尔说的差不多，索尔三年前的旧案被重新调查，目前范达尔提供的证据对他很不利。只是内文还提到了索尔“包养”Omega战俘的指控——很显然Omega指的是他自己，而这是洛基完全不知道的。  
  
他以为索尔面对的只有那一单陈年旧事而已。  
  
洛基用手将纸张卷起的边角压平，再次叠好。这次他拿出装着名单的小袋子，将两张纸小心翼翼地放在一起，藏好。然后才闭起眼睛。  
  
火车在第三天中午抵达了目的地，他们已经靠近北方。为了小心起见，他们避开了所有常规路线，再次换了一趟前往北部山区的火车，接着又在山里换了两趟汽车，终于在辗转大半个月后越过了国境，回到了约顿海姆。  
  
三人回国后就不得不分道扬镳。巴恩斯和史蒂夫要回他们的军营，洛基则要回到贝莱斯特将军身边。他们不同路，只能在路途的中点说再见，临别前巴恩斯开玩笑说，如果到时候战争结束自己还活着，一定会去看望洛基。  
  
从米德加尔特逃出来1个半月之后，洛基终于回到军队，整个人也憔悴得落了形，连彼得都快认不出他来。他第一时间将名单交给了贝莱斯特将军，并提议尽快将名单公布，好促成两国间尽快签署和平协议——就他一路上所看到的，这场战争的确已经进入尾声。索尔说得对，约顿海姆快输了，与其毫无意义地拖着不如尽快终止。但这个提议被贝莱斯特将军否决。  
  
2个月后。阿斯加德军方针对索尔·奥丁森的调查终止。索尔·奥丁森“包养”战俘Omega一事因证据不足被驳回；“汽车爆炸案”经调查的确为索尔·奥丁森自导自演，军方决定对索尔·奥丁森实施降级处分，并随部队发配至前线。  
  
与此同时，约顿海姆军方开始在高层进行大清洗行动。  
  
3个月后。海姆达尔将调查到的关于索尔·奥丁森刺杀案的全部资料交给司令部，由弗瑞接手。其中包含了一部分雇佣军的资料，矛头直指萨诺斯一派。  
  
洛基再次向贝莱斯特提议公布名单中的阿斯加德高层人员信息，再一次遭到拒绝。两人在办公室大吵一架之后，洛基被调离原先岗位。  
  
4个月后。约顿海姆军方完成内部大清洗并公布了完整名单。名单在阿斯加德也掀起了轩然大波，军方第一时间控制了萨诺斯及其党羽，立即立案调查。与此同时，被搁置的索尔·奥丁森刺杀案的调查再次启动，索尔·奥丁森受命从前线调回。  
  
回程途中，奥丁森乘坐的火车遭到炸弹袭击，车厢全部焚毁，车上人员全数丧命。只剩下奥丁森生死未卜，下落不明。后经调查，此次爆炸案的背后主谋为萨诺斯，执行者为索尔·奥丁森的前任司机、萨诺斯安插在其身边的间谍范达尔。范达尔本人亦在本次爆炸中身亡。  
  
7个月后。约顿海姆正式与阿斯加德签署停战协议。自协议签订12小时起，双方停止一切敌对行动；协议生效后60天内，双方将一切坚持遣返的战俘分批直接遣返，将其余未直接遣返的战俘统交中立国华纳海姆遣返委员会处理；协议生效后3个月内，召开双方高一级会议，协商和平解决两国边境问题及重启商业贸易合作谈判。  
  
米德加尔特将在遣返所有战俘之后正式关闭。  
  
萨诺斯被军方按“通敌叛国罪”给予处分并立即执行死刑。同时，奥丁公开向媒体表明，绝不放弃对索尔·奥丁森的搜寻。  
  
……  
  
18个月后。  
  
当彼得踏上洛基门廊的阶梯时，洛基正在屋子里读着巴恩斯的来信。在信里面，巴恩斯写道：他在军队里面一切都好，虽然自从上一次分别之后因为自己在前线不小心，导致一只胳膊被炸没了，但所幸的是此后并无更严重的身体损伤。他还提到，自己将于不久之后退伍，届时若是有空，会前来Jarnvid探望……  
  
“洛基！洛基是我！快开门！”直到门外传来彼得充满活力的叫喊声和“咚咚咚”的敲门声，洛基才不得不放下手里面的信，开门让彼得进来。  
“老天爷，我还以为你不在家！”彼得兴奋地说，语气中毫无顾忌。他将拎着的大箱子轻车熟路地放在走廊里，摘下自己的软帽挂在衣帽架上。然后从咯吱窝下拿出一卷报纸在洛基眼前挥动了几下，“瞧瞧，是谁忘了出去拿早报。”  
“我以为你会早一点到。”洛基说。他的语气平静，但嘴角还是勾起了一点笑容。  
“我也想啊，但是将军那边临时又给我派了活儿。”彼得将报纸放在茶几上，毫不客气地在沙发上坐下，然后说：“要不是你那么早就退伍，这些差事说不定都是你的。”  
  
“今天几点出发？”洛基走到客厅旁的厨房，拎起炉子上的水壶接了水，又放回去将炉子点燃，他张罗着泡茶的东西，奶罐、糖碗，还有两套杯碟。  
“下午4点。我就在你这儿呆几个小时，可千万别赶我出去。”  
  
洛基是在1年前退伍的。他的退伍申请在两国签署停战协议、重新互开商埠之后就提了，但贝莱斯特将军一直拖着没批。有好几次将军托人带话，说只要洛基愿意，他还可以回到原来的岗位上去，但洛基拒绝了。直到拖到不能再拖之后，贝莱斯特才在他的退伍申请上签了字。  
  
从此站在将军身边那个位置的人，就变成了彼得。  
  
洛基回到了Jarnvid，在政府谋到了一个普通的文职岗位，又在较好的街区租了一套房子，就算是安定了下来。  
  
水烧开了。洛基拿过一个茶碟，放了3块饼干到碟子里，后来想到彼得喜欢吃，索性又多拿了2块。  
  
淡黄色的阳光洒在客厅里，洛基和彼得喝着茶说着话。彼得大部分说到的还是军队里的事情，谁又被罚了，谁又获得了嘉奖，贝莱斯特将军接下来又要去哪儿巡视。洛基离开军队之后没有再见过贝莱斯特，即使对方曾经提出好几次见面的邀请，但都被洛基拒绝了。  
  
洛基将面前的饼干又往彼得的面前推了推，然后把桌面上的烟灰缸拿了过来。洛基举起香烟吸了一口，嘴巴一撇，送出烟雾，转回头时彼得那双活泼的眼睛仍盯着他。  
“你猜我刚才在报纸上看见什么了？”彼得问。  
洛基眨了一下眼睛，“看见什么了？”  
彼得将身旁的报纸打开，找到他想要洛基看的那一个方格子，连忙说：“喏，看这儿。阿斯加德那个一直找不到尸体的少将，已经下葬了。这可是那边的大新闻了。”  
  
洛基掐着烟的手抖了一抖，烟头掉落在沙发上，很快就烫出了一个黑乎乎的小洞。他脸上的表情有些僵硬，声音有些发颤，“下葬了？不是一直都说下落不明么？”  
彼得拿过一块饼干咬在嘴里，声音含糊着回答：“唔——那估计就是找到了吧。”  
  
洛基拿过报纸一看，上面是这样写的：  
  
据本报驻艾达华尔的记者报道，奥丁将军通过阿斯加德军方于昨日正式公开发表声明，因遭受炸弹袭击导致近2年下落不明的索尔·奥丁森，其遗体已于1个月前找到。早前，遗体已交由奥丁森的家人处理，葬礼也已于半个月前低调举行。据悉，本次葬礼并未邀请任何军方及社会代表，仪式并不对外开放……后经阿斯加德军方研究决定，为了纪念索尔·奥丁森为和平作出的努力及贡献，决定恢复其“阿斯加德少将”的军衔，并授予荣誉称号……  
  
“洛基？你怎么了，你还好吗？”彼得发现洛基整个人都僵住了。  
洛基将头抬了起来，眼神移开盯着别处发呆，很快又移了回来。彼得还盯着他看，洛基朝他露出了一个微笑，“没事。”他轻飘飘地说。

但身体里，洛基感觉到那条线，那条牵着自己身体的线，已经断了。  
  
  
洛基有一个大的箱子，里面装着他从军队带回来的东西：有那套在米德加尔特当俘虏时候穿的军装，已经洗干净了，整整齐齐地叠在一起；有他的退伍证明和个人资料；有很久之前军队里用的一些书本……在大箱子里面，还有一个小铁盒。  
  
彼得走后，他将那张新闻从报纸上剪了下来，和铁盒里面的其他的纸片放在一起，里面全部都是洛基搜集的所有他能找到的关于索尔·奥丁森的消息：  
  
“萨诺斯将军建议军方严加彻查索尔·奥丁森丑闻相关事宜，声称证据一旦确凿绝不姑息”  
“疑似索尔·奥丁森的伤员在中部地区找到，还需等待进一步确认”  
“奥丁森死敌已灭，但他本人是否还活着”  
“奥丁再次重申绝不会放弃任何机会寻找索尔·奥丁森”  
“一年之后，我们还有必要继续寻找索尔·奥丁森么”  
……  
  
洛基一张张读着上面的文字，它们就好像是那根联系着他和他的线，那根紧绷得颤抖的线。洛基原本以为即使这辈子不会再和他相见，至少还能从报纸上窥视到对方的信息，哪怕只有一点点。  
  
但绝对不会是这样的噩耗。  
  
索尔·奥丁森真的死了么？如果是的话，他的灵魂现在在哪呢？  
  
他突然明白，所有的一切都只是他的渴望。他和索尔的关系，在他们把话说破的那个夜晚，在他逃离米德加尔特的那个夜晚，早就已经不复存在了。  
  
洛基将铁盒盖好，他的视线又看到旁边放着的匕首。自从海姆达尔那晚把匕首还给他之后，洛基再也没用过。他把匕首拿起来，看了一会儿，觉得有什么地方不对劲。很快，他找到了，就在靠着刀柄的底端，刻着一行小小的符号。  
  
60#&8:#?  
  
洛基发誓之前这个地方从来没有过这排符号。脑袋里灵光一闪，他第一个想到的就是索尔。一定是索尔刻的。  
  
符号的排列方式和那份密码的风格简直一模一样，洛基还记得清清楚楚当初自己是怎么把那排密码解出来的。他快速地从抽屉里拿出纸和笔，按照之前的方法在纸张上依次破解出：  
  
6 = I  
0 = L  
# = O  
& = V  
8 = E   
:#?=  
  
“我——爱——”笔尖停顿了。墨水“啪嗒”一声滴落，染出一片蓝色。  
  
最后三个符号洛基并没有继续解出来。已经没有必要了。有一些秘密就只适合永远不被知晓，不被破解，不被铭记。  
  
洛基突然发现，他快想不起来索尔身上的味道了。  
  
他发疯般翻出那件衬衫，攥在手里发疯般闻着，但是什么都没有。干干净净的，只剩下漂白剂和肥皂的味道挥发剩下的最后一丝似有若无的余味。  
  
有什么东西用力扎进心脏，拉出了一个血淋淋的口子。  
  
“我骗了你。”眼泪终于落在地上，洛基颓坐在一旁，低声自语，“我一直在骗你。”  
  
洛基回想起那日索尔从花园里摘下送他的玫瑰，回想起安全屋里的土豆汤，回想起他们之间的所有过往。倘若索尔不是以这样的方式被冻结起来，时光也不会戛然而止。在那间月色惨淡的囚室，在索尔最后那无可挽回的表情中。  
  
眼泪流淌在洛基的脸上，他哭着哭着又笑了起来。多么俗套啊，索尔·奥丁森，他说。  
战争时期总是这样，让人送来一个包裹，里面装着遗物。对于洛基而言，那句密码就是索尔留给他的遗物。  
  
要哀悼多久？没有人告诉过他。  
但那句话是怎么说的？以我一生怀念挚爱的人。  
  
是的，你曾经是我挚爱的人。  
至今依旧是，洛基喃喃道，依旧是，依旧是。  
  
洛基靠坐在墙角，手里用力攥着匕首，仿佛要把上面的每一条纹路都刻在自己的掌心上，与自己的掌纹交织相融，再也分辨不出彼此。  
  
窗外的蝉发出了这个夏天的第一声鸣叫，日光开始变得滚烫，连风也变得不再清爽。  
  
他已经想不起索尔身上的味道了。

<全文完>  
\------------------------------------


	31. 番外 三个夏天和一次失约

第一次看到劳菲森宅邸时，索尔奥丁森13岁。那时正好是两国的蜜月期，劳菲森一家在Jarnvid还很显赫。如果让索尔回想，他还是能清楚的记得那个夏天，他坐在车里透过车窗看到的景象。从一开始，劳菲森的家就吸引了他。那些外墙的红色石砖、格子窗上的彩色玻璃和风化了的砂岩饰边让从索尔对这个从未踏足过的地方充满了好奇，而屋内更是仿佛有数不清的仆从正拿着食物篮或托盘穿梭其中，光亮的地板、年代久远的珍贵的木椅和泛着光泽的壁橱。  
  
索尔跟在奥丁和弗丽嘉的身后，手里拿着一份包装精美的礼物——一套精巧的锡士兵。在听说劳菲森先生有一个比他小7岁的独子之后，索尔亲自挑选了这份礼物——即使他和这位劳菲森家的小少爷从未见过，也并不知道对方喜欢什么，但只要是男孩子，送锡士兵总没错。  
  
索尔穿着得体的白色上衣配灰色法兰绒短裤，站在大厅的中央听大人们寒暄，眼睛却控制不住四处打量。劳菲森太太从他手中接过礼物，替自己的儿子表达了感谢。之后，她亲切地领着索尔走上大理石的楼梯和长廊，来到了特意为他准备的房间。  
  
第一天总是过得特别快，下午很快过去，暮色渐渐升起。那晚，劳菲森准备了欢迎晚宴，索尔也参加了，但却一直没看到劳菲森的儿子露面。在晚宴上才听说，原来他因为染上了热伤风，只能一直呆在房间里。  
  
“妈妈，”端坐在长桌后的索尔扯了扯身旁弗丽嘉的长裙，抬起头问：“劳菲森先生的儿子，叫什么名字？”  
“他叫洛基。等他病好了，你们就能见面了。”弗丽嘉温柔地说。  
  
接下来的几天，在劳菲森太太的陪同下，索尔和弗丽嘉仔细游览了Jarnvid附近的景色。不出门的时候，索尔就在楼下的花园闲晃，或者呆在房间里面玩劳菲森太太特意命人拿来的洛基的玩具。  
  
但索尔那时候已经13岁了，6岁男孩子喜欢玩的东西他已经不再感兴趣。  
  
索尔打开了卧室的房门，他看见两条大理石走廊交会在一个房间的门口。从门口经过的女佣看见索尔金色的脑袋，朝他笑了笑，接着轻快地消失在一条走廊上。索尔勇敢地踏上了另一条走廊，心里甚至因为擅自越界而涌起一阵战栗的刺激。  
  
索尔轻轻地走过去，走到一面光洁的白色墙壁旁边，墙上树叶图案的石膏装吸引了他。通向房间的那扇门并没有关严实，他又凑了过去，门后是一个贴着墨绿色墙纸的房间，正中央是一个不太大的铁架床，挂着白色的床帐，但却空无一人。  
  
接下来索尔看见了。在有着涡卷形装饰的镜子前，他看见劳菲森太太正帮一个坐着的小人儿梳理头发。  
  
那是头黑色的头发，看上去细腻又充满光泽。小人儿穿着白色的睡袍，露出手腕和脚腕的皮肤。头发遮住了脸，索尔看不清对方的容貌。但他很快就反应过来，这应该就是那位劳菲森先生的独子，洛基劳菲森。  
  
当然了，劳菲森太太很快就发现门口出现一个鬼鬼祟祟的小脑袋。她笑着招呼索尔进来，直到这时他才看清楚洛基的长相：绿色的眼睛宛如宝石，小巧的鼻子和嘴唇，虽然脸上的神色病怏怏的，但索尔还是觉得这位劳菲森家的小少爷有点太过于好看了，像个白皙秀气的小女孩。  
  
索尔还没开口打招呼，洛基就转过身躲进劳菲森太太的怀里。  
  
他开口说话，声音脆生生的，像水果味的跳跳糖“噗呲噗呲”在口腔里跳跃。但当时索尔并不知道洛基说的那句约顿语是什么意思，后来劳菲森太太和他解释，他才明白洛基当时说的是：  
  
“不要陌生人，妈妈。”  
  
他是不是不喜欢我？索尔忍不住这样想。背在身后的双手绞在一起，心里难免有一丝丝的失落。  
  
隔了几天，在弗丽嘉的陪同下，索尔再次在那个房间里看见了洛基，他已经好多了，换了一身衣服。大人们在一旁说话，索尔按照弗丽嘉的吩咐陪着洛基在隔壁的偏厅玩耍。  
  
但是一个不会说约顿语，一个不会说阿斯加德语，两个年龄加起来还不够20岁的小不点一顿大眼瞪小眼之后，各自都觉得无聊透顶。  
  
索尔想起自己带来的锡士兵。他从洛基的那一堆玩具里面将盒子翻了出来，对着洛基手舞足蹈地一顿演示，“我们可以玩带兵打仗。”索尔说得开心了，不自觉就冒出了母语，“你拿红色的，我拿绿色的。谁先把对方的士兵打败谁就赢了。”说罢，他将一个红色的士兵塞进了洛基肉乎乎的小手里。  
  
洛基看了看手里的士兵，它穿着红色的军装，身后佩着长枪。黑色的小脑袋摇了摇，将手里的士兵还给索尔。他听不懂眼前的大个子和自己叽里咕噜说的是什么，更何况他对于带兵打仗这种游戏完全不感兴趣。  
  
“我要去找妈妈。”洛基从地毯上爬了起来，也不管索尔是不是听得懂自己刚才说的话。望着洛基离开的背影，索尔心里的猜测又确定了一些：看起来洛基的确不太喜欢我。  
  
那个夏天，索尔最后一次看见洛基是在他们离开前的晚宴上。直到很多年之后，索尔还记得洛基那天穿着一件白色的衬衫，领口扣着一颗小小的绿宝石点缀，和他的眼睛很是相称，黑色半长的头发整齐的别在耳后，露出小巧的耳朵。  
  
洛基并没有和他们一起在楼下用餐，他只是拉着劳菲森太太的手出现了一会儿，然后又被保姆带上了楼。直到第二天索尔坐上车离开前，洛基都没有露面。劳菲森太太说他是因为病还没好，但13岁的索尔却有着自己的看法。  
  
无非就是不喜欢和我玩罢了，他这样认为。这一次索尔无比确定。  
  
  
第二年的夏天，索尔在启程去劳菲森家的时候闹了脾气。  
“我不去。”索尔将头埋进枕头底下，只露出半个后脑勺给弗丽嘉，声音也闷闷的：“劳菲森家无聊透了，他家的儿子既不喜欢和我玩，也听不懂我说的话。”  
“我和你父亲都会去。这家里可没人愿意一整个夏天都看着你。”  
“那我就去找范达尔，我去他家住。”  
“范达尔已经和家人去乡下消暑了。”弗丽嘉索性坐在床边，用手揉了揉索尔的脑袋，安慰道：“去年你去的时候他生病了，今年说不定会不一样呢？我听劳菲森太太说，洛基已经开始学习世界语了，你可以用世界语和他交流。”  
  
索尔侧过头，露出两只水蓝色的望着弗丽嘉，“你别骗我，妈妈。”  
弗丽嘉“噗呲”一声就笑了，“当然不会骗你。明天出发前记得再选一份礼物带给洛基。”  
  
索尔第二次走进劳菲森家大厅的时候，一眼就看到站在劳菲森夫妇身后的洛基。他比去年长高了一些，脸蛋上还带着婴儿般的软肉。洛基那双宝石一样的眼睛闪着光，来回在索尔身上打量。  
  
劳菲森夫人将洛基从身后拉到索尔面前，说：“这是去年来看过你的索尔，你还记得吗，洛基？”  
洛基抬头望了望自己的妈妈，又望了望索尔，摇摇头。  
“我叫索尔。”索尔这回表现得坦荡大方，他将手里的礼物递到洛基手里，说：“这是送给你的礼物。”  
洛基又抬头望着妈妈，劳菲森夫人笑着朝他点了点头之后，洛基才将礼物接了过来。  
“我叫洛基。”  
  
索尔带来的是一副字母棋。弗丽嘉和他提过洛基在学世界语之后，他花了小半天时间和仆人在艾达华尔的最大的玩具店选中了这副双语的字母棋。但艾达华尔只有阿斯加德语的，并没有约顿语。  
  
洛基打开盒子，将里面的字母全部都倒在地毯上，但很快就发现不对，上面的文字他一个都不认识。  
“没关系，”一旁的索尔也在地毯上坐了下来，他一个个将棋子世界语的那一面翻过来，特意放在洛基面前，说：“我们可以玩世界语。”  
他抬起头望着洛基再次确认，“你在学习世界语，对么？”  
洛基点点头，“但是太难的，我还不会。”  
“那我们从简单的开始。”  
  
那个夏天，索尔发誓自己几乎要把这辈子的字母棋都下完了。洛基学东西很快，过不了几天，棋盘上的世界语已经不能满足他了。“教我如尼文，索尔。”两个人的关系比第一次见面的时候要好，洛基开始跟在索尔后面缠着他。于是索尔又变成了洛基的“小老师”，他们从最简单的“我”和“你”开始。  
  
“黑色。”索尔指了指洛基的头发，又指了指自己的，用阿斯加德的语言说：“金色。”  
洛基看着索尔在棋盘上拼出来的如尼文，手却不老实地伸过去，扯着索尔的金发，把他的头发弄得乱糟糟的。洛基大声地重复了一遍：“金色！”然后咯咯咯地笑。  
“洛基！”索尔被洛基扯疼了，但却没办法对他发火。他只能假装生气地追着洛基满屋子跑，玩累了之后又抱着洛基躺床上睡着了。  
  
夏天快结束的时候，索尔回家了。  
“我们明年还来吗？”索尔在车里问弗丽嘉。  
“当然。今年你玩得很开心，不是么？”  
索尔连忙点头。“那我要提前想好，明年要带什么礼物给洛基。”  
  
第三年的夏天，索尔来得比前两年都晚。因为奥丁在军队里工作繁忙的缘故，他们迟了将近半个月才抵达。  
  
这一次范达尔也一起来了。快抵达劳菲森宅邸前，索尔在滔滔不绝地和他讲着关于洛基的事情。  
“他最喜欢吃的是劳菲森太太做的芝士蛋糕和枫糖布丁。如果我没猜错的话，这两款甜品我们都能在今晚的晚宴上吃到。”  
“比起在户外，洛基比较喜欢呆在屋里。等我们到了之后，我们可以陪他一起在屋里玩捉迷藏。”索尔说。  
“拜托你，索尔。我们都15岁了，捉迷藏太幼稚了。”坐在一旁的范达尔撇了撇嘴。  
“可是洛基才8岁啊，他喜欢玩。”索尔解释道，“或者我们在花园里面玩也行。”  
  
三个人的夏天变得热闹了起来。洛基刚开始对于陌生的范达尔有些拘谨，但在索尔的陪伴下很快就打成了一片。三个人的欢笑声和吵闹声回荡在屋子里的每一间房间、每一条大理石走廊、每一个空旷的偏厅，回荡在屋外成片的向日葵里，还有白蜡树随风舒展的绿叶中。  
  
但在索尔离开前的最后一天，还是发生了意外。  
  
按照约顿海姆的风俗，夏天结束的最后一天通常都会举办规模盛大的宴会。宴会从早到晚，通常都会持续一天。那天的劳菲森宅邸异常热闹，除了奥丁一行人之外，还有劳菲森夫妇的朋友和一些洛基的玩伴。  
  
索尔原本和洛基在花园里看小丑人表演吹气球，过了一会儿弗丽嘉把索尔叫走了。等到他回到花园里时，洛基已经不在原来的地方了。  
“洛基？你在哪儿？”索尔在花园里面叫着他的名字。  
穿过那一片向日葵花圃，洛基的声音从高高的白蜡树上传来。  
“索尔！！这里！！”  
  
索尔跑过去的时候，看见洛基正站在树枝上对着他笑。眼睛在阳光的阴影中，像被打湿的绿叶。  
“你怎么能让他爬树？”索尔问同样站在树下的范达尔。  
“我只是和他打了个赌，没想到他趁我不注意，自己就爬上去了。”范达尔耸耸肩，他也朝洛基喊，“洛基快下来，你赢了。快下来。”  
“我可以跳下去。”  
“别跳！”索尔连忙制止，“别跳，太高了。我上去接你下来。”  
“我可以跳。”  
“不行。听话。”  
“我想跳。”  
“不行！！”索尔大吼一声。  
洛基鼓着脸，赌气地说：“我跳了。”  
  
然后他就跳了下来。  
  
“扑通”一声，洛基落在厚厚的草地上。小腿被弯曲的树枝划伤，拉出了一个不小的口子。血汨汨地流，渗进了棕色的泥土里，棕色变成了黑色，散发着血腥味。  
  
小孩子的尖叫声、大人的呼喊声和脚步声在耳边起此彼伏。索尔看见洛基眼眶里含着泪，咬着嘴唇却没有哭。他将头埋进劳菲森先生的肩膀里，整个人却痛得直发抖。  
  
宴会匆匆结束，喧哗声很快就散了，整个宅邸恢复了宁静。临睡前，索尔敲开洛基的房门，他看见洛基躺在床上看一本儿童书，受伤的腿已经被医生处理过了，缠着厚厚的绷带。  
  
索尔坐在床边，犹豫了很久才开口：“我应该接住你的。还痛不痛？”  
“痛。”洛基从书本后面露出半个脑袋，过了一会眉眼弯了起来：“你来看我就不痛了。”  
像是一股暖流流过，索尔悬在喉咙的心放了下来。  
  
“我明天就走了。你明年想要什么礼物？”索尔问。  
洛基眨了眨眼睛，像是在思考什么人生大事一样认真。半天之后才从嘴巴里蹦出一个词：“狗狗。”  
“狗狗？”  
“我想要一只宠物狗。”洛基说，歪着脑袋看着索尔。  
索尔被他的表情逗乐了，“那明年我给你带一只狗过来。”  
  
洛基兴奋得差点要从床上跳起来。他扑进索尔的怀里紧紧抱住，两只手还不停地扯着索尔的衣服。他的头顶蹭着索尔的下巴，细软的发丝摩擦着索尔的侧脸，痒痒的。  
  
洛基的身上有好闻的味道。索尔被这个突然从脑海里冒出来的想法吓到了。  
  
他连忙将洛基从怀里拉开，假装严厉地要求洛基赶紧在床上躺好睡觉。他避开洛基的目光，低着头说了句“晚安”就离开了房间。  
  
在空荡荡的走廊里，索尔低头闻了闻衣服上的味道，脸微微地红了。  
  
那个时候索尔还太年轻，并不知道这一个夏天之后，他们的离别会是那么措手不及。也并不知道他这一份突如起来的脸红和小心翼翼，会成为此后生命中的支点，让他回味半生。  
  
  
第四个夏天。  
天气刚开始变热，索尔就开始整天整天地不见踪影。他已经16岁了，一头金发璀璨耀眼，身姿挺拔壮实，肩膀宽阔平坦，和奥丁森一家相熟的客人们都说，索尔继承了奥丁年轻时英俊的模样。  
  
在连续早出晚归消失了好几天之后，终于有一天，索尔全身脏兮兮的从门廊一溜烟儿跑了回来。他的手里拎着一个小篮子，里面放着一只金色毛发的、还在哼哼的小狗，看上去也就刚出生2个月不到。索尔抱着狗兴奋地跑进奥丁的书房，“父亲！！”他开心地说，“我们这个夏天什么时候去洛基家？”索尔将小狗放在奥丁的书桌上，小狗立刻拱着鼻子四处嗅，“你看我给他找的小狗，是不是很可爱？洛基去年说想要一只小狗，我找了好久，才在乡下的农夫家弄到了这个小东西。”  
  
索尔用力揉了揉小狗毛茸茸的脑袋，小狗也似乎听懂了一样，跟着汪汪汪地欢叫了几声。  
  
奥丁回头看了自己的儿子一眼，沉默着摇摇头。他缓缓开口，这个夏天不会去洛基家里了，以后也不会再去了。  
  
少年一脸错愕地望着自己的父亲。先是不敢置信，而后是愤怒和不解。  
  
为什么！少年大声地质问。那天索尔和奥丁大吵了一架，但那只小狗被留了下来。索尔给它取名叫托里。  
  
一个月后，约顿海姆和阿斯加德再度开战。飞机的轰鸣声在艾达华尔的上空此起彼伏，燃烧弹像雨点一样落下。整个城市，两个国家，再次被裹进那场由火焰和枪弹组成的风暴里。  
  
三个月后，他遵循奥丁的意见提前进入军校。  
  
那是索尔16岁夏天的开始。距离他和洛基在米德加尔特突如其来的重逢，还有整整19年。  



	32. 番外2 重逢的昼夜

下午三点到来前，洛基接了两个电话。  
  
第一个电话来自医院的护士玛丽小姐。洛基在六个月前预约了腺体摘除手术，他在医院里填了一个表格，做了一次彻底的身体检查，在医生确认可以进行手术之后交了钱，然后领回来一兜子的药。从那时候起，声音甜美的护士玛丽小姐每个月都会打电话向洛基跟进用药和身体情况。  
  
电话响起的时候，洛基刚点燃手头的一只烟。  
“劳菲森先生，请问您这个月的药吃了么？”电话那头的护士问。  
“还没。”洛基吐了一个烟圈。  
“好的，那请您记得一定要按时在这两天内把最后一次药吃了。上个月吃药过后，发情期期间有没有产生不良的身体反应？”  
“如果你是指发烧、头晕外加产生一点幻觉的话。”洛基冷淡地回道。  
“好的。您的身体还是有一些对药物排斥反应。再和您确认一下，手术时间安排在下个月的明天，也就是十三号，这个没问题吧？”  
“没问题。”  
“好的。最后再提醒您，请谨遵医嘱，用药期间不要抽烟，以免影响手术效果。那下个月十三号医院见。再见，劳菲森先生。”  
玛丽甜美的声音消失在电话挂断的“嘟嘟”声中，洛基望着自己手里的烟顿时有点心虚。他轻叹一口气，把烟头熄灭，连同整盒香烟扔进了垃圾桶里。  
  
第二个电话来自办公室里和他关系还不错的上级，艾瑞克·沙维格博士。战争结束之后，沙维格博士就一直负责Jarnvid的人员安置和重建工作。因为经常需要到附近的城市或者乡下出差，他不经常呆在办公室里。但昨天沙维格博士回来了，他一进办公室就来到洛基的办公桌前，左右踱了几步之后才开口：“洛基，你在忙什么呢？”  
“在写下周要用的新闻稿。”洛基的手没停，头也不抬，“直说吧博士，这一次又需要我帮你做什么？”  
“这一次不是工作，”沙维格拉过一旁的椅子坐在洛基的办公桌前，“我记得你是自己一个人住？是不是还有一个空着的房间？明天我有一个关系不错的朋友过来拜访，我家实在是住不下了。不知道能不能帮我个忙，让他住在你家？”  
洛基霎时将头抬起，脸上闪过一丝不悦。他轻咳了一声说：“博士，你知道我不喜欢和陌生人社交，更不喜欢家里面住一个我连见都没见过的人。”  
“但他是刚退伍的军人，连家人都找不到了。这一次来Jarnvid也是为了找人。看在你们同样之前都是军人的份上……”沙维格连连叹气。  
“那你也不能随便就……”  
“那位年轻人长得高大英俊，还是金发。只可惜在前线的时候弄瞎了一只眼睛，怪可怜的。”  
  
金发。军人。没了一个眼睛。洛基的脑海里闪过一张脸，心脏又像是被撕扯着隐隐作痛。  
他放下手里的笔，半晌之后开口问：“——那个人，叫什么名字？”  
“姓布雷克，叫什么——我想想，你看我这记性……”接下来沙维格在一旁絮絮叨叨的话洛基再也没听进耳朵里。  
  
傻瓜。洛基在心里自嘲了一句，你还在期待什么呢。  
  
“让他来吧。但最多只能住两晚。”洛基又拿起桌上的笔，低着头写稿子再也没说话。  
  
沙维格在电话里说他们三点前会到。整个上午，洛基总是时不时盯着时钟，心里竟然有一些莫名的紧张。握紧的拳头松开又握紧，洛基不知道自己这样傻里傻气的是期待着什么，明明知道永远都不可能是他了，但这一分一秒的等待，就如同等待开始一次旅行。  
  
他又蹲在垃圾桶前翻出那包香烟，点燃，用力地吸了一口。去他的手术。洛基低骂一句，他自己用刀都能把腺体切下来，之前又不是没做过。洛基站在客厅的窗前，盯着窗外的街道，下午的阳光已经快被云遮住了。现在是初冬，冷风阵阵吹来，卷起人行道和马路上的尘土，连马路旁的花园都被冷风折磨得恹恹的，残存几只花耷拉在枝头。  
  
洛基住的街区拐角处有一家酒店，时不时会有一些客人在附近出入，还有接送客人的汽车。天气热的时候，这里是如此的热闹喧嚣，光鲜亮丽，已经几乎看不出三年前战争刚结束时颓败的痕迹。  
  
将近四点的时候，洛基听到车子的声音，循着来源的方向一看，一声刺耳的刹车声之后，一辆黑色的小车靠路边停住了。他看清楚驾驶室里的面孔了：司机就是沙维格博士，副驾驶的男人则带了一个帽子，刚好遮住了脸，只能看到金发随意地垂在肩膀上。  
  
“太冷了，太冷了。唐纳德，快。”洛基刚打开前门，来到门廊，就听见沙维格的声音从远到近由马路对面传来。沙维格走在前面，那个陌生的男人走他身后不远处，男人低着头看着路面，垂在耳边的头发被冷风吹了起来。他穿着一件深蓝色的夹克外套，手里拎着一个卡其色的不大的行李包。洛基留意到他的脚步走得比正常人慢，可能腿脚也在战争中受了伤。  
  
但是即使是这样，也太像了。洛基的胸口在砰砰砰地跳，眼前这个人——他的肩膀、身形，甚至是走路时手臂摇摆的幅度，一切都和洛基以为的那个人太像了。  
  
沙维格走上门廊，在门口揉了揉鼻子，又跺了跺脚，和洛基因为迟到的事情道歉。等到那个叫“唐纳德”的男人快走到身边之后，他对洛基说：“这位是唐纳德布雷克先生。”洛基原本低着头，等到他抬起头伸出手之后，才发现面前这位叫“唐纳德·布雷克”的男人——除了头发偏长之外，居然和索尔·奥丁森长得一模一样，尤其是那只蓝色的眼睛。  
  
他是索尔。洛基的脑海里猛地跳出了这个念头，但顷刻间他又拿不准了。  
  
不，他们只是长得像。索尔已经死了。  
  
洛基的心在发抖。他倏地想要抽回手，没想到唐纳德却一把将他的手牢牢握住。粗糙的、温暖的皮肤触碰洛基的掌心，引起一丝轻微的颤栗。  
  
“你好，劳菲森先生。”唐纳德朝洛基笑了，“谢谢你愿意收留我。”  
  
他们走进屋里，洛基带着他们走到走廊尽头的房间。“多漂亮的房间。”沙维格走进去后赞叹了一句，还用手摸了摸床单，“我敢保证，住在这里一定很舒服。”房间其实很小，只能容下一张单人床，但好在采光不错，房间也暖和。  
  
洛基笑了笑没接话，他站在门边上，侧身让出空间让唐纳德进到屋里。在门口擦身而过的时候，两个人都靠得太近了，但洛基并没有闻到对方身上信息素的味道。  
  
他看见唐纳德在房间里，就像刚才看门厅一样环顾四周，眼神专注，充满赞赏。黄昏时分，浓浓的蛋黄色阳光穿过屋内，洛基看见他取下帽子后露出的金发随意扎在了脑后，耳朵后还有细小的、柔软的金色绒毛。  
  
这让他想起了索尔。隔了那么久，他的心里再一次涌起了一股奇怪的念头。他想把手指插进那些金色的发丝中，想知道它们是不是像索尔的头发一样柔软、干燥。  
  
“你还满意吗，唐纳德？”沙维格的话让洛基立刻收回了目光，他终于接上话：“还有没有什么需要的？”  
“不用了。劳菲森先生。不用麻烦的。”唐纳德笑着朝洛基微微点头。  
  
那晚，沙维格博士为了向洛基表达感谢，特意请他和唐纳德在拐角的酒店餐厅吃了一顿晚餐。晚餐时洛基没怎么说话，更多的是听沙维格讲了讲自己出差的见闻，还有他是怎么和布雷克先生认识的经过。  
“我那时候刚好在首都出差，有一天在办事处的时候刚好碰上唐纳德在翻当地公布的人员阵亡名单。我当时多嘴问了一句，没想到就这么一来二去认识了。”沙维格又喝了一杯利口酒，还打了一个饱嗝，看上去已经有点醉了：“其实唐纳德是‘那边’的人，”他凑在洛基耳边低声说：“你知道的，就是‘那边’的……但是没关系，反正现在也不打仗了。”  
  
洛望着对面的唐纳德，问：“那不知道布雷克先生来这边是要找谁？”  
唐纳德眨了一下眼，望着洛基的表情也变得温柔，他冲他笑了笑：“找一个约顿海姆的军人，说出来不怕笑话，他是我爱的人。”  
洛基愣住了，他避开对方灼灼的目光。又在心里后悔自己问出那样愚蠢的问题。  
  
“啊，说到爱人。”一旁的沙维格插嘴，“或许你可以帮忙开导一下洛基，他可是一个铁了心不打算找Alpha结合的Omega。我听说，他还要去做那个什么手术——”  
“博士！！”洛基连忙呵止住沙维格，让他闭嘴。  
“什么手术？”唐纳德皱起眉头，脸上的神色也随之一变。  
“没什么。小手术。”洛基的脸上一阵燥热，像是做错事被人抓了现行。  
“或许劳菲森先生只是习惯一个人了。”唐纳德扭过头对沙维格说，“我相信他会做出最适合自己的选择。”  
  
晚餐结束后，洛基在酒店门口拦了一辆车送已经喝多的沙维格回家。从酒店门口到家门口步行也只有短短十分钟的路程。冷风已经停了，似乎是要下雪的前兆。那一路他和唐纳德都没说话，洛基心里觉得烦躁，他不知道要如何面对这个和索尔长得一模一样的男人。  
  
回到家门口，洛基从裤袋里掏出钥匙，但不知道是光线太暗还是手太冷，钥匙好几次都插不进钥匙孔。唐纳德站在他身后，伸手握住洛基发冷的手，“我帮你。”他说。手指带着洛基的手心用力，“咯嗒”一声，门就开了。  
  
直到两人一同走进屋里的时候，交握在一起的手才分开。  
  
在走廊里，唐纳德问自己能能不能洗个澡，洛基于是带他进了卫生间，又教他怎么调试热水。  
“想喝茶么？”在唐纳德抱着衣服走进卫生间时，洛基突然开口问。  
“那就麻烦你了。”对方露出了一个笑容。  
小卧室的门没有关，白天的日照带来的温度很快就消散了。房间里有些冷，洛基走进去，把房间里的暖气打开，离开时又把门轻轻带上。  
  
水壶在炉子上发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，茶杯和茶碟放在一旁，还有几瓶打开的药。洛基用杯子从水龙头接了水，一股脑把药片都吞了下去。缓过来之后又用炉火点燃了一只烟，隔壁的卫生间传来哗啦哗啦的水声，洛基就在这水声里，不知不觉抽完了两只烟。  
  
不知过了多久，水声停止了。在洛基反应过来之前，卫生间里的人已经走到了身后。  
“洛基。”他在叫他的名字。  
男人从身后环抱住洛基，握住他撑在橱柜边缘颤抖的手，一串吻落在手心。  
“是我，索尔。”  
洛基摇摇头，双肩开始不受控制地发抖。他哽着声音说：“你不是他。他已经死了。你不是他。”  
  
索尔不说话，他将洛基转过来。那双绿眼睛执意避开他的目光。  
“看着我，洛基。”索尔的手抚过洛基的发丝，“我没死。我还活着。”  
  
索尔俯身低头，直接吻上他渴望已久的双唇。但只是一个轻吻，唇瓣和唇瓣的触碰是那样小心翼翼又充满礼节性。洛基的心里渴望着更多，但索尔却点到即止。  
  
“我找了你好久，”他仍然摸着洛基的黑发，“只是想来看看你过得好不好。”  
  
洛基顿时明白了。他们的关系还停留在囚室的那一晚，停留在洛基亲口对他说“我对你只是利用”的那一句话。  
  
洛基迫切地想要解释，他的手却无意间碰倒台面上的药瓶，五颜六色的药片噼里啪啦全洒在地面上。索尔低头看着满地药片，他问：“这是什么药？”  
洛基沉默着连忙将他推开，随手拿了个杯子蹲在地上把药片捡起来扔进去。  
“洛基？”  
索尔将一旁的药瓶拿过来一看，上面的药效写得明明白白，他瞬间就明白了。  
“你要做腺体摘除手术？”索尔问。  
等不到洛基回答，他又像自言自语般说：“所以今晚沙维格才会那样说，说你不需要任何一个Alpha……。”  
不是这样的。洛基在心里呐喊，我说的不是实话，我骗了你。  
“索尔，我——”他刚准备开口，索尔也蹲了下来。他帮洛基把地上剩余的药都捡起来装好，最后深深地叹了口气。  
  
他们站了起来。洛基没有继续说话，他一直背对着他。直到索尔提前离开了厨房，脚步声越来越弱，直到洛基听见门锁扣上的声音，他才真正明白索尔的用意。  
  
索尔是真的只是打算来看看他，他们或许是不可能了。  
  
那个晚上，索尔留下的身影顽固得很，挥之不去，一直在洛基的脑袋里飘飘浮浮。下半夜的时他好不容易睡着，又开始梦见米德加尔特的夜晚。那些沉重如黑影、寂静如鬼魅的夜晚，那些在密道里偷来的吻和相拥而眠的体温……  
  
于是第二天一早，洛基就直接病倒了。索尔起来的时候，特意在客厅里等了一会儿，但始终没见到洛基的身影。他以为洛基一早就出去了，但门廊处的鞋子都还在。索尔有些不放心，他走到洛基的卧室门口敲了敲，还是没动静。  
  
索尔决定推门而入，一进门就看见洛基面色苍白的躺在床上。  
  
洛基睡得迷迷糊糊，仿佛在海洋中沉沉浮浮。他听见有人进来了，但很快又脚步匆忙地走了出去。声音由远及近，又在左耳右耳之间来来回回。凭着仅存的一点理智，他能感觉到这应该是昨晚吃了药的副作用。  
  
“怎么又发烧了……”洛基听见索尔在耳畔说话。他拿来了湿毛巾，凉凉的，搭在自己的脑袋上。洛基的脑袋仿佛在融化，变得恍惚而沉重。他的眼皮如灌了铅一般，只能模模糊糊看见索尔高大的背影变成了许多层，每一层都不一样。  
  
他想开口咒骂那些该死的药片，他想开口留住索尔让他别走，但喉咙就好像被锁紧了一样，连一个音都发不出来。  
  
别睡着，洛基。别睡着。他对自己说，睡醒之后什么都会消失得无影无踪，睡醒之后什么都没有了。那些他原本就不曾有过的东西，那些被人称作爱和温暖的东西，都是索尔带给他的。  
  
他没有时间了，他们也没有时间了。  
很快的，太快了。索尔又要消失了。只是这一次，恐怕连留给洛基说句“我爱你”的机会都没有了。  
  
洛基似乎听见更多人走了进来，他能分辨出沙维格的声音，还有一两个陌生人。他们在交谈，似乎在商量着什么。之后手臂上被擦了东西，接着是一阵微小的刺痛，洛基能感觉到应该是被打了针，再然后，他就什么都不知道了。  
  
洛基睡了长长的一个觉。等他醒来的时候，屋内的阳光明媚得就像夏天，窗框晒得热乎乎的。他立刻从床上坐起，仔细听屋外的动静，但什么都没有。洛基随手披了一件衣服就跑出房卧室，之前说话的那几个人全都消失了，连索尔也消失了。  
  
眼泪瞬间就落了下来。  
  
他失魂落魄地打开了门廊，走到了街上。眼睛仍旧不死心地寻找着索尔的身影。是不是刚走不远，是不是还能追上？洛基站在马路边，他走了，他走了。他想。  
  
结束了，一切都结束了。  
  
天空开始变得阴郁暗沉，洛基躲在自己内心深深的昏暗中，既吹不到风，也感受不到寒意——此刻已经没有比他内心更寒冷的地方了。他盲目地往前走，马路上，一辆辆汽车经过，车里面的人面无表情地盯着他。一分钟又一分钟，一种声音又一种声音，在洛基的耳边来了又去：讲话声、汽车轰鸣声、匆忙的脚步声……  
  
洛基停下脚步闭起眼睛。此刻他仿佛什么动静都能感受到，就好像这个世界同样也感受到内心的疲惫。  
  
当洛基终于睁开眼睛的时候，索尔在眼前。  
  
他在那里站了多长时间？洛基的脑袋里居然第一个冒出这样的念头。或许不是很久，因为索尔还在大口地喘着气，像是匆忙地跑来。他的手里拿着一件大衣和一条围巾，他对洛基说，语气有些埋怨：“你去哪儿了？怎么穿着睡袍就出来了？为什么不在家里呆着？”  
洛基望着他，像是在望着一个不真切的身影，“我以为你走了。”  
  
索尔沉默了一阵子，他们静静地站着，“你为什么这样想？”索尔问。  
洛基没有回答。他开始颤抖，“再问我一次。索尔。”  
“什么？”  
“那晚，你处理完范达尔的那晚，我们在床上说话的那晚——你最后问我的那个问题，拜托你再问我一次。”  
  
索尔别过头不敢看洛基。他深呼吸了几口气，然后才开口：  
“你会不会也离开我？”  
“我不会。”  
  
从此以后都不会。  
  
我不会。三个古怪的字。索尔想。他用手捂住脸，过了好一阵才抬起头，将手里的围巾和大衣给洛基穿戴好，最后才说：“如果这是你爱的誓言，那也太失败了。同样三个字，我会选择‘我爱你’。”  
我爱你。他又重复了一遍。  
  
夜幕已经升起，天空中闪烁着几颗苍白的星。索尔将洛基抱在怀里，外面的一切都与他们无关了。他们拥有此刻，这就够了。  
  
  
洛基将索尔的眼罩取下，第一次，他看见上面骇人的疤痕。他轻轻吻了吻，低声问，这是怎么弄伤的。索尔一个翻身将他压进床里，唇瓣间的不住地轻吻。被你们的间谍炸没的。索尔满不在乎地说，引来了洛基一阵发笑。他不满意身下恋人的不专心，用牙齿咬了几口，灵活的舌头撬开齿关，交换了一个绵长的深吻。  
  
洛基终于再一次，再一次在索尔的鼻息间闻到了他的味道。  
  
赤裸的身体交缠着，两人的呼吸焦灼着，洛基压在索尔身上，从耳畔开始沿途落下亲吻。他顺着索尔的小腹亲吻下去，用舌头舔过上面的每一条伤疤，当索尔正准备将洛基拉起来的时候，洛基已经先他一步埋进了双腿之中，将索尔的勃起含进嘴里。  
  
索尔的脑袋瞬间爆炸了。他能感觉到下体传来一阵阵酥麻和温暖，自己的顶端正顶在洛基的嘴巴里，而洛基还准备吞得更深。  
“洛基，你不需要——”索尔伸手将洛基的头抬起，因为技巧生疏而吞咽不及时的液体从嘴角旁溢出。索尔将洛基拉了上来，伸出舌头舔洛基的嘴角。  
“但我想为你做。”洛基被压回了身下，腿缠上了索尔的腰。  
  
他将索尔拉近，勾着他的脖子索吻。手指摩挲着索尔后颈的腺体，信息素的味道变得更浓郁了，好闻到令洛基发疯。他将上身贴着索尔的胸膛，鼻子蹭在他的肩窝贪婪地索求着。他们的下体也贴在一起，顶端由索尔照顾着引来身体不住的轻颤。很快，索尔就发现了洛基的异样——他的臀缝开始流出黏腻的液体，索尔伸进一根手指，缓慢地抽动，洛基的体内变得更加潮湿，紧紧地绞着他的手指。  
  
索尔回吻着身下的人，你发情了。他说。  
  
洛基的眼角湿漉漉的。他低喘着，抓住索尔的手腕让他又伸进去一根手指，之后又是一根。等到身体被开拓得差不多时，洛基的腿再次缠上索尔的身体，握着索尔的性器主动蹭着自己早已湿润的入口。他咽了口唾沫，注视着那只蓝色的眼睛。  
  
操我。他说，这是Omega对Alpha最赤裸裸的渴望。  
  
被填满瞬间，满足感让洛基瞬间屏住了呼吸，张着嘴却发不出一丝声音。他的手指缠在索尔的发丝中，身体随着对方的动作不停地颤抖、起伏，脖颈绷出紧张的线条。  
  
索尔用力地吻着他失而复得的珍宝。从洛基的耳垂、双唇、喉结，到他的锁骨，肩膀和乳尖。他抱着他，如同之前无数次一样紧紧抱着他。洛基的体内湿润而滚烫，抽插带来的强烈的快感让索尔也控制不住喘息。  
  
他将洛基翻过来，高抬起洛基的臀部又再次进入。被绞紧的快感让他头皮一阵酥麻，凭着记忆，性器在洛基的身体里不断寻找着角度，进入最深处时洛基发出了好听的呻吟，索尔扶住他微微痉挛的身体，亲吻他后背的脊骨和皮肤。  
  
索尔感觉到洛基体内更隐秘的入口被打开了。他停了下来，但洛基却一把掐住了他的手臂。他知道索尔在想什么，但他想要更多。  
别停。洛基侧回头轻咬索尔的鼻尖，别停。  
  
“标记我。”  
  
突然被贯穿的刺激让洛基发出激烈的呻吟，索尔压在他的身上，洛基抬高腰身把臀胯挤向对方，这样的角度能把索尔吞得更深，索尔挺进的动作变得更加凶狠，暴风骤雨般让洛基整个人都快忘记了呼吸。  
  
洛基喘不上气，他哑着声音喊着索尔的名字，身上的味道被情欲蒸发得愈加浓烈。

高潮让两个人欲罢不能又丧失理智，腔口被撞开了，只是微微张开了缝隙就被索尔挤了进去，液体不停地顺着洛基的大腿往下流。索尔的手拨开洛基后颈的头发，露出那块漂亮的皮肤。他亲吻他，感受着自己在洛基体内不断膨胀的快感。  
  
就在洛基快要承受不住的时候，索尔的牙齿终于咬进了他的腺体。  
  
一种彻骨的疼痛交织着难以言语的快感让洛基全身发抖。索尔将身体压在他的身上，两个人就这样赤裸地躺在床上，谁也没有说话。  
  
他们终于成为了彼此唯一的伴侣。  
  
多年之后有好事者问沙维格索尔和洛基的“恋爱史”，沙维格总是拍着自己的胸脯特别得意地说：“我是媒人，媒人。都是靠我他俩才认识的。”对此洛基总是一笑置之，他和索尔的过去，他们两个知道就够了。  
  
索尔和洛基住在一起的第二年夏天，他们在附近的教堂举办了一个婚礼。婚礼很简单，参加的宾客也只有沙维格和彼得。索尔给弗丽嘉写了封信当作通知，弗丽嘉在信中说虽然奥丁和她都很想参加，但因为奥丁身份特殊，这次只能留下遗憾，希望有一天他俩能回到奥丁森宅邸，最后还给这对新人寄了一只狗狗作为新婚礼物。  
  
婚礼那天，彼此都穿上了特意准备的正装，洛基穿黑色，索尔穿白色。他们在神父的祝福下交换对戒和亲吻，索尔问洛基：  
“婚礼这么简单，你真的不会介意么？”  
“这样就很棒，只有你和我。”  
  
走出教堂的时候，索尔不知道从哪里弄来了一束混着铃兰和玫瑰的礼花。他将花递到洛基手里，说：“我知道你说你不喜欢花，但是我记得很久之前你喜欢铃兰。”  
“很久之前？”洛基低头闻了闻花香，笑着反问：“我们才认识多久，哪儿有很久之前？”  
教堂适时响起了庆祝的钟声，在那天阳光最美好的时刻，索尔抱紧身边的人，低声说：“那是另外一个故事，有时间我再慢慢告诉你……”


	33. 番外3 不在计划内的求婚

等到索尔奥丁森结束长达一周的出差，脚步只是刚走到家门口的花圃，远远地就听见彼得本杰明帕克那一如既往活泼又碎叨的说话声透过屋子的墙壁传了出来。索尔不由得轻叹一口气。噢，千万别误会，他由衷地喜欢这个小他13岁的朋友，洛基也是。只是当他一周未见自己的爱人，本想着好不容易可以在家里和洛基甜蜜一下，那位不知又从哪儿冒出来的小电灯泡就显得格外碍事。

“咯嗒”一声，是门开的声音。坐在客厅里的洛基敏锐地捕捉到了这轻微的声响，他勾起半个浅浅的笑容，放下手里的茶杯。耳旁还是彼得絮絮叨叨地说话声：“所以我和他说这根本不可能……将军也这样认为……”  
“彼得，抱歉。”洛基朝他做了个暂停说话的手势，然后起身走到客厅门口，趁着归来的人背对着他抖落身上的雪花，轻轻走到身后一把将他抱住。  
“你回来得比计划中的早。”洛基的鼻尖蹭了蹭索尔脖子的皮肤，凉凉的。  
索尔先是一愣，然后拉过洛基环在胸前的手，回过头轻咬洛基的鼻尖，说：“我想你了，所以提前赶了回来。”

索尔的眼睛里面盈荡着笑意和温柔。洛基先是假装毫不在意地撇了撇嘴，然后才低头吻住索尔干燥的双唇。洛基原本只想简单地吻一下，但索尔却一边加深这个吻一边将他抵上走廊的墙壁，眼看索尔的双手已经伸进了他的袍子里，洛基不得不连忙将他按住。  
“不行。”洛基轻喘着，瞪了一眼索尔。  
“但我想要。”索尔吻着他的锁骨说。  
“彼得在。”洛基双手将他的头抬起，看着索尔一脸懊恼的神色。他最后亲了亲索尔的额头，说：“听话，先去洗澡。”

要是彼得今天不在就好了，索尔站在花洒下面忿忿地想。刚才的亲吻和拥抱根本不能缓解思念的煎熬，他越想心里就越像有一万只蚂蚁爬过一般难受，恨不得现在就冲出去——哪怕光着全身也不在乎，把这一周来朝思暮想的男人压进床里。

索尔在卫生间里哀叹了一声。比起自己的迫不及待，洛基反而显得格外淡定。老天在上，自己的双手都已经摸到洛基的大腿根了，他居然还能那般从容不迫地把自己推开。这倒让索尔开始格外怀念他们刚住在一起的时候两个人的甜腻。

那时候还是冬天。索尔还记得那晚他们完成标记之后，两个人累得筋疲力竭。就在索尔快睡得迷迷糊糊时，一旁的洛基突然钻进他的怀里，低声说了句“对不起”。  
索尔将怀里的人抱紧，鼻子闻到从洛基皮肤中、发丝里散发出来的自己的味道，心里居然有些小得意。  
于是他回：“你没什么对不起我，洛基。”  
“名单的事情，我逃跑的事情，还有那晚我们在囚室里面……我说的那些话，”洛基顿了顿，抬起湿润的绿眼睛凝望着索尔继续说，“那些话都不是真的，我只是为了……”  
“我明白。我都明白。”索尔不由得叹了一口气，“那时候我们都身不由己。”  
“但现在不会了，我发誓。”  
“你说什么我都会相信你，我也发誓。”索尔一个翻身又将洛基压进床里。

刚开始的时候洛基明显有些不太适应，似乎他总在担心索尔会离开。索尔早上总会比他醒得早，好几次洛基醒来之后，望着身边的空空荡荡，总会慌张得连鞋也不穿就跑出卧室，直到在厨房里看见索尔的身影才彻底松了口气。

索尔看得懂洛基眼里的惊慌失措。厨房里，炉子上烧着的水在咕嘟咕嘟地冒着气，还有咖啡和煎蛋的香味。索尔将洛基抱在怀里，下巴蹭着他的头发。他听见洛基低声说：“我以为你不见了，我还以为之前都是梦。”  
“洛基，你看我们现在像不像在安全屋的时候？”索尔问。  
“……吃的比安全屋好。”  
索尔低笑，又将怀里的人抱紧了几分，“既然安全屋不是梦，那么现在也不会是梦。”  
洛基过了一会才闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

必须承认，索尔心里很享受洛基对自己的依赖。不管是因为之前的分离、洛基一度认为自己死亡，还是因为标记了之后Omega和Alpha之前越来越紧的心理和生理的双重作用。这都让索尔觉得满足，但同时也让他觉得害怕。

他和洛基都明白，他们的关系已经不可能耗得起再一次的分离——任何意义、任何形式上的都不行。他接受一次又一次审讯和调查、被降职发配到前线、在萨诺斯和范达尔的偷袭下拼死一搏以求得一线生机时，都不曾像他知道洛基已经逃离米德加尔特那样难受。

从他们分离的那天起，洛基不知不觉间就已经成为了他的骨与肉。即使那时候深知自己无权将洛基留在身边，但他还是想将洛基死死地攥着手里，但又怕弄疼了他，怕自己变成他的梦魇。

索尔这样想着，耳朵听见客厅传来洛基和彼得的笑声。他只能盯着自己半勃的性器，最后草草擦干身体了事。

晚上临睡前，索尔推开卧室的门看见洛基靠在床头看书。夜灯只开了一盏，鹅黄色的光线刚好打在洛基的头顶上方，落下好看的阴影。客厅的暖气已经关了，从走廊过来冷飕飕的，但房间还是暖的。索尔赶紧脱了睡袍摸上床，盖着厚厚的鹅绒被，蹭进洛基的怀里。

金色的头发刚洗过，蓬蓬松松的，刚好遮挡住洛基手里的书。

“你怎么了？”反正什么也看不到了，洛基索性把书合上放到一旁。“今晚吃饭的时候兴致也不高，不怎么说话。”  
“你好像很喜欢彼得。”  
洛基一愣，心想这算什么问题，他反问道：“你不也不讨厌他么？”  
“我是不讨厌他。”索尔抬起头望着洛基，“但你好像很喜欢他。”他又重复了一遍。  
洛基挑了挑眉，手指插进索尔的头发里摩挲，思索了一会儿然后嘴角勾着笑说：“你在吃醋。”  
“我没有。”索尔反驳。  
“你就是在吃彼得的醋。”  
连索尔都不愿意承认自己心里的酸意，这下倒好，被洛基一语道破之后居然有些不好意思。他撑起上身，二话不说就用嘴巴堵上洛基的尖牙利齿，唯恐洛基又开始嘲笑他。

洛基勾着索尔的脖子，乖顺地张开嘴。索尔用膝盖将他的双腿打开，手指揉着洛基的乳尖，稍微用力就引起身下人的一阵颤栗。  
“我们做吧。”索尔一边揉搓，一边伸出舌头将它舔湿。  
“彼得睡在隔壁，会被听见。”虽然口上这样说，但洛基还是调整了一下姿势，腿打得更开了些，即使隔着棉质睡裤，也能感受到彼此的炙热。  
“他什么时候走？”索尔脱下了两人身上的累赘，将勃起握在一起。  
“明天晚上……索尔，别碰那里。”索尔的手摸着他顶端的眼口，洛基的呼吸开始不稳。  
“做吧……嗯？”他哄着洛基，在洛基同意前，那只手已经开始上下动作。

洛基仰着头和他接吻，卧室里信息素的味道混合在一起，浓郁而诱人。被索尔照顾到的眼口分泌出的液体，快感一阵接着一阵，慢慢累积着让身体发颤，直到发出了一声潮湿的呻吟。  
洛基猛地睁开眼睛，赶紧用手捂住自己的嘴巴。索尔手上的动作依旧没停，他在洛基的耳边荡漾着笑意说：“再叫大声一点，彼得就会听见了。”  
洛基的手指用力掐着索尔的后背，恨恨地在他的肩膀上咬了一口，“你故意的。”  
“当你补偿我的。”索尔用力地吻住了他，身体压着他。索尔开始持续地索取，他的汗珠滴在洛基的胸口，洛基的手指紧紧锁住他粗壮的上臂，所有的喘息都被他吞进了肚子里，手里的速度越来越快，直到绿色的眼睛开始失焦，两人才射了出来。

第二天一早，三个人刚坐下来吃早餐，索尔劈头盖脸地就问彼得：  
“彼得，你昨晚睡得好么？”  
“挺好的，奥丁森先生！屋子里特别暖和。”  
“那你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？”索尔问完，特意瞟了一眼餐桌对面正襟危坐的洛基。  
“唔——我不太明白您的意思，奥丁森先生。我并没有听到什么奇怪的声音。”彼得望了一眼正喝着咖啡的洛基，又问：“洛基，你听到奇怪的声音了吗？”  
洛基喝了一口咖啡，避开面前两人的目光，用餐巾擦了擦嘴说：“我也没听见。”  
说罢，他面无表情地端着自己的餐盘走进厨房，只有索尔看见他黑发下发红的耳尖。

早餐过后索尔一直黏着洛基，连彼得都不得不怀疑自己是不是做错了什么，惹得索尔不高兴。等到回军队的车在门口按了几次喇叭，洛基和索尔站在门廊上送他。他听见洛基问：“下次什么时候过来？”  
彼得看了一眼索尔，咽了一口唾沫小声地说：“还——还不清楚。我到时候再提前联系你。”然后拎着行李箱一溜烟儿就跑了。

你和他说什么了？洛基刚关上门就被索尔拖进了房间。在索尔用两根手指帮他扩张的时候，洛基突然问道。  
不重要。索尔继续用上身压制着他，手指找到那个熟悉的位置按下去，耳畔就听见一阵细细的呻吟。最后他握着自己的勃起，缓慢地顶了进去。

“你是魔鬼。”结束后洛基把一个背影留给索尔。身上的汗水已经干了，索尔的手指循着他后背的曲线游走，时不时凑过去吻一口，舌头尝到咸咸的味道。  
你才是。索尔抱紧他，在心里回答。  
“你嫌我烦么？”索尔问，“我好像不能接受你对别人太好。彼得那样的也不行。”  
“Alpha的占有欲都这样么？”

索尔不回答。他看见枕头上有两人掉落的发丝，他捡起一些，几根几根合成一缕，金色和黑色交融在一起。他的手指无意识地缠绕着玩，“我知道这种想法可能有些自私，但我是真的想一直缠着你，永远和你在一起。”  
洛基“扑哧”一声就笑了出来，后背抖了几下，“哪有什么永远。”  
“至少这辈子都可以。”索尔拉过洛基的手，把那缕金黑色的发丝绕在洛基的无名指上，然后说，“比如……我们可以结婚。”

洛基一愣，顿时忘了呼吸。他低头盯着自己的无名指上的发丝，像是一个最普通不过的戒指，但却闪着光芒。他的心跳如鼓点，脑袋里空空荡荡，只有一个答案不停地回响。  
洛基沉默了一会儿，索性转过身望着索尔，开口说：“我愿意。”  
这次换索尔愣住了。这完全是不在他计划内的发展。  
“如果这是你的求婚，那我的答案是‘我愿意’。”  
洛基将绕着发丝的无名指伸到他眼前，又说：“这是你的求婚戒指，对么？”  
“洛基，我——”索尔的声音颤抖着，连呼吸都变得炙热。  
“这辈子都可以一直在一起，这个提议听上去还不赖。”洛基将头靠在索尔肩膀，“所以我同意了。”  
“我们结婚吧。”


	34. 番外4 我们回阿斯加德吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇番外本来是放在本子里未公开的。不过现在这个故事已经完结一年了，也可以放出来了。

那年冬天下了很多的雪，在洛基的记忆中，这个他出生的地方从来没有这样冷过。即使已经快熬到春天，但门前窄窄的圆石子小路上依旧没有花草，一片荒凉。浓雾般的夜色中，三两个行人时不时沿着一旁的人行道走来走去。

蒸汽从远处的烟囱里冒了出来，洛基看见了。他拉开客厅窗帘的一角，隔着染上雾气的玻璃往外张望。芬里厄从门口跑了过来，它的鼻子蹭了蹭洛基的裤腿，抬起头望着他“呜呜呜”叫了几声。  
“嘘——”洛基用手摸了摸它脑袋上金棕色的毛，回头看了眼关着门的小卧室，“芬里厄听话，安静。”芬里厄又蹭了蹭洛基的手心，然后跳上沙发，把黑色的鼻子埋进毛茸茸的后腿弯里，吭哧了几声之后就安静了下来。

小卧室里传来翻身的声音，还有那张老旧的单人床发出嘎吱嘎吱的独奏曲。洛基轻轻地推开门，看见索尔背对着门，盖着的绒毯从脚拉高到头，遮住半个脑袋。那依旧高大的身体蜷在小床上，像一个山包，又像一个坚固的石块。  
卧室里的暖气开得很足，洛基拿着一杯水和几片止疼药径直走到床边，将水杯和药放在床头，脱了鞋掀起被子就躺了下去。  
单人床过于窄小，床上的空间瞬间被填满了，他们的身体贴着。洛基吻了吻索尔的耳朵，然后听见索尔重重地叹了口气。  
“回去睡吧，洛基。我会吵到你的。”  
“我一个人睡不着。”  
当初那场萨诺斯策划的火车爆炸案没能解决索尔的性命，但却也在他的身体里面埋下了伤病的隐患。大约也是年纪到了，冬天的时候，索尔的小腿骨总是会隐隐作痛，有时候整夜翻来覆去都无法安睡。为了不影响洛基的休息，每每冬天腿疾发作，索尔都会要求分床睡。  
“要不要喝水？”  
索尔咳了几声，摇摇头。他转过身，望着洛基，展开手臂将他揽进怀里。  
“我抱你一会儿，待会你就回自己的床上睡。”  
洛基咕哝了几句表示不满。他将自己的一条腿伸进索尔的两腿之间，这样能让他们贴得更紧一些。他望着索尔眼角的纹路，凑过去吻了几口，又咬了咬他柔软的嘴唇。  
“是不是很难受？”  
“老毛病，你也知道的——熬过冬天就好了。”  
总这样下去不是办法，洛基的脑袋里突然想到南方。温暖和煦的南方，从来没有像约顿海姆一样的寒冬。他往索尔的怀里靠，黑色的头发摩擦着索尔的下巴有些痒痒。  
“别乱动。”  
“索尔，——我在想，”洛基停顿了一下，“不如我们回阿斯加德吧。”  
索尔愣了一下，问：“为什么？”  
“这样对你的腿更好一些。约顿海姆的冬天还是太长了。”  
索尔笑了起来，没说好也没说不好。  
“你觉得呢？”洛基不依不饶又问了一次。  
“这个不着急。再说，那么多年了，真要搬走也不是简单的事情。”

这次换洛基不说话了。他从索尔的怀抱里坐了起来，背对着索尔。一阵布料摩擦的悉嗦声之后，洛基再躺进绒毯里时全身已经脱光了。他的手缠着索尔的腰，手指伸到睡裤里面握住了索尔的性器。等到它完全勃起之后，洛基翻身跨坐在索尔身上，抬高臀部，用臀缝摩擦着索尔的顶端。  
索尔又咳了几声，笑着说：“洛基，别闹。”  
“你不想做么？”洛基的后面已经湿了，黏腻的液体从大腿内侧往下流。  
索尔不说话，只是盯着洛基用手为自己扩张，然后握住自己的勃起慢慢往下坐。顶端只是刚进去，但洛基的速度太慢了——或许他就是故意的，让索尔很不好受。  
他伸手，准备扶住洛基的腰帮帮他，就被洛基用力按住。  
“回不回去？”洛基又问。  
“现在不是说这个的时候吧？”索尔的欲望被他勾了起来。他撑起上身，掐着洛基的下巴想吻他，但被洛基躲开了。  
“你不答应我，就别做了。”  
“是你先脱光衣服勾引我的。”  
“我改变注意了。”  
索尔低笑几声，张开嘴咬住洛基的肩膀，“你真是小混蛋。”

等到天气终于回暖的时候，他们才决定启程。索尔说得对，搬家暂时是不现实的，洛基于是请了一个长假，将芬里厄暂时寄养在沙维格家中。虽然回阿斯加德是他的提议，但洛基还是有些担心索尔的身份会被人认出来，索尔却说自己会打点好，不是很在意。等到两人都处理完琐事之后，他们在一个夜晚登上了开往两国边境的火车。  
一路上没什么阻碍，他们在两国边境换了趟火车，在三天后的午夜抵达了艾达华尔的火车站。一出站，洛基就看见海姆达尔，“奥丁森先生，”他的语气依旧恭敬，然后又朝着洛基说，“劳菲森先生。”  
“海姆达尔，好久不见了。”洛基微笑着回答。  
“的确很久不见了，欢迎回家。”  
当车驶进奥丁森宅邸的大门时，洛基透过车窗往外看，月夜下一切似乎还和原来一样。弗丽嘉站在门口迎接了他们。自从知道索尔和洛基要回来，她每天都在期待着见面的这一天。弗丽嘉开心极了，她用力地拥抱了自己的儿子——现在是两个了。  
“父亲呢？”索尔吩咐佣人把他们的两个行李包拎上房间，问道。  
弗丽嘉拉着洛基的手往屋里走，“还是心脏的老毛病，西弗让他吃了药早早就睡了。”又对洛基说：“抱歉，洛基。索尔的父亲不是不想见你，只是你也知道他的身体……年纪大了没办法。”  
“没关系，弗丽嘉。”洛基笑着说，“我能理解。”  
“啊！”弗丽嘉像是想起了什么，“快让我看看你们的戒指。”  
她拉过洛基的手一看，无名指上的戒指很普通，就像他们的婚礼一样——上面甚至没有镶嵌任何宝石。  
“索尔，”弗丽嘉回头朝索尔埋怨了一句，“为什么不给洛基买更好的戒指？”  
“我觉得这样的就挺好。”洛基笑着解释，“有宝石的太醒目，不太适合工作的时候戴。”  
“我明天给你找找，家里面有更好看的……”  
“妈妈，”索尔把洛基从弗丽嘉身边拉了过来，“你就让洛基先休息吧，他坐火车累坏了。”  
弗丽嘉这才反应过来，于是不再继续唠叨，她将两人送到卧室门口，说了晚安就离开了。

两人收拾完在床上躺下，洛基看见月光从窗帘的缝隙漏进来，照亮了地上的几格木地板，通向露台的落地窗打开了半扇——一切都和原来一模一样。  
“你在想什么？”身旁的索尔问。  
“感觉回到了很多年前，”他扭过头望着索尔说，“你把我从仓库救出来的的时候。”  
“好像什么都没有变。”洛基又小声地补充了一句。  
“还是有改变的，”索尔拉过他的手，十指握在一起，“那时候你的手上没有戒指。”他顿了顿，“如果你不喜欢这个戒指……母亲有很多宝石，你随便挑一个喜欢的，我们重新做一个怎么样？”  
“都结婚这么久了，现在才说这句话是不是晚了。”  
“那我们明天……”  
“索尔，这个戒指我很喜欢，不用换了。”  
洛基嫌他烦，勾着他的头交换了一个吻好让他闭嘴。索尔睁开眼时发现洛基的脸色有点苍白，“你不舒服？”他问。  
洛基在索尔的怀里换了一个更舒服的姿势，嘟囔着说：“一路坐火车太累了。明天应该就没事了，睡吧。”

接下来的几天两人都过得很闲适，仿佛是来度假一样。趁着奥丁身体好的时候，洛基和他在书房里来了一次私密的谈话，谈话的内容连索尔都不知道，但结果是令人满意的。  
索尔不知从哪儿又翻出了他念军校时候的摩托车。因为身份的原因，他不能离开宅邸，更不能去市里面，所以只能带着洛基在宅邸附近人迹罕至的地方闲逛。  
洛基提议想去之前看到过的那个古堡逛逛，索尔也有很多年没去过了于是欣然答应。两人一早就出了门，没想到居然在古堡周围迷了路。那边杂草丛生，道路也坑坑洼洼满是石子，洛基一个不小心还摔了一跤。等到两人傍晚回到家的时候，真的是周身狼狈不已。

洛基用完晚餐就回房间了，奥丁留住索尔在书房里说话。等他终于从奥丁书房里出来，逮着走廊上的女佣问：“洛基呢？”  
“劳菲森先生已经睡下了。”她说。  
索尔悄悄推门进去，脱掉睡袍熟练地摸上了床。“洛基？”索尔轻轻地唤了一声，但洛基还是没动。他的手刚伸进被子里，摸到床单是湿的，像是谁在上面打翻了黏稠的果汁。  
索尔打开床头的夜灯一看，手指上沾的哪里是什么果汁，那猩红的颜色和散发的味道，分明是血。他迅速将洛基身上的被子掀开一看，洛基的身下流出的血将床单染红了一片。  
索尔的额角开始突突地跳，“洛基？”  
索尔看见他的脸上已经没了血色，连忙冲到门口朝楼下的佣人大叫：“叫西弗过来！！快叫西弗过来！！！”  
索尔的叫声把刚睡下的奥丁和弗丽嘉也吵醒了。弗丽嘉和奥丁连忙赶了过来，“怎么了？”弗丽嘉问。  
“妈妈，洛基不太对——我不知道，但他流了很多血。”  
索尔带着她走到床边看了一眼，染上血的床单把弗丽嘉也吓了一跳。  
“他今天出去玩的时候受伤了？”弗丽嘉问索尔。  
“据我所知并没有。但他的确不小心摔下了山坡，但上面都是厚厚的杂草，不应该会受伤。”  
弗丽嘉像是明白了什么，她死死地抓住索尔的手臂，不知道要如何开口：“众神在上，索尔……我担心……”  
“担心什么？快说！”站在他俩身后的奥丁也忍不住了。  
西弗恰好赶到了，她看了一眼就知道情况不太妙。“让开，”她推开床边的索尔，“想要你丈夫没事就别碍事。”索尔站在一旁，他突然明白洛基那句“好像一切都没变”，的确是这样，上一次洛基被救回来的那晚也是这样。  
西弗仔细地给洛基检查了一遍，揣度着要怎么和索尔开口。最后只能实话实说：“是好消息也是坏消息。劳菲森先生应该是怀孕了。虽然已经不流血了，但他的信息素和腺体的状况似乎不太好，身体也虚弱。目前还不知道肚子里面的孩子会不会受到影响，明天需要再仔细检查一次。”  
索尔一时无法分清这是不是西弗和他开的玩笑。  
他和洛基从来都没有计划过要生孩子。洛基之前为了做腺体摘除手术，吃了那么多抑制信息素的药，本身就已经是不易受孕的体质。二来生孩子对于Omega来说真的太辛苦，所以他们即使有过多次体内成结，也总会采取避孕措施。  
“我们……”索尔如鲠在喉，他用手捂着脸，一个字都说不出来。

事情折腾到下半夜。索尔的房间是不能睡了，他帮洛基换了套衣服，安置到隔壁的客房。他的心里仍然担心着洛基，反正也睡不着，索性坐在床边守着。  
第二天一早洛基睁开眼，看见的除了索尔之外，还有一屋子人。弗丽嘉和奥丁在一旁坐着没说话，反倒是西弗先开了口。她一边帮洛基检查身体，一边把昨天发生的一切都和洛基解释了一遍，索尔坐在他的身边一直握着他的手。  
西弗说完之后索尔才对洛基说：“它已经三个月了。”  
“但我怎么可能怀孕……索尔，你也知道我之前吃药的事情，不可能……”洛基还没说完，一旁的西弗问道：“所以你之前吃过什么药？”  
“我那时候打算做腺体摘除手术，所以抑制信息素的药吃了很多，之前在军队的时候用抑制剂也很不规律，所以……”  
西弗听罢后耸了耸肩，“那我还能说什么呢？恐怕这就是奇迹吧。”

后来大家都散了，房间里只剩下索尔陪着洛基，两个人靠在一起，但谁也没有说话。索尔能看出来洛基一直在想事情，和肚子里面的孩子有关。不知道过了多久，洛基终于开口问索尔：  
“你想要它么？”——他只能暂时称呼肚子里的孩子为“它”。  
索尔亲了亲他的额头，说：“西弗说，如果留着这个孩子会对你有危险。洛基，”他凝视着洛基的眼睛，“——我这样说并不是因为不爱这个孩子，恰恰相反，我爱极了它。但是如果它的出生必须以牺牲你的生命为代价，我是无论如何也无法接受的。我已经失去你那么多次，好不容易把你找了回来，和你结婚，一直在一起。我不敢，也不会把现在的生活拿来冒险。”  
“所以——比起孩子，你更爱我？”  
“比起这世间的一切，我都更爱你。”  
“但西弗说，它是奇迹。”洛基凑过去在索尔的唇上吻了一口，他喃喃道，“有你这句话就够了。”

后来他们就“要不要留着孩子”这个问题又谈了好几次话。索尔的态度很强硬，他始终认为以洛基现在的状态去怀孩子实在太过于冒险。两个人有几次谈得不欢而散，甚至大吵一架。  
后来甚至连弗丽嘉和奥丁都加入了进来。虽然他俩对于洛基怀孕的事情感由衷地高兴，但也并不打算强迫他留下这个孩子，一切都由洛基自己做决定。  
在洛基和索尔因为孩子的问题冷战了将近半个月之后，索尔不得不低头，同意洛基留下这个孩子。

那时候洛基的长假也快结束了，以他的身体状态奔波回约顿海姆是不可能的。洛基先是通知了沙维格一声，然后又给彼得寄了封信说明自己的情况。在海姆达尔的陪同下，索尔回了一趟Jarnvid的家，他收拾了大部分需要用到的东西，也没忘把芬里厄一起带回来。  
5个月后，洛基和索尔唯一的一个孩子降生了，名字叫曼尼。

后来，父子三人就留在了阿斯加德，留在了奥丁森宅邸，虽然洛基也回过几次约顿海姆，但那也只是为了探望故人，呆不了多久。索尔依旧是“唐纳德·布雷克”，哪怕弗瑞三番五次提过可以让他“死而复生”，但都被索尔拒绝了。  
毕竟两国已经没有了战争，他的军队生涯也彻底谢幕了。  
至于那把将军送的匕首，洛基倒是还一直留着。有一次，已经6岁的曼尼无意间从储物间翻出洛基的杂物箱，拿着匕首跑到书房问他的两位爸爸上面的密码是什么意思。  
洛基抬头看了一眼身旁正襟危坐的索尔，搂紧曼尼说：“这个问题你应该问你的另一个爸爸。”  
“爸爸？”曼尼抬头望着索尔。  
索尔随手从书架上抽出一本书，语焉不详地搪塞道：“这个问题，过10年之后你再来问吧。”

洛基看见索尔一脸慌张不由得轻笑出声。  
有那么难启齿么？他心想。  
不就是一句“我爱你”。


End file.
